


maybe we'll find a brand new ending

by CarbonFootprint



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Catboy!Keith, Catboys & Catgirls, Companion AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Human-Animal Hybrids, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, Mentions of Injuries, Mentions of past abuse, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Recovery, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Worldbuilding, cop!shiro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 145,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarbonFootprint/pseuds/CarbonFootprint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There was a new light of shock and relief in the hybrid’s eyes, bringing out the subtle violet of his gaze in the low light. Shiro could see then that under the fear on his face and the unkempt state his owner had left him in, the boy was someone who could be considered beautiful.</p><p>And Shiro certainly regarded him as that even with pain brewing in his eyes.</p><p>He didn’t understand how someone could take and hurt and desecrate a creature that was created from humans to love humans. The only thing companions inherently wanted was to love their masters and receive love in return. The pain bad owners caused was despicable and Shiro hated it, but he would do whatever he could to try and fix it."</p><p>In which Shiro is an officer for the protection of human-animal hybrids, and rescuing Keith ends up healing the both of them more than he had originally thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there! So! This is probably one of the first fics I've ever written that contains some "dark" background themes so please read the tags! I tried to keep it on the down-low, but please be aware that past abuse is mentioned in this fic, but I don't think it's overly graphic?? Idk I don't really get squeamish around graphic things, but if you do please be cautioned!
> 
> However, I imagine after chapter 3 or so this fic will dissolve into cute Sheith fluffs? That's the goal anyway!  
> ; w;)9
> 
> Anyway! Please enjoy and I'll seeya in the end notes >wo

Shiro had always figured he would become some sort of police official after being honorably discharged from the military, but he never thought he’d be working in a department that specialized in the monitoring and protection of companion welfare. It was a bizarre change in his life, but he knew he was doing important work that was more than necessary for society.

Companions had been popular for over two decades after research had created the first human-animal hybrids. First, there were simply cat-hybrids and dog-hybrids based off of already popular household pets, but over time the number of different species had grown and so had the business, and their overall popularity hadn’t decreased in the slightest. What _had_ decreased overtime was how people treated and cared for their companions, and eventually some rights had been granted to the hybrids and laws pertaining to their welfare and treatment had been written.

With the new laws came Shiro’s job.

Unlike other police jobs, it paid very well. Hardly any respectable constabularies would deign to transfer to companion care, but those who did knew of the benefits and, more importantly, knew the work. Some things had changed in the culture of companions, but the sad truth was that most of them were still used as sexual objects and toys, and more often than not their owners were not terribly caring about their needs. They weren’t just _pets_ ; they were more human than animal, and that was why Shiro took pride in his work rather than regarded the job with disdain and contempt.

His parents had always been very anti-companion and had taught him as such through his childhood. They weren’t against the companions themselves, but rather against the buying and selling and _abuse_ of the hybrids. Shiro had vowed to himself years in the past that he would never stoop so low as to buy a companion, but he had no issues with rescuing the creatures for his job.

There were always owners they had under watch, simply because they had shown warning signs of companion abuse.  Emergency room visits, doctor’s advisements, neighbor’s calling in tips, periodic evaluations; everything was added to profiles on companion owners, and the most high-risk companions were usually the ones being used for their bodies. Not all hybrids that were bought for that purpose were mistreated though. Shiro had found in many of the evaluations he went on that a lot of pets had loving relationships with their masters and had found happiness in a home, but there were still too many cases of abuse for him to ever let his guard down.

After the fourth complaint call in only a month from a woman who lived near a companion owner, Shiro dispatched a team to the home to give it a quick inspection and determine if further evaluation was required. By the look on Matt’s face when he returned from the outing, Shiro knew they would liking be setting up a raid within the next twenty-four hours.

“He only has two hybrids officially bought and registered with verified companies,” Matt sighed, dropping a file containing his notes onto Shiro’s desk, “But I could tell there were at least three, maybe even four living there, and probably not acquired by legal means.” Shiro hummed in response as he flipped the folder open, his eyes narrowing at the notes and photos Matt had taken. Pictures of desperate scratch marks on doors that had multiple locks to keep them shut and a small corner of the kitchen containing a few bowls of water and animal food. Companions were required to be fed normal food like regular humans since animal food could make them sick, but feeding multiple mouths was occasionally too much of a bother for owners who really didn’t care about anything but using the toys they bought.

“Thank you, Matt. Good work,” Shiro sighed, closing the folder once he’d gone through all the notes, “I’ll bring the complete file to Allura immediately. Hopefully we can have a team dispatched by tonight.” Matt gave him a grim nod, and Shiro stood from his desk to find Allura. She was the chief of the department, capable and severe when it came to passing judgment on abusive owners. She had only been in the department a few months longer than Shiro had, but he respected her seniority nonetheless.

As expected, she looked through the compiled data with an easily recognizable look on her face, and when she looked up at him after reading through everything, he knew without words he should go round up as many officers as he could for a raid that night.

Raids weren’t fun, and Shiro could always tell how many an officer had been on by the look on their faces when preparing for the seizure. Newer officers who would be going on their first raid always were cocky with excitement, but Shiro knew that feeling would be destroyed if not by their first but definitely by their second incursion. The more seasoned officers always had a grim mix of sorrow yet honest gratitude on their faces as they gathered equipment. No matter the state of the outside of a home, there inside always contained haunting traces of abuse, but getting to rescue a companion from an abusive owner was almost gratifying. More often not, they were too late, and the only thing they could do for the companion was give it a painless death in an ambulance or, if they were lucky, a hospital bed.

Shiro hoped that wouldn’t be the case today. He always went in with optimism buried in his heart no matter what. The disappointment and heartache always came in one way or another, but if he got to rescue even one hybrid from an abusive owner, he would be satisfied knowing he did his job.

“First team will clear the door and locate the owner,” he said quietly, going over the same routine as always, “If the owner is armed and dangerous, they are to be dispatched, no questions asked. If they are using a companion as a hostage, the second team will enter through the back and attempt to diffuse the situation. Companion safety is most important,” he said firmly, “I will lead the recovery team in when the location is secure. _Every_ room is to be searched. Keep bright lights to a minimum when attempting to approach a companion. Remember your training and just let them know we are not there to hurt them. Most will understand and come towards you. That companion must stay with you until they have been handed off to medical personnel at the hospital, _no exceptions_. Understand?” As usual. He gained a firm nod from each member of the team before he nodded himself, giving the quiet signal for the first and second teams to get into position.

It was always the same after he gave the signal, and it always started with the splintering sound of a battering ram busting a door open. There was always various shouting and yelling afterwards, but rarely any gunfire. The all-clear came quickly this time around, which was a relief. Uncooperative owners meant more paperwork, and after a raid Shiro just wanted to go home.

But there was still work to be done; the most important part of the mission.

The house had several locked doors with varying numbers of locks on said doors. Shiro was the best at handling the most terrified of hybrids so, as per the norm, one of his teammates pointed him towards the door with the most locks on it. They cut the bolts easily before Shiro was left alone to explore the room on his own.

The door creaked loudly as it opened and, by the dim glow of his flashlight, Shiro could see scratches on the door and the floorboards. The room was a mess, scattered with trash and filled with dust. There was hardly any furniture in the room; a small cot in the corner, an empty cage in an opposite corner, a cold fire place, and a tall wardrobe pushed to the very back of the room. There were no windows nor light fixtures either and Shiro knew the place had to be housing at least one companion.

“Hello?” he called out softly, keeping his voice low and quiet as he swept the flashlight slowly around the place, looking for signs of life, “I’m with the police. I am not here to hurt you. If anyone is in here, please come out.” It was usually a naïve plea to use on the worst case companions, but it typically worked with those who were less traumatized by their experience. Unfortunately, no shadows moved in the dark, but Shiro knew there had to be someone kept in the room.

He waited a few minutes before he swept the flashlight slowly along the length of the room again and, in a moment only sharp eyes could catch, he saw tip of a tail move quickly back under the dusty wardrobe. His thumb pressed into the button on his flashlight, killing the light. He let himself adjust the the darkness before he made his way over to the wardrobe, letting himself be heard as he did so.

Slowly, he lowered his body to the ground, laying on his side on the dirty floor, his head pressed to the ground as he blinked into the dark space under the furniture.

“Hey there,” he whispered softly, “I’m not going to hurt you. I’m here to help you,” he gave a soft smile, knowing most hybrids had better night vision than most humans so even f he couldn’t see the hidden companion, he knew eyes were watching him, “I’m going to turn the light on for a quick moment, just to get a look at you, but if it’s too much, I’ll turn it right back off, okay?” Naturally he didn’t get a confirmation, but he clicked the flashlight onto it’s lowest setting, holding it at an angle so it wouldn’t flash into the eyes of whatever creature was hiding under the wardrobe.

Terrified, violet eyes greeted him in the low light, wide with fear and dull in color from what Shiro recognized as obvious pain. It was a cat-hybrid, regarded colloquially as a ‘catboy,’ though Shiro never liked the term himself. He had dirty and matted black hair that reached beyond his shoulders and fell down past his forehead, and pointed, black ears were flattened against his head in fear. He was curled up under the wardrobe, his body completely unclothed to the cold air of the room, and Shiro could tell he was trembling. He was thin, _too_ thin, yet Shiro had come to expect that of ill-treated companions.

But he was _alive_ , and his pupils responded to the light, shrinking to a smaller size even in the dim glow of the flashlight. His knees were pulled up to his chest, his arms curled around his legs and pressed in front of his shins. Handcuffs bound his wrists together and Shiro could see that they were military grade, completely unpadded metal that would rub flesh raw, and they certainly had for this hybrid judging by the state of the companion’s wrists.

“There you are,” Shiro said softly, letting a smile come to his lips, “I’m here to help you,” he repeated, “My name is Takashi Shirogane, but you can call me Shiro if you want, and I’m with the police for companion protection.” The cat-hybrid didn’t speak, his lips still pressed in a thin line as none of the terror faded from his features. If anything, he looked even more afraid than before, “I promise I won’t hurt you,” Shiro repeated once more, “Can you speak? Will you please tell me your name? Preferably your given name rather than any sort of other name you have been told to respond to, but you don’t have to tell me your name if you rather not. Just, please, say anything.”

Violet eyes gave a slow blink, lashes fluttering against too pale cheeks, but Shiro waited nonetheless.

He knew to wait, to have patience.

He had learned that long before he had started working for the force.

Eventually, thin lips parted, opening slightly before they were pressed shut again and a tiny whimper left the companion’s throat at the failed attempt. After another long wait, the hybrid seemed ready to try again, and when his lips opened for the second time, a single word came out.

“ _Takashi_ ,” the hybrid whispered, his voice hoarse and pinched from a mouth and throat definitely in need of some water, but it was something.

“That’s right,” Shiro smiled again, glad yet a bit surprised that the companion hadn’t used the nickname proffered to him, “That’s my name,” he nodded, “Can you tell me yours?” The cat-hybrid blanched at the notion and quickly shook his head before he buried his face in his bent knees, “Hey, it’s alright, it’s alright,” Shiro soothed immediately, “You don’t have to tell me now. How about this then,” he offered and violet eyes peered back up at him slowly, “Would you like me to take those off for you?” he asked, gesturing with only one finger to the handcuffs that secured the hybrid’s wrists, “They don’t look that comfortable, and I have a key that would work right here,” he supplied, pulling the silver pin from his belt to show the companion.

The hybrid eyed the key warily, his eyes flicked nervously from Shiro’s face to the small tool in his fingers, but eventually he gave a tiny nod. He didn’t move any closer, but Shiro hadn’t expected him to. Carefully, he reached out with one hand to secure a loose hold on the middle of the cuffs, avoiding even the slightest unwarranted touch to the companion’s skin. With his other hand, he easily inserted the key into the cuffs, twisting the lock on the right wrist until the manacle flicked open. He repeated the action slowly until the cuffs lay on the ground, stained in places with rust and dried blood. They would need to be collected later as part of their evidence, and the hybrid would definitely need a full series of tetanus shots as soon as they got to the hospital, but Shiro had to work on actually coaxing him out first.

“Is that better?” he asked softly, watching as the companion gingerly touched his freed wrists. There was a new light of shock and relief in the hybrid’s eyes, bringing out the subtle violet of his gaze in the low light. Shiro could see then that under the fear on his face and the unkempt state his owner had left him in, the boy was someone who could be considered _beautiful_.

And Shiro certainly regarded him as that even with pain brewing in his eyes.

He didn’t understand how someone could take and hurt and desecrate a creature that was created _from_ humans to _love_ humans. The only thing companions inherently wanted was to love their masters and receive love in return. The pain bad owners caused was despicable and Shiro hated it, but he would do whatever he could to try and fix it.

“You’re cold, aren’t you?” Shiro asked softly then, knowing he had to keep the hybrid engaged if he hoped to draw him out, “It’s pretty chilly in here.” The companion regarded him warily, but eventually gave a timid nod, his body giving a slight shudder the next moment, “I have a blanket if you want it,” Shiro continued, reaching behind himself to grasp the thick cloth in his bag, slowly pulling it forward to show the hybrid. With a curious look coming over his features, the boy inched a bit closer, his body unfurling a bit as he blinked at the blanket, hesitantly reaching out to prod at the softness of it.

“I would still like to know your name,” Shiro hummed, continuing the one-sided conversation, “I only want to take you away from here to somewhere safe. Do you understand that at least? You’ll be warm with food and water and medicine. I’ll make sure you’re okay. I promise.”

Eyes flicked back up to his face, brows upturned in helpless disbelief before lips parted again, “You promise?” His voice came slow and shaky, but Shiro took it in, nodding immediately in response.

“That’s right, I _promise_ ,” he reiterated, “Everything I said, food, water, warmth, no pain, I promise you that. You’ll never have to come back to this place again.” The hybrid’s eyes widened at the notion and he moved a bit more forward, nearing a point where Shiro could pull him from under the wardrobe if he wanted, but he knew not to; the companion had to make that choice, and such a sudden touch would likely startle him too badly to ever establish trust.

“You promise,” the hybrid repeated softly, a quiet breath leaving his lips, “I-” he choked the syllable out, his throat working as he swallowed hard, “I- I’m… _Keith_ ,” he finally got out, his voice trembling on the name, his own name.

“Keith,” Shiro repeated, smiling softly, “That’s a nice name. I like it.” Sensing that this was his chance, he slowly extended his hand, making sure to keep his prosthesis hidden for the time being. Most companions startled at the sight of it, and he knew they’d rather be rescued by the warmth of a human touch, “Will you take my hand, Keith? I’m here to help you.”

Keith regarded him warily, and there was still such strong fear present in his eyes, but he seemed willing enough as he extended a shaky hand. Cold fingers brushed his own, hesitant and quick before Keith pulled away, clearly testing to see if anything bad would come of initiating a touch. Shiro didn’t move though, simply keeping his hand out and open for Keith to take whenever he wanted.

It took a few more tentative touches for Keith to finally lay his whole hand in Shiro’s palm. Carefully, he closed his fingers loosely around Keith’s, stroking his thumb once over the back of his hand in a gesture of soothing.

“Do you want to come out of there and come with me?” Shiro asked quietly, and he received a shaky nod in return. Painstakingly, the hybrid maneuvered his way from under the wardrobe, shakily getting to his knees as Shiro rose from his side on the ground as well, still holding his hand.

In the low light, he could see how thin Keith was, his body bare to the cold air. He was only adorned with a cheap, black collar secured around his throat and Shiro reached forward slowly to gesture to it.

“Do you want me to take that off?” he asked softly, “It doesn’t look very comfortable.” Keith’s free hand came up to finger the collar lightly, stroking along the worn surface of it, seemingly deep in thought. Eventually though, he nodded, angling his neck back a bit so Shiro’s fingers could reach the clasp. He easily removed the collar, dropping it to the ground to free Keith from the only physical thing tying him to the place. When it was off, Keith’s attention fell to the blanket, blinking at it with a kind of wanting in his eyes.

“Here,” Shiro smiled, reaching for the thick cloth, unfolding it and carefully draping it over Keith’s thin shoulders, “Can you stand?” he asked softly, his eyes raking over Keith’s form to assess whatever injuries he could see with his own eyes. There were varying amount of scars and cuts on his skin, but in the dim light he couldn’t really make them out. He would leave that to the doctors though. His priority was making sure Keith was comfortable.

Slowly, Keith got his feet under him, shakily standing only to stumble forward with a hiss of pain, a clear limp to his gait. Shiro caught him easily by the shoulders, not holding too hard in case the hybrid wanted to pull away. He was trembling with exertion while on his feet; that much was obvious.

“I’m going to carry you out, okay?” he offered softly, “I don’t want you to push yourself. You’ve been through enough.” Keith gave a tremulous nod, his hands weakly clutching the blanket around his body. Carefully, Shiro arranged the cloth more snuggly to cover his entire form before he stooped low, easing Keith into his arms. The hybrid was light as expected, small and cold in his arms, but he drew him close to his chest nonetheless, allowing him to be surrounded by the warmth of the blanket and his own body heat.

Before he was even out of the room, a hand had curled into the front of his uniform, holding tight to the fabric as Keith huddled closer to him. It was endearing, but also saddening. The companion was clearly starved for warmth and a kind touch, but Shiro hoped he would get both soon enough. At least he could deliver whatever Keith would want for now, and once they got to the hospital and provided him with food and medicine he would only feel better.

Carefully, he carried Keith from the room, making a soothing sound in his throat when Keith whimpered and shied away from the light in the hall. He buried his face in Shiro’s chest and stayed that way until they were out of the house.

The cool, evening wind seemed to attract Keith’s attention and he looked up once they were outside, his ears flicking up as a breeze flowed through his hair. With the way he was staring around with some kind of wonder in his eyes, Shiro didn’t even want to know how long it had been since he’d been outside.

There was one ambulance left waiting for them and he approached it slowly. Companions were often spooked by the interior of the vehicles, from the metal walls and stretcher fitted with straps for holding a patient down, and Keith seemed to be no different. When he tried to set Keith down onto the stretcher so he could lay down, the hybrid clung to him with as much strength as Shiro figured he had left.

“Would you rather I hold you for the ride to the hospital?” he asked in a low voice and Keith gave a hurried nod against his chest, “Alright. That’s fine with me, Keith,” he said easily, sitting down in one of the seats in the rig with Keith still cradled in his arms. He could feel that Keith was tense as the ambulance doors were shut and the vehicle started moving, but only a few minutes into the ride and it seemed that exhaustion had gotten the better of him. His eyelids keep drooping even as he repeatedly shook himself awake. Finally, his eyes slipped shut and his body relaxed against Shiro’s.

With his eyes closed to sleep and his body hidden in the thick folds of the blanket, Keith looked like a normal cat-hybrid would in the arms of someone who cared about him. Hybrid companions were meant to retain the appreciable qualities of the animals they were crossed with after all. Cat-hybrids maintained the secretly affectionate demeanor of house cats as well as a surly front to ward off strangers, and they were the staple breed of all companions for their fierce loyalty to the ones who loved them back.

And it hurt Shiro’s heart to see them so frail and hurt while on the job, so unsure of the nature they were born into. Keith was no different, if not one of the worst cases he’d seen in a while, but there was still life in his eyes and a miniscule bit of fight that Shiro wouldn’t let go of unless it became obvious that there was no point in holding on any longer.

The ambulance pulled up to the hospital and there was a small team of doctors and nurses waiting for them. Most hospitals now had entire wings of medical personnel that specialized in the care of companions and were sympathetic to their needs. When Shiro stepped from the rig, there was no scorn on any of their faces, only perceptive sadness etched into their features. It was the same look he recognized on the faces of his more seasoned officers after all.

“Status?” one of the doctors asked him immediately as they walked inside, “The other two hybrids were brought in a while ago didn’t seem too bad off.”

“That’s probably not the case with him,” Shiro sighed as he set Keith down on a waiting gurney, “His name is Keith. I found him in a locked room hiding under a piece of furniture. His wrists were in handcuffs so he’ll definitely need a tetanus series. He was limping badly so I carried him from the house, and he is likely dehydrated and malnourished on top of everything,” he listed off, his fingers gently stroking Keith’s overgrown bangs from his eyes, “The owner only had two hybrids registered to him. He must have found Keith and taken him home, likely by force.”

“I see,” the doctor murmured, finished scribbling some notes onto his clipboard before he looked up again, “I’ll have his prints and bloodwork run through the system. If he’s not legally owned, he’s probably not micro-chipped, but if he’s a runaway it should be fairly easy to get him back where he belongs. Would you like to be updated on his status?”

“Please,” Shiro said quickly, nodding twice, “It took nearly an hour to even get him to come out. I think it would be best if I could remain at his side when he’s awake.” Maybe it was above and beyond the call of duty, and maybe it was incredibly late at night, but Shiro always did whatever he could for cases like Keith. He didn’t want the hybrid to wake up alone in a hospital bed in a strange place, and he had made him a promise after all.

“Alright,” the doctor nodded, “It’ll be a while, but I’ll send a nurse for you when we’re finished.” Shiro knew it would take a while so he got himself a cup of coffee and settled into a chair in the waiting room. Several officers were still present in the hospital, but most of them who had been involved in the raid had either gone back to the station or had gone home. He knew Allura would debrief everyone the next morning so he simply gave a wave whenever he saw someone he knew leaving for the night before he got comfortable in his chair again.

He was flipping through some meaningless magazine and idly stirring his third cup of coffee when a nurse came to find him, beckoning him to follow her to the halls that housed the patient rooms. The same doctor as before was waiting outside a room, but Shiro didn’t want to peer inside until he knew the extent of the damage.

“He’s definitely been in bad shape for a while,” the doctor started off grimly, “But the good news is that he’s not in any immediate danger that merits intensive care. We treated and dressed whatever open injuries we found, and the pain medication will help with the pain from bruising. There are remodeled fractures on several of his ribs that did set accordingly, but there are still a few existing cracks so we wrapped his chest to make sure they would heal well. The limp you mentioned is likely due to a hip subluxation. We reset the joint, but he should stay off his feet for a few days to allow the surrounding area time to heal from any strain. There was an incorrectly remodeled break in his left arm and we had to re-break the bone and set it, but in several weeks when the cast comes off he should have a full range of ability with the limb,” the doctor spouted off, flipping through pages of notes as he spoke, “That’s about it really. We gave him a series of tetanus boosters, and he wasn’t on any suppressants judging by his bloodwork so we’ve put him on a low dose of a common suppressant that won’t be too harsh on his recovering system. He’s receiving fluids on top of that, and hopefully when he wakes up from the anesthesia he’ll want to try some solid food.”

“Thank you for filling me in,” Shiro said gratefully, “May I sit with him?”

“He’ll be out for a while,” the doctor warned, “You’ll probably be here for some time…”

“Still, I’d rather not have him wake up alone,” Shiro smiled softly, “A somewhat familiar face would only help his healing process.”

“Very well,” the doctor nodded, “If you need anything, the nurses are at your disposal. He’s in this room.”

“Thank you,” Shiro repeated before turning away, gripping the door handle to Keith’s room to quietly enter. He shut the door behind him, flicking the light switch to turn one of the brighter lights off. Keith was laying in the bed in the center of the room and Shiro approached the bed slowly in the dark. The companion was dressed in regular hospital pajamas and there were blankets pulled up to his midsection. His plastered arm was above the sheets, the sleeve of the pajamas rolled up to allow for the cast’s bulky shape.

Shiro was relieved to see he had been cleaned up at least. His hair was less matted and had clearly been washed and brushed out to some extent from where he could see it. IV tubing lead from the inside of his elbow to the drip bags hanging from a rack behind the bed. All in all, he looked almost peaceful, and he was certainly better off from when Shiro had extracted him from underneath the wardrobe.

Quietly, he pulled a chair to the side of Keith’s bed, sitting and watching him for a moment before he reached out, gently touching his hand.

“Get some rest, Keith,” he whispered into the dimly lit space, “You deserve it.” He pulled his hand away after, his heart warmed by the fact that Keith’s skin was no longer freezing to the touch. It was always better to see the rescued companions recovering with the care they deserved. Walking away from a raid with only the images of broken hybrids to go on was never healthy, and Shiro liked following through with his rescues as much as he could, even if there was nothing to do but ease their pain until they passed on. It was still comforting to know that their pain was fading, and would hopefully continue to fade over time.

He was a patient man, and this night would take a little bit more from him, but he didn’t mind. With a sigh, he settled back in the chair, content to wait as long as it took for Keith’s eyes to open again.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THERE YA HAVE IT FOLKS (Keith will feel much better soon _(:'3 )
> 
> I am already starting on chapter 2! This fic has been really fun for me to write //w\\\ I just love writing that hurt/comfort it gives me life ; 7;)9
> 
> Any comments or kudos are super duper appreciated! And thank you for even taking the time to give this first chapter a read!!! It really means a lot to me <3
> 
> Please come find me on twitter [@leokuumi](https://twitter.com/leokuumi) and on tumblr [here at carbonfootprintao3](carbonfootprintao3.tumblr.com)!!! I would love to talk about Sheith or Voltron with anyone ∑d(ﾟ∀ﾟd)
> 
> Stay tuned for chapter 2 and thank you so much for reading yet again! <3


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I didn't expect to update this so fast but this AU has me compelled to write ahaha _(:'3 
> 
> Anyway! I hope you enjoy this update! Thank you for such a great response on chapter 1! I can't believe 100 kudos already! <3 Every one of them means so much to me!
> 
> Enjoy and I'll see ya in the end notes >wo

Hospital stays were never comfortable, and Shiro knew that from experience. All the care was on the injured patient as it should be, but that meant he was stuck sitting in an uncomfortable chair for hours while he waited for Keith to wake up. He didn’t mind the wait or the chair really; the annoyance was just something to allow his mind to be occupied.

He dozed off a few times of a few hours, but whenever he woke Keith was still fast asleep, seemingly peaceful in the bed. It was fairly early in the morning when he stole away for a few minutes to fetch himself a cup of coffee and a muffin to nibble on from the hospital’s cafeteria, but he was mostly eager to get back to Keith’s room and stay awake until the companion woke up.

A nurse was in the room when he reentered, making new notes on Keith’s status and vitals on a chart. He regarded her with a quick nod and let her do her work. Keith’s care came first after all.

“How is he doing?” he asked quietly when she was finished and Keith had a new IV drip hanging behind his bed.

“He’s still stable, and his vitals are on the weaker side, but they’ll be better when he wakes up and has a chance to eat and get decent rest,” the nurse explained, “It’s really kind of you to stay here with him,” she hummed, her eyes sweeping up and down his rumpled police uniform once before she met his gaze again, “Not a lot of officers, or even _owners_ for that matter, stick around too long in the hospital. You must be tired.”

“I am,” Shiro sighed, giving a shrug, “But I think he’d rather wake to a familiar face in an unknown place rather than being completely alone.”

“That’s true,” the nurse smiled, “Well, let me know if you need anything.” She excused herself then, closing the to the room quietly behind her before Shiro crossed to the room to sit back at Keith’s side.

He drank the coffee and had a few bites of the muffin while he waited, but he was mostly eager for Keith to wake up again. He had promised Keith safety and food and medicine, and he had delivered on that promise, but in a way he had promised himself he wouldn’t leave the hybrid all alone. Someone would come to collect him for sure, either the owner he ran away from or the company he was part of before he got out. Someone would take care of him in the future, and hopefully in the way he deserved, but for now Shiro was all he had, and he wasn’t about to just leave him.

It took another hour or so before Keith started to stir, a quiet sound leaving his throat as he moved his head. His face scrunched up a bit, his brows furrowing as his eyes fluttered, lashes petting at his cheeks a few times before his eyes finally opened. He looked dazed and confused, blinking slowly at his surroundings, but Shiro knew the panic would come.

As if on cue, the heart monitor picked up in speed, the the beeping going from a low din to a higher, shrill sound, and that seemed to make Keith even more afraid as his ears flicked frantically to find the sound.

“Keith?” Shiro said his name softly, and when he did Keith’s entire form froze for a long second before Keith’s head whisked to the side and wide violet eyes greeted him, “Hey there,” Shiro smiled, “Remember me? From yesterday? I promised you you’d be safe, didn’t I?” Slowly, he held out his hand, palm up to the air for Keith to touch lightly or take hold of if it was what he wanted.

The cat-hybrid was still staring at him with fear in his eyes, but most of the fear was muted by confusion and some kind of unreadable emotion that Shiro could only think of as being close to disbelief.

“Sh-Shiro?” His name left the companion’s lips slowly, shaky as he reached out with the hand that wasn’t bound in a cast, “You… You promised,” he breathed and careful fingers touched his own, just grazing lightly with the pads of his fingers, but it was something. On occasion, rescues were so out of it during the raids that they scarcely remembered him the next morning.

“I did,” Shiro nodded, keeping his hand open and accessible, “You’re in the hospital. They patched you up pretty well, but you’ll probably have to stay here for a few days to get some rest. You can have anything you want while you’re here though,” he said gently.

“Okay,” Keith nodded before his eyes dropped to the cast on his arm and he lifted the limb to test the weight of it, “What… my arm?” he asked out, bleary confusion in his tone, and Shiro figured that some of the pain medication they were giving him was making him a bit foggy.

“Did it get hurt little while ago?” Shiro asked softly, bring his thumb up to gently graze Keith’s fingers just one, a quick, soothing touch, “Maybe when you were in that place?” Keith looked confused for a second, his brows furrowing before he nodded slowly, curling his fingers in the cast lightly.

“Master, he- was mad at me,” he whispered, his voice suddenly trembling a bit more, “He _stepped on_ my arm- and it _hurt_ \- and it hurt for a long time…” Shiro felt a lump forming in his throat at Keith’s shaky words, and he recognized the glazed look in his eyes as he spoke. Abused companions always had that look, as if they were still under the control of the person that hurt them, as if they talked about what happened to them they’d be punished. It made Shiro want to grab him by the shoulders and embrace him, hold him close until all the memories of that man were gone from his mind.

But he couldn’t for fear of startling the companion, and Keith would probably always remember anyway. There was time for new memories now, better memories of no pain and healing. That was what Keith deserved.

“Keith,” he whispered, getting the companion’s attention, “Remember what I said?” he asked softly, “I said you’d never had to go back to that place again, and you won’t. So that means that- that man? He’s not your Master anymore. He did bad things to you when- when you should have had someone who loved you instead, okay? And you will find that person soon, I promise,” he smiled, giving Keith’s hand a gentle squeeze. Keith looked positively doubtful at his words, but the cat-hybrid still gave a tiny nod, letting his head fall back against the pillows with a sigh.

After another moment, his ears flicked up in the direction of the door and Keith’s hand went tense in his own. As Shiro looked towards the door, it opened to the doctor and a nurse standing there. The pair of them stopped short, likely in surprise that both Keith was awake and holding onto Shiro’s hand so tightly, but they proceeded into the room after a moment.

“Glad to see you’re awake,” the doctor said as he approached the bedside, giving Keith a smile even as the companion leaned away from him, “I’m just here to see how you’re feeling. Does anything hurt?” As soon as the question left the doctor’s lips Keith was shaking his head quickly, continuing to shrink back into the bed as far as possible.

“Keith,” Shiro said gently, squeezing his hand to attract the companion’s attention, “The doctor is here to help you, okay? If anything hurts, you can tell him so the pain can go away.” Keith stared at him with wide, disbelieving eyes for a long moment before he gave a tiny nod, ducking his head away so neither party could see his eyes.

“I…” he whispered, “My… my arm hurts,” he got out, “A-and my side… my stomach…” That seemed to be all he wanted to say as he went quiet again and Shiro met the doctor’s gaze before the physician looked away to make a few notes.

“We had to reset the bones in your arm from a previous break,” the doctor said after a moment, “But we’ll give you some more medicine to make the pain less. As for your side, may I take a look?” Keith gave a wordless nod, but Shiro felt his fingers tighten around his own, and he knew the hybrid was going to be frightened by the doctor’s touch. He didn’t say anything though, just keeping his hand around Keith’s to help ground him. All the doctors and nurses in the companion care wing were trained on how to handle companions whether they were receptive of contact or extremely sensitive to the slightest touch, and Shiro had watched them work for years.

The nurse moved to pull the blankets away from Keith’s side, carefully pushing up his shirt and pulling down the waistband on the pajamas just slightly to expose the tender, bruised flesh near his hip. The pale skin was a deep purple around the hard jut of the companion’s pelvis and down his side towards his thigh, the skin swollen and stretched taut over the joint. The doctor hummed as he pressed gloved fingers gently into the skin and Shiro was the one who soothed Keith’s pained whimpers while he was examined.

“Your hip was nearly dislocated,” the doctor explained to Keith as he recovered the skin and pulled the blankets back up, “You’ll be sore there for a while, and you should keep off your feet. If the swelling and pain persists, we’ll do some scans to see if anything around the joint was torn, but we didn’t want to put you through that since preliminary examination came back with nothing but expected soreness. As for your stomach,” the doctor smiled knowingly, “I’ll send in some food. You’re probably hungry.” With that, the doctor turned and left, taking the nurse with him and closing the door quietly.

Keith was still sitting in the bed, a stunned look on his face as he pressed his fingers to his stomach before his curled them into his clothes, swallowing hard.

“That man didn’t feed you very well, did he?” Shiro asked softly, stroking his thumb over the back of Keith’s hand. The hybrid was still for a long moment before he shook his head just a little bit. It was something though. Usually it could take weeks for a companion to start admitting that their former masters had hurt them rather than helped them.

That was the nature of abuse, and Shiro had become used to seeing it over and over again, but it was already dulling a bit in Keith’s eyes, which was astounding progress over other cases he had seen.

They sat quietly for a while before someone came in with a tray of food. It was mostly simple things that would be gentle on Keith’s system: a bowl of chicken broth, some scrambled eggs that had been cut up into almost miniature pieces, a cup of water and a smaller cup of orange juice, and two pieces of plain white bread. Shiro knew the drill well enough when it came to getting starved companions to learn how to eat well again. Even if Keith just ate a tiny bit of each item given to him, it would round him out in terms of proteins, carbohydrates, and vitamins.

“Do I- do I have to eat all of it?” Keith asked softly, his eyes on the tray as if some daunting task had been placed in front of him, “I-It… there’s just so _much_ …” There wasn’t that much, and Shiro knew if Keith was treated right he would know that for himself, and it was just another thing that pained his heart. He gave a small smile, shaking his head ‘no’ before he picked up the spoon, handing it to Keith.

“Why don’t you just eat a little bit of everything?” He suggested gently, “Too much could hurt your stomach.”

“Okay… A little bit,” Keith echoed, pulling his hand from Shiro’s gentle hold to grasp the spoon. Carefully, he dunked it into the small bowl of broth, raising it to his lips.

“Careful,” Shiro murmured, “Make sure it’s not too hot, okay?” Keith gave a nod at that and his eyes skirted over to meet Shiro’s gaze. There was wary gratitude in his violet eyes, and that was more than enough for Shiro to feel satisfied. Keith blew slowly across the surface of the soup before he raised the spoon to his lips, sipping the broth gingerly. Shiro didn’t miss the way the hybrid’s eyes fluttered shut as he ate the spoonful of soup, his throat bobbing once and then again as he swallowed.

“It’s good,” Keith murmured, a bewildered look on his face before he reached for the bowl again more eagerly. Shiro watched him eat in calm silence, and Keith seemed more receptive to the food the more he ate. He consumed more than half of the soup, downed the cup of water and most of the orange juice. He declined to the eat the crust of the bread, but he did poke out the softer middle portion of it, eating it in tiny bites. Shiro could tell he was growing tired as he ate a forkful of the eggs, his eyes half-lidded in what could be compared to contentment.

“Finished?” He asked out softly and Keith nodded, letting his head fall to the side on the pillow. His dark hair cushioned his cheek as drowsy violet eyes watched Shiro move the tray away, leaving the bed free for him to sleep in soundly. He was about to ask to take Keith’s hand again when his phone buzzed against his thigh, the quiet sound of his ringtone filling the room. Keith seemed startled, but calmed more easily than he had in the past when Shiro pulled the phone out. As expected, Allura was calling him, and he answered with a tired sigh.

Their conversation was relatively short. Allura knew he had spent the night at the hospital and easily gave him a half day. All he would have to do was come in, fill out some paperwork for the raid, and then he could head home. Home sounded nice. He could shower and take a nap, and he agreed to the idea.

“Alright,” he said, “See you soon.” He ended the call before he turned his attention back to the companion in the hospital bed. Keith was watching him with questioning in his eyes, his brows turned up in worry, “I have to go into work now,” Shiro supplied, reaching for his jacket from where he left it on the chair at Keith’s bedside, “I hope you get a lot of rest while you’re here, Keith.”

“Ah! Takashi!” He had started to turn away when a somewhat desperate call of his name pulled him back and he looked over his shoulder to see Keith sitting up in the bed, his eyes wide and fearful as his fingers clenched in the sheets. His lips parted, gaping slightly before he closed his mouth again, swallowing as he choked out a mortified sound, his head dropping so Shiro couldn’t see his eyes.

“I have to go now, but would you like me to come see you later tonight?” Shiro asked softly, knowingly, recognizing the fear of being left alone strong and persistent in Keith’s eyes, “You’re free to say yes or no of course, but I assure you it’s no trouble to me.” He waited a long moment before Keith’s head picked up slightly, violet eyes greeting him from under unkempt bangs before his head nodded just once.

“Please come back,” Keith whispered, the words sure yet still shaky.

“You don’t want to be alone, do you?” Shiro murmured, voicing the thoughts he knew were in Keith’s mind, “Of course I’ll come back,” he smiled, “But remember, you’re very safe here. You can rest and have whatever you want while you’re here even if I’m not here with you.” Keith seemed to understand that at least and he nodded once, laying back into the pillows on the bed, his sleepy gaze watching Shiro, and he took that as his cue to leave.

He left the room and gave one last look through the small window, smiling to himself at the sight of Keith’s eyes already closed to rest. It was rare for abused companions to so openly voice desires as Keith had just done, but Shiro took it as a sign of his healing. He would return as many times as Keith wanted of him; anything to make the hybrid more comfortable in the hospital, anything to make him whole again.

* * *

 

Shiro did return to the hospital that night, and he returned every day for the next week, coming during his lunch breaks or after work, sometimes both in one day. Keith was always relieved and somewhat excited to see him, or at least that was what he thought he saw in the companion’s eyes. It was always hard to be certain, but he let himself believe he saw light in those eyes rather than fear.

The cat-hybrid was healing well over time. The bruising and swelling on his side was going down, and he was starting to acquire a slightly better appetite. Most of the time he spent sleeping, but Shiro didn’t mind. He knew having a calming presence around even during sleep was palliative for Keith’s care, and he would do anything to see the boy back on his feet and heading in the direction of a future where he went to an owner who would love him.

And for that reason he made sure he was around a week to the day Keith was brought into the hospital. Using his fingerprints and bloodwork, they had managed to track down the company that formerly had Keith for sale. He had escaped from one of their facilities about eighteen months earlier and, from testimonies given by the owner’s other two companions, he had been living with that man for about ten months after being found on the streets.

The fact that he had escaped and hadn’t been found before harm could be done made Shiro’s blood boil. As well as evaluating owners, the force also helped to analyze companies that sold companions. Owners could be bad, but a wide-scale operation of neglect was even worse, especially if hybrids were being sold from abuse into more abuse. Already Shiro didn’t have a very high opinion of the company since it seemed they didn’t even put work into finding an escaped hybrid, yet that fact alone made him wonder why Keith had run away in the first place. The company he was from exclusively sold cat-hybrids, and their main branch of sales was focused towards the companions being sold at sex toys, which never ceased to make Shiro’s skin crawl.

Still, he tried to keep an open mind as he waited for the representative to show up that day. Keith was asleep in his room, tired after some physical therapy that had him on his feet for the first time in a week. He had done well though, and it was clear he was healing well enough to be discharged soon, but Shiro wasn’t about to let him be taken away somewhere that wasn’t good for him. He found he had become protective over the boy during the days he had spent as his side. Keith was quiet and still fearful of most things, but the sweetness in his cat-hybrid nature had slipped out a few times, and Shiro considered those instances the most precious in his healing process.

“Are you… Officer Shirogane?” A woman’s voice broke him from his trance as he stood outside Keith’s room. He straightened up, looking down at the representative that was regarding him with an icy look on her face.

“Ah, yes, Officer Takashi Shirogane with the Companion Care Force. It’s nice to meet you,” he greeted, receiving a hum in response from the woman.

“Ms. Wilson from Cat Emporium,” she introduced in a less than polite tone, “Is the catboy here?” she asked, looking towards the door that Shiro was deceptively standing in front of, blocking the window into the room.

“Yes, he’s here. He’s resting right now,” Shiro said, hardening his voice at the woman’s nature and the unprofessional slang term she used, “He’s currently in my care, and I’ll release him to your custody soon I imagine…”

“You _imagine_?” the woman huffed, placing a hand on her hip.

“Yes,” Shiro said lowly, his voice narrowing, “I wished to speak with you about the circumstances that occurred causing you to lose this companion and have him end up in the hands of an abusive owner.”

“If you’re implying that our company was in the wrong here,” Ms. Wilson glowered, “You’re highly mistaken. That catboy was _always_ trouble. He had a nature that not a lot of owners liked, resulting in several returns. He has been returned eleven times for simply being too much trouble, and he was virtually untrainable, a loner among others like him, and a troublemaker with humans.”

“What made him so difficult to control?” Shiro crossed his arms, “From what I’ve seen, he’s receptive to patience and kindness. Perhaps he was simply matched with the wrong owners.”

“He was sold to be a sexual object nine out of the eleven times, but whenever his owners tried to use him, he would lash out and even evade being tied down. Even during his heats, he maintained his aggressive nature, which is usually rare since his kind are bred to be effectively helpless during that time,” the representative listed off, “He was scheduled for decommission before he escaped our facility.”

“What kind of decommission?” Shiro asked lowly, his fingers twitched as he curled them into fists. When companions became no longer fit for service, they were decommissioned by their companies. Older pets were sent to homes to be cared for until they passed away, and younger pets who never stuck with an owner were sent to work on farms and in factories. They were paid of course, but it was hard to establish a life as a companion in a world of humans even with increasing regulations and laws. Alternatively, companions that were chronically ill and in extreme pain, or companions that were dangerous to themselves and others, were effectively put down.

Shiro almost didn’t want to know how Keith was going to be decommissioned, but he waited for the woman to answer.

“He was scheduled to be put down the week he escaped,” the woman said, and Shiro nearly balked at the lack of remorse in her tone, “He had recently gotten into a fight with some other catboys at a facility, and that was the third of our facilities he had caused trouble in. No one wanted to buy him with his owner record, and it was determined he would be a danger to other humans out in the world. I know you must think it’s cruel as an officer in care of these animals, but we are running a _business_ first.”

“What… What exactly do you plan on _doing_ with him now?” Shiro got out, keeping his voice level even when he wanted to yell, to grab the woman and shake her, ask her exactly where her _humanity_ had gone. When had so much compassion and empathy been sucked out of the world? Keith didn’t deserve to die simply for fighting against owners who only wanted to use him for his body. It was no wonder he had run away, especially when he had no choice but to escape or face death.

His heart ached for the boy he had come to know. Even if he barely knew anything about Keith, muted bits of his true self had escaped from the frightened shell he had up, and Shiro knew that with gentle care and time, he could become the feisty companion the woman had described, but with an owner who loved him there would be no need to call him dangerous.

Keith was just so _sweet_ , and he obviously held some sort of gratitude and care for him. His eyes lit up when he walked in the room. Sometimes Keith even held out his hand for Shiro to take rather than the other way around.

There was no way he would allow Keith to be hurt again. He wouldn’t allow him to just be taken away from kindness to be killed off he didn’t fit the mold the company wanted from their hybrids.

“Well,” Ms. Wilson hummed, “According to the reports I received from the hospital evaluators, he has become quite docile. A little timid and fearful, yes, but in the current state, minus the injuries he has, he could conceivably be sold,” she said as she flipped through some paperwork, “He has quite a bit of scarring, a definite turn-off for most potential buyers, but I’m told his parts all still work just fine. He wouldn’t fetch the sum he would in his prime condition, but with the training he went through during his time as an escapee, there is a definitely possibility.”

“His… _Training_?” Shiro repeated slowly, feeling a tremble go through his fisted hands, the woman’s words making bile rise to burn in his throat, “He was captured and _abused_ by a man who had no right to own a single companion, much less three. He has not been _trained_. He has been _traumatized_ , and I will not be releasing him to your custody until you confirm that he will get the proper care and psychiatric help he needs to recover from the tortures he went through for nearly a year,” he said darkly, “And if you’re not willing to consent to these terms, I could very well have a hold placed on your business transactions until a full work-up of both your facilities and your ethics has been completed.”

“Is that so,” the woman drawled, her eyes narrowing, “I have been told that this catboy has been responsive to the medical staff and is healing without a problem. He doesn’t seem very _traumatized_ to me. To keep him in the custody of the police without a good reason, I think that would be an abuse of power on your part, _officer_.”

Shiro felt himself physically recoil at her words and he forced himself to clench his jaw tight to resist saying something completely uncouth. It was a delicate situation for sure, and he couldn’t see a good ending. Keith would have to go back with this woman to the company that _owned_ him. He would be dealt out to new owners however dubiously vetted they were. With the state he was in, Shiro couldn’t see him recovering if he was hurt again, and from the customer pool that sought out this company, he didn’t envision a bright future for the hybrid.

Keith was peacefully asleep behind the door at his back, parts of his body damaged and bandaged, but nothing that couldn’t be healed with time and patience and kindness.

But he wouldn’t be allowed to heal if he went back to the place he had run from. Shiro had been to several facilities that housed sellable companions; he knew that it was incredibly difficult to escape from one, but Keith had done it out of sheer desperation.

What if he was returned again? He would be dealt out to someone only to cost the company time and money for the umpteenth time, and Shiro didn’t anticipate them giving him too many chances the second time around.

They would decommission him, put him down simply for wanting to not be desecrated and sold and used. It was sickening to think about and Shiro could feel his gut twisting at the sheer revulsion he was feeling.

Everything about the situation was sick.

Everything about that part of society was so wrong, and he was naïve to think that his meager work in the force was even helping to make a dent in a world so caught up in the companion phenomenon.

Shiro could do something here though. He _had_ to do something. There was something about Keith’s eyes; the way a spark of fight had been illuminated in the light of his flashlight when he first laid eyes on the terrified companion; the plaintive way Keith had choked out his name, the first word he had heard from the hybrid’s lips. Keith always perked up when he came into the room. Keith’s lips twitched sometimes as if he was trying to _smile_. It was beautiful yet heartbreaking, and there was potential there for recovery; there had to be.

Shiro stared down at his boots for a moment, going over whatever options he had at lightning speed in his head. There was only one feasible choice though, and while nearly every fiber of his being screamed out against it, something buried in his heart told him it was the right choice.

“How much is he,” he finally breathed out, unclenching his fists with the long exhale, suddenly feeling utterly exhausted from just the conversation alone, “How much would he cost…” He had a general idea of the exuberant cost of a companion, but, as the woman had said, Keith was _damaged goods_ , as revolting it was to admit. He didn’t have much to spend money on anyway, and he made plenty as his job so his savings were rather built-up.

And Keith would be worth it.

No matter the principles he was fighting against, the principles that had been instilled in his head since he was a child, he would stoop so low as to _buy_ Keith if only to save him.

“One moment,” the representative said, looking down at her clipboard to draw up some quick numbers, the cold look in her eyes replaced by an eager, business-like expression, the prospect of a sale erasing any ire, “This would be a general figure,” she hummed, showing him the clipboard, “There would be a few more deductions for the medical bills and the damages, but that’s the typical range for a product of this quality.” Her eyes sped up to his face, waiting to see his decision.

It was more than a decent amount of money, but less than he made in a year, and in the grand scheme of things, every penny would be worth it if it meant saving this one companion from a short, cruel fate.

He straightened up from where he had stooped to look at the clipboard, letting out a resigned sigh as he dragged his fingers through his hair.

“I’ll write you a check.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya have it //falls down ; w;)b
> 
> I don't really have much to say here really, but the next update probably won't be as fast as this one ;n; I have a piece for a zine I have to finish writing and a whole bunch of actual school work this week. I will update soon though (my love for catboys is too strong ;w;)
> 
> Please come find me on twitter [@leokuumi](https://twitter.com/leokuumi) and on tumblr [here at carbonfootprintao3](carbonfootprintao3.tumblr.com)!!! ∑d(ﾟ∀ﾟd)
> 
> As always, thank you so so so much for reading and leaving kudos, and if you leave a comment I'm even more grateful! Feedback is super important to me! Thank you and see ya next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!! Another new chapter! Some backstory on Keith in this one, but a lot of Shiro finding things out and doing things. Don't worry though! There will be much more good hurt/comfort in the next chapter hehe :3c
> 
> Enjoy! <3

It took Shiro one look around his house to realize that it was completely unfit to house a person other than himself, and unquestionably unfit to provide sanctuary for the companion he had just agreed to purchasing. After drawing up details with the company representative, he had headed home for the evening. The deal would be finalized the next day, and the woman had mentioned something about having to fetch him a “care package” from one of their facilities.

Either way, he knew that care package or not, he definitely didn’t have the amenities Keith would need to live comfortably with him. He had a spare bedroom, but upon opening the door for the first time in months he found that it was completely doused in dust. The queen-sized bed didn’t even have any sheets nor pillows, and a through search of every closet in his house turned up nothing that would remotely serve as bedding.

It wasn’t too late in the evening so after he had vacuumed and cleaned and dusted the room to the fullest, he headed out to buy the things Keith would actually need to live in his home.

He still couldn’t believe he had actually _bought_ Keith, that the boy he had rescued only a week earlier was suddenly his _property_ , bound to him by a contract and a rather large sum of money.

Still, he knew it was for the best, and if Keith ever asked he would undoubtedly free him. It was hard for a companion to make a living without a master, but it was possible in the law. He didn’t see Keith taking that road anytime soon though, and he knew he had to make things as welcoming as he could for the hybrid’s impending arrival.

Maybe he cared too much already, but he ended up purchasing two sets of the softest sheets he could find in the department store he had practically stumbled into. Keith clearly liked pillows, even though it had taken him four days to admit he wanted another one in the hospital, so Shiro had no qualms with buying four plush pillows for Keith’s bed. The companion could decide how many he wanted to use, but Shiro just wanted to give him the chance.

He bought two soft blankets and a comforter throw too just to give Keith a variety of covers to choose from. All he wanted was for Keith to feel welcome and safe in the house. He wanted Keith to eventually feel at home however long it would take.

Upon thinking that, he realized Keith would probably feel more at home if he had some clothes, and that sent him traveling to the other end of the store. Keith’s body was thin from the malnutrition he went through for so many months, but Shiro didn’t think he would like any sort of tight fitting clothes nonetheless. He ended up getting him five t-shirts, then a few long-sleeved shirts, some sweatpants and sweatshirts, boxers of course, a pair of jeans that he hoped would fit, socks, and a pair of tennis shoes. He hoped the clothes could be arranged to accommodate Keith’s ears and tail, but he would make adjustments to the fabric if the situation begged it of him.

There were, of course, clothing stores that sold products designed to accommodate certain species of companions, but Shiro knew better than to go shopping at a store like that. They described themselves as clothing stores, but the interior looked more like a sex shop. Keith didn’t need that kind of attire, and Shiro had no intention of fastening a collar around his neck either. Of course, Keith was his property by law, but he would much rather regard the companion as just that- a companion, a _friend_ , someone he cared about but didn’t expect anything from.

He only hoped he could eventually communicate that sentiment to Keith. Breaking the news to him that he had purchased him would be difficult, and he had no idea how he would manage it without destroying whatever little bit of trust had developed between them, but hopefully in time that trust could be rebuilt. 

After getting the bedding and clothes, he went by the drug store and purchased Keith a toothbrush, toothpaste, companion-friendly shampoo that wouldn’t bother his ears, and various other toiletries he figured it was better to have extras of anyway.

As soon as he got home, he went to work making up Keith’s room. He washed both sets of sheets and the blankets while he finished cleaning up the rest of the house, eventually making Keith’s bed with the sheets, pillows, and comforter, choosing to leave the blankets in a stack on the corner of the bed. Eventually, he filled the dresser drawers with the clothes he had bought, making sure to set aside an outfit for Keith to wear before he came home from the hospital

It was strange to think that Keith would be coming to live there; to Shiro’s home that in time would hopefully become _their_ home. A nervous kind of giddiness rose up inside his chest at the thought. He hoped the transition wouldn’t be too hard on Keith, and he hoped the companion would feel comfortable, but only time would tell.

As anticipatory as he was as he got into bed that night, he fell asleep without a problem.

The next morning, Shiro found himself back at the hospital. Allura understood the turn of events and had given him a few days off to help Keith get settled. He had already received messages from several officers saying they understood his situation and would have done the same thing. They were in the business of helping companions no matter what, and maybe Shiro did go a bit above and beyond, but he knew it was worth it.

“Officer Shirogane,” the representative greeted him when he arrived at the hospital to finalize the sale, a far more pleasant tone to her voice than the first time they had spoke, “I drew up the official paperwork and obtained all of your new companion’s previous records if you ever want to read them. Also, of course, the complementary care package that comes with every one of our products,” she beamed, gesturing to a decently sized box with a large bow on top of it. Next to it was a file box of myriad folders, all containing Keith’s files and records from previous owners and the time in between his owners. There was a lot more than Shiro had expected, but he knew he’d go through it all eventually despite whatever he would find relating to Keith’s care in the past.

“Thank you, Ms. Wilson,” he forced a small smile onto his face, “But really, the care package is probably not necessary-”

“Nonsense!” the woman gushed, patting the seat next to her, “Every owner needs one. Look,” she reached for the box, taking the lid off to show Shiro the contents inside, “Now, as you know, we only do business in cat-hybrids so everything is specialized for your purchase,” she hummed “There are _several_ types of catnip that they enjoy. Some relax them, some give them energy, and some help enhance their heats so a small sample of every type we offer is included, but you can consult other markets for different brands of course. Also, a hormone prescription if you ever feel like his heats could be more satisfying or longer. If you take him out in public, a collar and leash is recommended for companions from our facility just so everyone knows they’re hands off so a simple combination of the two is included as well! Since you’ve never owned before, I think you’ll find most of the contents useful,” she finished, putting the top back on the box before holding it out.

Forcing away his obvious repulsion, Shiro accepted the box, knowing he’d have to hide it away in the trunk of the car so Keith wouldn’t see it. Hell, he himself didn’t even want to look at it or its contents.

“Thank you for that, Ms. Wilson,” he cleared his throat, “But I would prefer to go back to covering the paperwork.”

“Of course, of course,” she said quickly, pulling out a file with several documents on carbon copies, “I’ve indicated where you will sign and initial, and if you have your payment ready I can accept it into the file.” Shiro gave a quick nod, accepting the paperwork to scan it over. It was mostly boring legal wording, but he knew he had to read every word. It wasn’t like he was buying something small and meaningless.

He was buying Keith. 

He was buying a _person_.

The thought of it still made his stomach twist, but he accepted the pen and started initialing and signing until every blank was scrawled with his signature. With an overly bright smile for someone who had just sold a person, the rep tore off the carbon copies, handing them to him in another file folder as he handed over the check.

“A pleasure doing business with you, Officer Shirogane,” she beamed as she packed up her things, “I’m glad it all worked out. Please call us if you ever have any problems. Also, micro-chipping comes free with your first purchase so if you would like one placed in your companion, please just make an appointment with one of our offices and we’ll set it up. Honestly, I would recommend it with a pet that has _that_ kind of history,” she shook her head lightly before smiling again, “Have a great day, and like I said, don’t be a stranger!”

Shiro offered a half-hearted wave as he watched her walk off, letting his hand fall to his side as he sighed. Eventually, he stacked the file box on top of the care package and headed out to the car. He tucked both boxes into the truck before he gathered up the clothes he had brought for Keith, reentering the hospital with a lighter feeling in his chest.

The door to Keith’s room was closed and he gave it a soft knock before he entered. Keith was in bed as expected, curled up under the blankets with his sleepy, half-lidded eyes watching the door. When Shiro entered, he didn’t react as he normally did, instead suddenly startling until he was sitting up in the bed, his eyes wide as he shrank back into the pillows slightly.

“Keith?” Shiro questioned softly, taking a few steps towards the bed, “What’s the matter? Are you okay?” Keith’s lips parted before he snapped his jaw shut the next moment, hurriedly shaking his head. His eyes were still wide with what Shiro could read as trepidation, his hands balled into fists as he clutched the blankets on the bed, “Keith,” he repeated, walking closer to the bed to put down the bag of clothes he had brought, “I can tell something isn’t right. What is it? Please tell me,” he asked softly, sitting lightly on the edge of the bed.

“I-” Keith choked out after several desperate, silent moments, “I- you- you’re my _Master_ now, right?” His eyes were so full of nervous fear, and that expression felt like a shot to the heart, a searing bolt of pain through Shiro’s chest.

Keith was _terrified_.

Whether he was scared of him specifically or the fact that Shiro now _owned_ him, he didn’t know, but the look on the companion’s face made Shiro’s spirits drop immediately. Suddenly, everything felt like a mistake. Everything was a mistake, but not a mistake he could take back. He didn’t know how much could be fixed, but he knew he could at least _try_.

“Keith,” he whispered, offered out his hand slowly, “Where did you hear that from?”

“The nurses, yesterday,” Keith swallowed and Shiro watched the heavy bob of his throat, “They left the door open for a second and I- I heard them saying that- that you- you _bought_ me…” He trailed off, and Shiro took a slow breath. This was a delicate situation. Obviously Keith had been agonizing over the news all night. There were dark circles under his eyes, evidence of a lack of sleep, and Shiro knew he needed all the sleep he could get to heal properly. He didn’t want the arrangement to do anything but better Keith’s life, and he didn’t know exactly how to explain that.

“Well, it is true,” Shiro murmured, “I did buy you, but I- I didn’t buy you to be my pet, Keith. I didn’t buy you to become your Master,” he smiled softly, “I promise you that nothing has changed between us. They wanted to take you back to a facility and pawn you off to other people again, and I know- I _know_ why you ran away before, and I couldn’t just sit back and let that happen, understand? I know it’s not an ideal situation, but it was the best I could right then,” he sighed, “I am not your Master, Keith, and you are not my plaything.” He finished his statement firmly, but Keith still looked dubious of him and positively terrified. His hands were still holding onto the sheets with a white-knuckled grip, and he wasn’t letting go to reach for Shiro’s proffered hand.

It hurt a bit, and Shiro knew that whatever trust had been there before was probably destroyed, but he could only hope to rebuild it with time.

“The doctor said you’re ready to be discharged,” he said quietly, reaching for the bag of clothes, “I brought you clothes to wear. I hope you like them, and I don’t know how well they’re going to fit, but if they’re not comfortable, I’ll just get you something else,” he smiled, keeping his tone light even as his head swam with doubt. All he wanted was for the terror in Keith’s eyes to fade again. He wanted the companion, _his_ companion, to be happy and healthy and cared for, but he had only made him scared again.

He set the bag on top of the blankets where Keith could reach before he stood, “I’ll leave you to get dressed, and I’ll go find a nurse with the discharge papers, okay?” Keith only gave a tiny nod in response and in a way that only seemed to hurt more.

“Thank you, Master,” Keith’s whispered words came right as he was about to leave the room, and the shaky, forced tone of his voice made Shiro to turn around in the doorway.

“I’m not your master, Keith,” he repeated gently, “Just Shiro is fine, just like before.” With that, he left Keith to get dressed, heading to the nurses’ station with a heavy heart.

He didn’t know why he had expected the situation to go any differently. Keith had only been taken away from his abuser a week ago, and whatever progress Shiro had seen was probably just a result of him being the rescuer. Now though, now he was Keith’s owner, and the dynamic between them was completely shifted in the companion’s eyes. He didn’t know how to make things better.

He didn’t know if things would get better.

What if he took Keith home only to have the companion get worse? What if he became even more terrified, more closed off, less of the person he should have been all this time?  

The thought of that pained him the most. All he had wanted to do was _save_ Keith, but it seemed that the possibility of ruining him further was the direction fate was heading. After dragging his feet through his thoughts, he reached the nurses’ station, forcing a smile onto his lips as he approached.

“Here for Keith’s discharge papers?” one of the nurses he had spoken with before greeted him, giving him a smile, “I have them right here, and also his upcoming appointments. He’ll need to have follow-ups on his injuries, but if you can’t make any of these dates, that’s fine,” she said, “Also, in about six weeks he’ll need that cast taken off. I’m sure he’ll be glad to be rid of that, hm?”

“I hope so,” Shiro sighed, accepting the paperwork, “Maybe it’ll give him something to be happy about.”

“Don’t get discouraged, Officer,” the nurse said gently, reaching to pat his arm in a show of support, “What you did for that boy is more than what anyone in your position would do for our patients here. We see companions like Keith all the time and they’re always on that precipice of choosing whether to get better or just fade away. With your attention and your kindness, I really don’t see the second option happening in this case. Give him time, okay? He needs it, and you need it too. Don’t push too hard now because he needs to realize that things are different for himself, and then you’ll see him come around to you,” she finished, giving him a bright smile.

“Thank you,” Shiro smiled softly. Admittedly, the nurse’s words did help. He knew it would take time for Keith to heal, and he knew for a fact he had all the time in the world to offer to him. He could maintain his kindness for as long as it took, and over time he hoped Keith would see that kindness as actual care.

Once more, he knocked softly on Keith’s door, slowly opening it in case the companion was still changing. He found Keith perched on the edge of the bed, dressed in the t-shirt and sweatpants he had brought for him. He had put the shoes on, but they remained untied, the laces hanging loose from each shoe.

“Almost ready to go?” he greeted, giving Keith a smile, “Do the clothes fit okay?”

“Yes,” Keith answered quickly, almost robotically, as if he feared some kind of retaliation if he didn’t, “I just- I can’t- with the cast,” he mumbled, lifting his gaze to Shiro’s face from his untied shoes. There was still fear present in his eyes, and as much as Shiro wanted to wipe it all away that instant, he knew it would take time.

“I’ll tie them for you,” he smiled, setting the discharge papers down before he stooped in front of Keith, gently setting the hybrid’s foot on top of his own knee. He quickly tied the laces and repeated the motion with the other shoe before he stood up again, giving Keith a smile, “There we go. The nurses probably want to have this room back so we should get going.”

Keith nodded quickly, moving to get off the bed only to stumble at the speed with which he got up on his feet. A gasp left the companion’s throat and Shiro moved forward immediately, catching Keith before he could fall further forward, stabilizing him in his arms.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay, Keith,” he soothed quickly, feeling how Keith’s breathing had become rapid under his palms, “There’s no need to rush anything. You’re still healing and you deserve as much time as it takes to get better,” he smiled, stroking his hand down Keith’s back once before he let the hybrid right himself and stepped away again, “We can go as fast or as slow as you want.” Keith gave him a wary look, his face still pale with shock from the near fall, but he eventually nodded and that put Shiro’s heart at ease a bit, “Would you like to take my hand?” he asked softly, holding out his open palm towards Keith.

Violet eyes studied his hand cagily for a long moment, and Shiro wished he could go back to a few days earlier when Keith would clasp his palm so easily, but he knew it would take patience. Slowly, pain-stakingly, Keith reached out, taking his hand with careful movements, and Shiro got a bit of hope that maybe, just maybe, things weren’t completely ruined.

They walked out of the room like that together, and Keith’s hand was warm in his own. He made sure to go slow and never increase his speed over Keith’s, but once the companion got his footing he was walking sturdier than before.

They reached the car and Shiro opened the passenger’s side door for Keith, smiling when the hybrid looked bewildered at the concept of sitting in the front, but he got in nonetheless.

The ride home was quiet, but not awkwardly so since Keith spent more of the trip gazing out the window with some kind of longing and wonder in his eyes. His face was practically pressed to the glass, his eyes wide as gazed over the scenery from the hospital through the city to the suburbs where Shiro lived. He was suddenly glad his home had a backyard. If Keith ever wanted to go outside, there would be plenty of space for him to do so.

He pulled the car into the driveway and let Keith take a moment to look over the front of the house before he got out of the car, waiting for the comapnion to follow him.

“Sorry if it’s kind of a mess,” Shiro laughed sheepishly as he walked inside, “I was so occupied with getting your room ready last night that I didn’t take the rest of the place into consideration.”

“My… My _room_?” Keith echoed quietly, his eyebrows shooting up into his overgrown bangs as his eyes went wide.

“Yes of course,” Shiro smiled, “Where else are you going to sleep? Come on, I’ll show you.” He waved his hand for Keith to follow, walking down the hell to the room he had prepared. He truly hoped Keith would like it. It wasn’t like the entire house would feel like home immediately, but he hoped Keith could start off by liking the room he could call his own, “Here we are,” he beamed, opening the door so Keith could go inside, “There’s a bathroom through that door, some more clothes in the drawers, and I didn’t know what you would like most on the bed so I just got you a few different blankets and pillows,” he shrugged before he looked to Keith’s face.

The hybrid was staring around the room, his eyes zipping from place to place as he took it all in. There was such astounding disbelief in his eyes, as if he thought the bedroom was some kind of trick, that as soon as he said he liked it it would get ripped away. It was then that Shiro realized that Keith had probably hadn’t had a room to himself, or even a _bed_ for that matter, for a very long time.

He recalled the room he had found Keith in, fitted with the wardrobe he had been cowering under, a cold, ashy fireplace, and a small cage.

Keith was probably told to sleep in the cage.

His owner had probably locked him in there.

The thought of that made his stomach twist, but the feeling faded the next moment as he watched Keith approach the bed, reaching out with careful, reverent fingers to touch the soft bedspread.

“I- I-I can really- _sleep_ here?” Keith asked softly, his voice small and timid as he looked up with anxious eyes, “Are you sure, Shiro? It- it’s too- _nice_ for me I think… I could stay on the couch- or in a sleeping bag or-”

“No, no,” Shiro said firmly, “This is your room. Everyone deserves a warm, comfortable place to sleep. I would never delegate you to sleeping on the floor, or on my couch for that matter. It’s pretty lumpy,” he smiled, trying to lighten the mood but he could see it wasn’t helping with the way Keith’s throat bobbed hard. His eyes glistened in the low light of the bedroom as he ducked his head quickly, nodding several times to show he understood.

“Okay… _Okay_ ,” he whispered, his voice cracking just once, “ _Th-thank you_ , Shiro…”

“I mean,” Shiro shrugged lightly, “It _is_ what you deserve, but you’re welcome, Keith,” he smiled, “I’ll give you some time to look at everything, and feel free to go around the house. If you want to take a nap until dinner that’s fine too. I just have some work that needs doing until then, okay?”

After receiving another nod from Keith he quietly left the room, heading back out to the car to fetch the two boxes he had left in the back. He carried them both to his bedroom, closing the door halfway behind himself before he started to get into all the files. He hid the care package in the back of his closet, knowing he’d be throwing away most of its contents later on, but the box of files on Keith’s life was far more important to him.

He started with the first folder, a file compiled before Keith’s first owner. He flipped the folder open, freezing at the sight of the grainy photo held to the papers by a paperclip. It was Keith, much younger, age seven according to the files. His hair was shorter and his ears looked a bit too large for him atop his head, but his eyes were _bright_ , so bright despite the cute pout on his lips.

For a second, he considered closing the folder and the entire box after that. Maybe it would be better to learn Keith as he was rather than absorbing his past.

But he wanted Keith to get back to what he was before; before he was returned over and over; before he was basically sentenced to death only to run away; before he was abusively tamed by a man he still thought of as his master.

He had to learn everything he could if only to help Keith in the future so he kept reading. At age eight, Keith was ready to be sold for the first time, and the sale lasted for a little over four years before he was returned. The owner had become infirmed and elderly and could no longer care for Keith. He was sold to be a regular companion rather than a sex toy to the first owner, and the same was for the second. The second sale lasted only a year and Keith was returned with vigorous complaints from the owner about his unruliness with another pet the owner had only bought six months into Keith’s sale. He was returned with bruises and bites, evidence of fighting with the other pet the man had bought.

After that, he wasn’t sold for another year and a half, instead going through a rigorous training on how to become a better companion. Shiro fingers skimmed along the training certificate, tracing the photo of an older Keith clipped to the page. He looked defiant in the photo, a frown on his face, but even with the age of the snapshot Shiro could recognize the fire in his eyes. Maybe his training was “complete” at that time, but Keith was far from obedient, and Shiro could tell that just from a photo.

He knew the ownership files after that point would be telling about what had made the companion result to running away, but he grabbed the next folder without pausing. Keith had been sold to a businessman and the sale had lasted around seven months. The man had been called in for noise complaints in his apartment twice and evidently decided Keith was too much to handle before giving him back to the company.

The next owner was the same after a lull in which Keith was housed in a company facility. The man owned him for a few months and returned him after Keith refused to submit to him through three heats. He was returned with rope burns and a few bruises, but they were written-off as self-inflicted, a result of his struggling. Shiro felt his stomach turn at reading that line, skimming through a few evidence photos of the injuries before he quickly closed the file and tucked it away, moving onto the next one.

It was the same over and over with varying periods of time being retrained in facilities in between sales, then being sold to new owners that only lasted a few months, and then returned with more injuries from struggles with owners and other hybrids.

Finally, Shiro found the decommission paperwork in the last file before Keith ran away. He was listed as feral and untrainable, a danger to humans and hybrids alike. In the photo there, Keith looked _sad_ , the light dimmed in his eyes as he gazed into the camera. His hair was shorter than it was in the current, overgrown state. It curled easily at his neck and the tops of his shoulders, his bangs falling down over his forehead but not far enough to cover his eyes. Shiro wondered briefly if Keith would ever let him give him a haircut. Perhaps when the hybrid was more comfortable, or maybe he would even request it himself.

But they had a long way to go, and Shiro knew that even more after looking through all the files. There were years of hurt and fighting and fear to work through, and Shiro didn’t know exactly how much he could help remedy, but he knew he would never give up trying. He would never return Keith like those other owners did.

As he slid the file back into the box, something caught his eye, a few folded pieces paper that had fallen to the bottom of the box. He picked them up carefully, noting how they were yellowing with age. Upon unfolding them, he found that they were written in childish handwriting, a survey conducted by the company after Keith’s first year with his first owner.

 _I love my Master, and he loves me too_ , the paper read, _I like to sit on his lap while he does work. Before bedtime, he lets me have warm milk, but he always makes me brush my teeth really well after so I don’t get ~~cadivies~~ cavities. I like going to the park and playing there when Master takes me there. I really really want to stay with Master forever!_

The rest of the document was littered with notes made by the person probably interviewing Keith, but all that mattered to Shiro was the messy, scribbled letters and misspelled words written in uneven lines on that page. Just the words alone made Shiro’s heart ache and ache. He wanted to go to Keith and _hold_ him, to cradle him close until all the hurt was gone and only that childish happiness replaced it.

Whomever that first master was, Keith had _loved_ him, and then he had been given back due to the man’s health. Shiro could only imagine the crushing heartbreak; to be so young and happy and then just returned the next moment.

If it hurt him to think about it, he could only imagine the residual pain Keith felt.

He had no clue how to fix anything, but he knew all he could do was try to love Keith as much as that first master had, to show him that he cared and that his kindness wasn’t temporary.

With that, he quietly packed up the file box with shaky hands, placing the lid back on it before he tucked it away. He took a breath, sitting on his bed for a long few minutes to right his mind.

It was early evening of the first day his companion was living with him and he wanted to make it as good as possible.

With that thought in mind, he stood and stretched before heading off to the kitchen to make dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there ya have it! Kind of a plotty-backstory chapter, but I felt it was necessary for the flow of the story. Hopefully it wasn't too boring ;0; 
> 
> Anyway, I hope I have have the next chapter done quickly as well! I really want to get to the fluff part of this fic hahaha ;7;
> 
> Thank you once more for all the views and kudos and bookmarks and subscriptions and comments!!! They mean so much to me! I would love to get more feedback so any comments are so wonderful! Also, you can come talk to me on twitter or tumblr of course!! 
> 
> Please come find me on twitter [@leokuumi](https://twitter.com/leokuumi) and on tumblr [here at carbonfootprintao3](carbonfootprintao3.tumblr.com)!!! ∑d(ﾟ∀ﾟd)
> 
> Thank you again and stay tuned for chapter 4!! >wo <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!
> 
> First, I wanted to thank each and every one of you who read this fic yet again! It passed 200+ kudos and over 100 subscriptions, and that really means so much to me! All the comments and views and bookmarks make it even better so thank you all so so much! //w\\\
> 
> This chapter is like 50% longer than the past three chapters so I hope you all enjoy it! TW for a dying character, but not any actual Voltron character!
> 
> Enjoy and I'll see ya in the end notes <3

Things moved at a painstakingly slow pace in the days after Shiro brought Keith home, and he figured if he didn’t have his patience, he would have already done something irrationally erratic only to make the situation feel even worse for Keith. Three days off work was clearly an ineffective time period to help the companion get used to the house, and nothing had really changed from the first day to the day he had to go back to work.

He had made dinner the first night after going through all the files. Keith had eaten only a small portion, but he hadn’t shown any signs of distaste. He had asked to be excused and then retreated to his room for the night. When Shiro had checked on him past midnight, he found the companion on the bed, asleep thankfully, but the blankets hadn’t even been pulled out and he wasn’t near the pillows. Rather, he had curled himself up pitifully in the center of the bed, as if he didn’t want to disturb the covers that were meant to make him warm and comfortable.

He sighed quietly at the sight before he had crept to check the bathroom, noting that Keith had used the toothbrush he’d left for him. That was good at least, but he still couldn’t stand to see Keith sleeping without even a blanket to cover him. He fetched one of the blankets he had bought, carefully arranging it over Keith’s curled form. The hybrid had made a quiet noise in his throat at the contact, one of his ears flicking twice, but he hadn’t woken up. That was a good sign at least; a sign that he was getting some rest despite how wary he was of his new home.

The next morning Shiro had made breakfast, just simple pancakes and eggs, and Keith had wordlessly eaten what Shiro hoped was his fill before he’d retreated to his room again. He had come out for lunch and again for dinner, but he hardly spoke aside from being prompted to, and he never asked for anything even if Shiro could spot wanting in his eyes as certain moments.

It went like that for the rest of the time Shiro had until he went back to work, and as he dressed that morning in his uniform he wondered if maybe it would be better for him to give Keith some time alone. Him being there may even set Keith on edge. With him out of the house for several hours, Keith could maybe start to investigate, to feel safe in the house, but Shiro couldn’t know for sure.

He didn’t even know if Keith would willingly eat without being prompted to. He had left later than usual that morning just so he could make Keith some breakfast, but lunch would be up to the companion to choose to eat or not.

“There are some sandwiches in the fridge for lunch,” he commented as he cleaned off the bowls and plates he used for a quick breakfast of cereal and fruit, “I made them for you, but I didn’t really know what kinds of meat you liked so there’s ham and turkey and beef, and then just one that’s just a cheese sandwich,” he smiled, “You can heat them up, or eat them cold, whichever you prefer really. There’s water and juice and soda so just- have whatever you want,” he shrugged, giving Keith another smile across the kitchen, “I probably won’t work too late tonight, but if something comes up, I’ll call and leave a message on the answering machine,” he promised. Keith only offered a tiny nod in return, his eyes on the kitchen table where he still sat after breakfast. Seeing that there was no point to try and engage in conversation any longer, Shiro headed for the door, grabbing his bag from the hook on the wall before he left.

“Shiro,” Keith’s voice stopped him before he could leave and he turned back to see the Keith still sitting at the table, a nervous look in his eyes. His gaze flitted away as soon as Shiro looked back at him, but he spoke again nonetheless, “Ha-have a good day,” the companion whispered, ducking his head before he pushed the chair away from the table, hurrying away back to his room. Shiro really couldn’t decide if the sentiment was from endearment or caused by fear, an instruction from a former owner perhaps, but he still smiled softly as he left and locked the house.

There was far too much paperwork on his desk when he arrived at work, and he spent the first half of the day in his office trying to get through it all. Nothing too extreme had happened while he was gone, a few new reports and noise complaints, but nothing turned up enough evidence for further investigation. It was rather quiet around the station, so naturally the subject of the companion he had bought became the main subject of many of the officers’ attentions.

All throughout the day, his coworkers constantly asked about the situation, how Keith was doing, how he was settling in, how his injuries were, how his recovery was going, but Shiro found he didn’t have much in terms of decent answers for the questions. He knew his coworkers cared about his new situation and he knew they would never judge him, but the inquiring minds were getting a bit grating, especially when their questions made it more and more clear to him that there had been no progress in the four days Keith had been living with him.

Granted, four days wasn’t much to go on, but it was still hard to see Keith so closed off and timid. He considered getting Keith someone to talk to. There were therapists that served companions, helping them to recovery from bad situations, but if Keith would scarcely talk to him, he doubted the boy would even come close to a stranger, especially when left alone with them. Every option he thought of to help Keith seemed to only have complications, and he knew that time was the first and only thing Keith needed right then. Shiro could provide food and shelter and warmth, but Keith needed time to himself.

However long he needed, Shiro had no idea, and he wondered how long he could last himself. He was a patient man, but even his patience could wear thin with time. He found it hard to believe he could ever become cross with Keith, especially when the hybrid couldn’t help his withdrawn nature, but he had never even been in this kind of situation. He was the same as Keith in that way, completely unaware of his limits and capabilities.

Maybe that was the key. Maybe he had to focus on himself, on providing for Keith but also realizing that the companion may never heal, that he had bought someone who was damaged beyond repair.

It would hurt immeasurably if that was the case, and Shiro didn’t want to ever have to feel that pain, but he wouldn’t let himself forget that it was a possibility. He spent the last half hour of his work day mulling it over before he gave up and decided to head home. He knew not the expect much change from Keith in only a few hours alone, but he just hoped the companion had had some time to himself, to calm down and breathe and get a feel for his new home.

When he pulled into the driveway, he watched the front of the house for a moment, seeing if there were any changes in the curtains or the blinds in the windows, but he saw no movement. He walked inside and unlaced his boots by the door, leaving them and his bag in the entryway as he peered around the living room. Nothing looked particularly disturbed. The pillows on the couch weren’t creased with the sign that anyone had sat there, and Shiro suddenly had the feeling that Keith had spent the entire day in his room, as if he didn’t deserve to see what the rest of the house had to offer.

Still, it wasn’t like Shiro could _force_ him to go into the rooms. He couldn’t force him to do anything expect _eat_ maybe. With that thought in mind, he checked the fridge, finding the plate of sandwiches completely untouched, the saran wrap not even peeled off from the surface. He sighed, pulling the plate out to set on the counter. He had made the sandwiches for Keith, and he had firmly iterated that to him. To eat them for dinner himself wouldn’t be right. He knew Keith would unconsciously see that whatever he didn’t take for himself would be taken away, and that wasn’t true at all. Keith could have anything he wanted really as long as he took it or asked for something Shiro didn’t have. It wasn’t like he was pinching pennies even after the pricey purchase he had made to bring Keith home.

The sandwiches would be good for one more day, he decided, and he slid the plate back into the fridge, grabbing a small package of chicken cutlets he had bought for dinner before he let the door swing shut. The sound seemed to attract Keith from his room and, as he was rinsing off the chicken and pre-heating the oven, Shiro heard quiet footsteps in the hall that lead from the bedrooms.

“Hey there,” he smiled easily upon looking over his shoulder, seeing Keith standing there in the same t-shirt and sweatpants Shiro had given him at the hospital. They looked rumpled and damp, as if he had taken them off, washed them himself, and put them back on after, as if he didn’t _have_ other clothes, “You weren’t hungry for lunch, hm?” he questioned easily, setting the cutlets in a pan of olive oil before he slid it into the oven, “That’s okay though. I didn’t have too big of a lunch myself. I left the sandwiches for you tomorrow, but if you’re not hungry, don’t worry about them,” he shrugged, leaning against the counter.

“Okay,” Keith said softly, if only to fill the silence that had grown after Shiro had stopped talking. A tiny shiver went through his body after that, and Shiro figured it would be a good time to mention the clothes.

“Did you get your clothes wet?” he asked softly, knowingly, but he wanted Keith to answer.

“I- I-I washed them,” Keith admitted, looking down at his feet as he plucked at the damp cloth, “I-in the sink though! So you don’t have to worry…”

“Nonsense,” Shiro said gently, “The laundry room is in the back next to a closet. Anything that’s dirty, just put it on the floor in there okay? I’ll wash everything in one load so it’s easier,” he offered, “Besides, there are other clothes for you in your drawers, remember? You don’t have to wear the same thing over again.” Keith looked worried at the notion that he could have his clothes washed with Shiro’s but he still nodded just a bit and didn’t speak after that. Shiro took that as a queue to quickly cook some rice on the stove and cut up some carrots he had left over from dinner the previous night.

When dinner was ready, Keith sat and ate, finishing most of what Shiro put on his plate before he asked to be excused and left back to his room.

Shiro washed the dishes in the quiet and retreated to the couch, watching a bit of the news before he went to bed for the night as well. To say he was disappointed by the lack of improvement that day was an understatement, but he knew he should at least give the situation a week. A week could be telling enough. A week would be two weeks to the day that Keith was rescued, two weeks of healing.

The week ended with no change, and then it became two. Keith had started eating a few bites out of the sandwiches left in the fridge for lunch, and he did put his clothes in the laundry room, but nothing else changed. He was still essentially mute unless prompted to speak. He still didn’t even pull back the blankets on the bed. If anything, he was becoming even more timid, jumpier, more _afraid_.

By the end of the third week of having Keith live with him, Shiro didn’t know what to do. Everything he tried fell flat. He had even left the TV on once before he left for work only to come home and find that the remote hadn’t even been moved from the couch, and to resolve the noise Keith had closed the door to his room. His room hadn’t changed aside from the chair that had been pulled over to the window. Shiro surmised that was where Keith spent most of his time, perched in the chair staring out the window, yet even when Shiro had told him the backdoor opened to the yard and he could go out at any time, he had never even undone the lock.

He still didn’t know if Keith liked the food he was being fed, if he wanted the thermostat turned lower or higher, if he wanted a different kind of toothpaste or shampoo, if he ever wanted to even talk.

He didn’t even know if Keith liked him or if Keith even saw him as a safe person.

That fact hurt his heart the worst, and it seemed with each day that Keith failed to grow closer to him, his heart only became more invested.

“I think I made him worse,” he sighed quietly over lunch with Allura one day, poking listlessly at the carry-out pasta the police chief had gotten for the two of them from a place down the street, “It’s like… _nothing_ helps him. Nothing makes him smile. Nothing makes his eyes light up like they did in the hospital. All there is- is _fear_ and anxiety and- I don’t know how much longer it can go on.”

“I’m sorry,” Allura murmured, setting down her own fork to gently pat his arm, “I know how hard this is for you. You always try to- to help heal them as much as you can, you always have, and now that he’s living with you and you don’t even see a speck of change, you’re discouraged.”

“Yeah,” Shiro said back, giving a weak smile at her reassuring touch, “Maybe- do you think- maybe the company could have helped him better. Maybe they could-”

“No,” Allura cut him off firmly, “No, _that_ is not true at all,” she frowned, “Whether he’s showing signs of healing or not, you did _save_ him, Shiro. I saw his file just as you did. I know he was supposed to _die_ if he was sent back to that company,” she said lowly, her eyes narrowed, “And that man? The one who had him? He just used him to see which one of his other companions was more desperate for him that night. His hybrids said that in a statement. And whenever they did something wrong and begged hard enough to not be punished, he would hurt Keith instead. I guess he figured if he abused a companion that didn’t really belong to him in the worst way, he could keep the other two,” she sighed sadly, “Either way, you took him away from that, and you took him away from a company that would have tried to sell him without remorse for what happened to him. Everything you’ve done has been been right. He just needs _time_ -”

“But how _much_ time,” Shiro said quickly, “How much time until I see just- just a little bit of change… I just want- I just _need_ something, just a little bit to tell me that I’m doing the right things for him, that I’m offering him the right things that he needs, that I’m doing what he likes rather than hates. He won’t talk to me. I won’t even tell me if he likes the food I’m feeding him. What if he hurts himself? What if he- hurt his arm again? He would just- never tell me, and I would take him to the hospital for a check-up only to be held responsible for letting him suffer in silence.”

“They would call us and we would settle things if that happened,” Allura huffed, “You know that at least.”

“I know, I know,” Shiro sighed, pressing his face into his palms for a long moment before he spoke again, “I- I just want to know that he’s _okay_. He was getting better in the hospital. He was holding my hand and almost smiling at times and now- I don’t even see that person anymore, and what else am I supposed to think but that I was the one who scared him away. I’m the person he’s frightened of now, and I don’t think I can do anything to fix it.” He fell quiet after that, staring at his hands in his lap. All he had wanted since getting the job was to help people, something he hadn’t felt he had attained enough of in the army, and companions were the people who needed help the most.

Even with all of his success with rescues, for some reason Keith had become the most important to him. Maybe because runaways were rare to find, or maybe it was the way Keith had said his name so desperately that night he had laid on the dirty floor just waiting for Keith to take his hand.

Keith didn’t say his name like that anymore.

Keith didn’t seek out his hand, his touch, his warmth. Keith barely looked at him, and when he did there was next to no light in his eyes, the beautiful violet of his gaze dulled by terror and exhaustion. He had put that fear there somehow. Somewhere along the way he had become the new object of Keith’s distress, and that hurt.

It hurt and it hurt and he wanted to simply tear his heart from his chest if only to stop the pain. The stress of it kept him up at night, listening desperately in the dark in case Keith _needed_ him. He didn’t want Keith to need him. He wanted Keith to _want_ him, to want their arrangement, to see that it was good, an environment of safety for healing.

Everything was wrong, so wrong.

Maybe Keith was too broken for him to fix. Perhaps he himself wasn’t even whole enough to help him.

“Stop thinking,” Allura’s soft voice cut into his thoughts and he looked up, hating the sad look on her face, “Just relax, Shiro. Eat your pasta and breathe a bit. I can tell this is really affecting you so if you don’t want to go on tonight’s raid then, that’s okay. I’m sure it will go fine without you.”

“No, no, I’ll go,” Shiro sighed, shaking his head, “I already committed. I wouldn’t want to mess up the teams by backing out. I shouldn’t even be bringing this kind of stress into work.”

“Well, it’s kind of hard to keep work and personal life separate when your personal life has recently been completely bound to your work,” Allura shrugged, “But I think… I think it’s going to get better, and soon at that,” she smiled softly, her eyes still holding a bit of sadness, but her expression was brighter than before, “Eventually, something has to give,” she murmured, “As awful as it seems, something has to _break_ , and after that I know you’ll put everything back together in a way that’s better for the future, for the both of you, you and Keith alike. Your lives are intertwined now. It’s a transition for him and for you.”

Allura’s words made sense, and Shiro could feel the impending break that would have to ultimately happen. He didn’t know when or why it would happen, nor did he know how bad it would be, but hopefully things would get better.

Things _had_ to get better.

"Thank you, Allura,” he smiled softly, “I just hope that- that if that does happen… I hope it won’t go south.” Allura gave him another smile, nudging his hand for him to pick up his fork again. They finished lunch in calm silence, but the persistent thoughts racing through his mind didn’t quiet down in the slightest.

* * *

The raid that night was in a small neighborhood at a house they had been watching for a while. Still, due to the size of the community, the warning signs they noted were rather far apart, and it had taken several months to have enough evidence to go on to actually have the raid.

That was never a good thing. The sooner they acted, the sooner they could help a companion in need of extraction, and waiting never did any good.

Shiro knew it was one of those cases that was unsalvageable as soon as he entered the home and one of the officers pointed him towards the door to the master bedroom. The room was dimly lit, but he could make out the shape of a person in the sheets.

“Hello?” he called softly, standing in the doorway with his flashlight off in his hand. He listened in the dark for a moment before he could make out a quiet groan and he approached the bed slowly. He flicked on the light, stopping short at the smears of blood on the sheets and the state of the companion on the bed.

He was a cat-hybrid, laying on his side in the rumpled, stained sheets. His body was a mess, covered in bruising and open cuts. It was hard to even look at him, Shiro didn’t back down, swallowing around the lump in his throat as he crossed the room to the other side of the bed, stooping down to be on eye level with the boy.

“Hey there,” he whispered softly, keeping his voice from cracking, “I’m Officer Shirogane. I’m with the police that help companions. Can you tell me your name?” He knew the attempt was pointless, but he tried anyway. The hybrid’s skin was an ashy grey and his body was so damaged. There would be no real helping him, and that was the worst part of the job.

The hybrid’s eyes managed to flicker open, dulled to the point that what Shiro could see that what had once been bright blue was faded to a desolate grey. There was nothing there, no light, no strength, nothing, just an endless want for sleep, for warmth, for _death_.

“I- wanna… go,” the companion rasped out, “Please… let me go…”

It hit harder than it usually did, and Shiro knew it was because of Keith.

Because despite the dirty blond of this boy’s hair and the faded blue of his eyes, he was just like _Keith_.

He was hurt and damaged, left nearly lifeless for him to clean up.

And there would be no saving this boy. He was already almost gone.

What if Keith withered to this extent too? What if the fear and exhaustion of the situation Shiro had put him into wore away at him until he begged to be let go as well? The thoughts trickled slowly through his mind as he gently wrapped the limp companion in a blanket and lifted him into his arms, holding him close and tight for his last few moments.

“I-I’ve got you,” he whispered as he walked from the room, “You’re with me. You’re going to feel better, so much better. You’re going to be happy and warm and loved, and it won’t hurt anymore. Does that sound nice?” All he got was a soft whimper in response as he got into the back of the ambulance waiting for him, motioning for one of the EMTs to come over with some quick pain medication. He watched the needle go into the hybrid’s arm, giving him something to take away his pain, and it worked quickly. The boy hummed softly, his breaths evening out.

In a minute, he was asleep.

And in what felt like the next minute he was gone, cold and lifeless in Shiro’s arms, faded away just like that.

He held him until they got to the hospital and several orderlies came to carry the body away. After that, his night was over, all the work done for the evening.

It felt like he had accomplished nothing and it was true enough. He hadn’t saved anyone. He couldn’t save anyone.

He probably couldn’t save Keith as he had previously thought, and that notion made him want to scream.

He sighed heavily, checking his watch before he pulled out his phone and called his own house. As expected, Keith didn’t answer the call, but he left a message anyway.

“Hey Keith, it’s me,” he said quietly, “Kinda late night at work, but I’ll be home in just a little while. I’ll bring some take-out for us if you’re still awake and hungry. I’ll see you soon.”

He got a ride back to the police station from one of his coworkers and made his way to his car. For a moment, he just sat in the driver’s seat to catch his breath. Raids where a companion didn’t make it were never easy, but it was never this hard for him to accept it. He knew it was because of Keith.

He was an owner now, and he had the ability to hurt and abuse and traumatize just as much as the people they arrested did. With the state Keith was in, he could very well render him as bad off as the companions they rescued without even physically hurting him. The thought of that was daunting, and it kept running through his mind over and over even as he started the car and headed home. He stopped at a small Chinese food place that was on the way home. He ordered what he usually liked, but as usual he had no idea about Keith’s tastes so he ended up just getting something simple, something he hoped Keith would at least try to eat.

Keith was still gaining his appetite back of course, but at times he looked too anxious to eat much. That was the opposite of what Shiro wanted, yet he couldn’t seem to do anything to help it. He knew Keith needed to eat to heal the rest of his injuries, but it wasn’t like he could hold him down and force the food into him. He would probably turn himself in for arrest if he ever attempted anything like that.

He shook the thoughts away as he grabbed up the bags of take-out presented to him, too distracted to even check the contents as he got back into his car and headed home.

The same light he had left on in the kitchen that morning was the only thing that illuminated through a window as Shiro pulled into the driveway and got out of the car, fetching the carry-out he had brought for the two of them before heading inside.

“Keith?” he called as he closed the door behind himself, “I’m back.” He headed for the kitchen and as he set the bag down on the counter he heard quiet footsteps coming up from the hall as usual. He turned to look back at Keith for a second, the cat-hybrid standing partially behind the wall that lead to the hallway. He looked the same as that morning, pale-cheeked with a reticent look in his eye, but all Shiro could see was the ashen face of the boy that had died in his arms not even a few hours earlier. He let out a shaky breath, curling his hands into fists against the counter as he looked away again, unable to stand looking at Keith without the pain in his heart welling up yet again.

He busied himself with fetching two glasses and a set of silverware for the both of them - chopsticks were too much of a nuisance this late at night even for Chinese take-out.

“Just get whatever you want to drink,” he sighed, holding out the glass to Keith a he opened up the bag of food. He felt Keith’s fingers brush his own as the companion accepted the bag, and as he went through the order he heard the fridge opening quietly, staying open for a short minute, before closing again. There was a long bout of silence before Keith actually spoke up for one.

“There’s… There’s nothing to drink really,” he mumbled, stepping back two steps when Shiro looked up at him.

“What?” he raised an eyebrow before he pulled the fridge door open, blinking at the lack of juice or soda or milk or really anything drinkable in the fridge, “Damn it,” he groaned, closing the fridge a bit to harshly in his annoyance, and he noted Keith flinching out of the corner of his eye, “I forgot. I should’ve gone to the store today, but work ran late and just- damn it!” His voice raised, his teeth gritted, and in a moment of irrational rage and built-up tension from the day, his fist slammed into the counter, metal impacting granite loudly. In the back of his mind, behind the frustration, he heard a gasp, small and terrified, and then the sound of glass shattering against tile.

He looked up quickly, his anger fading as soon as his gaze landed on Keith’s face. The companion’s eyes were impossibly wide, his face white with fear as he stared from Shiro’s face to the glass broken on the ground around his bare feet.

“Keith, don’t-” He tried but the hybrid was already moving, stooping low and to his knees to hurriedly try and pick up the glass, his body actually shaking with fright and panic, “Keith! You’re going to cut yourself-!” he said hurriedly, starting to move forward when the companion let out a tiny gasp of pain, a shard of glass and a droplet of blood falling from his palm as he clutched his hand close to his chest, his eyes squeezed shut as a whimper of hurt left his throat, “Keith-”

“I’m sorry!” Keith practically yelped as soon as Shiro began to speak again, “I-I’m sorry, I’m _sorry_ , Shiro! I’m so sorry!” he choked out every word spoken with a terrified tremble to it, “Please just- j-just punish me… I-I deserve it… All I do is- mess with your life a-and… You need to- to _punish_ me,” he sobbed out, his shoulder’s shaking as he looked up, his violet eyes filled with tears that were already starting to fall down his cheeks, “Please…”

Shiro found himself frozen in that moment, his heart pounding in his chest but every part of his body was cold. Keith’s words pierced his chest and shot straight to his core, and it was as if everything hurt because Keith was so _wrong_. Keith believed he should be _punished_ , physically hit or possibly banned from eating or probably another of hundreds of punishments he’d endured in the past, and Shiro knew that the very thought of intentionally hurting the boy he’d saved made him sick. His stomach twisted painfully with revulsion as he swallowed desperately around the lump in his throat, trying to think of the right thing to say, to talk down Keith’s tears.

“I’m not going to punish you, Keith,” he started slowly.

“Wh-what?” Keith choked out before he could continue, “But why? _Why_? Why won’t you just- do what you’re _supposed_ to? Y-you’re supposed to- to _punish me_ when I’m bad and a-all you do is- is be _nice_ even when I do things wrong!” he sobbed, dropping his head low again, “I don’t understand… I don’t understand… I don’t- I don’t get it- why won’t you-” his voice cracked and he took a frantically deep gulp of air, his chest heaving suddenly, “I-I… I don’t- I _can’t_ -”

His words dissolved into terrified breathing and shaky sobs, and Shiro knew the signs of a panic attack when he saw them, but he still couldn’t force himself to move. This was what he had feared the whole time; that Keith would break in front of him and be rendered completely incapable of being put back together. It was _horrifying_ , and the sight of the boy he cared deeply for on his knees begging and pleading and sobbing to be punished finally forced him into action.

Because if he didn’t do anything Keith would wither away.

If he didn’t do anything, Keith would become exactly like the companion he couldn’t save earlier that night.

He moved forward as quickly as he could, ignoring the glass crunching under his boots before he dropped to his knees in front of Keith’s trembling form. He reached out, but he paused, frantically thinking for a moment if this was the right thing to do, but he knew it was the only thing to do.

In one gentle tug, he pulled Keith into his arms, holding him tight and close against his chest and pulling his entire body on top of his thighs so the glass wouldn’t get into his bare knees or feet. Keith was quivering against him with fear, his body completely tense, which likely didn’t help his panic, but Shiro knew what to do. He’d been trained what to do and he would make Keith feel better.

“Shh,” he breathed slowly, dragging his hand down Keith’s back, holding the boy close with the other arm, “It’s alright, it’s _okay_ … Just breathe,” he whispered, repeating the motion gently, feeling Keith still shaking under his palm, “I’m never going to hurt you, Keith. I’m never going to punish you. I’m never going to violate you,” he listed off in a slow, careful tone, “Just the thought of- of _hurting_ you it- it makes my skin crawl and I want to be sick,” he choked, his voice cracking as tears burned suddenly in his own eyes, “Please- please just try to understand, Keith,” he begged softly, “I didn’t buy you to be like the people who’ve owned you in the past. I didn’t buy you to use you or hurt you or treat you as anything less than than I would treat a friend or a coworker or even myself. I bought you to- to _save_ you,” he swallowed, “I didn’t- I couldn’t stand the thought that- that you would go back to the company that owned you and they would- they were going to kill you, Keith.”

“But why?” Keith’s voice came then, muffled from where he was pressed close against Shiro’s body, “Wh-why would you do that for- f-for _me_?”

“Because you’re _beautiful_ ,” Shiro whispered without a second thought, “And I don’t mean just your appearance… I mean, the light I saw in your eyes when I first saw you- that was beautiful. The way you said my name, when you chose to say my first name, just the choice alone it- it was beautiful to me,” he smiled softly, despite the persistent burn in his eyes, “The way you were getting better in the hospital, when you held my hand, or when your eyes would smile when I came into the room to see you… Everything about you has captivated me since the moment I saw you for the first time, terrified and hiding in that room, and all I have wanted since then is to protect you, to take care of you and let you heal, and see you become the person you were before that man hurt you, before everyone who owned you in the past hurt you.”

He could feel Keith trembling against his again as he spoke, but the hybrid’s breathing had evened out, and after another moment he felt damp warmth seeping into the fabric of his t-shirt. He didn’t comment on Keith’s tears though, simply continuing to stroke a hand through his hair and down his back, rubbing slow, careful circles into his skin.

“I,” Keith finally whispered, raising his head just a bit from Shiro’s chest, greeting him with red-rimmed eyes still filled with falling tears, “ _I don’t want to_ _die_ , Takashi,” he whimpered, his lower lip quivering before another sob choked its way from his chest.

“You are not going to die,” Shiro said gently, bringing his hand up to carefully cradled Keith’s cheek against his palm, brushing away tears even as they continued to fall over his fingers, “Because I am never going to return you to that company, and I am never going to hurt you nor let anyone else hurt you for that matter. You can stay with me for as long as you want and you can have anything you want,” he smiled, “Do you understand now?”

“A little,” Keith admitted, sniffling a bit before he let out a long breath, “I’m sorry… It’s just- hard, and I-”

“I know, I know,” Shiro soothed, gently tugging Keith back against his chest, holding him cradled in his arms again, “I know it’s hard to- get used to a kind of life that you never thought you would have, and you can have all the time in the world to get used to this house and me, but please don’t fade away from me,” he begged softly, pressing his face into Keith’s hair as he clutched the smaller boy even closer, “It would kill me to lose you. It would kill me to just- let you disappear.” He felt Keith give a tiny nod against his chest, fingers coming up to curl into the fabric of his shirt.

“I won’t,” Keith whispered, and there was some kind of newfound strength in his words, “I won’t disappear, Takashi.” The whispered words sank deep into his chest and seemed to warm him from the inside out, his heart fluttering at Keith’s quiet promise. Somehow, everything was turning out okay, and in the back of his mind he knew he should thank Allura for her advice earlier that day, but that could wait. All he wanted to do was hold Keith as long as the companion wanted.

And that was what he did, easily resuming his gentle ministrations as he passed his hand up and down Keith’s back, stroking his fingers through soft, sweet-smelling hair. His fingers brushed against Keith’s ears, but the hybrid in his arms didn’t seem to mind. Slowly, he caressed the softness of them, marveling at how velvety they felt under his fingers.

Shiro didn’t stop after that, simply continuing to pet through Keith’s hair and against his ears. Keith wasn’t protesting the touching at all, his eyes closed as he stayed curled in his arms, seemingly content. After a few more minutes, Shiro could discern a low, quiet rumbling coming from Keith’s parted lips, and he could feel the vibrations of it against his own chest.

He almost stopped what he was doing, but then he realized that Keith was purring against him and from his careful touch. His eyes widened in recognition, and he knew that cat-hybrids purred on the same occasion regular house cats did; only when they were completely content and even _happy_ did they let the noise slip from their throats.

Warmth bubbled up in his chest then at the realization that he had made Keith relaxed enough to _purr_ in his arms, his eyes closed peacefully and his tail flicking idly from where Keith had cleverly slipped it through the slit in the pair of boxers he had on backwards. Shiro knew he’d have to find a solution for that eventually, but he only wanted to focus on the relaxed hybrid in his arms at the current moment.

His fingers continued slowly for a while longer before Keith shifted in his arms, a quiet sound leaving his throat as his eyes fluttered open. His eyes were swimming with sleepiness as he blinked several times, eventually cocking his head back slightly before he nuzzled into Shiro’s chest.

“Feeling a little better?” Shiro asked softly, his fingers still buried in Keith’s hair, “You were purring you know…” At his words, Keith’s cheeks suddenly burned a bright red and his eyes went wide. It was a cute expression and Shiro couldn’t help but to smile at the sight of it.

“I-I… I was?” Keith squeaked, his ears suddenly flattening against his head in bashfulness.

“Yes,” Shiro responded easily, “It was nice… You do that when you’re comfortable, right?” He asked, getting a quick, embarrassed nod from Keith in return, “Well, I’m glad,” he murmured, “I want you to be that relaxed here all the time.”

“O-okay,” Keith mumbled, his cheeks still flushed, but his expression was warm. He shifted slightly before he gasped out in pain, whimpering as he drew his hand close and Shiro suddenly remembered the incident with the glass.

“Will you let me see?” he asked gently, “I have a bunch of first aid stuff in the bathroom.” Keith nodded at that, hesitantly holding out his hand. His fingers unfurled to expose a slice through his palm and a few nicks at his fingers, congealed and wet blood staining his skin. He winced when Shiro investigated the cut, but he didn’t pull away. That was some progress at least, “It’s not too deep that you’ll need stitches so I can patch you up right here at home,” he smiled. Keith nodded, his lips twitching in what Shiro saw an an attempt to smile, and that was enough for now, “I’m going to carry you to the bathroom,” he informed softly, “I don’t want you getting glass in your feet.”

After making sure Keith was okay with the idea, he carefully stood, still holding Keith in his arms just as he had done when he had first rescued him. He avoided the glass as best as he could, but he knew he’d be vacuuming it up later anyway. When he got to the bathroom, he set Keith on the counter, opening up the medicine cabinet to fetch what he’d need for Keith’s hand.

“You have a lot of stuff,” Keith murmured, his eyes sweeping along the rows of bandages and medicines contained in the cabinet.

“I’m a cop,” Shiro laughed softly, “I get banged up a lot, but I’m usually good to fix myself up.” He held out his hand for Keith’s, smiling when the companion easily laid his hand in his palm, “This will sting a little, but I just want to make sure it’s cleaned out, okay?” After Keith nodded, he gently dabbed at the cuts with a cotton ball soaked in disinfectant. Every wince Keith made was hard to bear, but he was done quickly. With careful fingers, he spread ointment onto the cuts, covering the smaller cuts with band-aids before he wrapped soft gauze around the center of Keith’s hand, taping the fabric to his skin.

“Done,” he smiled softly, stroking his thumb over the back of Keith’s hand, “If it gets wet, just tell me and I’ll change it no problem,” he said, “Does it feel better now?”

“Mhm,” Keith hummed, his fingers coming up to gently prod at the bandages, “Thank you, Shiro,” he said, and there was such sincerity to his tone that it made Shiro’s worries slip just a bit more to the back of his mind.

“How about some dinner?” he suggested then, “Let me sweep up the glass, and then I’ll reheat everything for us. Sound good?” Keith nodded in a way that actually seemed eager for once, and Shiro couldn’t help but smile again.

The glass was easy enough to sweep up. Keith tried to get out another tiny apology, but he shushed him easily, assuring him it was just fine.

When it came to the food, it turned out Keith wanted the order of food he had gotten for himself, and he gave it to him without a second thought. If Keith was actually vocalizing what he wanted, Shiro would listen to him and try and give him whatever he desired without fail. That was all he had wanted for weeks on end, and it seemed that maybe, finally, Keith could see that too.

He knew it would be slow going. Keith was still quiet, but the fear had faded almost completely from his eyes, and there was more light in his gaze whenever he caught his eye. Things would be better from here on out, Shiro was almost entirely sure of that, and it made him happier than anything had in a long while. Everything would start to become normal and okay and welcome when it came to Keith, and that warmed his heart more than anything he knew could.

When he peered into Keith’s room that night before he went to bed, the hybrid had finally slid under the blankets and sheets he had bought him, his head cushioned by two of the pillows he had been given. He looked so peaceful, his hair splayed dark against the pillows and his lips parted just slightly as quiet breaths left his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya have it ;w;
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Hopefully things will be getting more fluffy from here on out, but I still want to keep this story fairly slow in it's growth to keep the depth of Keith's recovery in mind ; v;)b
> 
> Thank you once again for all the views and kudos and comments! Any new comments on this chapter would just be the best! I had an especially fun time writing this one, so I hope you all had fun reading ;7;
> 
> Remember you can always find me on twitter [@leokuumi](https://twitter.com/leokuumi) and on tumblr [here at carbonfootprintao3](carbonfootprintao3.tumblr.com)!!! I would love to chat about Sheith hehe :3c
> 
> Anyways, see ya next time with chapter 5!!! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello I'm back with another update! ; w;)9 Unfortunately I have an exam every week for the next five weeks and first up is chemistry so I will anticipate slower updates, but I will try my hardest to get them up quickly!
> 
> I wanted to thank EVERYONE for such a great response last chapter! I can't believe almost 300 kudos when I was only just thanking you all for 200, and 2500+ views at that! Thank you so much and all the comments last time were so nice to receive <3 I treasure all of them for sure!
> 
> Anyway! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Like I said before, even though some progress was made in chapter 4, there is still a long way to go and I wasn't going to jump to straight up fluff immediately if only to preserve the importance of Keith's recovery :'3c Little bits of fluff will become more and more frequent however (I mean how can Keith resist Shiro's gentle petting ; 7;)
> 
> Enjoy this chapter and I'll see ya in the end notes!

Shiro was certain the day after the entire breakdown and breakthrough in the kitchen was the first night Keith had slept soundly in his house, and for more than a few hours at that. He had taken the day off work in order to take Keith back to the hospital for a check-up on his cast and his healing, but he figured it would be best to let Keith sleep as late into the morning as he could allow before they would be late.

He had slipped out of the house to go for a quick trip to the grocery store and when he came back the hybrid was still curled up in his bed, comfortably covered in blankets. It warmed his heart to see him sleeping so soundly, but he knew he had to get Keith awake eventually. Still, he gave him all the time he could before he knew he had to wake the companion. If there was no appointment to go to, he would let Keith sleep as long as he wanted, even into the afternoon, but he was more than eager to get Keith to the hospital just to make sure everything was going smoothly with his physical health.

Quietly, he walked into the room, sitting lightly on the edge of the bed for a moment just to take in Keith’s sleeping face. His brows were even above his closed eyes, dark lashes resting easily on his cheeks. His ears didn’t even hold any tension, instead falling slack against the pillows he was laying on. It was strange to see his features so relaxed, but it was a welcome sight nonetheless, one he hoped would be on Keith’s face far more often. He knew not to expect a completely change in Keith’s shyness and hesitancy overnight, but at least the hybrid would stop thinking of every moment as the possibility of punishment should something go wrong.

“Keith,” he whispered gently, reaching out to stroke some dark hair from the companion’s cheek, “It’s time to wake up,” he called, slowly shaking his shoulder until a sound emitted from Keith’s throat and he shifted under the blankets, his eyelids fluttering as he nuzzled his face into the pillows. Eventually, his eyes opened and he blinked sleepily, slowly looking up at him rather than startling awake as Shiro had come to expect of him.

“Mm… Shiro?” he mumbled, reaching to rub at his eyes with the back of his hand, a quiet yawn leaving his lips. Shiro had figured that Keith would be quite docile in the morning coming right out of a comfortable sleep. Cat-hybrids were like the animal they were derived from in that respect. They grew relaxed easily in a comfortable place and they were prone to taking multiple naps throughout the day. Seeing Keith acting so according to his speciation was a relief, especially combined with the quiet purrs that had left his throat the night before. It all added up to his comfort in his new environment increasing, and Shiro had been waiting for weeks to see that change.

“Good morning,” Shiro smiled, unable to help the expression when Keith was still so relaxed and sleepy, “You have your appointment at the hospital today, remember? Why don’t you get ready while I cook us some breakfast? Does that sound good?”

“Mm… Yes, please,” Keith mumbled, his voice still tinged with sleepiness as his eyelashes fluttered once more in an effort to keep his eyes open.

“Come on, sleepyhead,” Shiro laughed softly, patting the bed a bit, “You don’t want to miss your appointment, especially when you might be getting that cast off, right?” At that, Keith’s eyes opened more fully and he gave a quick nod, a spark of anticipation in his eyes. Slowly, he pushed himself up in the bed, yawning again as he did so, “There you go. Would you like anything specific for breakfast? I just ran out to the store so you have plenty to chose from,” Shiro offered easily, hoping that he would at least get some clue into what Keith preferred. The companion looked startled at being asked, a somewhat lost look on his face for a moment before he shook his head,

“I like your breakfasts, Shiro,” he admitted, ducking his head quickly as his fingers traced swirls in the plush comforter on the bed, “Whatever you want to have is fine.”

“Alright, fair enough,” Shiro shrugged, giving him a smile as he got up from the bed. He was about to turn away to leave when he felt shy fingers wrapping around his wrist, holding in a loose grip he could easily jerk away from, but there was no way he would even consider that. He looked back over his shoulder, meeting Keith’s eyes at once, which seemed to make the hybrid bashful and he ducked his head again.

“I- I really- really like this bed, Shiro,” Keith whispered, finally looking up once again when he got the words out, his cheeks a bit pink in his shyness, “I-it’s warm, and soft, and I like it a lot.” His words were sincere and filled with gratitude, and Shiro buried every one of them in his heart along with the sight of Keith’s face, his pinked cheeks and honest eyes.

“I’m glad you like it,” he murmured in return, turning his wrist slightly so he could gently clasp Keith’s hand against his own, being mindful of the bandages wrapped around his palm from the glass that had cut him, “It is your bed after all, and I’m just happy I could set it up to your liking. If there’s anything else you want for bed or your room in general, please just tell me, okay?” He received another nod from Keith, a grateful one at that, and he gave the companion’s hand a soft squeeze before he finally left the room to start preparing breakfast.

He could hear the sounds of the shower running as he cooked eggs and flipped pancakes for breakfast, even frying a small bit of bacon that he had picked up at the store that day. Making sure Keith was well-rounded nutrition-wise had become increasingly important to him, but now maybe the companion could start letting him know exactly what he wanted to eat. However, he knew he shouldn’t get too presumptive about what could happen in the future just yet. Keith would still need plenty of time to open up and start trusting him more, but there was certainly hope for their future living together now.

For the time, he figured it was best to appreciate each moment in the present. Keith was here with him, recovering slowly but surely, and that was really all he could ask for from the companion.

He was finishing up cooking when Keith walked into the kitchen, dressed in one of the shirts and the jeans Shiro had bought him. The jeans didn’t fit too well as expected, but he could always take Keith with him the next time he went shopping.

“Shiro?” Keith’s voice came as he was turning the stove top off, moving the pans onto cool burners, “I um… I brought the stuff you used yesterday… For my hand?” he said quietly, setting the band-aids, gauze, and tube of ointment on the counter.

“Right, of course,” Shiro nodded, smiling as he wiped his hands on a kitchen towel. He held out his hand and Keith offered his own out quicker than in the past, his palm facing up so Shiro could address the injuries, “It looks much better already,” he assured as he reached for the ointment, noticing the way Keith’s shoulders relaxed a bit in relief. H e easily dressed the injuries, making sure the bandages were snug before stepped away to grab two plates for breakfast, “I made eggs, pancakes, and bacon,” he offered, putting some of each onto Keith’s plate, “Eat whatever you like though of course.”

“Thank you,” Keith accepted the plate, moving to sit at the table where Shiro had already placed two glasses of orange juice. Shiro watched him for a moment as he stared down at the plate, blinking at the contents before he picked up the bacon, nibbling at the corner of it before he eagerly bit into the piece, devouring it quickly before he reached for the next piece on his plate.

“So, I take it you like bacon?” Shiro smiled as he sat across from the companion, “I’ll have to keep buying it for breakfast then.”

“You don’t-! I- I don’t- you don’t _have to_ ,” Keith quickly stammered out, his ears flattening to his head a he looked down at his lap, “You don’t have to…”

“Yes I do,” Shiro hummed easily, cutting into his own pancakes as Keith’s head whipped up again, a confused look on his face, “This is your home too,” he shrugged, “So of course I’m going to have what you like to eat here,” he shrugged, “It’s just that simple, Keith.”

“O-okay,” the hybrid mumbled, his cheeks reddening a bit again, “Thank you, Shiro.” The room was quiet after that as they both ate, but it wasn’t a heavy silence. Rather, it was nice to just let Keith eat and see the changes that already had taken place in him. His shoulders were more relaxed and he seemed more curious in general. While his eyes were focused on his plate, his ears flicked every now and then towards sounds in the room and the house: a passing car outside, the sound of the clock on the wall striking a new hour, the quiet tap of Shiro’s fork on his plate. In the past, he had sat rigidly, his ears either pointed forward or flat against his head in fear. Just seeing him looking more alive was enough to make all the worries and heartache for the past few weeks fade completely.

Now it was his job to get Keith feeling even more content in his new home with his new life, but they had all the time in the world to accomplish that.

“Shiro?” Keith’s voice caught his attention from his thoughts and he looked up at the companion, nodding to show he was listening, “Can I- can I ask you a question?” the hybrid asked softly, his voice quiet but serious and his brows turned up in a peculiar look.

“Sure,” Shiro nodded, “Go ahead.”

“Well I- I was wondering… Yesterday, when you came home, you were- different… You wouldn’t- you wouldn’t look at me really and- and you- you seemed tired and _sad_ … I was just wondering why is all… You don’t have to answer,” he trailed off, a timid but expectant look on his face Of course Keith wasn’t naïve. He was obviously very intelligent, but when it came to vocalizing his observations. This was one of the first times Shiro realized that Keith was as observant of him as he was of the hybrid. It wasn’t like he could lie to him, and he hoped the reason for his irritation the previous night didn’t make Keith too upset, but he knew he had to tell him whatever the case.

“It was a- a hard day at work,” he sighed softly, setting down his utensils onto the table, “We had a raid, which is when we go to a dwelling that has had enough signs of- companion abuse and we arrest the owner and take the companions away where they’ll be better taken care of.”

“Like… Like when- when we met?” Keith asked quietly, and Shiro saw the way his throat bobbed hard at just the implication of the place he had been found.

“Right, like when I met you,” he smiled softly, “We go in and we- well, we _try_ and help companions but… but sometimes there’s nothing we can do,” he murmured, “And yesterday, I found a hybrid and- and there was just no helping him… So I just held him for a little while, and they gave him something to take away the pain, and then he- he passed away.” He stopped speaking and his words trailed into stifling silence. He watched Keith across the table warily, hoping what he said hadn’t stirred up any negative emotions inside the companion.

“You were sad because- because you couldn’t save him,” Keith finally whispered, his ears drooping a bit as he looked up, his violet eyes filled with sadness.

“That’s right,” Shiro nodded, “That’s always the hardest part of my job… All I want is to help people, companions who hardly have a voice in society, and sometimes we just don’t get there soon enough.”

“Can I ask another question?” Keith asked a moment later, his voice still shy, but even more earnest than before.

“Yes, of course,” Shiro smiled softly, “You can always ask me anything, Keith.”

“Okay… I just- I wanted to ask,” Keith swallowed hard once before he continued, “I wanted to know- h-how did you know that- that you could help _me_? How did you know?” Shiro hadn’t expected that question, especially since it seemed hard for Keith to even ask it. Of course, he knew the answer, but he knew his care for Keith ran deeper than the companion probably knew, and he didn’t want to make him uncomfortable. Still, it was nearly impossible to keep the truth from the cat-hybrid staring at him with such imploring eyes.

“Well, I guess it was- the way you looked at me, and the way you said my name,” he decided on.

“Your name?” Keith asked out, his head cocking a bit to the side as his brows furrowed in confusion.

“When I told you who I was, and I told you my name, and I said you could call me ‘Shiro,’ but you didn’t,” he shrugged, “Usually, when I go to rescue companions who are- as- as _worse off_ as you were, the need to be- obedient is so implanted in their minds that they just obey and say the name I tell them to say, if that makes sense,” he smiled softly, “You said my name, and the way you looked into my eyes after I took those- handcuffs off of you was different than what I usually see in cases that I can’t help, and it was different from companions I find that I can help…I could just tell that- that you weren’t going to be giving up, and that if I took you away from there you would get better,” he murmured, “Also when you let me take off the collar you were wearing,” he recalled after a quick moment, “Most companions cling to their collars as a sign of lasting obedience to their masters, but you let me remove it before we were even out of that room.”

When he finished talking and looked towards Keith nervously, hoping his words hadn’t stirred up any bad memories of the companion’s time being trapped in that home. Rather, Keith was looking at him with more awe than fear on his face, his eyes round with something Shiro recognized as wonder. It was better than seeing him scared again, terrified of past memories coming back to haunt him.

“I- I understand now,” Keith finally spoke, giving several hurried nods, his eyes shining far brighter than they had in the past, even when there were tears in his eyes, “I- _thank you_ , Shiro… For telling me.”

“Of course,” Shiro smiled before his eyes moved to the clock on the wall for a moment, “We should probably get going,” he said decidedly, pushing his chair away from the table before collecting his dishes. Keith followed suit, carrying his own dishes over to the sink as well. He stood at Shiro side for a long moment, and Shiro could feel his eyes on him as he ran water over the dishes, “What is it, Keith?” he asked, looking down at the boy at his side.

“Well… I was just thinking that- that if you wanted to ask me a question, since I asked you one, y-you could, if you want,” Keith stammered out, wringing a dish towel in his hand nervously.

The statement opened up a door in Shiro’s mind to hundreds of questions he wanted to ask Keith, but he knew most of them would be more harmful than good for the hybrid. Of course he wanted to know everything there was to know about Keith, but asking about abuse and his former owners and his life in a company facility would probably only make the companion more closed off. At that moment, all he wanted to do was get to know Keith as more than the hurt companion he had rescued, and he figured Keith would appreciate that as well.

“Okay,” he hummed, noting the way Keith seemed to tense to prepare for whatever question he would ask, a spark of fear back in his eyes, “How about… What’s your favorite color?” Keith’s mouth fell open a bit into a surprised look, his eyes widening in a bit in an altogether adorable look, but Shiro would keep that observation to himself, “Is something the matter?” he teased gently, giving Keith a grin.

“No I- I thought you’d ask something else…” Keith trailed off, swallowing as he looked down at his feet.

“Keith,” Shiro said softly, turning off the running water to eliminate the din from the room, “I wouldn’t want to ask you something that could bring up bad memories. Whatever happened to you in the past, we can deal with that when you’re more yourself. Right now, all I want is to know you as a person so I can cook the foods you like and rent movies you’d enjoy,” he tossed out as examples, “So, that said, favorite color?”

“Okay,” Keith breathed, exhaling in one long breath, “Okay… It’s red, my favorite color,” he mumbled, his cheeks pinking a bit as he quickly looked down at his feet.

“Red, got it,” Shiro smiled, “Ready to go now?” he asked, wiping his hands on a towel quickly, “We’ve got to get you to that check-up.” Keith nodded quickly then, walking over to the door where the shoes Shiro had bought for him were from when he had taken him home from the hospital. He realized then that Keith hadn’t been out of the house in weeks, and that fact couldn’t be good for his wellbeing. After weeks of being inside, he should get to spend more time out of the house than what going to the hospital would entail. Though, knowing Keith’s tendency towards denying what he actually wanted, he decided not to mention it. Whether the check-up went alright or not, taking Keith to a park would be a nice treat after.

He grabbed his keys from the hook next to the door, opening the door after to usher Keith out. The hybrid still looked hesitant about sitting in the front of the car, but he got in without complaint. As he did before on the ride back from the hospital, his eyes immediately went to the window, watching the scenery as it sped past.

The ride to the hospital was quick. There wasn’t much traffic in late morning on a weekday, and Shiro was glad for that. The hospital itself was relatively calm as they walked towards the area that housed companion care. After a short wait in the waiting room, a nurse ushered them back to a patient room. Keith was clearly nervous at letting the nurse take his blood pressure and other vitals, but eventually he gave in. Still, Shiro could recognize the way his ears were flat against his head and his shoulders were tensed. At least he had started to let go of some of that tension at home, and that was all Shiro could hope for so early in his recovery.

“Are you alright?” Shiro asked softly when the nurse left the room to go get the doctor, “You’re tense.”

“I don’t like the hospital,” Keith said softly, resting his hand on the cast that encased the other arm, “I don’t like them.”

“That’s understandable,” Shiro smiled softly, “They’re not my favorite place in the world either. How about this though,” he started, and he noted the way Keith’s ears perked up just slightly, “If you’re scared, you can hold my hand, just like before.”

“I can?” Keith questioned, his eyes moving from Shiro’s face to his hand and back to his face again, “You’re sure?”

“Have I had any qualms with holding your hand in the past?” Shiro huffed out a soft laugh, “I’ll be right here next to you, and whenever you need, you can just take my hand, and it’ll be okay.” Keith nodded just once, but his eyes brimmed with gratitude, and the look alone was progress compared to weeks earlier.

A knock sounded on the door then and the doctor entered a moment later, giving the two of them a smile, “Nice to see you again, Keith,” he greeted, “I bet you’re ready to get that cast off, hm?” Shiro could tell Keith was wary, even if he had seen the doctor multiple times before, but the companion still nodded just a bit, moving closer to Shiro on the bed he was seated on, “Now, I just want you to know that there is the possibility that you may have to have it on for a few more weeks. With the amount of vitamins and minerals your body went without for so long, the healing process, especially in bone, could be slower. But, even so, we’ll take the old one off, and give you a new one for just a few more weeks,” the doctor said, setting down his clipboard to reach for a device with a circular blade on the end, “Ready?”

Keith nodded, hesitantly holding out his arm when the doctor motioned for it, but when the saw came to life, spinning and letting out a whirring noise, the hybrid _yelped_ , tugging his arm from the doctor’s grip and turning in towards Shiro instead, his shoulders quivering in fear and his eyes clenched shut.

“Hey, hey, Keith,” Shiro said quickly, keeping his voice low and gentle as the doctor switched off the device, “It’s alright. It’s _alright_ , Keith,” he soothed softly, reaching to take the companion’s hand in his own, “It’s not going to hurt you. It’s just going to cut through the plaster, okay?” Keith only whimpered in response, shaking his head quickly as his fingers squeezed down on Shiro’s hand, “Remember what I said? If you’re scared, you can hold my hand,” he murmured, “You can hold my hand and look at me instead of at your arm, okay? It’ll be over so quickly, I promise.”

“You promise?” Keith whispered out, his eyes opening just a bit, still filled with fear, but the way the companion was holding so tightly to his hand, Shiro knew he would be okay.

“I promise,” Shiro repeated, “Just look right at me.” He looked up at the doctor over Keith’s head and gave him a nod. Carefully, the doctor took hold of Keith’s arm again, starting up the machine, which made Keith flinch, but he didn’t pull away again. He occupied himself with stroking gently over the back of Keith’s hand, doing whatever he could to distract him from the blade cutting through the plaster that held the cast to his arm.

It took more than a few minutes, and Keith held his hand almost too tightly for the entire duration, but eventually the cast came off in pieces. There was still bruising around where the bone was re-broken, and Shiro didn’t think that had any good implications, but he left that up to the doctor. Carefully, the doctor probed at Keith’s arm, observing the area before he pressed into his arm more firmly.

“Ah!” Keith cried out in pain at the touch, giving his arm a jerk to try and get away, but that only made him cry out again. Shiro could see there were tears brewing in his eyes and he looked towards the doctor sternly, hoping he would get the hint to stop.

“Sorry about that,” the doctor said, finally pulling away from Keith’s arm. “You’ll definitely need the cast on another two to three weeks unfortunately, and I want you to take a calcium supplement along with drinking milk every day, just to get your body producing bone more quickly,” he explained as he made notes on his chart, “I have to go get the materials for the new cast, but I’ll be right back.”

After he left, the room was quiet. Keith’s hand was still in his own, but the companion was occupied with staring at his arm, a sad frown on his face as he looked at the limb.

“Another few weeks will be okay,” Shiro broke the silence, giving Keith’s hand a squeeze, “And… How about I give you some warm milk every night before bed, okay?” He remembered that detail from Keith’s file, from what he had written himself about his first owner, and clearly Keith remembered too from the way his ears perked up.

“Really?” His eyes moved from his arm to Shiro’s face, “Warm milk?”

“Yes, if you want it,” he smiled, his grin growing a bit wider as Keith hurriedly nodding.

“Yes, _please_ , Shiro,” he said eagerly, “I- I-I would like that very much.” And then he was leaning forward, his cheek pressing to Shiro’s chest as he pulled himself closer, pulling his hand free from Shiro’s hold only to grip at the fabric of his shirt. It was kind of a half hug with his other arm unusable, but it was almost too endearing for Shiro’s heart to handle. Gently, he wrapped his arm around Keith’s shoulders, gently stroking fingers through his hair and against the edge of his ear. Keith sighed quietly at the contact, a shiver going through his body as the tension seeped from his shoulders. It was similar to the previous night; Keith held in his arms against his chest, so open and receptive to his gentle touches.

If the doctor hadn’t knocked at the door again the next moment, he was sure he could have gotten Keith to purr again, but instead the hybrid mostly pulled away, settling for taking his hand again, which was perfectly fine too of course.

“Alright, this will be pretty quick, and then I can check your other injuries and send you on home. Sound good?” He turned towards the supplies for the cast, pulling out the rolls of fabric and fiberglass wrapping in the same white color as before.

“Actually,” Shiro spoke up, catching both the doctor’s attention and Keith’s as well, “Do you have red wrapping? For the cast?” he asked, smiling down at the way Keith’s eyes widened, “That’s Keith’s favorite color,” he murmured, stroking his hand through Keith’s hair once more as he spoke mostly to the companion that was all but pressed to his side, though he looked up at the doctor for confirmation.

“I think I can manage that,” the doctor smiled, pulling out a roll of the red wrapping rather than the white, “Anything to make this a little easier to bear. Like I said, just two weeks, three at the most, Keith.” With that, he went about casting Keith’s arm once more, wrapping layers of gauze and casting materials around his still injured arm.

It was unpleasant to know that, even after several weeks, Keith was still carrying around the pain of his past master and abuser. Shiro figured once everything was gone, aside from whatever scars would remain for the time being, Keith would start to come out of his shell more easily. Of course, the remembrance of the pain would take longer to wipe away from his memory, and Shiro knew they could never be truly erased, but hopefully Keith could start occupying his thoughts with desires for the future.

“And, all done,” the doctor hummed he finished up, pulling away from Keith’s arm, the limb now bound in red wrapping with clean, white edges, “Remember not to get it wet, and if everything goes well you’ll be free of it in just two weeks,” he smiled, “Now, if you would please remove your shirt just for a quick check up, and then you’ll be good to go.” Keith gave a tiny nod, pulling his hand from Shiro’s grasp, and in that moment Shiro realized he had never seen the extent of the injuries to the rest of Keith’s body, only the bruising on his hip and the cast on his arm.

He could feel a lump forming in his throat at just the thought of what could become visible to him from under Keith’s shirt, but before he could ever prepare himself the companion was pulling the garment off his body. From where he was standing. Shiro could see Keith’s back more fully than his front, and the sight of it made his stomach turn. There were scars of varying length and thickness drawn down his back, alongside scabbed wounds that were still healing, still rimmed with faint bruising. They would scar too, Shiro could see that clearly. He knew from experience with other companions that the injuries came from a whip, maybe even the crude use of a belt with how jagged some of the scars were. It hurt to even look at them, but he couldn’t stop himself from looking, knowing that if he pulled his gaze away when Keith needed him he would never forgive himself.

“Everything seems to be healing quite well,” the doctor observed, his fingers pressing lightly into Keith’s back before moving to his front, examining along Keith’s ribs, “There’s no pain in your ribs anymore, correct?” He received a nod, and that helped soothe Shiro’s heart just a bit, “That’s good, very good,” the doctor pulled away, “Well, in a few more weeks, you should have a perfect bill of health. Just keep getting good nutrition, sleep, and exercise and you’ll be very healthy, Keith. Are you still taking the suppressants I prescribed you? You haven’t had any break-through symptoms, have you? I could always get you a higher dose.” Keith shook his head in response, pulling his shirt back over his head before looking down at his lap while the doctor made a few more notes.

After that, they were bid farewell, and Shiro was handed an appointment card for two weeks’ time. He could tell as they walked out to the car that Keith was disappointed, his attention mostly on the cast on his arm. Casts were restrictive and clumsy, and Shiro knew it had to be a reminder of how exactly his arm had been so badly damaged, but two weeks wasn’t too long, and with how less fearful Keith had been that day, perhaps it would be a more enjoyable two weeks.

And Shiro knew he should get that started off right. Instead of taking the road that would lead them home, he steered the car through the city, a different destination in mind. Keith picked up on that easily and his attention was pulled from the window. He could feel the companion’s eyes on him, see his ears flicking with curiosity in the peripheral of his vision, but he didn’t say anything.

“Shiro?” Keith finally spoke up, “Where… Where are we going?”

“Well, I figured we better get you started on that higher calcium diet immediately,” he hummed in response, giving Keith a smile when he saw some dread coming into the hybrid’s eyes, “We’re here,” he said as he pulled into a parking spot. He had known about the park for a while.

Truthfully, he had first visited the place when a disturbance between two companions was reported and he had to go settle a fight between owners. Other than that discrepancy, it was a quaint park, virtually empty on an early weekday afternoon. There was a small ice cream stand in the parking lot, and Shiro didn’t know if Keith even liked ice cream, but the booth did have smoothies and milkshakes too if he wanted some variety.

“So,” he said softly before he even made a move to get out of the car or even turn it off, “Want to stay here for a little while? We can get some ice cream and just walk or sit in the park. You’ve been cooped up in the house for so long and I- well, honestly, I feel a little negligent. For that I’m sorry, but if you want to spend some time here, I would be more than happy to for as long as you want.” He finished talking, keeping his eyes on Keith’s face as the companion took in his words. Eventually, violet eyes moved to stare out past the windshield, surveying along the stretch of green grass and trees, the winds lightly shaking the branches.

“Maybe just for a little while,” Keith finally murmured before he looked back and Shiro caught his gaze again, growing more accustomed to see such overwhelming gratitude in his eyes, “Thank you, Shiro…. For bringing me here…”

“Don’t mention it,” Shiro smiled back, turning off the car with Keith’s decision to stay.

They ordered ice cream first, vanilla-chocolate-chip for Shiro and plain chocolate for Keith, which he managed to get the hybrid to choose for himself after a bit of coaxing. Cones were too messy, especially with Keith’s arm in the cast, so they both got bowls and spoons after Shiro paid.

“Is it- is it bad we’re eating this before lunch?” Keith asked hesitantly as they sat on a bench under a tall tree, shaded by the canopy of leaves above them.

“Of course it’s fine,” Shiro smiled, “Sometimes you need to just- break a routine, have breakfast for dinner or just ice cream for lunch,” he laughed, “Nothing is set in stone, Keith. There are no rules of when or what order we have to do anything, especially not with the hours my job requires,” he huffed jokingly, “Go on, eat your ice cream before it melts, okay? You deserve it after having to get that cast put back on.”

“Okay,” Keith nodded, his ears drooping a bit at the mention of the cast, but he seemed to brighten up again when he got a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth. An almost happy sigh left his throat as he licked at the spoon, savoring every bit of just one spoonful before he went in for another, “It’s good,” he murmured after the third taste, “Thank you, Shiro… And- thank you for- for asking the doctor for,” he trailed off, his fingers skimming the red outside of his cast lightly before he looked up, “Thank you…”

“You’re very welcome, as with anything,” Shiro murmured, his heart almost singing every time Keith thanked him, or spoke so shyly towards him, or even looked at him with something other than fear in his eyes. Carefully he rested his hand on Keith’s shoulder, giving it a soft squeeze before he pulled his hand away and went back to his own steadily melting ice cream.

It was quiet after that, only the noises of leaves rustling and plastic spoons gathering up the last bits of ice cream from paper bowls sounding between them, but it was nice. Shiro could tell Keith was happy to feel the wind against his skin. He seemed to perk up whenever a soft breeze tickled at his hair, light springing up into his eyes at the sensation. Slowly but surely, little bits of that Shiro presumed to be the companion’s true self and true desires were seeping through, and that made him happier than anything.

It would still be a while until Keith was entirely comfortable, and he had to keep reminding himself of that, but he knew that things weren’t hopeless as he had started to fear. With new experiences, Keith could come out of his shell even more. He knew he had to take the companion shopping for some clothes with the starting of autumn and the coming of winter, and maybe he could even deal with the state of his overgrown hair eventually, but as for right then he was satisfied with sitting with Keith pressed against his side, eating ice cream in the cooling, late summer winds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand there ya have it ; 7;)b Hopefully it wasn't too boring of a chapter? Any thoughts are very appreciated of course! (p.s. I have an annoying headache right now so I'll do some cleaning up with any mistakes later... Even after reading it thrice, I always miss things ;A;)
> 
> Once again, I am always so grateful for any and all feedback and views and just knowing people like this fic! I'm having such a fun time writing it so I'm hoping you all are enjoying reading it!! ; w;)9
> 
> As always, please come find me on twitter [@leokuumi](https://twitter.com/leokuumi) and on tumblr [here at carbonfootprintao3](carbonfootprintao3.tumblr.com)! I would love to talk about Keith and Shiro and Sheith and Voltron and nyas with anybody! 
> 
> Thank you again and stay tuned for chapter 6! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Back at it again with another chapter, and a chapter I didn't even intend on writing??? I got the idea while I was writing towards something else, and I just went with it sooo yeah :'3c
> 
> once again, I really just want to thank you all for reading this fic! Thank you for 4000+ views and almost 400 kudos, and all the comments that get left on my updates ;w; It really just blows my mind and I feel so grateful to all of you!
> 
> Anyway, without further ado, chapter six! Enjoy and I'll seeya in the end notes! <3

In the two weeks leading up until Keith’s next appointment at the hospital, to hopefully get his cast off for good, every day seemed to give Shiro new insight to the companion’s personality. It became clear to him when he came home from work a few days after the appointment that Keith was finally starting to investigate the rest of the house and possibly get comfortable in the environment.

It started with tiny, subtle changes; the stack of magazines that Shiro never really read on the coffee table were in a different order, the corners of a few pages folded in to remind Keith of what page he was on. Clearly, the hybrid enjoyed reading, and eventually Shiro started noticing signs of him reading the dull textbooks that sat on a shelf next to the television. He hadn’t read those books himself since college when he was studying for his degree, but maybe Keith found them good for killing time.

With the cooling from the heat of the summer into autumn, Shiro had found several windows cracked open despite the air conditioning, and the window in Keith’s room was often open as well, letting in the scent of earth and pine trees from outside. Keith still seemed hesitant to go into the backyard, but Shiro wouldn’t push him to go outside if he didn’t feel comfortable. The progress had to be made on it’s own after all, and at whatever pace Keith was comfortable with.

As far as his diet, Shiro had started to pick up on the fact that Keith liked meat and fish, which was expected from his speciation. He had started buying more salmon and tuna from the store, as well as different cuts of steak and chops. He had no qualms with cooking for the two of them, and he was rather inclined to eat meat as well so it was nice to test Keith’s enjoyment and get to eat the food himself.

Shiro favorite change from the doctor’s appointment was getting to present Keith with a mug of warm milk every night before bed. Eventually, Keith had admitted to him that he often had a hard time getting to sleep and staying asleep, and Shiro knew that meant he had nightmares, which he understood from his own experiences. The warm milk seemed more like a sleeping draught, especially to a cat-hybrid like Keith. He enjoyed lapping at it before drinking heavily from the mug, his violet eyes growing drowsier by the minute. Shiro usually had to make sure he brushed his teeth and didn’t fall asleep at the bathroom counter, and by the time he got into bed he was usually too sleepy to even pull up the covers, but Shiro was more than happy to do that for him.

Keith usually asked him a question per day over dinner, something he wanted to know about the house or about his work. Shiro could only hope that with time the questions would grow into larger, easy conversations between them.

He had only just finished iterating the details of his day to Keith after the companion’s shy prompting at dinner one night over a week after the appointment when his own question came to mind and he smiled at Keith across the table.

“May I ask you a question?” he asked, stabbing his fork into a piece of meat on his plate, “Only if you want though.”

“Okay,” Keith nodded in return. He’d become more receptive to Shiro’s questions, probably since he had eventually realized that they wouldn’t be about anything too personal about his past, and Shiro was committed to keeping them that way for a while. So far he had learned Keith’s favorite color, favorite ice cream flavor, favorite season of the year, and a few other tidbits he stored in his mind for future use, whether Keith would expect him to remember them or not.

“The chair in your room, it’s in front of the window,” Shiro hummed as he chewed and then swallowed a bite of steak, “Why is that?”

“Oh,” Keith breathed, his cheeks suddenly flushing a bit pink at the question, his ears flattening in embarrassment, “When I- can’t sleep, or if I wake up in the middle of the night, I like to just- sit there and- a-and look at the stars. A-also in the daytime, when it’s sunny, the sun shines right there and- it’s just really warm…” He mumbled, ducking his head to stare at his plate.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed,” Shiro said gently, not vocalizing that he thought the blush on Keith’s cheeks was rather cute, “I understand… I’ve had problems falling asleep before too. Distracting your mind for a little while is helpful,” he shrugged, “Do you like the stars?” At that, Keith’s head lifted swiftly and he gave several nods, his eyes bright.

“I do,” he said, and Shiro could see where his tail was flicking behind him more quickly with his excitement, “I- I once had a big book about the stars… I read it a lot and I-” he cut himself off after a moment, shaking his head, “N-never mind…”

“No, please,” Shiro pried gently, “It’s okay… I want to know about your past if you’ll tell me. Whatever was good at least,” he smiled.

“O-okay… I um… I always thought that- when I was little I thought- I thought I could be an- an astronaut?” he managed to get out, his cheeks a bright red at that point, “But I- that was a long time ago,” he whispered, his throat bobbing heavily, “B-before my first master even and I- it was stupid…”

“It doesn’t sound stupid to me,” Shiro said easily, his heart-warming a bit at just the thought of Keith, young and innocent to the horrors he would face in the future, pouring over a book on stars, his eyes bright with the thought of exploring them one day. And then the heartache came, sadness that Keith never even had the chance to do what he wanted, that his innocence was stolen from him far younger than it should have been, “You like reading a lot, don’t you?” he asked out slowly, earning a shy nod from Keith in return. An idea was starting to form in his head and he quickly set down his fork and knife, “Come with me for a moment. I think I have something you might like,” he smiled, getting up from the table, “I’ll reheat everything if it gets cold,” he promised when he noted Keith’s frantic look to his plate and then back to his face.

Hesitantly, Keith followed him down the hall to the door that was across from and in between their two bedrooms, “I don’t usually use this room,” he admitted, “The people who owned the house before me were lawyers so they had use for it of course,” he explained as he opened the door and flicked the lights on. Light flooded the room, exposing several empty bookshelves, a decently sized desk, and a large window seat with a few plush cushions on it. Clearly it was meant to be some sort of study, but Shiro had hardly set foot in it since he purchased the home. As such, everything was dusty, but Shiro was sure that could be cleaned up easily.

“What is it for?” Keith as quietly from where he was still standing behind him, peaking hesitantly at the room.

“Well, I suppose the old owners used it as an office or study for their books and papers,” Shiro shrugged as he walked in, “But in the daytime, the sun shines right down on that window seat. It’s probably a much better place to sit in the sun, more comfortable I think. That is, of course, if you want to come in here,” he said gently, realizing he was getting ahead of himself, “How about I take you to the bookstore tomorrow? I have a half day at work,” he suggested, smiling at the way Keith’s eyes widened in badly disguised desire, “You can get as many books as you want, and then when you’re home you can just sit in here and enjoy the sun and the books,” he offered, “And even at night you can come in here and watch the stars if you want.” He waited for Keith’s response then, watching as the companion carefully stalked from behind him, gazing over the room, his nose wrinkling a bit at the dustiness, but he didn’t seem to dislike it.

“Do I-” Keith started slowly, his voice rough, “Do I still get to be in the other room?” he asked warily.

“What?” Shiro asked, his thoughts suddenly coming to a halt, “What do you mean?”

“The room, with the bed… Can I still stay in there too?” Keith asked softly, his tail twisting behind him nervously.

“Keith,” Shiro breathed, his arms suddenly itching to surge forward, hold Keith against his body until the hybrid realized that he wasn’t relegated to one room of all the rooms the house had to offer, “Keith, this whole house is your house,” he murmured, stepping forward slowly, “That bedroom is yours, your bathroom is yours, and this room is yours to use if you want it. The living room and the kitchen too, they’re all yours to use. I’m not taking anything _away_ from you because there’s nothing for me to take away, understand?”

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry,” Keith shook his head, wrapping his arms around himself, “That was- it was silly of me to say,” he murmured, “I-I know you won’t just- take things away from me,” he whispered, dropping his head low.

“Why would you think that I would?” Shiro asked gently, stepping closer to the companion again.

“No one in a- a long time has just- _given_ me things… Like books and _a bed_ and clothes and good food,” Keith choked out, and Shiro could tell that the roughness in his voice was growing harsher towards tears, “And you just give me things without- without _expecting_ anything from me and… I just- all I ever had in some places I lived was a- a-a cage in the corner or maybe a pillow,” he admitted, and Shiro stayed quiet even as the words stung and burned in his chest, “It’s just… It’s still hard to believe that you’re real…”

“Well, I am,” Shiro said firmly, though keeping his voice gentle nonetheless, “Hey, look at me,” he murmured, reaching to take Keith’s chin in a loose hold, drawing the hybrid’s head up to meet his teary violet eyes in the light of the study, “I’m real. This is your _home_. I’m never going to make you stay in a cage or on the floor. You’re a _person_ , an important person to me, and as such I’m going to do whatever I can to ensure that you’re warm and protected and well-fed and- and maybe even _happy_ ,” he smiled even as his voice cracked towards the end of his statement, “Does that sound good to you?” he asked gently.

Keith gave a trembling nod under his fingers, and Shiro saw the way his lower lip quivered, a quiet sound of yearning leaving his throat before he was moving forward, grasping onto his shirt with desperate, shaking hands. Shiro almost stumbled back, but he caught himself, easily wrapping his arms around the smaller boy clinging to him. Fingers splayed out over Keith’s back, starting to stroke slowly and soothingly as the companion shook with whatever emotions he was feeling.

Despite the anguish he felt over the bit of information on Keith’s former living arrangements, Shiro knew this was astounding progress. Keith was in his arms holding to him, an action he had initiated himself. Keith had divulged information about his past without really being prompted to, and that was just a minute sign of healing, of recovery, but it was enough to make Shiro happy for the rest of the week most likely.

“So, do you want to go to the bookstore tomorrow?” Shiro asked softly, stroking his fingers through Keith’s hair slightly. He felt Keith take a shudderingly deep breath against his chest, the heat of the exhale warming his shirt where the companion’s face was pressed, and then Keith gave a tiny, but firm nod. Eventually, violet eyes peeked up at him from his own chest, bright with the remnants of unshed tears and the prospect of future delight.

“Yes, please,” Keith murmured, “I would- like that very much, Shiro…” After that, he moved his head, very well nuzzling against Shiro’s chest, his eyes fluttering shut as he pressed his cheek there, a soft sigh leaving his throat.

And as much as Shiro wanted to stand in the study and hold Keith for the rest of the night, he knew the companion had to finish his dinner if only for the sake of his health.

“We should finish dinner, hm?” he suggested gently, still carefully stroking his fingers through Keith’s hair, his metal hand holding the companion around the back, “I’ll heat everything up for us.”

“O-oh, right,” Keith nodded quickly, pulling away a bit harshly, but not due to anything but the embarrassed flush back on his cheeks, “I’m sorry,” he mumbled, I didn’t mean to- to hold onto you like that,” he managed out, his voice pinched with his bashfulness.

“It’s perfectly fine,” Shiro smiled, “Everyone needs to be held sometimes.” He knew that Keith as a cat-hybrid would be more prone to seek out touches from those he trusted anyway, but he didn’t want to assume he had that level of Keith’s trust just yet. Either way, if Keith wanted physical touch as comfort, he wouldn’t hesitate to provide, “Let’s finish dinner. Were you enjoying the steak I bought?”

“Mhm. It’s really good,” Keith hummed as they walked from the room together, leaving the light illuminating the dusty study for later.

After heating up and finishing dinner, and having a small bowl of ice cream for desert, Shiro once again hauled out the cleaning supplies he had only recently used to clean out Keith’s room of dust and cobwebs. He had expected Keith to retreat to his room after dinner like he usually did, but instead Keith stood watching him as he took out the supplies, hesitant curiosity in his eyes.

“What are you doing with all that?” Keith asked eventually, his head cocking to the side a bit in wondering.

“Well, if we’re going to put all your books in here,” Shiro grinned, noting the bashful yet bright spark in Keith’s eyes at the mention of the promise of the next day, “It should be clean, right? The entire place is coated in dust, and I prefer it didn’t remain that way.”

“Oh, right,” Keith nodded, awkwardly scuffing his socked foot against the ground for a moment before he spoke up again, “Can I- help you clean? If you’re doing all this for me then- then I should help… I- I _want_ to help you, Shiro, if it’s okay with you.” It was quite possibly the first time Keith had so blatantly declared something he wanted, and with just that small sign and the task at hand, Shiro could see them becoming a relationship of equals sooner rather than later.

“Of course you can help,” Shiro nodded, holding out a duster to the companion in turn, “I’ll wash the floors, and you can start dusting the shelves. Just make sure you don’t hurt your arm,” he said, gesturing the red cast still encasing Keith’s arm, but he kept the duster handed to the hybrid anyway.

Keith gave a firm nod at that, a wordless promise to be careful in his eyes before he almost _eagerly_ grabbed the duster, hurrying into the study to start dragging the feathery tool over the dusty shelves. It only took a few minutes before Shiro heard a sniff and then a tiny sneeze from the other side of the room. A smile came to his lips when he looked up, spotting Keith with a pout on his lips as he rubbed at his nose, clearly having been bothered by the dust, but after that he went right back to cleaning, even standing on his toes to reach the higher shelves, his tail flicking and swaying behind him in contentment.

It took over an hour, but when they were finished the floors were clean, all the furniture and lights dusted, and the pillows for the window seat were beaten of any dust particles as well. Shiro could tell Keith was tired; the companion kept trying to disguise yawns into the crook of his elbow or the back of his hand, so he wordlessly led the sleepy hybrid to the kitchen, pouring and gently warming him a mug of milk that Keith drank eagerly.

After that, he saw him to bed, which had become the norm the last few days. As Keith curled up into his bed, covered by multiple blankets and nestled sleepily into his pillows, he reached out with one hand, and Shiro grasped his palm without a second thought, giving him a warm smile in the dim light of the room

“I’m… I’m really looking forward to tomorrow, Takashi,” Keith whispered, his words tinged with quiet sleepiness as his eyelids drooped, fluttering several times in an attempt to stay awake.

“I’m glad,” Shiro said back, keeping his voice low, barely audible to his own ears over the loud beating of his heart. On every occasion that Keith whispered his name, a name nearly no one used, not even his parents, he could feel his affection for the cat-hybrid growing, increasing to an extent that didn’t feel containable in his heart.

But he kept every bit of that fondness inside himself nonetheless, knowing he would show it even more to Keith if the companion ever desired it.

“I’ll leave breakfast for you in the morning so you can sleep in, and I’ll be home before lunch so we can go out. Sound good?” Shiro asked quietly, giving Keith’s hand a squeeze.

 “Mhm… good,” Keith mumbled, before his eyes opened again and, slowly, his lips curved up, forming the tiniest smile on his face, his violet eyes warm and _glowing_ in the low light.

For a moment, Shiro found himself frozen, completely paralyzing at seeing an actual smile on Keith’s lips, however small it may be. The hybrid had never so easily smiled at him. Sometimes his lips had twitched just slightly, as if he wanted to smile but had forgotten how after years of sadness.

But now he was smiling sleepily against his pillows, hand still clasped in his own, and Shiro could feel his entire body thrumming with exhilaration. He wanted Keith to smile again, every day, multiple times a day. He wanted him to smile and laugh and just _be happy_.

And this was a step towards that goal, a huge step considering the last few weeks, and if it was any indication of the future, Shiro knew he had reason to be relieved for Keith’s sake.

By the time Shiro had processed what had happened, Keith was asleep, breathing slow and even against his pillows. Carefully, Shiro slipped his hand away, tucking Keith fully under the blankets with slight movements until the companion was covered and warm. An urge ran through his arm to his fingers, suddenly yearning to reach out and pet his hand through Keith’s hair, but the hybrid was asleep and he didn’t want to disturb him.

“Good night, Keith,” he murmured, smiling to himself as he quietly closed to door to the room, heading to his own bed for the night.

* * *

 

As promised, the next day Shiro prepared Keith some breakfast before he left the house, leaving him a note that he could heat up the pancakes and bacon in the microwave and he would be home around noon.

Work seemed to go by at an incredibly slow pace, most likely because he just wanted to get home and take Keith somewhere that would maybe even make him smile again. Thinking back on the instance warmed him from within yet made the clock on the wall tick even slower.

Eventually, his short day ended and he hurried home. When he walked in, he found Keith perched on the couch, his ears pricked up towards the front door. He was dressed and ready to leave, the entirety of the breakfast consumed and the plate rinsed off in the sink.

Shiro could tell Keith was eager to leave so he decided not to change out of his work clothes completely, simply unbuttoning and taking off the uniform over his t-shirt, donning his jacket as he ushered Keith out the door.

“How many books do they have at the bookstore?” Keith asked him a few minutes into the ride, forcing Shiro to do a quick double-take away from the road.

“Have you never been to a bookstore? Or a library?” he asked, keeping as much incredulity from his voice as he could. He knew Keith’s experiences were limited, but he hadn’t expected them to be that limited.

“No,” Keith said softly, shaking his head before he looked down at his lap, “Most of my masters- they never really took me places except for the doctor or the companion store.”

“Well then,” Shiro smiled, looking over to him once the car was stopped at a red light, “Sounds like I’ll need to take you a lot of places to make up for that, hm? I think the bookstore is a good start. We’re almost there.” Keith nodded eagerly then, his eyes going to the window to watch the rest of the way to the store.

Upon entering the store, Keith’s reaction was fairly priceless. His face went slack with awe, his ears flicking up and about as his eyes moved quickly around what he could see of the front of the store, clearly astounded by the large shelves and the multitude of books contained on them.

“Shiro,” he breathed, his head whipping up to look at him, “People can just- have _all_ of these?”

“Of course,” Shiro smiled, gently taking his hand to lead him further into the store, deeper into the towering shelves, an action Keith didn’t protest, “And you can have as many as you want, okay? We have an entire study to fill after all, and there’s even a bit of room for another shelf if needed.”

“O-okay,” Keith nodded shakily, seemingly still in awe of the place, “If you’re sure…”

“I’m sure,” Shiro said firmly, giving Keith’s hand a squeeze, “I’ll go tell the cashier to just put any books you want aside for when you’re done, okay?” At Keith’s nod, he let go of his hand, and left the companion in the nearly empty store to go tell the cashier the details of their visit. It took only a few minutes, but by the time he got back to where he had left Keith, the hybrid already had a growing pile of books at his side, at least ten so far, but Shiro didn’t mind at all.

For more than two hours, Shiro watched as Keith perused the shelves through the entire store. He had already found plenty of informational books on the world and geography, more than enough books on astronomy and the universe, and he had since moved onto fiction. Shiro figured that Keith hadn’t had many things to choose from to read in his life, and he wasn’t surprised when the companion went through the young adult section, pulling books from the shelves, sometimes reading the back before neatly returning it, but mostly just placing them in a pile that Shiro frequently deposited with the cashier.

Keith eventually went through fiction until he was squinting at the wording in Shakespeare plays, his head cocked to the side as he blinked at the archaic writing, but he still selected a few of the plays from the shelf before he moved onto poetry.

After setting another stack of books onto the counter, Shiro found Keith sitting on the floor in the children’s section, his legs crossed under him as he looked down at the children’s books in his lap.

“You might be a little too old for those,” Shiro huffed out a laugh as he eased himself into a sitting position at Keith’s side, peering over the companion’s shoulder to the book in his hands.

“I know that!” Keith stammered out, quickly, closing the book, and embarrassed redness dying his cheeks, “I just- I like these… When I was really little, the woman who took care of me at the facility used to read them to me. Especially this one,” he murmured, holding up one of the books, “Do you know it?”

“ _Make Way for Ducklings_?” Shiro smiled, “I remember it from when I was a kid. It’s a cute story.” He noted the way Keith stared at the book with longing, his fingers tracing the script that made up the title on the cover, “I did say you could get as many as you wanted, didn’t I?” he murmured gently, “So if you want that one, you should get it.”

“Really?” Keith asked out, looking up with his eyebrows upturned, his eyes unsure, “A-are you sure? It’s- it’s not that important, and it’s- it’s for children…”

“If it’s important to you, I want you to have it,” Shiro said simply, watching Keith’s conflicted expression with a calm gaze. Eventually, the companion nodded, holding the book close to his chest.

“Okay… Just this one,” he said decidedly, placing the other children’s books back on the shelf before he stood from the carpet, “I- I think I’m done now…”

“Alright,” Shiro nodded, pushing himself up from ground, “Let’s go get everything up at the front.” He led Keith to the front where the cashier was still looking fairly bewildered by the amount of books they were buying, but Shiro didn’t even stop to consider the cost as he swiped his credit card. Every book he was buying was something Keith wanted, and he would never deny the hybrid unless it was something he couldn’t possibly give to him.

He managed to carry the four bulging bags of books to the car by himself, not wanting Keith to hurt his arm carrying them, and he put them all in the backseat before turning back to look at Keith. The companion’s face was rather pale, his ears drooping as he looked at the amount of books in the car.

“What’s the matter, Keith?” Shiro asked softly, hating the apprehension and almost fear in Keith’s eyes.

“I-it’s too much,” Keith whispered, shaking his head several times, “I-I I don’t need _all_ of those and- and there’s too many… I didn’t realize and I’m sorry, Shiro…”

“Hey, hey, no don’t do that,” Shiro said quickly, coming to stand closer to the companion, resting a reassuring hand on his shoulder, “Don’t apologize. I said you could have as many as you wanted, and I’m more than happy to buy all these for you. As long as they make you happier and entertain you when you’re home alone, I would never protest. Understand?” He felt Keith’s shoulder loosening up under his hand and the companion let out a shaky breath before nodding quickly, his throat bobbing before he looked back to Shiro from where he had been staring at the books in the car.

“A-as long as it’s okay,” he murmured, “Thank you for the books, Shiro… Thank you _so_ much…” His voice cracked briefly and he dropped his head, reaching up to scrub at his eyes with the back of his hand.

“It was my pleasure,” Shiro dropped his hand from Keith’s shoulder, his fingers briefly passing along his arm, feeling gooseflesh on his skin, “Our next shopping excursion will be to buy you some new clothes when your cast comes off,” he laughed, “I can’t have you wearing a t-shirt when it only gets colder every day, and you need more clothes anyway, clothes that you actually like and fit you well.”

“If you think so,” Keith mumbled, looking a bit shy as he plucked at the shirt he was wearing, a pinkness coming to his cheeks, “Do we have to go to the- the companion stores?” he asked in a pinched voice, his ears flattening at the idea, and Shiro knew why. The very idea of making Keith dress in revealing outfits, some that could barely be considered clothing, was sickening so he shook his head quickly and firmly.

“God, _no_ , Keith,” he breathed, “Never… I would _never_ have you wear those kinds of clothes… I would never make you wear anything you didn’t want to wear, but I don’t think I could stand seeing you in things like that even if you wanted it. So, no, we are going to go to a regular mall with plenty of stores and you can try on and get _anything_ you want, okay?” Once again, Keith’s shoulders sagged in relief, a quiet breath leaving his lips before he nodded in understanding and shivered lightly as a gust of wind blew through the parking lot.

“Let’s go home now,” Shiro smiled, gesturing to the car, “We have a lot of bookshelves to fill.”

The ride home was quick enough and Keith seemed eager to get inside and start going through all the newly acquired books as soon as they pulled into the driveway. He rounded the car to where Shiro was already taking the books out, and Shiro felt him peering over his shoulder.

“I- Can I carry one of the bags, Shiro?” he asked, “I want to help…”

“Alright,” Shiro sighed, “But be careful with your arm, okay? If it hurts, please tell me.” He knew Keith would be getting the cast off in just a few days, but he was still wary, over-concerned with the companion’s healing. He knew he wouldn’t want to tell Keith he couldn’t do something as easy as carrying some books in though, books that were meant to make the hybrid feel more at home.

“I will,” Keith nodded quickly before he eagerly reached for a bag of the books, heaving it up in both arms against his chest, hurrying up the steps to the front door before turning back to wait for Shiro to follow. It was endearing to see Keith so obviously excited about something, and Shiro only hoped that the books could make him even more alive with energy, maybe even give them something different to talk about over dinner. Most of the books Keith had picked up were ones he had read himself in high school and college, and even though he disliked writing about literature in school, he wouldn’t protest to talking to Keith about the stories.

He left Keith in the study with the bags of books, figuring the companion would want to start going through them immediately. Instead of settling down to help Keith right away, he went to the kitchen, quickly making them some sandwiches for lunch, pouring Keith a cup of juice and grabbing a bottle of soda for himself.

Keith already had an entire bag’s worth of books spread out around him, and Shiro could see how he had already started organizing them into alphabetical piles. He stopped to eat though, his eyes on the covers of the books the entire time until he finally looked up, a somewhat bashful look on his face.

“I know you always say that- that I shouldn’t thank you for a lot of things,” he started, his voice small, but stronger than Shiro figured he had ever heard it, “But I- I really, really appreciate- _this_ ,” he said before he ducked his head, taking a moment to compose himself, “Th-thank you so much, Takashi,” he looked up, his violet eyes impossibly bright, shining with a luminosity Shiro had yet to see on his face before and a slight wetness against his lashes, “I think- I-I think these- make me _happy_ ,” he whispered, his voice quivering before his expression changed, his entire face morphing into a smile that seemed to tear the air from Shiro’s lungs.

Keith was _smiling_ at him, a real smile that filled his entire face with a kind of happiness Shiro hadn’t ever seen. It was even more impactful than the sleepy smile that had been on his lips the night before, and it meant even more.

Bright eyes and pink cheeks sat across from him, and in his smile he could see the defined points of Keith’s canines, slightly longer than a regular human but normal for a cat-hybrid, and the entire expression seemed to warm Shiro from his core. It didn’t feel as if a fire was consuming him, but rather the tender warmth of burning coals glowing in a low hearth, and the feeling was more than welcome.

He smiled back so easily, a smile that he felt spreading over his cheeks, and he hoped Keith appreciated the expression as much as he appreciated Keith’s smile.

“I- you don’t know how glad it makes me that you feel that way,” Shiro said slowly trying to keep his own voice level, “I just want you to be happy here, Keith… I know it’s not an ideal situation. I know it could never _be_ ideal, but- all I want, all I could ever want for you is that you’re comfortable here and feel _safe_ here. I know it’ll take a long time, but you have all the time in the world, okay?” He stopped talking, looking down at his lap, wondering if he had gone on too long. All he wanted was for Keith to be happy, and just the tiniest sign of that had made him almost too excited.

When he finally forced himself to look up, Keith was staring at him with his lips just parted slightly, his eyes wet yet glowing with an amalgam of thankfulness and awe and, most importantly, something Shiro could even see as hope.

And it was _beautiful_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The passage of time is hard to work with I find for this fic simply because I don't want to skip too much and not show all of what is growing for Keith and for Shiro and the growing relationship between the two of them ;w; I hope things aren't going toooo slowly, but I think the pace is okay for now?? :'3c (I didn't proof-read this as well as I should have because I have a migraine rn, but I'll go through it in the a.m.!)
> 
> As always, thank you for any comments left!! If you would like to talk to me about sheith-y things or voltron in general, you can find me on twitter [@leokuumi](https://twitter.com/leokuumi) and on tumblr [here at carbonfootprintao3](carbonfootprintao3.tumblr.com)!!
> 
> Next time: Keith goes shopping!! :3c what could be more fun???
> 
> Thank you again and stay tuned for chapter 7!!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Hope everyone enjoyed the last chapter! This one is the first of what I believe will be a few chapters in Keith's POV, but I intend to keep this fic in mainly Shiro's perspective. Hopefully this will be a nice change of pace and show a little more of what Keith feels when things happen?? Ahhh I hope you like it //w\\\
> 
> Anywho, thank you all so much for over 5k views and 450 kudos! <3 The response to this fic really blows my mind, and it really makes me happy too so thank you so so so much! (ノ*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)
> 
> Okay so enjoy this chapter!! It got a little out of hands and ended up being over 10k words, but i hope you all like long updates hehe!
> 
> See ya in the end notes <3

It was hard for Keith to remember the last time anyone had treated him like Shiro did, and he supposed that was because hardly any of his more recent owners had ever treated him so kindly for such a long period of time.

The first few weeks had been tense and terrifying, simply because he was waiting for Shiro to snap, for Shiro to finally act like almost every other one of his owners had, to put him in his place and show him what he was supposed to be, whether that meant being a companion or a pet or something closer to a slave.

It was strange, but Shiro didn’t want him to be obedient. Shiro didn’t want him to kneel and submit, and Shiro wasn’t going to force him into any predisposed mold by punishing him.

Shiro wanted him to be _himself_ , and that was honestly more difficult in the long run.

But Shiro was patient and so _kind_ , and even after his new owner had held him and soothed his tears, whispered to him that everything was okay, that he would never hurt him, Keith still had a hard time realizing that the world he was living in wasn’t a dream.

The trip to the bookstore seemed to solidify the new reality in his mind. Piles of books sat in the study room, ready for him to read and organize and go through in whatever way he wanted and at whatever pace he wanted. It was somewhat daunting, but mostly thrilling, and that made him realize even more that Shiro was different.

Shiro owned him, but he wasn’t his master.

Shiro wanted him to be happy, but didn’t want anything in return in the long run.

For those reasons, Keith allowed himself to relax just a bit more than usual. He could never be certain about the trust he had the potential to build for Shiro though. Letting Shiro in one-hundred-percent would ruin him as it had in the past, and he couldn’t start feeling anything but mutual respect for the human.

But he knew that would be difficult.

It had been a long time since he had felt anything close to _affection_ for someone, but Shiro was different. He was so easy to grow close to, so receptive and gentle and kind, and when Keith looked at him he found himself with actual yearning in his heart.

In the times he had clung to Shiro in the past few days, he had felt safe and warm and protected, but he knew it was selfish to hold to the human, and he knew he would have to stop himself in the future.

Shiro hadn’t bought him because he wanted him, and even though the human seemed to like having him around, he knew that touching and gentle caresses would make him uncomfortable. It was in his nature to want to be close to another person, to curl up in someone’s arms, warm and safe, purr softly to the rhythm of their touch, but not Shiro.

Sure, Shiro had petted him before, stroked his hair and back and ears, and he had actually made him purr just once, but once was too many times for the both of them. Keith had always found it embarrassing to purr and difficult to do at that. In his training, he was always bad at relaxing enough to let himself give into the primal action, mostly because the people hired to train him how to purr at his owner’s touch didn’t mean anything to him, and most of his masters never meant anything to him either.

In that way, Shiro was already too close, and if he became anymore dear, Keith knew he wouldn’t be able to recover when the man finally returned him.

Even when Shiro said he wouldn’t, Keith had heard that line before, and he knew not to trust it.

But it would still be nice to enjoy the time he had in Shiro’s home however long that would turn out to be. He spent the next day after going to the bookstore organizing and arranging the books before he eventually took one to the warm window seat Shiro had indicated to him, reading about half of it before he had fallen asleep in the sun. The sound of a car pulling up outside had awoken him and he knew Shiro was home for dinner.

Over dinner they had quietly talked, but it was still hard to make conversation. For weeks it had been almost too difficult to meet Shiro’s gaze. Often he had been taught that companions were to be seen and not heard, only used when they were needed, and then they would be invisible again, but Shiro seemed to want to see him all the time, talk to him and interact with him, and it was hard to process.

At the end of dinner, he had retreated into the library to read more, but eventually he grew tired. When he padded out into the kitchen, Shiro already had some warm milk waiting for him, and for a moment he allowed his heart to pick up as something close to _joy_ filled him as it always did when it came to the new nightly ritual. Shiro stayed with him, watched him drink, and saw him to bed.

It made him feel cared about, but could he even allow himself to feel that way?

He still didn’t know, and he didn’t know how long it would be until his mind could decide, but with the room full of books and soft window seat to nap upon, his days went by a little faster.

He caught his own reflection in the window two days later, and it _bothered_ him. He usually neglected to look in the mirror when he was in the bathroom, his own appearance not really something he cared about, but he always knew what he looked like and he knew his past owners had found him appealing.

He didn’t like the hair that had grown too long, hanging in his eyes when he was trying to read and too hot on the back of his neck. With a frown, he tugged at it, blinking at his own reflection before he marked the page he was on, closed the book and moved across the room to the desk that sat between some of the shelves. Shiro had said he was allowed to be in the room, so he hoped that meant he was allowed to look through the things it contained. Carefully, he pulled open one of the drawers in the desk, blinking at an assortment of pens and other office supplies. He rummaged around a few of the drawers before he found a pair of scissors, testing the weight of them in his hand as he closed the drawer.

It would be difficult to cut his hair with his arm and hand still in the cast, but he was strangely committed to the task at hand. With that, he hurried to the bathroom, blinking at his own reflection in the mirror, cocking his head to the side. Usually his owners or the people at whatever facility he was residing in cut his hair for him so he didn’t really have any idea of how it was done, but it wouldn’t be _too_ difficult, right?

Just as he was about to raise the scissors to a piece of hair hanging at his neck, he heard the sound of Shiro’s car coming up to the house from outside and suddenly he felt panicked. What if Shiro didn’t want him to cut his hair? But Shiro always said he could do what he wanted, right? Shiro had said he was _beautiful_ before, whatever that meant, so what if he didn’t want him to do this?

“Keith?” He shook himself out of his thoughts, dropping the scissors into the sink with a sharp clattering sound, and that sent Shiro rushing into the bathroom to find him, “Keith, what were you doing?” Shiro asked, and Keith could hear the worry in his voice. He didn’t like the sound of it nor the look on Shiro’s face, so he dropped his gaze away, looking down at his feet instead.

“I was… Going to cut my hair,” he whispered out, hoping Shiro wouldn’t be angry with him. He knew Shiro wouldn’t hurt him, or at least he hoped that was true, but something in the back of his mind always whispered it.

_He’ll hurt you._

_He’ll hit you._

_He’ll punish you eventually._

“Oh,” Shiro let out a low breath, and Keith dared to peak back up at him, “You shouldn’t do it yourself. I wouldn’t want you getting hurt,” the man said, giving him a smile before he reached for the dropped scissors in the sink, “Would you like me to cut it for you?” The offer was a bit staggering and Keith found himself at a lost for words for a moment. Once again, Shiro had done the exact opposite of what he thought would happen, and it was always hard to gather himself and his thoughts together afterwards.

“Yes,” he finally forced out, nodding quickly, “Please, if you would…”

“Alright then,” Shiro smiled, “Why don’t you get your hair wet in the shower. It’ll be easier to cut that way.” Right, wet. He remembered that now. It would definitely be easier that way. He moved to the edge of the shower, turning on the water before he carefully held his head under it, grimacing a bit at the coldness of the liquid and the water in general. He never liked water. He didn’t like swimming or baths or going out in the rain, and showers were only tolerable if the water was warm enough.

He pulled away from the stream and shut the water off, moving to grab a towel only to feel one being pressed to his neck for him. Shiro wrapped the towel over his shoulders so his hair wouldn’t drip, a patient smile on his lips, and Keith once again couldn’t help but wonder if it was okay to grow closer to him.

Instead of letting himself dwell on it, he moved to sit in the chair Shiro had pulled into the bathroom, watching as the human paced around him, appearing to be deep in thought as he analyzed the task at hand.

“You just want it shorter, right?” Shiro asked, and Keith nodded, waiting for the eventual cut of the scissors in his hair. Shiro seemed to understand and reached forward with a comb, dragged it through his hair a few times to make sure it was free of knots before he brought a different pair of scissors forward, ones he had taken from the bathroom drawer. They looked different, smaller and thinner, and Keith recognized that they were probably more meant for cutting hair. A sudden rush of embarrassment flooded his cheeks and he looked away only for Shiro to gently take his chin in his warm fingers, straightening his head again.

“You don’t want a completely crooked hair-cut, do you?” There was a teasing tone to his voice, and it only made Keith’s face go redder as he shook his head, resisting the urge to duck and hide his bashfulness once again.

Carefully, Shiro started cutting, the sound of scissors slicing through his hair strange to Keith’s ears, but he kept still, not wanting a slip of the scissors to accidentally nick one of his ears. He could feel hair falling, tickling the back of his neck, and slowly his head felt _lighter_. He let out a long breath of air he hadn’t realized he’d been holding in, watching as Shiro stood in front of him, slowly dragging his fingers through his bangs before snipping at the hair. Some of the cut strands tickled his nose and he took a moment to shake his head, bits of cut hair falling around him. That made Shiro laugh softly for some reason, but it wasn’t a cruel laugh. Keith had come to realize that maybe Shiro didn’t have a laugh like that, nor a mean smile either. Shiro was far stranger than any human he had met, somehow completely kind and generous, and that was why it was so hard to believe that he was real.

“All done,” Shiro spoke up and Keith shook his thoughts away, blinking as Shiro ran a hand carefully through his shorter hair, brushing cut hair to the floor to be vacuumed later, “Take a look,” he smiled and Keith gave a hesitant nod, moving to look into the mirror.

It was shorter than before, but not too short, his bangs still long enough to hide in if need be, but instead of falling past his shoulders his hair rested against them, curling at his neck and collarbones. His head felt lighter as he turned from side to side slowly, shaking out his hair to test it. He could see Shiro smiling at him in the mirror, watching with such kind eyes, and Keith knew he had to thank him even if Shiro would oppose his gratitude.

 “Thank you, Shiro,” he got out, swallowed once before he looked up to the man who owned him, “Does it- look okay?” Shiro was his owner after all and thus should get to enjoy how he looked, but Keith didn’t know if that was also part of Shiro’s different methods regarding his ownership.

“Yes, you look very cute,” Shiro smiled before he faltered, his mouth gaping for a moment as redness flooded his cheeks, blurring with the scar that ran across his nose, “I-if that’s alright for me to say… I’m sorry if it isn’t. I didn’t mean to overstep.”

“I- it’s,” Keith choked, feeling his own face burning at Shiro’s word choice, “I-it’s fine… If you really think so,” he whispered. No one had called him cute in anything but a lecherous nature since he was a child, but Shiro declared it so easily. He decided he liked the feeling. If Shiro was satisfied with that he looked like, then he supposed he could enjoy the compliment.

“I do,” Shiro nodded, stepping forward closer to him, his hand coming up to nudge his bangs from his eyes, “I really do think so, and I think you’ll feel even better when you get that cast off tomorrow, and then we’ll go shopping for some clothes, okay?” His fingers moved, and Keith felt them ruffling his hair playfully, a bright smile on Shiro’s lips when he looked up at him. He only nodded in response, knowing he’d probably embarrass himself if he spoke again, but he appreciated Shiro’s words and his kind touch more than he let on.

“Is it time for dinner soon?” he asked while Shiro cleaned and tucked the scissors away.

“I figured we’d order in today. How does pizza sound? With as many toppings as we want,” Shiro suggested and Keith suddenly couldn’t remember the last time he had eaten pizza. He felt his stomach twisting, a wave of hunger washing over him as he nodded eagerly at the idea.

“Pizza,” he said almost firmly, “With… Anchovies? Please?”

“ _Anchovies_ ,” Shiro laughed but he nodded nonetheless, “We’ll get half with anchovies, just for you.” At that, Keith allowed himself to relish in the words and the truth that Shiro did things _just for him_ , just so he could try and be happy, and he thought about the implications until he went to bed that night.

\--

He woke up early the next morning, before Shiro came to gently wake him as he frequently did. He knew it was because he was more than anticipatory about finally getting the cast removed from his arm, but he was nervous about going shopping with Shiro. Shiro had promised they wouldn’t be going to a store that catered to companions, but he still had no idea what a _mall_ was like, and he had never really had a choice of what he was supposed to wear. Usually his owners decided for him, and most of them either wanted him entirely unclothed or only in something simple to remove for easy access.

He knew Shiro wasn’t like that, but he couldn’t tell if he preferred the fear of indecision about his own choices or the hard command of a master over the other.

The thoughts continued to run through his head even as he took a quick shower, even faster than usual with the shorter nature of his hair, and got dressed, waiting on the edge of his bed for Shiro to call him in for breakfast.

He donned the hooded jacket Shiro had bought for him before they left the house, shivering a bit at the cool fall wind that struck him as soon as Shiro opened the door. Shiro was right about it getting colder out, and he was certainly right about needing clothes for colder weather, but the implications of going shopping were still overly daunting. Instead, he tried to focus on the trip to the hospital, letting his fingers trace the worn cast wrapping that held his arm. He could still remember the pain of it, of his master grinding his heel into the limb until it snapped and he had _screamed_ , left in the dark trying to breathe through the pain.

He felt himself tremble, suddenly chilled by the memory, but warmth flooded his hand the next moment and he looked down to see Shiro’s hand on his own, holding lightly to his fingers as he kept his other hand on the steering wheel. Shiro didn’t speak, only giving him a soft smile that clearly said ‘ _stop worrying, everything is okay_ ,’ and he knew he needed to believe that.

Shiro offered him his hand again when they were sitting in the hospital room, waiting for the doctor to come in with the tools to take the cast off for hopefully the last time. Keith remembered his promise, and the thoughts of it sent warmth traveling though his chest, especially when Shiro held out his hand again, as he had done so many times in the hospital. Truthfully, having Shiro at his side, before he was his property and before Shiro was his owner, had been the best thing that had happened to him in a long time.

He knew it could still be the best thing, but making himself believe that despite signed papers and sums of money things could still be the same as that week in the hospital was difficult.

But every time he took Shiro’s hand, it became a little easier.

The doctor eventually came in, attempting to get conversation out of him, but the man eventually just spoke to Shiro before getting on with removing his cast. The sound of the saw still made him shrink away, but Shiro held his hand tightly, thumb stroking over his knuckles, a soothing presence as something that could harm him so easily was held so close to his newly-mended arm.

Eventually, the cast fell away, leaving his arm feeling lighter than it had in weeks, the skin unmarred by bruising as it had been the last time he was at the hospital. The doctor inspected his arm as before, but there was no shooting pain from the bone. His skin felt dry and there was a light ache of disuse through the limb, but it was _better_.

He stared at his arm as he heard Shiro conversing with the doctor, gingerly touching his own skin. He could scarcely remember when it hadn’t hurt, even after he thought it was okay from when his master had broken it. The heaviness of the cast was gone, and there was no pain as there had been for months, and in someway it felt like he was finally getting to _breathe_ , that the last physical remnant of that house and that man had been finally removed.

“Keith?” Shiro’s voice broke into his stunned thoughts he looked up quickly, blinking at his owner, noting that the doctor had left and he hadn’t even noticed, “You ready to go? You are feeling alright, aren’t you?” There was concern in Shiro’s voice, a kind that seemed to penetrate through his chest to his heart. He gave a hurried nod, slipping off the bed in the room to the floor, grabbing for the jacket he had taken off to let the doctor to his work.

“I’m okay,” he confirmed as he put the hoodie back on, “Are we still going- to the mall place?”

“As long as you’re feeling up to going,” Shiro smiled, “I would rather get you some nice, warm clothes to wear before it starts getting really cold outside,” he said, his gaze turning serious, “But if you don’t want to go…”

“No it’s okay,” Keith said quickly, “I’ll go… We can go.”

“Okay,” Shiro grinned, donning his own jacket before he offered his hand out again, “But at any time if you feel like you want to go home, just tell me and we can go. I don’t want you to be overwhelmed.” Keith stared at the proffered hand for a moment before he reached out, taking Shiro’s warm palm in his own. Shiro’s hand was larger than his own by quite a large margin, and having his hand in Shiro’s made him feel safe, protected, and he figured Shiro should know that.

“As long as you- i-if you hold my hand, I-I’ll be okay,” he got out, swallowing hard as he gave Shiro’s hand a tiny squeeze, looking up to meet his owner’s gaze. Shiro looking a little surprised by his words, but he didn’t pull away, and he didn’t protest, simply smiling once again and reaching for the door.

They left the hospital after that, going back to the car to drive to the mall. The sights of the city passing outside the car window were always fascinating. He had only really been taken out places by his first master, and they usually just went to small parks and sometimes the store for food. Shiro acted as if taking him places was just a normal thing that would only increase with time, and as much as Keith had to doubt it would come to pass, he allowed himself to be excited by the prospect for a little while.

The mall was nothing like he thought it would be. As Shiro drove the car into a massive parking lot filled with other cars, he couldn’t even imagine what the inside of the huge building would look like.

The first thing he noticed, and the first thing he disliked, was the large amount of people that were in the mall, and even though he was already holding Shiro’s hand he easily shrunk to his side, making himself as small as he could to avoid the people rushing about.

“It’s kind of loud, especially because it’s a weekend,” Shiro said over the din of noise, “Just stay by me, okay? The stores will be quieter.” Right, the stores. They weren’t even into a store yet and Keith already wanted to go home, but Shiro wanted him to have more clothes, clothes he liked and that fit him well, so he nodded, holding tightly to his owner’s arm.

Shiro navigated them to the first store and they went from there. Keith really had no idea what he was supposed to be looking for, but Shiro started by pointing him in the right direction, asking him if he liked things before giving them to him to try on. After a while, it was almost enjoyable, but he knew he didn’t need that many clothes, especially when he looked at the price tags, but Shiro seemed insistent, completely undisturbed by the cost.

Books were one thing – Shiro could enjoy those for himself when Keith was gone – but clothes he couldn’t bring with him to the facility when he was returned, and none of the things he was trying on would ever fit Shiro. It was confusing and worrying, but he allowed himself to look into the dressing room mirror and imagine being so completely clothed for the rest of his life.

It was a nice thought, but too naive for him to spend time dwelling upon, and he quickly changed out of the clothes again. At that first store, they mostly bought a few more t-shirts and some more with long sleeves as well as jeans and other pants, ones Keith could easily slip his tail down into to keep it hidden.

He didn’t like the way people in the mall looked at him, which is why he tried to hide as best he could. He could feel their eyes on him, on his ears and his un-collared throat, the way he was clinging to Shiro as they moved through the crowds. He knew he must’ve looked pathetic, and he knew people were probably wondering why an unrestrained companion was shopping at a mall meant for humans, but Shiro was either unaware or found it unimportant to mention as they headed for another store. He had only spotted one other companion at the mall, a female rabbit-hybrid who was well-dressed, but still wearing a pink collar and leash held by her master, and she had looked perfectly happy that way.

That was what was normal. That was how Shiro should be leading him around, but still the human didn’t seem to care. Instead, his owner led him to another store to look around at mostly shoes, and the cashier gave him a look he didn’t like as he ducked between the shelves of shoeboxes. Shiro brought him several shoes to try, but he settled for a pair of red ones that Shiro had described as high-tops, and a pair of boots for the winter months.

Keith discovered quickly that the mall had a store for basically everything. There mostly clothing stores, but then there were electronic stores, stores that only sold soap for some reason, and then there were entire stores filled with games and toys. He stopped himself in front of one of the toy stores, blinking at the display in the window for a moment, but it was long enough to catch Shiro’s attention.

“See something you like?” Shiro asked, coming up besides him.

“No I- it’s nothing,” Keith forced out, pulling his gaze away from the stuffed animals behind the glass, “Just… Kind of nostalgic.”

“What is?” Shiro hummed, blinking into the store, his eyes searching for a long moment before he smiled knowingly, “Let me guess… You had- that one, the red one, when you were little.” Keith felt his cheeks heating up a bit at Shiro’s intuition, but he nodded slowly, looking back over to the red colored lion stuffed animal on a display behind the glass, “Do you want it?” Shiro asked softly, his hand giving a soft squeeze around his own, but Keith knew it was far too silly a thing to spend money on and he shook his head.  

“No, no it’s okay,” he sighed, “I just- didn’t think it would be in a- a _mall_ just like that,” he shrugged, “We can go.”

“If you insist,” Shiro said easily, but there was a look in his eyes that Keith couldn’t place for the quick moment he caught it before it was gone. He didn’t dwell on it, easily becoming distracted by the crowds of people again.

The shopping only continued from there. Shiro was certain he needed warmer clothes for the winter and they headed to a department store, going through plush jackets and thick sweaters. That was actually enjoyable. Most of the sweaters were so soft to the touch and extremely warm when he tried them on, and Shiro could tell he liked them even if he tried to hide his delight.

In the dressing room of that store, he pulled on a jacket and some weird hat he had taken from a stand. It was made of yarn and general didn’t have much of a shape, but it was rather large and, when he put it on, it was big enough to hide his ears. He stopped to stare in the mirror, dressed in one of the sweaters he liked with the hat concealing his ears and his pants hiding his tail. Like that, he looked as all the other mall-goers did, as if he was a regular human shopping with-

Well, regular humans didn’t have owners. So maybe it wasn’t the same after all.

“Keith?” A knock came to the dressing room door, “Do you still like the sweater? You can show me if you want to.” He didn’t want to disappoint Shiro, and since Shiro was buying him all the clothes he figured the man had a right to see them on him. Slowly, he opened the door, stepping out from behind it for Shiro to see.

“Is it okay?” he asked softly, ducking his head a bit before he peaked up at his owner from beneath his shorter bangs, blinking at the look on Shiro’s face. The man looked rather taken aback, his eyes moving to take in the entire picture, and for a moment Keith wondered of he didn’t like it, if he would have to put the soft sweaters back and get something else, but then Shiro smiled, soft and easy, and Keith knew everything was okay.

“I didn’t realize you had taken a hat to try on,” Shiro smiled, reaching forward to straighten the article on Keith’s head, “There you go. I think it looks very nice,” he beamed, “Do you want to take the hat too?”

“I-if it looks okay,” Keith mumbled, “It’s warm so…” He trailed off, not really having much else to say about it, but if Shiro approved, he supposed that was what was important.

“It looks very cute,” Shiro smiled, not asking if the word was alright to use as he had done the previous day, but Keith still didn’t mind it, and he still felt himself flushing nonetheless, “I found something for you that I thought you might like,” he continued, “I know we already found you the other jacket, but this is a lighter one, more for fall weather. Here.” He held the jacket out and Keith blinked at it in surprise. It was red and black in color, leather on the outside from what he could tell, and the fabric fell cool on his hands as he took it from Shiro.

“It’s… It’s nice,” he got out, carefully fingering the zippers that hung from the sleeves and the middle of the jacket, his fingers tracing the button that would snap at the very top.

“Well, why don’t you try it on,” Shiro said easily, “If it’s something you would want to wear of course.” Keith gave a tiny nod, still carefully touching the jacket. He knew he’d never had anything to wear that was as nice as it, and he didn’t want to accidentally ruin it before it was even out of the store, if it would be coming with them from the store that is.

Carefully, he slipped the jacket on and Shiro reached forward, straightening it a bit at his shoulder before he smiled, clearly please, “It fits perfectly,” he declared, a smile still on his lips, “Would you like it? It looks very nice on you.”

“I-” Keith swallowed, blinking at himself in one of the mirrors, “I-I don’t know… I don’t really need all these clothes and- a-and this is just- it’s too nice for me…”

“I don’t think so,” Shiro said almost immediately, “I don’t know what you’ve had to wear in the past, but that’s the past. Nothing is too nice for you because you deserve everything I want to give you,” he shrugged as if it was nothing, as if he believed everything he was saying with complete faith, “So, if you like it, if you want it, you should have it,” he smiled.

“O-okay,” Keith nodded, his fingers carefully touching the leather on the sleeves, “I- I’ll have it then... Thank you, Shiro, and thank you for all the other clothes too… They’re all- really nice.”

“I’m glad you like them, and I’m glad you’ll have some more options of what to wear,” Shiro beamed, “I just want you to be comfortable, Keith. That’s what’s important to me. You know that right?” Keith managed a quick nod, feeling a lump rise to his throat as it always did when Shiro’s seemingly never-ending kindness come about. All he wanted all of a sudden was to go home and curl up in Shiro’s arms, as he would if he had an owner who cared about him, who would want to hold him and pet him, and who would enjoy the closeness. With the cast finally off his arm, he just wanted to give Shiro a proper hug, but everything about it would be wrong and selfish, and he didn’t want to make Shiro uncomfortable.

“I’m tired,” he finally sighed instead, “Can we- can we go back now?”

“Of course,” Shiro nodded, “Let me just take the jacket, and I’ll get you a few of the sweaters too. I could tell you liked them,” he said, accepting the jacket when Keith slid it off, “Oh! And, I can’t forget,” he hummed, pulling the hat from his head as well, “Your hat. I think there are some gloves to match out there too, and those will be good for winter. Meet me up front, okay?”

Keith watched him good before he slipped back into the dressing room, changing from the sweater back into his shirt and hoodie before he carefully walked back to the front of the store, wanting to avoid contact with any of the people that could be shopping there. He found Shiro at the counter as promised and it appeared that his owner had just finished paying, adding another shopping bag to their growing collection. Keith took some bags in one hand, and Shiro did the same, but he still reached for his fee hand nonetheless, holding tightly. The warm strength of Shiro’s hand in his own was like a lifeline as they walked out of the store into the throngs of people shopping, a reminder that Shiro was there was wouldn’t let him go to be lost in the crowd.

When they got back outside, the breath of fresh air was more than welcome, and Keith felt as if his ears were ringing from the change in noise. Shiro let go of his hand then, patting at his pockets before he let out a groan, setting his shopping bags on the ground to look in his other pockets.

“I must have left my keys at that last counter,” he sighed, “Do you want to go back in, or just wait here and I’ll be really quick?” he offered, and Keith knew there was no way he wanted to reenter the mall.

“I’ll stay with the bags,” he nodded, “I’ll be right here.”

“Alright, okay,” Shiro sighed, “I’ll be right back.” Keith watched as he turned and quickly headed back into the mall, letting out his own sigh when Shiro was out of sight. He leaned back against the wall outside the entrance, shopping bags surrounding him. He supposed it wasn’t too bad of an excursion, but he still didn’t like the looks he got; the lascivious stares from some and the disgusting glares from others. The mall was definitely not a place for him, and he certainly hoped they wouldn’t have to come back. The bookstore had been much nicer with very few people and nice, quiet music playing in the background.

“Hey there.” A voice broke him out of his thoughts and he blinked twice, looking up at a man standing across from him, a smile on his face, “All by yourself?” the man asked, “Are you lost, little kitty?”

“I’m,” Keith started quickly, instinctively backing himself up against the wall, “I-I’m waiting for my- my Master. He went inside.”

“Is that so? And he left you here? Alone? Defenseless?” the man asked, stepping closer, “He doesn’t sound like a very good master to me.”

“He’s a good Master,” Keith snapped, suddenly feeling a spark of something inside himself, something he hadn’t felt since before he got taken in by his last owner. It was the feeling that got him into fights with other hybrids in the facilities he was in, the feeling that made him fight back against his owners who tried to take advantage of him in the past, and in a way he had missed the fire inside of himself, almost forgetting it had ever existed. He narrowed his eyes at the man in front of him, setting his face in a firm frown to show he wasn’t playing around.

“Hey now, no need for that kind of expression,” the man laughed, “Besides, your master left you here all alone, not even a collar on your pretty neck. I think that means your mine for the taking…” He reached forward, and Keith felt cool fingers caressing his neck for a just a moment before he brought his arms up, shoving at the man’s chest to send him stumbling back.

“My Master is coming back. You shouldn’t be here when he does,” Keith snarled, stepping forward defensively only to catch the dark, dangerous look in the other man’s eyes, and that look sent a chill down his spine.

“Why you little _bitch_ ,” the man spat, moving forward so quickly that Keith didn’t even have time to process. A hand came down hard on his cheek, slapping him with enough force to knock his head to the side and he stumbled back against the wall again, clutching at his burning cheek with one hand as his entire body seemed to go cold. The man came closer, slamming him against the wall, his head smacking painfully against stone as a hand grasped at his throat and at his hip, fingers dipping below the waistband of his jeans, “Now, now,” he breathed, “I think that behavior should have been gotten rid of long before you were sold, hm? Or does your master like it when you fight him?”

“Please, just- leave me alone-” Keith tried before he man squeezed down, thick fingers pressing into the skin around at his neck, silencing him.

“Why don’t you just let me take what’s mine and then you can be on your way,” the man scowled, “An un-collared slut out in public should know to spread his legs when someone is interested. I guess your _master_ hasn’t taught you very well.” The hand at his hip moved down, grasping at his ass over his boxers, fingers reaching to explore further.

Shiro. Where was Shiro?

_Takashi. Takashi, please._

He wanted to scream his name, but then the man would only hit him again, and the feeling he had felt before was gone, doused by the knowledge that he should be submissive, that he should let this man do what he wanted just to get out of the situation. He had learned that from his last owner. It had taken years, but he had finally learned. That was what he was supposed to be. That was what the company was trying to train him to be despite his best efforts to remain himself.

But he wasn’t himself anymore. He had given that up so long ago, and despite how Shiro tried to show him that he could be who he wanted, that he wasn’t expected to be a companion or a pet or a sex toy, at every turn it seemed that Shiro was wrong and society was right.

The glares in the mall, the weird looks from everyone else, the man pinning him to the wall with his hands going wherever they wanted; that was his place in the world.

The man’s hands were moving, sliding up the back of his shirt and into the front of his pants, grabbing at him as the man whispered praise, but everything was dulled. He could barely feel the touch because it wasn’t Shiro’s warm touch. He couldn’t react because he was frozen in place, to terrified of being struck again to even combat what was happening. He could barely even hear the man’s words nor see him, his vision blurred by his own tears that he hadn’t realized had filled his eyes.

“ _Take your hands off of him_.” A familiar voice penetrated the muffled nature of his ears and suddenly the hands on him had stopped moving. He blinking, letting the tears in his eyes fall down his cheeks, but when his vision cleared he could see Shiro standing there, his hands curled into fists and his face contorted with a kind of rage he had never seen on the other man. It almost frightened him, but beneath the steely hardness in Shiro’s eyes he could still see fear and worry and frantic apologies brewing, “Did you not hear me? _Get off of him_ ,” Shiro repeated, stepping towards the man to grab at his shoulder, roughly pulling him away and then moving to stand in between Keith and the other man.

“Hey now, calm down,” the man laughed, grinning at Shiro, “So you must be the master I’ve heard about, huh? Well, I guess this one must be your first. He’s pretty feisty, and I didn’t see a collar on him so I figured he was free to take.”

“You figured _wrong_ ,” Shiro spat, “Just because I don’t haul him around like an animal on a leash doesn’t mean you can just take what you want. He’s not yours to touch.”

“Yeah? Well you should collar your bitch if you really don’t want him to be used like he should, and maybe you should fuck him more to keep him in line, huh?” the man sneered, “I could call the cops, you know. He _shoved_ me, and that’s assault.”

“Well, good thing I’m here then,” Shiro glowered, reaching for something in his pocket that Keith assumed with his police badge, flashing it at the man who suddenly looked far less confident about the entire situation, “I think you better leave now before I call you in, and if I ever see you harassing anyone, a companion or otherwise, I will _personally_ see you to a cell downtown.”

The man made some sort of annoyed sound before he threw his hands into the air, turning away to stalk down the sidewalk. Only when the man was gone from view did Shiro turn around and run towards Keith still pressing himself to the wall.

“Oh God, Keith, I’m so sorry. I’m so so _sorry_ ,” Shiro gasped as soon as they were alone again, his hands fluttering about, hesitant to touch, but still wanting to check him over, “A-are you alright? Did he hurt you? Does anything hurt? Can you talk to me? Please tell me if you’re okay,” he begged, and Keith suddenly felt his heart aching, breaking because Shiro thought this was his fault.

“I-I’m okay,” he choked out past the lump in his throat, “I’m okay…”

“No, you’re not,” Shiro whispered, “I can tell.” His hand came up, gently caressing his cheek, the cheek that still burned from the sting of the slap, “Did he hit you? Your cheek is red…” His thumb stroked slow and gentle over the tender flesh and Keith suddenly felt his eyes burning his tears his lower lip quivering with a desperate need to cry, to fling himself forward and cling to Shiro and just cry.

“C-can we just go back? _Please_? I-I want to go away… P-please. I don’t want to be here a-anymore,” Keith heard himself get out, his voice raspy and choked off as he tried to stay composed in front of Shiro, to not show that what had happened had destroyed every bit of progress he’d made.

“Of course, of course,” Shiro said quickly, “Let’s go home. Everything will be alright at home. Let’s go.”

Keith scarcely remembered the ride home; the getting in the car, the loading of shopping bags, the scenery outside. All he could see in his head was the man’s leering smile and all he could feel was his touch. It made his stomach twist with the feeling of sickness and his head ached badly from where it had been struck against the wall.

After not being hurt and not being in pain for a while, he had let himself forget that it was to be expected and that Shiro was doing everything wrong.

Eventually, Shiro pulled up to the house, taking all the bags inside quickly before opening the car door for him when he didn’t move, “Keith?” his whispered words came, gentle yet fearful, “Hey… We’re home now. Let’s go inside, okay?”

It sounded like an order so he got out of the car, obeyed as he should. He followed Shiro up the steps into the house, hearing the door close behind him when he got inside. Shiro was quiet, looking at him with sad eyes, waiting for him to move, to do something.

“You should put a collar on me,” Keith said, vocalizing the first thing that came to mind.

“What?” Shiro gasped, his face blanching white with shock, “Keith, no. Do you really want that?”

“N-no but… But what I want doesn’t matter,” Keith said lowly, trying to keep his voice level with all the strength he had even as he wanted to breakdown in the entranceway, “You think what I want is important, but it isn’t. It never has been.”

“It _is_ important. It’s important to me,” Shiro said firmly, “And I will not put a collar on you. I will not force you to become anything less than my equal no matter what that man said.” It was quiet after that and Keith couldn’t force himself to say more with his head pounding and heart aching, his eyes burning with tears that were desperate to fall.

“C-can I just- go to my room?” he asked softly, his voice cracking as he spoke, “P-please? I just want to lay down.”

“Of course,” Shiro whispered, stepping aside to let the path towards the hall be clear, “I’ll come check on you in a bit, okay? If you want me there…” Keith didn’t respond, knowing he couldn’t say anymore without losing all the control he still had. All he wanted was to be held and consoled, but that wasn’t what Shiro was for. Instead, he quietly walked to his room, leaving the door half open as he shakily lay down into the bed, curling in on himself on top of the blankets

Eventually, he felt the tears in his eyes slipping down the bridge of his nose, dampening the sheets under his cheek. The day only proved to him even more than he could never be what Shiro wanted him to be; he could never be himself. He had tried. He had pushed the man away only to be effectively powerless, paralyzed by his own fear, and if Shiro hadn’t come back, he knew what would have happened to him in the end.

And what scared him most was that he wouldn’t have tried to fight back anymore after.

He would have let it happen, but in the past he would have lashed out, biting and scratching until the man had left him alone. He wasn’t that persona anymore though.

“Keith?” He looked up to the sound of his name from the doorway, making out Shiro standing there, a worried look on his face, “I- I have something for you. Can I come in?” He made a sound in his throat in reply, however pathetic it may have sounded, but Shiro entered nonetheless, coming closer to the bed until he could sit on the end. Keith knew he had come to give him a collar, which was a bit amusing in the dark sense that Shiro had freed him from the collar of his last master only to come with a new one for him.

“Are you okay?” Shiro asked softly, but Keith didn’t have the heart to reply, simply staring at him in the dimly lit room with what he knew were sad, pitiful eyes, “Um well… I have something for you, like I said before,” Shiro smiled, “I was going to give it to you today anyway so,” his hand dipped into his pocket, pulling out a thin chain with two pieces of metal on the end, “These were my dog-tags- my identification when I was in the military,” he said softly, “Usually, they have two of the same ID, but I had one made for you so there’s my information on one, and then yours,” he said, showing him the pressed metal pieces, “I figured that- that you would wear them, or just have them with you… Just so if you get lost or if you- want to remember that- that you’re mine as I am yours, you can just look at them and know that,” he trailed off, setting the chain on the bed in front of Keith, a worried look on his face.

“Y-you’re _mine_?” Keith heard himself choke out as he carefully reached for the chain, feeling the cool metal between his fingers as he inspected the words pressed into the pieces. He saw Shiro’s name, and then his own name on the other piece, and he felt tears rising to his eyes again, “A-are you really giving me these?” he asked out, looking up at Shiro with desperation and disbelief filling his entire body.

“Yes, they’re yours as I am,” Shiro murmured, a soft, sad smile on his lips, “What happened today- I- I don’t think I’ve been that- that _angry_ in years,” he whispered, “When I saw that man touching you, and I saw your face, I knew that he was taking advantage of you, and it was my job to protect you. I had promised to protect you and keep you safe and I- I let you down, Keith. And I am so, so _sorry_ for that. So please… Will you forgive me?”

Shiro was asking for forgiveness in such a plaintive, begging tone, as if he had done something wrong, and that was the final blow that shook Keith beyond what he could contain. He felt a sob leaving his throat, wretched and broken as he squeezed his eyes shut against the stinging tears. He could feel the metal of the dog-tags warming in his hand as he clenched his fingers around them, pressing his face into the bed as he cried, his chest heaving for air between the sobs he couldn’t contain.

“Keith! Keith, what’s wrong?” Shiro’s frantic voice sounded far away, drowned out by the sound of his own heart beating too fast in his ears, “Keith! Please, tell me what’s wrong! Did I say something wrong?” When he didn’t answer for another few moments, he felt arms suddenly encircling him, lifting him from the bed to rest, still curled up, against Shiro’s chest, his arms wrapped tight and warm around him.

It was where he had wanted to be for so long, since Shiro had held him on the floor of the kitchen surrounded by broken glass, since before that when Shiro had carried him away from a house that had always felt more like a prison, but it was all wrong now.

Everything was _wrong_.

Shiro was stroking his back and making soothing noises in his throat, rocking him against his chest to try and quell his sobs, but in a way that only made him cry harder. His chest hurt from his hurried breathing, his head hurt from where it had hit the wall, but his heart ached the worst.

“Keith, please,” Shiro whispered, “Please tell me what’s wrong. Please tell me what I can do. I hate seeing you cry.”

“I-I can’t,” Keith managed out, feeling Shiro’s arms tighten around him even more, “I-I can’t _forgive_ you because- because _I_ should be the one saying sorry,” he whimpered, “Because I- i-if you hadn’t come along I- I wouldn’t have done _anything_ … I would have just- let it happen, a-and I’m sorry!” he sobbed, “I’m _sorry_ I’m not myself and I’m _sorry_ I let everything _break_ ,” he cried, pressing his face into Shiro’s shoulder to hide his tears the best he could, “Wh-when I ran away, I thought things would be _better_! B-but everything was so hard a-and I was c-cold and _hungry_ and I- when m-my old master said he’d take me home, i-it didn’t even take him a _week_ to break me,” he choked out, “A-and I can’t come back from that… I can’t… Th-there’s nothing left and- and today just _proved_ it. You put so much effort a-and time into trying to help me but, i-it’s useless, Takashi! I-I can’t be yours because- because there’s nothing _left_ …” He trailed off into quiet sobs against Shiro’s chest, holding tightly to his shirt as he tried to breathe. Shiro’s hands hadn’t stopped moving, still stroking up and down his back slow and gentle, and he didn’t know if that was helping his tears or making them worse.

He didn’t know what Shiro would say to fix everything or if he even could, but he couldn’t imagine the man who owned him would have anything good to say in response. He was too ruined for any kind recompense; he knew that for certain.

“I know how you’re feeling,” Shiro finally spoke, the words startling Keith, completely different from what he had expected Shiro to say, “I know exactly how you feel right now, and maybe that’s why I have always wanted you to be okay. From when I first found you, I’ve always wanted you to be okay, Keith… Because I’ve felt how you feel right now, and I know how coming back from it works, and I can tell you that- that you’re doing very well and today was just a hiccup, but one that will become a turning point to something better,” he murmured, and Keith felt lips pressing to the top of his head, a soft, soothing kiss to his hair, “You are getting better, and I know it’s harder for you to see it, but I can tell you that there’s so much life in you, so much strength, and I won’t let you fade from one bad thing…”

“Wh-what do you see then?” Keith asked slowly, carefully looking up at Shiro, blinking a few more tears down his cheeks, “Please tell me because I- I don’t _know_ , Takashi… I don’t…”

“Well,” Shiro sighed, moving slowly to recline against the headboard and pillows on the bed, still holding Keith tight against his chest, “I see you opening up to me, telling me things you want, telling me things you like, things that make you happy. You know, just the other day, in the study? That was the first time I’ve ever seen you _smile_ , and it was the most beautiful smile, Keith… I could tell it wasn’t forced or fake, and it filled your entire face with light and life and _happiness_ , and I just knew that things were getting better. I know the mall was overwhelming today, and I should have known that, but mess-ups happen to all of us. If you weren’t strong enough yet to force that man away, then that was why I was there… And one day you won’t need me to do that for you, but for now I’ll always be there. I make mistakes in this, and you will too, but we’ll just keep going and we’ll keep getting better, just you and me.” He was smiling as he spoke, fingers rubbing gentle circles into Keith’s back, and Keith found himself believing the words, and thinking that maybe Shiro was _right_.

“I-I… I like it when- when you hold me like this,” he whispered out, hiccupping a bit over the words as he raised a hand to his face, scrubbing at his eyes with his sleeve, “I-I’ve wanted you to hold me for- for a long time, but I didn’t want to be selfish, to make you uncomfortable,” he admitted, hesitantly meeting Shiro’s gaze once he spoke, but he only found kindness and understanding there.

“It’s not selfish,” Shiro murmured, “I’ll _always_ hold you, right now and whenever you ask me to. If you want me to hold you, I will. Trust me, Keith, I have no problems with it. It’s as comforting for you as it is for me, okay?” The words sounded sincere, and they made warmth blossom in his chest, so much so that he leaned forward, nuzzling into Shiro’s shoulder, a sigh leaving his throat as he shifted in his arms, laying more comfortably against his body.

“I’ll ask,” he whispered, “When I want to, I’ll ask…” He was quiet for a long moment before he remembered the metal still clutched in his hand and he held up the dog-tags, blinking at them slowly, “Is it really okay for me to have these?” he asked quietly, running his thumb over the indented metal that made up Shiro’s name.

“Yes, they’re yours now,” Shiro smiled, reaching to pick up the chain, carefully lowering it over Keith’s head, “And I meant what I said… I may own you, Keith, but I’m every bit yours as you are mine… I care about you more than you know, and I have tried to be careful about showing it so I didn’t overwhelm you, but please know that- that you mean so _much_ to me and that everything I have done from the moment I first met you has been to try and give you the life you deserve, okay?”

“O-okay,” Keith whispered, giving a tremulous nod. Shiro’s words were so heartfelt, so kind, and he had to tell himself that there was no possible way Shiro was lying or making anything up. Shiro truly cared for him, which was something he hadn’t experienced in a long time and it would take some getting used to, but being in his arms was good enough for the time being. Shiro’s hands moved up from his back to drag through his hair and Keith winced when his fingers came in contact with the bump on the back of his head.

“What happened here?” Shiro murmured, touching the spot more tenderly, “Is it from when… At the mall?” Keith nodded slowly, feeling Shiro’s fingers moving carefully through his hair, but then Shiro was moving him off his chest, laying him in the bed instead, “I’ll be right back,” his owner smiled, touching his hand to reassure him before he got up and left the room, returning only a quick minute later with a soft ice pack wrapped in a towel, “This will make it feel better,” Shiro smiled as he got back onto the bed, holding his arms open and Keith eagerly moved closer, settling against his chest again.

The touch of the ice pack on the back of his head was cold, but all of Shiro pressed against him was warm, and the cold did help with the ache from the bump. They were both quiet after that and Keith allowed his eyes to slip shut, suddenly exhausted by the entire day. Shiro’s other hand still stroked along his back, sometimes coming up to caress his ears, but he felt too worn out to purr.

“Hey, Takashi?” he asked out softly, opening his eyes halfway to gaze up at Shiro, “You- you mean a lot to me too…” Shiro’s smile at that was bright, make the soft grey of his eyes glow in the low light of his bedroom, and Keith couldn’t help but let himself smile too, soft and tired against Shiro’s chest.

“Get some rest, Keith,” Shiro murmured in return, “I know you’re tired, and I’ll wake you when it’s time for dinner.” Keith expected him to get up, to move him to lay on the bed alone, but Shiro made no move after, simply continued to hold him and hold the ice to his head, a content smile on his face.

As Keith fell asleep, he felt the gentle press of lips to his forehead and, for just that moment in Shiro’s arms, he allowed himself to believe that it could be forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya have it //crawls away to my physics exam in 3 hrs.... plz pray
> 
> So I hope this chapter went over well?? I hope reading from Keith's POV was enjoyable, but I'll be back to Shiro next chapter ; w;)b
> 
> Please tell me what you think in the comments if you have the time! I would love to hear what you think <33
> 
> And as always please come find me on twitter [@leokuumi](https://twitter.com/leokuumi) and on tumblr [here at carbonfootprintao3](carbonfootprintao3.tumblr.com)!!! I love talking about sheiths and Voltron! 
> 
> Thank you so so much and stay tuned for chapter 8!! ( ´∀｀)ノ～ ♡


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 8! I can't believe this fic has surpassed 50k words??? I still have so much more I've planned on writing so I honestly have no idea how long it's going to get, but I hope you all stick around for the ride!! <3 
> 
> Thank you for SO MANY comments last chapter! I'm so glad Keith's POV went over well, and I will certainly be writing with it again soon, but for now we're back to Shiro for a chapter full of nice fluffs :3c
> 
> Thank you as well for over 500 kudos!!! I don't think any of my fics have ever gotten this many kudos so quickly and I can't believe it really ;;w;; All the Sheith shippers are just so nice and I have gotten so many nice comments and a few beautiful arts drawn for this fic and it just makes me so grateful, so thank you all so so much <3 I'm sorry if it feels like I'm repeating myself, but I really am so happy and thankful for all of your attention (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> Anywho, without further ado, chapter 8! Seeya in the end notes! <3

Keith adored the dog-tags; that much was obvious to Shiro the morning after he’d given them to him. While he had prepared breakfast, Keith had sat at the table, running his fingers over the metal pieces with more reverence than Shiro had ever treated the identification with, but he knew the meaning was different to Keith, and in a way it made him happy to see the companion valuing something so dearly.

Truthfully, seeing Keith in any nature other than sad or hurt was good, especially after what had happened at the mall. As much as he tried to put the ordeal out of his mind, it kept coming back, reinforcing his resolve to protect Keith, keep Keith safe, help Keith towards becoming the person he used to be. In the days after the mall, he thought he was starting to see that little by little.

Of course, he didn’t expect rapid change, but seeing Keith dressing himself in outfit combinations he liked and staying up later into the night too fascinated with a book to put it down was so much better than before. Even with his cast off, Keith had rather firmly stated he didn’t wish to discontinue the nightly ritual of having some warm milk, and Shiro had no qualms with that either. Anything that could make Keith sleep better and make him happy was no problem at all.

Keith was starting to smile more as well, mostly just tiny curves of his lips, but the expression always reached his entire face and thus reached Shiro’s heart. Keith was usually reading on the couch or he would rush out to meet him when he came home from work too, a soft smile on his lips and a bright gleam in his eyes. At first, he had looked hesitant, but eventually that had worn away and Shiro realized his true purpose; either a quick hug or a pat to the head was enough to make Keith smile even wider at his homecoming.

In nearly a week after the trip to the mall, Keith had actually asked him to come to the grocery store with him, and there was no way he would ever protest. The companion admitted he hadn’t been to a grocery store since he was a child, and at that Shiro let him look around as much as he wanted.

They spent a great deal of time in the spice aisle. Apparently Keith just enjoyed smelling all the spices together, and Shiro reminded himself to get some scented candles for the fall and winter, hoping Keith would like the aroma in the house.

In the end, they spent a considerably long time at the supermarket, but every minute was worth it if he came out of it knowing Keith enjoyed himself, and clearly the companion had, smiling even as he carried grocery bags to the car.

The ride home was mostly quiet until Keith spoke up, drawing his attention at a red light, “Hey Shiro? I was wondering something…” the companion said slowly, staring down at his lap before carefully looking up at him.

“What is it?” Shiro asked, looking over from the light to give him a reassuring smile, knowing Keith opened up best when there was nothing but kindness to be seen. 

“Well I- I was thinking that- that if we went out more in public maybe I should- wear the hat I have? I-it covers my ears, and I can hide my tail in my pants and then- a-and then…” he trailed, off, biting down on his bottom lip, but Shiro understood where he was coming from. He had picked up on the looks at the mall, the stares of shock that he was with an un-collared companion, the glares of disgust that a companion was even being seen out of a home without a leash, and of course the most telling point of the man that had tired to take advantage of Keith.

He hadn’t truly understood the phrase ‘seeing red’ until that moment. He had seen Keith so clearly frightened out of his mind, paralyzed with fear, his eyes glassy with tears and dull with hopelessness, and he had seen the man pressing him to the wall, hands wandering under Keith clothes, grabbing at him like he was a plaything.

Keith was _his_ companion, his to take care of and protect, to nurture until Keith could stand up for himself, fight for himself again, and seeing that man touching him, whispering filthy phrases of praise to _his_ companion had made Shiro’s blood boil and burn in his veins.

He knew he would give anything for that never to happen again, even letting Keith conceal his true self in public, but it was a worrying notion as well. If Keith could scarcely be himself at their home, he doubted that hiding his true nature in public would help with his growth as convenient as it may be. If it would make Keith more comfortable going out with him though, he supposed it wouldn’t hurt to consent then and maybe discuss it more later so he gave the hybrid a reassuring smile and a nod.

“If that will make you feel safer and more comfortable, then by all means,” he said gently, noting the relief that spread over Keith’s features, “But I always want you to be yourself around me at least, okay?”

“I won’t hide from you, Takashi,” Keith murmured, his voice low and soft, but sincere, and Shiro knew that even more from the sound of his name leaving Keith’s lips. He liked hearing Keith use that name. It was just something between them, sacred and meaningful and, even if that truth wasn’t vocalized between them, it was obvious that Keith only used it for things that meant the most to him, and that was heartwarming in itself. 

They had a quiet dinner at home with Shiro cooking some of the chicken he had gotten at the store. Keith watched him as usual, sometimes asking him what he was doing through the cooking process, but the hybrid did seem more subdued as time went on, and by the time Shiro had their dinner on plates, he found Keith nearly asleep at the table, his head resting on his arms.

“Keith?” he called softly, gingerly setting the plates down before he crossed the room over to the companion, “Hey, wake up… You haven’t had your dinner yet.”

“Hmn?” Keith let out a soft sound, suddenly blinking several times before he picked his head up, blinking groggily, “Did I- fall asleep?” he asked softly, rubbing at his eyes slowly.

“Yeah, you did,” Shiro laughed gently, “Are you feeling okay? You do look more pale than usual…”

“No, I’m okay,” Keith mumbled before he yawned into his hand, “I’m just tired.”

“Okay well, eat as much as you can, and then you can go to bed,” Shiro promised, setting the plate in front of the companion before he moved to sit with his own food. Even as he ate, he watched Keith, noting how the companion seemed too tired to dig into the food like he usually did, instead moving the food around his plate, nibbling at a few pieces of chicken and a mouthful of rice before he set his fork down again.

“I think I just want to go to bed,” Keith admitted tiredly, “Is that okay?”

“Of course,” Shiro said easily, figuring a small dinner would be followed up with a big breakfast the next morning when Keith was more well-rested, “I’ll cover it over and you can finish it for lunch when I’m at work tomorrow. How does that sound?” He received only a quiet hum in response as Keith stood from his place at the table, rubbing at his eyes again before he started for his bedroom.

After abut five minutes, Shiro stood as well, walking to Keith’s bedroom to check on him. He found the hybrid nearly asleep, curled up in the bed in his pajamas, clearly too tired to even pull up the blankets.

“Ready for bed?” Shiro asked softly to let Keith know he was coming in, but all he got was the quick fluttering of Keith’s eyelashes and a quiet sound in return. Carefully, he maneuvered Keith on the bed so his head was on the pillows before he pulled the thick blankets over him, tucking them snuggly around him. In a quick movement, he passed his hand over Keith’s forehead and cheeks, but the hybrid didn’t feel overly warm, “You’re just really tired tonight, huh?” he asked out softly, sitting on the edge of the bed and resting his hand in Keith’s hair, stroking slowly, “Get some sleep, Keith. I’ll be right in my room if you need me.” He could tell that Keith was already too far into falling sleep to respond so he simply ran his fingers through Keith’s hair once more before he quietly left the room.

It wasn’t rare for Keith to be sleepy, and he did like taking many naps, but Shiro still allowed himself to dwell on the companion’s tiredness for a little while as he cleaned up from dinner. He hoped Keith wasn’t too worn out from trying new things lately. As exciting as it was to see Keith actually staying up later and wanting to go with him places, he knew they should be taking it a bit slower, just so Keith didn’t exhaust himself.

As he got himself ready to sleep, he figured that a good night’s sleep would be best for the both of them, and he certainly hoped Keith would be back to his normal energy levels come morning.

When his alarm rang the next morning, he was quick to shut it off, knowing the blaring sound could carry to Keith’s room with how sensitive the hybrid’s ears were. He’d rather the companion woke to the smell of breakfast being cooked rather than an annoying alarm clock. He had woken up a bit earlier than usual so he would have enough time to cook Keith breakfast rather than leaving him with sliced fruit and cereal as he usually ended up doing when he had an earlier shift at the station.

He practically tip-toed by Keith’s room after getting himself dressed for work, peaking into the room to see that the companion was obscured from view by a mound of blankets he was probably buried in. That was a good sign at least.

As he was scrambling eggs over the stove, he heard movement from Keith’s room and then shuffling in the hall towards the kitchen. Keith was usually a reluctant riser, but the smell of breakfast always got him out of bed.

“Shiro?” Keith voice came from the hall sounding tired, but half of Shiro’s attention was on the eggs over the hot stove he was cooking at, “Shiro, I- I don’t feel good…” Now that got his attention and he swiftly looking up from the stove, his eyes widening at Keith standing there, clutching one of his blankets around his shoulders. His face was too pale aside from the redness flushing his cheeks, and his bangs were damp, sticking with sweat to his forehead. Quickly, he switched off the stove, abandoning the pan in favor of rushing to Keith’s aid as the companion seemed to list to the side, stumbling until Shiro’s arms righted him.

“Keith,” he breathed softly, holding him tightly with one arm in case he got dizzy again, his other hand pressing to the hybrid’s cheeks, “God, you’re burning up… Can you tell me what doesn’t feel good?” At first, he wondered like for a moment if Keith was in _heat_ , but the companion was always good about taking his suppressants, and he was sure if Keith was in heat he would know it himself before coming to tell Shiro he just didn’t feel well.

“My head hurts,” Keith mumbled, “It’s- it’s pounding, a-and I’m really _cold_. I couldn’t get warm in my bed,” he whimpered, “M-my throat hurts a-and just- everything _aches_ ,” he trailed off, looking up at him desperately with hazy, feverish eyes.

“Alright, alright,” Shiro said gently, stroking Keith’s damp bangs back and away from his forehead, pressing his hand to the heated skin to confirm that, yes, the companion was definitely ill, “Everything is going to be alright, Keith, I promise. I’m going to take you back to bed, and then I’m going to bring you breakfast, some medicine and any spare blankets we have in the house. You eat all you want, and then you can get some rest. The medicine will help you sleep, okay?” Keith gave a nod at that, whimpering when he did so before he clutched at his head, his eyes squeezed shut. He could feel Keith trembling against him so without delay he scooped the companion carefully into his arms, and Keith didn’t protest, seemingly melting against his chest.

He got Keith tucked up back in bed, going through the closet and finding two extra blankets, but he knew he had more in the closet in the hall. Still two more was better than nothing. He wrapped one of the blanket’s around Keith’s shoulders and he laid the other over the rest of him, making sure the pillows bolstered his back enough for him to eat some breakfast in bed before he gave his hand a squeeze.

“I’ll be right back with some food and medicine,” he promised before he quickly left the room. He prepared a tray of orange juice, eggs, and a few pieces of toast, getting Keith a pill for fever and headache as well. Having been out of coffee, he had brewed some tea for himself, but he figured it would help soothe Keith’s throat so he poured him a cup too, adding a spoonful of honey and a squeeze of lemon to the liquid.

Keith eyes were nearly closed when he got back into the room, but he seemed to rouse himself when the food came in, “Now, like I said,” Shiro hummed, setting the tray down over Keith’s lap, “Eat as much as you want, but the tea should be good for your throat, and the medicine with make your head feel better.”

“O-okay,” Keith whispered, his voice weak and raspy from the soreness in his throat. He reached for the fork, stabbing listlessly at some of the eggs. He did manage to eat a few mouthfuls of them, and he ate a piece of toast before he decided to try the tea. A sigh left his throat as he swallowed down a mouthful of the warm liquid, a shiver going through him the next moment, “I-it feels nice,” he sighed, “It’s warm.”

“That’s good” Shiro smiled, “Here. Take the medicine,” he said, handing the pill to Keith who obediently swallowed it with another drink of tea.

“I think I’m full,” he sighed after, frowning sadly at the food, “I want to eat more but- but I- I-I _can’t_ …”

“That’s okay, it’s okay,” Shiro soothed, reaching to move the tray from Keith’s lap, sliding an arm under his back to help him lay down in the bed, “That’s what happens when you’re sick, you know? You lose your appetite for a little while.” He gave the companion a smile before he tended to the blankets, arranging them comfortably around Keith’s body to try and keep him warm against the chills of his fever.

“Am I-” Keith choked out, pulling his attention from the blankets to the companion’s face, “A-am I… Going to be _okay_? I-Is it really bad?” Keith’s words were shaky and _terrified_ for some reason, and behind the glassy haze of fever in his eyes, Shiro could see that fear reflected there. Keith was _frightened_ of being ill, confused and disoriented from the fever of course, but this obviously connected to his past. It occurred to him them that most of Keith’s masters probably hadn’t doted on him so tenderly if he ever got sick, but Shiro wasn’t going to act like Keith’s illness was nothing even if it was a simple cold. It was like setting a precedent for any illness the companion would ever have, and all Keith needed to know was that Shiro would always take care of him.

“Yes, _of course_ you’re going to be okay,” Shiro said firmly, sitting on the edge of the bed and taking Keith’s hand in his own, “You have a little cold, and I just want you to feel as comfortable and cared for as you can while you’re sick,” he explained, “Going to the bookstore and the mall and the supermarket, you opened yourself up to exposure to some germs you haven’t experienced in a while since you hadn’t been out of the house in a long time. It’s a normal thing and you are going to be just fine, I _promise_. I’m going to take care of you, and bring you anything you want, okay?” He would repeat the reassurances over and over if it meant that fear in Keith’s eyes would fade, and it was already disappearing a bit, fading into the fever-filled recesses of his bleary gaze.

“Just like when- when I was in the hospital?” Keith asked shakily, his hand squeezing weakly down on Shiro’s own.

“Exactly, just like that,” Shiro smiled, “Except I’ll be your doctor and your entire team of nurses. But my promise remains the same now as it did the day we met. I will take care of you, Keith, and you’ll be warm and safe and well-fed and not in pain if I can help it,” he listed off slowly, stroking the back of Keith’s hand with his thumb as he brought his other hand forward, resting his fingers in Keith’s hair, starting to stroke gently against his ears, “All I want you to do now is _rest_. I’m going to call into work and tell them I can’t come in today, so if you need me I’ll be right here with you.” He kept his voice low and smooth, reassuring Keith as he gently petting through his hair, and he could see that it had a calming effect on the hybrid from Keith’s sleepy, half-lidded eyes.

“I like it when- when you take care of me,” Keith murmured, his voice soft and almost entirely muffled by the pillows, but Shiro still caught onto the words, and they made his heart flutter in his chest.

“I’m glad. I’m always going to take care of you,” he said in return, “Do you want me to stay until you fall asleep?”

“Mhm,” Keith hummed, giving a barely-there nod against his pillows, his eyes already closed, “Stay… Please stay…” Shiro knew he could never deny Keith, and when he was sick it was even more impossible, not that he would ever willingly deny the companion. So he stayed at Keith’s side, dragging his fingers through his hair and making sure the blankets were more than snug. When Keith’s grip on his hand fell lax and his breathing was weak from his cold but even against the pillows, he gently pulled away, moving slowly to not disturb the resting companion.

He closed Keith’s door most of the way to give him some quiet and privacy while he slept before he went back to the kitchen, grabbing his cellphone from where he left it on the counter and pressing Allura’s speed-dial.

“ _You’re late you know_ ,” Allura’s voice rang over the receiver as soon as she picked up, a teasing tone to her words.

“I know, I know,” Shiro groaned, leaning against the kitchen counter, “But I’m going to have to call in sick.”

“ _You don’t sound sick. Is everything okay?_ ” Allura asked, and Shiro let out a sigh.

“It’s Keith. He caught a cold and he’s a little shaken up about it.  I promised him I wouldn’t leave him so if you want me to work some extra night patrols or anything next week, just tell me when and I-”

“ _Oh hush_ ,” Allura huffed, easily cutting him off, “ _You have more unused sick days than anyone in the precinct, and if Keith is sick you should definitely stay home. In fact, I’ll even come by and bring you two some lunch!_ ”

“Are you sure?” Shiro asked, “It’s out of the way for you, and I can’t tell you how receptive Keith will be, especially when he’s sick.”

“ _It’ll be fine_ ,” Allura laughed, “ _Even if it’s only for a minute, he should know that more people than just you care about him, okay?”_

“Alright, you win,” Shiro relented, “Around noon? He’s sleeping right now, and I hope he can get a few hours in at least.”

“ _That sounds good. See you then_ ,” Allura said before the call ended, leaving Shiro in the quiet of the kitchen. It was strange to suddenly not have Keith’s presence hovering around even though he knew the companion was asleep just down the hall. There were no curious questions to answer or just the feeling of Keith’s energy in the room. He suddenly found it hard to remember what it had been like living alone before he had brought Keith home, and as he sat eating breakfast alone at the table he figured that he had even been lonely in the past and had just not realized it. Keith’s company and presence, however subdued it was at the beginning, was such a needed and welcome change that it took Keith getting sick for Shiro to realize how much he appreciated having the boy around.

He quickly reminded himself at Keith was just sleeping in his room and that he wasn’t gone, and he would never be gone at that. Shiro never intended on returning the sweet companion, and he certainly hoped Keith would never run away or asked to be released from his ownership. Companions could ask their owners to leave them, to go and live their lives as their own people, but it usually didn’t go well for them and they ended up poor or homeless. Few businesses wanted to hire companions, and not many respectable places would even rent to them.

Keith had gotten a taste of that already in a way. His sobbed words about being so hungry and cold after he had run away from the company had pierced Shiro’s heart, and he knew he never wanted Keith to feel like that again. He just hoped Keith would never opt to leave him. It would be impossible to say no to the request, and then it would be impossible to not miss him afterwards. Of course, he knew he was getting way too ahead of himself. Focusing on the present was best, and in the present Keith was curled up in his bed in their house, and that seemed so right aside from Keith’s illness.

With nothing to really do until Keith woke up or Allura showed up, he found himself on the couch channel surfing for several hours, eventually finding himself on some obscure nature channel watching a documentary about sea turtles. He had started dozing off when he heard the creak of a door being opened and then shuffling in the hall. When he blinked his eyes open and turned around on the couch, he saw Keith standing at the entrance to the hall, clutching two blankets around him as he sleepily rubbed at his eyes with his pajama sleeve.

“Hey Keith,” Shiro smiled easily, surprised to see the companion there, “You’re out of bed…” It was worrying, but Keith seemed to be a bit steadier on his feet after some rest, though his cheeks were still flushed with the heat of his fever.

“Mhm,” Keith hummed softly, “I woke up and I couldn’t get back to sleep, and I- I wanted to- to maybe just sit with you?” he asked, a hopeful sound to his voice, the same tone he had used when he had shyly admitted that he liked being held by Shiro. Of course, Shiro found he would never give up the chance to have Keith in his arms. As long as it made the companion relax, he was all for it.

“You can come sit with me if you want,” Shiro offered, “I have another blanket here too.” Keith nodded eagerly, moving carefully over to the couch, steadier on his feet than early in the morning. He looked hesitant for a moment, staring at the couch before he looked up to meet Shiro’s gaze, his eyebrows knitting a bit desperately over glassy, feverish eyes. Wordlessly, Shiro held his arms open, smiling when Keith all but leapt into his embrace, curling close to him immediately.

It was almost too endearing to see Keith so eager for the comfort of his physical touch, cuddling close to him in a mess of twisted blankets and soft sighs.

“Let’s get you situated more comfortably, okay?” Shiro smiled, gently maneuvering Keith to be laying down, “It’ll feel better if you lay down. Does you head still hurt?”

“A little,” Keith murmured before he shifted on the couch, laying his head on top of Shiro’s thigh, the rest of his body curling close towards him. Shiro reached to straighten the blankets, tucking them snuggly over Keith’s body. He could feel that the companion was still too warm, burning up from his fever, but at least his headache had ceased a bit.

“Is this okay?” he asked as he gently lowered his fingers into Keith’s hair, starting to stroke gently against his ears, feeling the velvety auricles against his careful fingers.

“Mhm,” Keith hummed out his response, his eyes fluttering shut and Shiro felt his body relaxing against his own, “It feels nice… What are you watching?” he asked, letting his eyes open just halfway to stare ahead at the television.

“Just some- documentary thing about _turtles_ I think,” Shiro shrugged, “It was the only thing I could really find. I don’t usually watch much daytime TV,” he laughed lightly before he decided to ask again, “Are you feeling alright? Did you at least get a little bit of sleep?”

“My throat hurts,” the companion sighed, following up his words with a few quiet coughs, “And I’m just- tired, and a little cold…” He shivered once and Shiro reached for the third blanket, draping it over Keith’s already covered form before he went back to gently dragging his fingers against the hybrid’s ears.

“Everything is going to be okay,” he whispered, “You’re going to be just fine, Keith.” He got a tired sound in reply, but Keith did sleepily nuzzle against his thigh, curling even closer to him if that was possible, “Can I ask you something, Keith?” he started slowly, “You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to though…”

“What is it?” Keith turned his head a little to look up at him, blinking with exhaustion but curiosity in his eyes.

“I don’t like- asking you about the past,” Shiro sighed, “But I- I just wanted to know how your old owners reacted if you were ever sick,” he said slowly, choosing his words carefully. It was a simple thing at least, nothing directly about abuse or hurt or pain, and he hoped Keith’s answer wouldn’t be too awful for him to bear.

“Oh, well,” Keith sighed, his lips dipping into a small frown, “Most of them, they would usually be- _mad_ at first…”

“ _Mad_? Why?”

“If- if a companion isn’t healthy then- we don’t go into heat for that month,” Keith admitted, “And that didn’t go over well,” he murmured, his eyes growing sad, a sadness Shiro desperately wanted to wipe away, “If there was another companion in the house, the sick one would get shut up by themselves until they weren’t sick anymore… But my owners they- they wouldn’t pay attention to me again until I was in heat again…”

“Is that why you thought you were really sick?” Shiro asked gently, carefully sliding his arms under Keith to scoop him closer, blankets and all, holding the companion against his chest for closeness while Keith actually divulged some detail of his past, “Because unless it got bad, they wouldn’t care?”

“ _Yeah_ ,” Keith’s voice came as a teary, cracking sound, raspy from his sore throat, “But I- I-I know now that- that you just want to make sure I’m _okay_ and that- that makes me feel-,” He was obviously struggling with the words before he broke off into coughs, squeezing his eyes shut as he coughed into the blankets, and the sound made Shiro’s hand start moving on instinct, rubbing gentle circles into Keith’s back until the coughs subsided.

“I understand,” he smiled, “I want you to feel cared for all the time, but right now all I want you to do is rest,” he said more sternly, pulling Keith against him so the companion could rest his head against his chest, “I don’t want you to lose your voice, and I don’t want your fever to get worse, so let’s just relax and watch some boring nature documentaries instead,” he crooned gently, “But thank you, Keith, for answering my question,” he smiled, pressing his lips to Keith’s hair as he had done just once or twice in the past, the action feeling more and more natural each time it occurred to him.

Keith seemed too tired to speak anymore after anyway, his eyes eventually closing against Shiro’s chest as he lightly dozed there. Evidentially, he enjoyed the continued caress of Shiro’s fingers in his hair and against his ears though, and after a little while, to Shiro’s delight, he had started to purr again. Shiro could once again feel the vibration of it through his own chest, and though Keith’s purrs were softer than before, raspy from his cold, the sound of them still made Shiro never want to put the companion down and never stop petting him.

He knew it couldn’t last forever, but it would last longer than the previous time on the floor of the kitchen with Keith’s cheeks still wet from his tears, and Keith was obviously more content now, more comfortable with him.

The documentary on the TV trickled on, but over time Shiro had become more occupied by the boy in his arms. If ever his petting grew slower or distracted, Keith would protest, his brows furrowing and a petulant sound leaving his throat between his purrs. It was a kind of demanding nature Shiro hadn’t seen before from the companion and it was more than welcome, _adorable_ even by some standards. After nearly an hour, Keith’s purrs trailed off into silence, his body completely relaxed against Shiro’s chest as he fell into a deeper sleep, but Shiro didn’t cease in holding him nonetheless.

Only the quiet chime of the doorbell drew his attention away from the sleeping companion in his arms. Carefully, he stood, turning to place Keith on the couch, setting a pillow under his head for comfort and making sure he was covered wholly by the multiple blankets before he quietly headed for the door. As expected Allura had arrived, a paper bag in her hand that she brandished as soon as the door opened.

“I brought soup,” she proclaimed, giving him a smile before Shiro shushed her and ushered her inside.

“Keith’s sleeping on the couch,” he warned as he led her into the kitchen, “I’d prefer it to stay that way. He needs rest.”

“Of course,” Allura nodded, her voice down to a hushed whisper, “How is he?”

“He got some sleep, and he said his head is feeling a little better, but he still has a fever,” Shiro sighed, leaning against the counter opposite Allura, “I’m sure he’ll be fine though. It’s just a cold. If anything it’ll last a bit longer since I don’t think he’s been sick in a while, and he’s been basically shut up in the house up until this past week, but at least he actually had some interest in going out now,” he smiled.

“But how has he been otherwise?” Allura pressed, “Is he- getting _better_?”

“Well, I suppose we’re closer,” Shiro shrugged, “But I worry about him thinking he doesn’t fit in anywhere else but here with me,” he admitted, “He basically asked me if it would be better for him to conceal his ears and tail in public, and maybe it would to help him feel more comfortable but… I still want him to know that- that people appreciate him for being himself too, you know? Before he gets the idea that who he is isn’t good enough for the rest of the world…”

“I’ve been telling you for weeks that you should bring him by the precinct,” Allura said gently, “Maybe he’s finally ready for that? You know everyone there already cares about him. I mean, they ask about him enough as it is,” she laughed lightly, “No one there will judge him for being a companion, and maybe it’ll be good for him to know that people out there do have compassion in their hearts for his kind besides just you.”

“I know, I know,” Shiro nodded heavily, “I just don’t want him to be overwhelmed… I don’t want him to panic or become closed off from all the attention. I’ve seen him like that before and it’s not something I want to see again.” That would be the worst thing that could happen, and Shiro still considered that a real possibility. Keith was slowly growing more comfortable, but he didn’t want any setbacks to hurt him like the trip to the mall had.

“I understand,” Allura said gently, reaching to rest her hand on his arm for comfort, “But maybe just ask him? Just broach the topic? He should know that there are people who care about him and care about others like him. He deserves that, don’t you think?”

Shiro was about to answer, to agree of course, before he heard footsteps coming into the kitchen from the living room, and he looked over Allura’s shoulder to see Keith standing there, still wrapped in his blankets and sleepily rubbing at his eyes.

“Shiro? Why did you leave-” Keith’s words stopped short when he blinked up and realized that there was an extra person in the kitchen. Shiro recognized the trepidation in his eyes immediately, and he watched as Keith’s ears pinned to his head and he took a careful step back.

“Hi Keith!” Allura smiled brightly at the companion before Shiro could even speak, “I’m Allura. I work with Shiro,” she introduced, “I heard you weren’t feeling well so I brought you some chicken noodle soup for lunch. I’ve wanted to see you again for a long time now!” Shiro noted the way Keith seemed less hesitant by the moment, and he figured it was from Allura’s kind demeanor. His ears picked up a bit, his wary gaze flicked between Shiro and Allura, but he didn’t seem to be too frightened.

“A-again?” Keith finally spoke up, tugging his blanket a bit tighter around his shoulders.

“That’s right,” Allura smiled, “I saw you when you were in the hospital. You were sleeping though, and Shiro was there with you, so I figured you were well taken care of,” she shrugged, nudging Shiro’s arm lightly, “But I still wanted to meet you for real of course, though I wish you were feeling better…”

“How are you feeling?” Shiro asked, stepping forward to cross the kitchen towards Keith, gently resting the back of his hand against the companion’s cheeks and forehead, a touch that Keith seemed to almost lean into, “You’re still too warm,” he frowned, “But are you a little hungrier than earlier? Some soup in bed would be good for you I think,” he smiled encouragingly, hoping Keith would agree to some food especially since he had eaten so little at breakfast.

“I’m a little hungry,” the companion admitted, “Soup sounds good… Th-thank you for bringing it for me… Allura,” he said slowly, edging closer to Shiro’s side as he spoke, one of his hands coming to grasp at Shiro’s, but he didn’t seem to be anything but a little wary and tired, no real fear present in his eyes at that point.

“I hope you enjoy it,” Allura beamed, grabbing up her car keys from the counter, “I’ll leave you two to lunch, but I hope to see you soon, Keith!”

“Thank you for coming by,” Shiro said, keeping all the sincerity he felt in his tone as Allura walked past them, “I’ll see you soon.” Once Allura had left, Shiro looked down to the companion pressed to his side, ruffling his hair a bit to get his attention, “So, soup?” he questioned, smiling at the eagerness that came over Keith’s face, “Why don’t you get settled in bed and I’ll bring it in for you?”

“Yes please,” Keith nodded before he shyly looked towards his feet, “And um… Could you maybe- maybe bring more of that drink from this morning? The tea?”

“Did you like it that much?” Shiro asked in surprise, getting a sheepish nod from Keith in return, “Well, no need to be bashful about it. If you want tea, I’ll gladly make it for you.” He let Keith head off to his bedroom after that, watching to make sure the companion wasn’t unsteady on his feet again before he turned to the soup waiting on the counter. He ended up microwaving it for just thirty seconds to make sure it was hot enough while he boiled the water for Keith’s tea.

A few minutes later he was heading for Keith’s room, carefully balancing a tray of soup and crackers as well as a mug of hot tea for the sick companion. He found Keith huddled up in bed, but when the food entered the room Keith pushed himself up, sitting against the pillows in waiting for his lunch.

“Just like before, eat as much as you want,” Shiro said as he set the tray down, handing Keith a spoon for the soup before he pulled up a chair at his bedside. Keith was far more receptive of food than he had been at breakfast, but he still ate slowly, making sure to blow against the hot soup to cool it before eating it. He downed the tea quickly, soft, happy sighs leaving his sore throat as he drank it, setting the empty mug back on the tray.

“Shiro? What did- _Allura_ mean when- when she said ‘see you soon’?” Keith asked when he was a little over halfway done with the soup, “Do I have to go to the police station?” he asked a little hesitantly, a worried frown coming to his lips.

“What? No, no of course not. Not if you don’t want to,” Shiro reassured quickly, “Allura just cares about you. Everyone at the station does. They ask me about you all the time, you know? How you’re doing and if you’ve gotten sick of me yet,” he laughed, “Allura mentioned that- if you wanted to come down to the station with me for work one day, just to get you out of the house, you could, and everyone there would be very happy to see you.”

“But why?” Keith asked, his brows furrowing in confusion, “Why would they- _want_ to see me? Why do they _care_?”

“Well, because everyone who works with me is just like me when it comes to people like you,” Shiro shrugged, smiling at Keith’s bewildered expression, “We all care about companions, and I guess you and me, to everyone else, we’re what they come to work for. Knowing that you’re here with me and you’re safe now and in a better place, that’s the kind of validation we don’t get that often. Most of the companions we rescue go back to their companies. Some of them are decommissioned to work in the country, and some of them are sold again, but the point is whenever the company comes back into the picture, we don’t get to see the companion we’ve rescued again. Truthfully, the only ones we see to the end are the ones that- can’t be saved. But with you living with me, everyone can hear about how you are and know that the work we do _is_ good and _is_ helping people. You’re the proof of that to me and to all the other officers at my precinct… Do you get it now?”

“I- I guess,” Keith choked out, his words hoarse from his cold and the glassy threat o tears in his eyes, “I didn’t think that- that anyone else but you _cared_ … I-it took so long for me to even believe that you cared… I don’t deserve more than just you- I barely deserve _you_ …”

“Don’t say that… You can’t believe that,” Shiro said gently, moving the tray away so he could sit on the edge of the bed, wrapping his arm around Keith’s shoulders to draw him close, “I care about you more than I even know myself yet, and all the people at my work care about you, and I guarantee that there are more people than you have ever met out there who respect companions and value them as more than what they’re supposed to come across as. You deserve to have people who care about you and respect you for who you are.” As he spoke, Keith had moved closer to him, settling against him for comfort, and Shiro had already realized that the growing physical bond between them was evident of Keith’s comfort and healing.

“C-could I maybe- come to your work then? Maybe one day?” Keith asked, his voice quiet and raspy, his violet eyes wide as they implored him, “I-I think maybe… maybe it would be nice to meet people like that…”

“Of course you can, any day you want,” Shiro smiled easily, “And I know you mentioned that maybe it would be better to wear your hat and tuck your tail away, and I want you to be comfortable around people who don’t know you when we go places, but you won’t need that at the police station if you don’t want,” he offered gently, “I promise no one there will judge you…”

“Then… Then we’ll go?” Keith asked, his eyes brightening at the idea, “When I’m not sick anymore? When I get better, we’ll go?”

“Yes, for certain,” Shiro promised, “But I want you to be one-hundred percent better before that. I want you to get a lot of rest and eat as best as you can, okay?”

“Okay,” Keith agreed, nodding firmly before a weak smile spread over his pale lips and he leaned forward, nuzzling against his shoulder, “I’ll get better,” he whispered, “I’ll get better, Takashi… I promise you I’ll get better…” There was something about the way he spoke, the sincerity of his words reaching beyond just a simple cold, and Shiro knew that Keith wasn’t just referring to his current illness. The words warmed him from the inside out and he wrapped his arms around Keith without even thinking, holding the smaller boy against himself tight and tender in his arms.

“I know you will,” he whispered, the hard press of tears coming through to his own voice, “I _know_ you’re going to be okay… You’re- you’re stronger than you realize, Keith, and you are going to be just _fine_.” He felt Keith’s fingers digging into his clothes, holding on tightly as the companion in his arms gave a light shiver, a quiet, desperate sound leaving his throat.

“Will you hold me for a little while?” Keith asked, his words small but pleading, “Just a little while…”

“I’ll hold you as long as you want,” Shiro breathed in return, settling back against the pillows with Keith still held in his arms. He reached and pulled some of the blankets over Keith, wrapping him into a warm cocoon before he held him with both arms again.

With his hunger sated, Keith didn’t take long to fall asleep again, but Shiro didn’t move, didn’t stop holding him, knowing there was nowhere else he belonged other than right there with his companion in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya have it :'3c Writing sick fics is my guilty pleasure aaaaah idk why! I just love writing sweet doting tender Shiro taking care of sniffly feverish Keith (and it's the same for my other ships too!) 
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Once again, thank you for any comments left; they really make me so happy to receive them and i have so much fun responding to them all ;w; Unfortunately, a few comments i received in my email never showed up on the last chapter?? It was strange, but AO3 has been having some issues with it for a little while, but i appreciate them all the same!! 
> 
> As always, please come find me on twitter [@leokuumi](https://twitter.com/leokuumi) and on tumblr [here at carbonfootprintao3](carbonfootprintao3.tumblr.com)!! I talk way too much about Sheith ahah ;w; 
> 
> Thank you again and stay tuned for chapter 9! ∑d(ﾟ∀ﾟd) <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK. Aaaah gosh I am so so so so sorry for taking so long to update!!! ;A; The last few weeks have been pretty rough between the hurricane that hit, causing my campus to panic and close, and then I got a bad cold, and I have had three exams since I last updated too ;; But now my five straight weeks of exams are over!!! I don't have another exam until the first week of November and I'm really hoping to get at least two more chapters done before then!!
> 
> Thank you all so much for your patience, and thank you for getting this fic over 7000 and then over 7500 hits all while I hadn't even updated ;w; Your attention and care is so wonderful and it makes me so happy <3 Thank you also for over 600 kudos!!! I just can't believe that many people left kudos on my fic; it's really amazing!!!
> 
> So without further ado, chapter 9!!! Enjoy and see ya in the end notes <33

As expected, Keith’s cold lasted a little over a week, but it wasn’t too terrible of a time as Shiro had anticipated. After his fever had faded, Keith’s illness devolved into sniffling and bouts of coughing, and excessively more naps than usual, but as long as he was getting better, Shiro was content.

He stayed home from work for a few more days just to make sure Keith was doing alright, and he supposed the time together had brought them even closer. Keith had fallen asleep on his lap and in his arms more times than he could count in the past few days, and just having the hybrid calm and warm in his arms was such an astounding growth from when he had first brought Keith home.

The third day of Keith’s cold, he had managed to convince the companion to actually take a bath after dinner. Even though Keith had rather firmly and defiantly stated that he did _not_ like water and he did _not_ like baths, Shiro had managed to entice him with the sweet smell of bubble bath as well as the promise that he would keep the water very warm and wash his hair for him.

He supposed it was safe to say that Keith’s opinion of the bath had changed a little after that. The hybrid had nearly fallen asleep in the warm water after occupying himself with the layer of bubbles and softly purring as Shiro worked shampoo into his hair. It was heartwarming to see him so relaxed, sniffling and sick still, but content with Shiro’s care of him.

The most amusing thing he gained from the bath was the way Keith had treated the bubbles, patting at them and picking them up in his hands in clumps with more reverence than Shiro had ever shown to bubble bath. It was incredibly endearing, and Shiro hoped he could convince Keith to have more relaxing baths in the future, but only if the companion wished of course.

The scars visible to Shiro as he helped Keith in and out of the bath were reminders of how far they’d come at that point, but still evidence of what had happened before Keith had him. A lump never ceased to rise to his throat whenever he remembered that so many of the scars were fresh, and yet so many were white with age as well. If he could have his way, he would wipe Keith’s body clear of the marks of his past, cradle him in his arms for all the time he was hurt and abused, but the past couldn’t change. The best he could do was help Keith move on from it, and he supposed every time he took Keith into his arms, stroked his hair, held the companion until he fell asleep, was enough.

Enough for Keith to learn and relearn over and over that he was cared about.

Enough for Keith to continue to realize that Shiro would never let him go back.

Keith had taken a long nap after his bath, his fluffed-out hair damp against his pillows, and that gave Shiro time to actually catch up on emails and messages he was sent. Most of the messages were concerns from his coworkers at the precinct. They had obviously heard from Allura that Keith was sick and had taken to sending him dozens of messages, asking if there was anything he needed or if they could come by.

He declined their requests for the time being. Having Allura meet Keith while he was feverish and ill was enough he figured, and Keith had expressed interest in coming to the precinct one day anyway. When he was well again, Shiro would happily take him there, but only after briefing his coworkers on how exactly to act around the companion.

He knew his coworkers and, most importantly, he knew Keith in terms of what the companion could handle from strangers at the moment. He had been relatively calm around Allura, a bit timid and fearful, but at least he was in his own home. The precinct would be an entirely new place filled with many unknown people, and Shiro didn’t want it to overwhelm Keith and end up being a bad experience for him, especially when he knew that everyone he worked with already held his companion to such high esteem.

So when he left for the work for the first time since Keith fell ill, it was with the mission in mind to lay out some ground rules at the station. He left Keith with plenty of food and clean blankets, and he had gently roused the hybrid from his sleep before he left, murmuring to him that he would be home earlier than usual, but to call if he needed anything. Keith had sleepily hummed in response, leaning up to nuzzle at his hand and whisper out a raspy farewell. He was asleep again before Shiro even left the room, content and warm in his bed.

Naturally, when Shiro arrived at the station he was promptly hounded by the multiple other officers already there, his ears filled with expressions of worry and questions about Keith.

“Shirogane! You never answered my message!”

“Is Keith okay? He must be if you came in today, right?”

“Shouldn’t _you_ be at home taking care of him?”

It was rather amusing to an extent to see nearly a dozen police officers, normally regarded as stoic and apathetic, the first line of defense to a city, completely frantic over one specific companion, but Shiro understood their concern and he was quick to hush the room.

“Keith just has a cold,” he started, “He’s getting better and he is just fine on his own for now.”

“Are you sure about that?” Iverson spoke up, his normally gruff exterior knitted into a more concerning frown, “Maybe you should take another day or two off…”

“He’s _fine_ , trust me,” Shiro sighed, “He can handle himself when I’m at work whether he’s sick or not. I did promise him I’d be home early so there’s that anyway,” he said slowly, trying to get it into the minds of his coworkers that Keith was perfectly okay, but most of them seemed unconvinced.

“Maybe you should stop by and make sure at lunch. We could go with you, Shiro,” another officer spoke up, drawing sounds of agreement from the other cops in the break room.

“I don’t think he would react well to people he doesn’t know coming to visit him so quickly,” Shiro said, shooting the idea down before it could rouse more approval, “But he already said he would come by with me one day soon, as soon as he’s well again, alright?”

“Really? That’s awesome!” It was Hunk who spoke up from the back of the break room. He was a newer officer having only been assigned to their precinct about a month after Keith’s rescue, and though he wasn’t involved in the actually recovery, he had immediately become as invested as everyone else in Shiro’s companion.

“Yes, as _awesome_ as it may be,” Shiro cleared his throat, “I would ask you all to be careful around him, alright? He’s still very wary so no unwarranted touches or hugs or anything like that,” he said sternly, noting the way the officers around him clung to his every word with rapt attention, “Please don’t bring up his past or his rescue. Basically, keep it simple. I really do want him to see that you all care about him, and I don’t want him to be scared off at all either.”

“Don’t worry so much, Shiro,” Allura sighed as she entered the room from behind him, settling a reassuring hand on his shoulder, “I’m sure everyone will be on their best behavior, isn’t that right?” The officers in the room gave hurried nods before they all seemed far more focused on getting to work than asking about Keith. The affect Allura had on most of the officers at the station was rather amusing since she could always render them from whatever level of emotion they were feeling, whether it was over-excitement or anger, back to obedience. Shiro knew that was why she was head of their department, and after exchanging some quick words with her, he went to his own office to begin going through the large amount of paperwork that had accumulated from his few days spent at home.

He didn’t really mind the work that had pilled up, especially because he knew he had stayed home for Keith’s wellbeing. He enjoyed work of course, but it was more than nice to remind himself that he had someone to come home to, someone who greeted him at the door with a shy smile that never ceased to be completely endearing no matter how many times he saw it.

The work day dragged on, and there was more talk of Keith’s impeding visit over lunch with Matt and a few other officers. Shiro figured they were getting ahead of themselves, talking about taking Keith through the city in one of their squad cars and showing him the weight and training rooms, but he did figure that if Keith enjoyed his visit he would want to stop by more often. He knew it was better now that the companion had his books to read, but he was still heavily committed to giving Keith as many experiences as he could outside of the house, and that venture could continue with frequenting the police station.

As he was about the head home earlier than usual as promised, donning his jacket and scarf, Hunk stopped him in the locker room, giving him a grin as he approached, “Shiro!” he waved, “So I got kind of ahead of myself and I made too many of these over the weekend,” he said a bit sheepishly, holding up a plastic bin of cookies, “They’re chocolate chip and they should heat up pretty well, and I figured if Keith wasn’t feeling okay maybe you could give them to him for me? I know I wasn’t around when you guys all found him, but I still care a lot, you know?”

“Of course,” Shiro smiled, nodding and accepting the bin of cookies easily, “Thank you, Hunk. I’ll see how he likes them and report back tomorrow.” That had Hunk smiling wide again before he bade Shiro good night and hurried off back to work. Shiro figured the cookies would be yet another indication Keith could use to see that more people than he realized cared for him. He knew Keith liked chocolate too so he would definitely present him with the cookies over dinner that night.

Annoyingly, traffic kept him from getting home to his companion as quickly as he would have liked, but as he finally pulled into the driveway and approached the door, he heard quick footsteps from inside. He smiled to himself as he unlocked the door and stepped inside, and as expected Keith was waiting for him, his eyes bright and ears perked up as a sign of happiness that he was back.

“Hey buddy,” he greeted easily, giving Keith a smile as he closed the door behind him, reaching to loosen the laces on his boots and pull his shoes off in the doorway, “Have a good day?” Keith made a soft sound in response, his eyes looking hesitant before he moved forward and Shiro suddenly had his arms full of the companion clinging to him.

“I missed you, Shiro,” Keith murmured, a soft sigh leaving his throat, slightly hoarse from the cough that came with his cold, but he didn’t seem at all discontent with that fact.

“I know. I missed you too, Keith,” Shiro smiled softly, wrapping one arm around Keith’s back and dropping his other hand into the companion’s hair. Keith was wearing different pajamas than earlier, and his hair was sweet-smelling and slightly damp against his fingers, evidence that he had showered recently, “Feels like it’s just been you and me here for a while, huh?”

“Yeah,” Keith mumbled, and he could feel the words through his shirt, “I know you have to go to work, but I like it when you’re here too,” he admitted softly.

“Well, that’s why I’m going to take you to work with me soon. We can aim for next week, okay? When you’re completely better,” Shiro promised, dragging his fingers soothingly through Keith’s hair, “How are you feeling today?”

“I’m okay,” Keith sighed, his eyes fluttering shut at the slow stroke of Shiro’s fingers, “I still cough a lot but I’m better than before.”

“I think you’ll feel even better after some dinner, hm?” Shiro smiled, “What do you want to eat tonight? I think I have pork chops I could make for us. Or spaghetti and some meatballs,” he listed off, “Whatever you’re hungry for.”

“Mm,” Keith hummed against his chest, his eyes opening to gaze up at him, “Spaghetti,” he decided, giving him a soft smile, “That sounds good.”

“Alright,” Shiro grinned, giving the companion a nod before he ruffled his fingers through Keith’s hair, “Let’s get cookin’, okay?”

“O-okay!” Keith squeaked before a giggle left his throat at Shiro fingers in his hair, and Shiro felt himself freeze at the sound. He had never heard Keith even come close to _laughing_ before, but the soft giggle that had escaped his lips was enough to make his heart pound with glee, “What is it, Shiro?” Keith asked, blinking up at him with some worry starting in his eyes, but he was quickly to quell his rising concern.

“Nothing, nothing at all,” Shiro said quickly, “I just- Well, I’ve never heard you really- _laugh_ before,” he shrugged, “I liked it,” he smiled, “I want you to be able to laugh all the time,” he murmured, rubbing his fingers gently against the back of one of Keith’s ears, feeling the short, soft hair sliding in between his fingers.

“I… I didn’t realize,” Keith admitted, his fingers loosening from where they had grasped onto Shiro’s shirt to reach and touch his own lips, “I never really- laughed a lot anyway- before I mean… Maybe now it’s- easier?”

“It just might be,” Shiro nodded, giving the companion a gentle smile, “Let’s get dinner ready, okay?” Keith nodded eagerly at that, pulling away from him to turn towards the kitchen.

Recently, Keith had been more eager to help cook dinner. Shiro still usually handled whatever meat they were having, but Keith had learned to cook rice, most pastas, and vegetables in only the short time he had decided he wanted to help. He headed for the boxes of spaghetti in the cabinets while Shiro took the ground beef he had bought from the fridge, starting to make the meatballs they would cook to accompany their pasta. Of course, he kept an eye on Keith and the pot of boiling water he was pouring the spaghetti into, but Keith was typically very careful and competent in the kitchen and there was never really much to worry about.

Once the meatballs were cooked and the spaghetti had cooled a bit in the strainer, Shiro opened a fresh jar of tomato sauce and heated it a bit before offering it to Keith. In turn, the companion poured a generous amount on top of his noodles before he doused the red of the sauce in a layer of cheese and settled down at the table across from Shiro.

Their dinner conversation was quiet and comfortable as usual. Keith hadn’t done much during the day, mostly napping and idly flipping through one of the books he had on stars, but it was still nice to know he was relaxed and getting enough rest to keep getting better from his cold.

“Everyone at the station was really worried about you,” Shiro said, smiling when he saw the way Keith’s eyes widened a bit in surprise, his ears flicking up high on his head, “They heard you were sick and were all concerned. They even wanted to stop by, but I figured it would be better for you to meet everyone when you’re completely better.”

“I think so too,” Keith confirmed before his cheeks flushed a light pink, “But it’s… It’s nice that they- that they care...”

“You deserve to have people care about you,” Shiro said easily, “And I’m glad you’re going to come with me to work to see how much everyone really thinks of you for yourself. In fact, I have something for you for dessert,” he hummed, remembering the cookies Hunk had given him, “One of the guys at the station made you some cookies,” he smiled, noting how the look of surprise on Keith’s face morphed into pure shock, “If you don’t like them, it’s okay, but usually everything he bakes is pretty good.”

Before he had even stopped speaking Keith was already nodding quickly, his eyes round with excitement. Since he had mostly finished the spaghetti, just a few stray noodles left on his plate, Shiro went to get the bin of cookies, placing them on the table in front of Keith for him to investigate while he took their plates to the sink.

“They smell good,” Keith murmured from behind him as he rinsed the dishes in the sink, “I like chocolate chip.” When Shiro turned back to him, he was smiling softly down at the cookies and lightly sniffing at them.

“We can warm them up a bit in the toaster oven,” Shiro offered, “And then have some milk. Maybe find a movie to watch while we eat them?” he suggested, giving Keith a smile.

“I’ll still have my milk before bed, right?” Keith asked, his eyes narrowing a bit at the threat of his warm milk being replaced for dessert.

“Of course you can,” Shiro laughed, reaching to ruffle his hand through Keith’s hair before he took the bin of cookies to put them on a plate, “As if I would ever disrupt your favorite routine,” he teased a bit, smiling at the pinkness on Keith’s cheeks. He was glad Keith had so firmly expected his routine to be continued. In fact, his question had been more of a demand, and Shiro was more than happy to comply and hear Keith asserting himself for once.

The cookies warmed and crisped at the edges quickly as Shiro poured each of them a glass of milk. He took the cookies from the oven, depositing them back on a plate before he moved to the couch with Keith. The companion got straight to eating the cookies while he surfed through the channels on the television, eventually finding a cheesy romantic comedy that had only just started.

Keith was happily munching at the cookies, dipping them in his milk and being careful to keep crumbs from falling onto the couch. Shiro helped himself to a few of the cookies, but he mostly let Keith have at them. He was sure Hunk would be excited that Keith liked the cookies so much, and Keith would even be able to tell him that himself the next week.

Eventually, Keith finished his milk and had eaten several cookies before he relaxed back into the couch, curling towards Shiro’s side, his legs pulled up on the sofa. Carefully, Shiro moved, dropping his arm around Keith’s shoulders to pull him closer, feeling how Keith comfortably rested his cheek against his shoulder, his eyes blinking slowly at the TV. He doubted that they would get through the entire movie with how sleepy Keith looked, but he was glad the companion was content, well-fed and treated to the gifted cookies that he obviously enjoyed.

Surprisingly though, Keith did manage to stay almost completely awake for more than half of the movie before he eyelids started to droop, his body relaxing more fully against Shiro’s side, and he knew it was probably time to get the companion to bed.

“Do you want that warm milk now?” he asked softly, stroking slow fingers through Keith’s hair to gently rouse him, “You look like you’re ready to go to sleep for the night.”

“Yes please,” Keith nodded against his shoulder, his eyes opening to peer up at him with a drowsy look on his face, “The cookies were really good,” he smiled, “Will you tell your friend that I liked them? Will you tell him thank you for me?”

“Yes, of course,” Shiro nodded, “And you can tell him yourself too when you meet everyone, but for now, I will tell him how much you enjoyed them.” That seemed to satisfy Keith and he finally sat up on the couch, a long yawn leaving his lips before he stood and shuffled quietly towards the kitchen, fetching the mug he usually used while Shiro followed, getting the milk from the fridge. As usual, he waited patiently for Keith to finish his milk, watching with fond amusement stirring in his heart as the companion seemed to almost fall asleep several times while drinking.

Once he saw Keith to bed after making sure the companion had taken his dose of suppressants and brushed his teeth, he retreated to his own room for the night, feeling wholly satisfied by the events of the day. Keith would be completely recovered from his cold in no time, and some of his worries about taking his companion to the station had been quelled by his day at work. He knew if there was anything he could do to make Keith feel more comfortable, more accepted, more like a real person, he would do it, and he had a feeling that the impending excursion would help towards that goal.

So when Keith seemed all better by the beginning of the next week, he informed his coworkers that the companion would be coming in with him the next day and sternly reminded them to keep their composure when he was around. He had received solemn promises from everyone that they would be on their best behavior, and he trusted them to stick to that.

Keith was obviously more than excited to be coming to work with him, and though most of his excitement was often badly disguised, he was openly anticipatory the morning of the excursion. He had dressed in one of the warm sweaters he had gotten at the mall after Shiro told him it would be a bit chilly out, and he was waiting in the kitchen for breakfast before Shiro had even finished getting dressed.

“Are we not having breakfast?” Keith asked when Shiro walked by the kitchen o grab his coat and keys instead, his ears drooping a bit in disappointment.

“I figured we could stop somewhere and get some,” Shiro smiled as he slipped his coat on, “There are plenty of coffee shops on the way to the station. It’ll be nice to have something different for once, hm?”

“Okay!” Keith nodded eagerly, following him to the door to grab his own jacket from where it hung on the hook next to where Shiro’s usually was. He put on his coat and pulled the beanie he had over his head, hiding his ears in the process.

“You won’t need your hat at the station remember,” Shiro offered gently, “No one there cares if you’re a companion or not, okay?”

“Mhm,” Keith nodded slowly, clearly still getting used to the idea that people would accept him for what he was and who he was at the same time, “But still- for wherever we have breakfast? I can keep it on, right?”

“Yes, of course,” Shiro nodded, “Whatever makes you most comfortable, Keith. I think it looks cute on you anyway,” he grinned. The small compliments always made Keith’s cheeks pink, but he never protested. Rather, a smile always played at his lips that he clearly tried to hide. Shiro had always thought Keith was beautiful from the moment he met him, but living with the companion showed him that Keith could easily fall under an entire spectrum of endearing adjectives, and as long as the companion was fine with them Shiro was content to use them increasingly, “Let’s go,” he cleared his throat, opening the front door and beckoning Keith outside.

It had gotten increasingly nippy out the past week and all the green had drained from the trees, leaving the leaves died bright orange, red, and yellow hues. As they got in the car, Shiro noted that Keith seemed quiet taken with the fall colors and he reminded himself to maybe take him to a park again soon just so he could enjoy the flavors of fall even more.

On the way downtown to the station, Shiro pulled the car up to a small café he liked to frequent occasionally when heading to work, waiting for Keith to get out before he headed for the door. Before he even got his hand on the door handle, he felt Keith’s cool fingers slip into his hand, holding tightly to him. The companion’s eyes seemed to ask warily if it was alright, but Shiro only smiled down at him and pulled the door open, ushering the two of them into the café.

Keith seemed rather taken with the place immediately, his eyes wide with awe as he looked around, his noise twitching cutely at the scent of fresh-baked goods and coffee that filled the small restaurant. If the hair was off his head, Shiro knew his ears would be pricked up, flicking around at the sounds of other customers and the people behind the counter.

“Like it?” Shiro asked, giving his hand a squeeze, “Let’s go see what they have today,” he smiled, leading Keith to the display case, a warm-colored light casting a bright glow over the pastries behind the glass. Keith seemed to be considering all of him, his eyes moving from one to the other and then back across the rows for good measure before he looked up with wide, excited eyes.

“Is a chocolate croissant good?” he asked, and Shiro didn’t know why he would assume Keith would get anything else when chocolate was involved, “It sounds good. Is it like a cookie?”

“It’s more like bread, fluffier like that, but there’s chocolate in it and it’s crispy on the outside,” Shiro explained, letting Keith take a moment to imagine his description more vividly in his own head.

“Okay,” Keith nodded firmly, “I want that one please, Shiro,” he said with an excited look on his face.

“Of course,” Shiro agreed, smiling himself at Keith’s assertiveness. He walked them over to the cash register, ordering Keith’s croissant and a Danish for himself as well as a cup of coffee and a hot chocolate for Keith. He had given Keith some black coffee to try once and the companion had utterly detested it, but when he explained that hot chocolate was like warm, chocolate flavored milk, Keith had been more than eager to try.

After he paid for their breakfast, he pointed out a small booth table that was next to the window and walked with Keith over to it, finally releasing his hand once they were sitting across from each other. Keith was quiet, but not inattentive while they waited for their food to be ready. His eyes were on the window as cars, bicyclists, and people walking dogs passed outside. From what Shiro had read in Keith’s files, most of his owners had lived in rural areas and had probably rarely taken the companion out to busy places. He wanted Keith to see the city as much as possible, and with Keith’s insecurities quelled a little with the hat he could wear, Shiro was confident that the companion would be amicable to seeing more and more of the world.

When he got up to get their order, Shiro didn’t feel as wary about leaving Keith alone for a few seconds despite what had happened in the past. The café was a busy place, and no one would start something with Keith like the man at the mall had in such a crowded environment. It helped that Keith looked just like any other human, but Shiro still stole a glance over his shoulder as he collected their food and drinks from the barista before making his way back to their table.

“Mmm,” Keith sighed immediately as he bit into his croissant before Shiro was even completely seated again, a ravenous look in his eyes as he happily chewed the pastry, “I like it,” he smiled after he had swallowed his first bite, “Thank you, Shiro.”

“Try the hot chocolate,” Shiro said in return, “But be careful it’s not too hot, okay?” Keith accepted his instruction, blowing across the surface of the liquid before he sipped it lightly, licking his lips after as his eyes lit up.

“It’s- really good,” he said softly, his fingers pressing against the warm sides of the cup, “Thank you for suggesting it to me, Shiro,” he mumbled, suddenly looking bashful.

“You’re welcome, Keith,” Shiro smiled, biting into his own Danish, “I had a feeling you’d enjoy it.” Keith flushed a bit at that, ducking his head as he went back to eating his croissant, but Shiro could still see the smile playing on his lips.

Once their pastries were gone, they took the drinks to go, heading back out to the car to drive the rest of the way to the station. Keith seemed content to sip his drink and watch out the window the rest of the way, but he looked a bit nervous the closer they got to their destination and, by the time Shiro had parked in his usual spot, Keith looked almost a little terrified.

“Hey,” Shiro said gently, getting Keith’s attention with a gentle touch to his hand, “There’s nothing to worry about okay? Everyone already values you so highly… If you want, you can hold my hand, okay? You can always hold my hand, Keith.”

“I know,” Keith whispered, his eyes moving from the hand resting on his own lock with Shiro’s gaze, “You’ll make everything okay… You always do…”

“I don’t know about _always_ ,” Shiro laughed lightly, “But I will do my best, and I will not leave your side, okay?” Keith appeared to be a bit more content at that and he got out of the car once Shiro reached for the door. As they headed inside, Keith’s hand found his own quickly, holding tightly to his fingers as the companion pressed himself to his side. Slowly, Keith tugged his hat off with his other hand, shaking out his hair slightly before he looked forward again. It was nice to know Keith believed him when he had said no one at the station would judge him for being a hybrid, and he was more than ready for Keith to see that truth in action.

When he pushed open the door to the locker room, he found that it was quiet as usual. He figured mostly everyone was in the break room finishing breakfast and waiting for shifts to start.

“What is this place?” Keith asked, blinking at the rows of lockers and the few showers and sinks in the room.

“It’s the locker room where we put our stuff while we’re working,” Shiro said, “You can put your coat in my locker,” he offered, giving Keith a smile as he led him over to his locker. He didn’t have much in the locker other than the essentials like deodorant and a toothbrush in case he spent the nice at the station on a long work day, and an extra uniform, so there was plenty of room for their coats.

“Is that your police hat?” Keith asked, pointing to the hat that hung on the side of the locker, his eyes wide at the gold of the badge on the front of the hat.

“Yeah,” Shiro grinned, “I don’t wear it that often though.” He reached for the hat, looking between it and Keith’s excited gaze before he placed it on top of Keith’s head, smiling when the companion squeaked in surprise, his hands coming up to lightly touch the hat’s wide brim, adjusting it a bit over his ears, “It looks good on you I think,” he laughed, reaching to straighten the hat a little bit, “Maybe Allura will hire you,” he teased. Keith rolled his eyes a bit at that, his cheeks reddening a bit as he ducked down a bit under the hat’s brim.

“Are your- other officers here?” Keith eventually asked out, his eyes flicking warily around the room.

“They’re probably mostly in the break room,” Shiro shrugged, “Do you want to keep the hat on?” he grinned, smiling at Keith’s bashful look before the companion shook his head, pulling the hat off his head, his ears flicking a few times after been under the hat. Shiro put the hat back in his locker, closing the door before he offered Keith has hand again, which Keith took up easily. He walked Keith towards the break room, and he could tell Keith could already hear the sounds of his coworkers talking from down the hall, his ears twitching in the direction of the room as the companion stuck to his side.

“Hey guys,” Shiro greeted when he entered the doorway to the room with Keith at his side, watching with amusement as every other cop in the room quieted and looked up immediately.

“Hey Shiro!” Hunk greeted immediately, looking up from where he had been rooting through the fridge, “Is this Keith?” he asked excitedly, a grin on his face. At once, the other cops all looked towards the companion pressed to his side. He could feel Keith shrinking a away a bit, but he gave his hand a gentle squeeze, dragging his thumb over Keith’s knuckles gently.

“Hello,” Keith actually spoke up, his voice small as he waved lightly with his free hand, “I’m Keith…” He introduced quietly, his ears flattening a bit against his head in his shyness.

“Well don’t just stand there in the _doorway_ ,” Iverson huffed, quickly standing from the table in the break room, ushering them forward, “Come sit down with us, Keith! Did you have breakfast already? I think we have some stuff here.”

“No, I’m okay,” Keith said softly as Shiro walked them towards the table, letting Keith take a seat while he stood behind the companion instead, “Shiro and I- we had breakfast… But thank you.”

As if to clear some of the awkwardness from the air, the other officers started introducing themselves one by one, all of them vocalizing how glad they were to see Keith at the station and how he had to come by more often. Eventually though, most of them had to leave and get to their shifts, but they all promised to see Keith again later and Shiro didn’t doubt that would be the case.

“It’s so awesome to meet you,” Hunk said after most of the other officers was gone, “I’m Hunk. I’m kinda new here so it was like, coming to work here and hearing about you all the time,” he grinned.

“Hunk is the one who baked those cookies for you,” Shiro said softly, resting his hand on Keith’s shoulder gently.

“Oh!” Keith seemed to perk up at that, his ears flicked up from where they had been a bit flat against his head, his attention now turned more towards Hunk, “They were- really good,” he said, a little smile on his lips, “Thank you for them, Hunk.”

“I bake all kinds of things,” Hunk beamed, “I’ll have Shiro keep giving you stuff if you want,” he offered, “Or I can even give them to you if you come here more often!” he suggested before his eyes caught the time on the clock on the wall, “I better get to work now though,” he said quickly, “Nice meeting you, Keith!”

Once Hunk left, they were alone in the break room, and Keith stared up at him with a waiting gaze, clearly asking him what would be next in his visit. All Shiro wanted was for Keith to have a good time, to have new experiences and enjoy those experiences too.

“Why don’t I show you around the rest of the station, okay?” Shiro grinned, “I have some work to do after that, but later we can go out for lunch with a bunch of the guys, sound good?” Keith nodded eagerly at that, standing from the table and neatly, pushing that chair in before he reached for Shiro’s hand expectantly. It was becoming more of a normal thing, having Keith’s hand in his own, and Shiro didn’t mind it at all. He liked knowing Keith was at his side, and he knew the physical connection grounded Keith a bit, took away some of his fear and trepidation to let him before more comfortable in whatever environment they were in together.

So with Keith’s hand in his own, he quietly took him around the station, starting at the weight room, which Keith found rather fascinating. He quietly mumbled that some of his old masters had workout machines or weights in their homes, but he was never allowed to touch them. Shiro figured that maybe now that Keith was healthy again, getting his proper nutrition and care, he could even work out if he wanted to, but the idea of it made Keith seem hesitant, almost worried, and Shiro figured they could deal with that hesitation at a later time.

There wasn’t much to see through the rest of the station, but Keith still seemed to find most things quite fascinating. He shoed him the few holding cells they had and the spare rooms in case an officer or rescued companion needed a place to stay for the night. Eventually, they ended up at Shiro’s own office. It was small, smaller than Allura’s, but better than just having a desk to share with others as most of the officers did.

“I like your office,” Keith spoke up, standing on his tiptoes to look over the top of a filing cabinet, “What do you do here?”

“Mostly paperwork,” Shiro shrugged, “Truthfully, the higher up you get in the system to less you get to actually do anything,” he laughed, “But I still go on any raid I just, just so I can be there if- if any companions need help,” he said softly, giving Keith a soft smile. Keith nodded at that, an understanding look in his eyes before he sat down on the small, rather beat up couch Shiro had in the office.

“You’ve never- owned anyone else but me, right?” Keith asked out the next moment, a worried look in his eyes, “I’m your first, right?”

“That’s right,” Shiro smiled, sitting behind his desk, “You are my first and only companion,” he said gently, “Before you- I was never going to buy one… Never. The thought of it- it just made my skin crawl, but with you it’s different because- because I didn’t buy you for the usual reasons…” Keith nodded slowly, some worry fading from his eyes, as if he had feared that Shiro had owned someone else before. Truthfully, they’d never even discussed that, but Shiro figured he had made it pretty obvious that Keith was the only companion he had ever bought and the only one he would ever buy. Keith was clearly just asking to make sure, to be positive, and that was just fine.

“I’m- glad that- that it was _you_ who found me,” Keith whispered, his gaze on his knees as he got the words out, “Everyone else seems nice but… But you’re- you’re the best, Takashi…” He looked up then, his violet eyes glowing with gratitude, and Shiro couldn’t help the smile that came over his face.

“I’m glad I found you too, Keith,” he confirmed, “What I’m not glad about is how uncomfortable that old couch must be,” he laughed, nodding towards the sofa Keith was perched on the edge of, “Tell you what, if you want to come with me to work more, I’ll get a nice futon in here and you can take all the naps you want on it, okay?” he grinned, reveling in the energetic light that sprang to Keith’s gaze as the hybrid nodded twice in quick succession.

“I think- it would be nice to spend time here,” Keith admitted, “I get lonely sometimes… when you’re not there.”

“I know,” Shiro sighed, “But we are going to do so much together, I promise you that,” he said firmly, “But we won’t be getting anywhere unless I get some work done,” he teased, pulling a stack of paperwork close. Keith seemed content to settle down on the couch, curling up on top of the worn cushions, his eyes moving slowly around the room to take in the small details.

By the time, Shiro had finished half the paperwork, Keith had fallen asleep, his eyes closed peacefully despite the lumpy nature of the couch. Around noon, there was a sharp rap on the office door and Shiro rushed to quiet whomever was on the other side quickly before Keith could wake up. He found Iverson and several other officers there, expectant looks on their faces.

“Shiro! Where’s Keith? We were heading out to lunch and we wanted him to come,” one of the officers grinned.

“Alright, alright,” Shiro said, shushing them quickly, “Keith’s napping. Let me wake him and we’ll meet you out by the cars, okay?”

“Oh, shit,” one of the officers breathed, “Keep it _down_ you guys… Keith’s _sleeping_.” There were murmurs of agreement and Shiro once again couldn’t believe that his companion had every cop in the precinct completely wired and he had only just met them that day. With a sigh, he closed the door to his office, turning towards the sleeping cat-hybrid on the couch.

“Keith,” he said gently, kneeling besides the couch and lowering his fingers into Keith’s hair, stroking gently to rouse the companion. When Keith’s eyelids fluttered and finally opened, his eyes hazy with sleep, Shiro gave him a smile, dragging his fingers against one of his soft ears, “We’re going out to lunch now,” he informed, ‘Would you like to come with me and everyone else? There’s a really good diner near the station that we go to a lot.” Keith was always slow to come out of his naps, a residual sleepiness hanging over him for a little while, but the mention of food had the haze of sleep vanishing from his eyes and he nodded eagerly, sitting up on the couch. After he had stretched and yawned, he seemed ready to go, and the two of them walked back to the locker room to fetch their coats and Keith’s hat.

“Are we not going in your car?” Keith asked when they got outside, heading past the parked cars around the side of the building.

“Well, since we’re all on duty, we take our cruisers,” Shiro grinned, squeezing Keith’s hand in his own as they walked towards his police car.

“Do you ride those too?” Keith gaped, pointing with his free hand to the police motorcycles sitting in an open garage.

“Not so much now that it’s a little cold out,” Shiro shrugged, unlocked the car and opening the passenger side door for Keith, “But in the spring and summer, we take those out,” he explained, “Maybe I’ll take you on one some day,” he offered easily, and the bright excitement in Keith’s eyes was enough to know that it had been a good suggestion.

Shiro spent the duration of the short car ride answering Keith’s numerous questions about the equipment in the car, the companion’s inquisitiveness never not endearing to him. He was more than willing to answer Keith’s questions, especially when it showed that the companion was actually comfortable enough to put his curiosity to words and questions, willing to explore whatever he could as long as Shiro was at his side.

He became a bit quieter then they entered the diner and found the large table where the other officers had saved two seats for them. Keith scooted his own chair close to his side, and Shiro didn’t mind reaching to gently touch his hand under the table, to ground him and calm him whenever the companion seemed wary. Eventually though, by the time their food was served, Shiro could tell Keith had relaxed a bit, his eyes wide and engaged as he listened to the cops speak, usually answering their questions with quiet words, but his tone didn’t waver as his contentment increased.

Shiro could see this becoming more normal for the two of them: Keith sitting as his side, happily munching on some French fries, surrounded by people who cared about him and his life. He could come to the station whenever he wanted, spend time with whomever he wanted, and at the end of the day always come back home with Shiro. Slowly but surely, Shiro could see a very feasible and tight-knit community growing around his companion, and whether Keith knew it yet or not, he had an entire group of people who cared so much about him.

He hoped Keith would realize that in time, hopefully soon at that, but for now he was content to hold Keith’s hand under the table and let his companion get used to being around more people who truly enjoyed his presence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya have it ahaha ; 7;)b 
> 
> I hope this chapter wasn't too boring; I was kind of fearing that, but I hoped there was enough cuteness and Keith growth to keep you engaged! Don't worry, I'll have more hurt/comfort in the next chapter wheheh ;3c
> 
> As always, thank you so much for any comments left!!! I love reading them and replying to them, and please feel free to come talk to me on twitter [@leokuumi](https://twitter.com/leokuumi)!!
> 
> Expect the next update much more quickly! Stay tuned for chapter 10 <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YELLS HELLO this chapter is really long.... like over 10k words long... :'3c I hope you all enjoy it because I had fun writing it!!!
> 
> Thank you so much for over 8.5k hits!!! I can't believe this fic has gotten so many hits in so little time ;w; it's really so nice to see and hear from people who like it!
> 
> I don't have much else to say soooooo.... Enjoy and I'll seeya in the end notes!! <3

In the days that followed Keith’s first visit to the police station, it truly seemed that they finally had a more normal routine to their lives. Shiro would go to work and sometimes Keith would hint that he wanted to come along. In those cases, they would go together, but Keith was still shy, still hesitant, so he never went more than once in a while really. Shiro figured that would change over time, that Keith would become even more willing and adventurous, but for now it was fine for the both of them.

When Keith didn’t come to work with him, he always tried to be at home as early as possible just to spend time with the companion. Sometimes he brought takeout home only after calling Keith to ask what he wanted, and sometimes he came home and took Keith out. They mostly went to small restaurants. Keith didn’t like places that were overly crowded. Shiro could see the nervousness on his face whenever they were a lot of people around even when he was wearing his hat to cover his ears. Still, it was nice to take Keith out, and the companion usually vocalized his enjoyment once they were alone again.

He figured things were going pretty well. It was his goal to ease Keith into a more normal life despite how long it would take. He didn’t want Keith to be overwhelmed or startled, and he didn’t want him to feel forced into anything. He was more than patient, and he was certain from the soft smiles and shy hugs that Keith gave him that the companion was appreciative of his patience.

His coworkers at the police station had involved themselves as much as they could in his life with Keith. Some aspects of that were good for Keith, especially that fact that he had more people to trust and know, but the other officers were constantly trying to give him ideas of how he should be helping Keith. Hunk, Matt, and Allura were the least nosy about it. Hunk sometimes gave him baked goods to take home to Keith, and Matt and Allura were his go-to confidants, but the other officers always seemed to want to go above and beyond what Keith would want or need in his life at that moment.

Their latest idea was a party at the station, one to celebrate the fact that Keith had been living with him for over three months. Shiro didn’t see it as necessary; Keith was clearly not one for grand, showy displays, but even Allura had vocalized that it would be a fun idea.

“His birth date wasn’t in your files, right?” she said, “He’s probably never had anyone actually celebrate him before. Even if it’s small, getting him some presents and cake and people who care about him would be nice, don’t you think?” She smiled at him so earnestly, imploring him to accept her proposal.

“I’ll make the cake,” Hunk offered, and after that Shiro supposed to couldn’t really argue with the idea.

“Fine,” he huffed, “But no noisemakers or shouting ‘surprise’ or crowding him at all,” he listed off, “And no-”

“Yes, yes we _know_ , Shiro,” Allura cut him off, grabbing him by the shoulders, “You are _way_ too protective. It’s kind of cute though,” she teased, squeezing his arms before letting go, “Keith’s lucky to have someone looking out for him like you do, but you need to let us try and do some good for him too, okay?”

“Alright, alright,” Shiro sighed, “I’ll see when he would want to come by soon and we can have your- _party_ on that day,” he said warily. It was a nice idea in theory, but he didn’t know if Keith would even like it. Still, he would do his best to follow along with what Allura and everyone else wanted. He had a few ideas of presents he could buy for Keith, one being the stuffed red lion he had seen when they were at the mall. He was sure Keith would appreciate it, especially since he had become so nostalgic when he saw it in the store window, but it was also a reminder of his past.

In fact, the whole party would be a reminder of the past in a way, but Shiro could only hope that Keith’s pain from what had happened to him months ago had faded a bit, enough to appreciate the passing of time between then and now and the fact that he was no longer being hurt constantly. Only time would tell if the party was a success or a failure, and Shiro knew he would be on guard in case that at any moment Keith didn’t want to be there.

But he also wanted Keith to enjoy it. If there was the possibility of him having fun, Shiro wanted him to have the best time he could.

So he spent over a half an hour detailing to Hunk what Keith would like best to eat at the party, specifying that the cake would _have_ to be chocolate and that his favorite drinks were milk, orange juice, and hot chocolate. As far as other food went, he tended to favor meat and fish, but he did like French fries as well as rice whenever Shiro cooked it. Hunk was entirely rapt with attention as he wrote everything down as if he was taking notes for a case, his wide, eager gaze moving from Shiro’s face to the notepad in his hands.

“I’m going to make the best cake I’ve ever made, Shiro!” he grinned when they were finished, “Keith will love it, I promise you!” He had utmost faith in Hunk’s cooking and baking considering his creations had been gracing the police station since he had been transferred to their division. He was sure Keith would enjoy the cake too, and that eased some of his worries about the party.

Now all he had to do was convince Keith of a good day to come to work with him.

Which wasn’t too difficult in the end. They were eating a simple dinner of leftover chicken Shiro had cooked the night before when he posed the question easily.

“Do you want to come to work with me Friday?” he smiled at Keith across the table, “I finally got a new couch in my office, the kind that extends a bit so you’ll have a much easier time taking naps there,” he offered.

“Okay,” Keith nodded, giving him a small smile in return, “Thank you for- getting a new couch,” he said, “You didn’t have to though… The old was fine.”

“The old one was _ancient_ ,” Shiro huffed out a laugh, “I really only ever used it to put paperwork on when I ran out of room on my desk. No one ever wanted or needed to sit on it until you so it was a good time for change. Anything to make my office better for you, Keith.” Keith nearly beamed at the sentiment before he ducked his head, apparently still too shy to completely show how pleased he was, but Shiro had learned to pick up on his slowly changing quirks.

He knew Keith’s different smiles.

He knew how the light reflected in Keith’s eyes if he was happy or sad, surprised or hurt, tired or ecstatic.

He knew the different tones of Keith’s purrs and the sweet musicality of the few laughs or giggles he’d let out in the past.  

Slowly but surely, he was learning every bit of his companion, storing all the information in his mind as if every little detail was a piece of gold. To him, they were, and he knew that at any time he could need some of that information. He was the one person in the world Keith had to hold onto without some wariness or fear, and he took that job more seriously than he did his actual job on some occasions.

“Are we going to watch the TV tonight?” Keith piped up, pulling him from his thoughts to look up across the table. The previous night Keith had found a documentary on space absolutely fascinating, and he had stayed up past midnight to finish watching it. Shiro had been tired that day at work, but it was worth it to stay awake at Keith’s side, watching him stare at the television with unyielding attention, his eyes wide with awe and his tail flicking excitedly behind him.

“Sure,” Shiro nodded, “I’ll clean up here and you can find us something good to watch, okay?”

“Okay!” Keith smiled wider than before, gathering up his plate, utensils, and cup to place them in the sink before he quickly headed for the living room. As he washed the dishes, Shiro could hear the TV channels flipping, some remaining on longer than the others before it would change again.

By the time he got to the couch, Keith had found some old, black and white western movie that he was watching with rapt attention. As soon as the first gunshot sounded in the movie, Keith became glued to his side, curled close and holding tight to his arm, but still watching the show unwaveringly. Shiro figured as long as he wasn’t truly scared, just a little startled by the sound, it was fine to keep watching it. Eventually, Keith was more than halfway curled up on his lap, his head resting against his chest as he kept watching the movie, and Shiro had his fingers buried in Keith’s hair, stroking against his ears and petting him gently, drawing soft, content purrs from the companion.

He supposed this had become part of their routine too. If Keith wanted to be held by him, he would do it perhaps a little too eagerly, but he was quite attached to the feeling of the companion in his arms and he didn’t think he would ever elect to put him down. Holding Keith relaxed him, allowing some of the worries he had about the station’s party to slip away a bit, leaving him with only the warm weight of the hybrid in his arms and the feeling of soft hair through his fingers.

He saw Keith to his warm milk and then to bed that night, sitting at his bedside stroking his hair until the companion fell asleep, his purrs fading but the soft smile on his lips remaining unchanged.

Before he went to sleep that night himself, he quickly messaged Allura and a few others from the station, letting them know that Keith would be coming with him Friday and that they had until then to prepare. He knew he had his own things to prepare, just a few things he figured Keith would enjoy receiving. As he went to sleep that night, he found himself thinking maybe the entire idea wouldn’t be too bad.

But by the time Friday of that week rolled around, his nerves had returned, but he knew he needed to hide them from Keith as best as he could. He figured he managed to keep his normal behavior as he made breakfast that morning and during the ride to the station. Keith did seem quite eager to visit so that was promising at least. He had brought the presents he had gotten for Keith to the station the day before, so there was no hint to what was happening as they entered the building and headed for the locker room hand-in-hand.

“Maybe I should get you your own police hat, huh?” Shiro commented as he tucked their coats in his locker, noting the way Keith’s eyes were focused on the cap hanging on the same hook as before.

“No, that’s-!” Keith gasped out quickly, shaking his head, “I don’t- that’s okay… It would be silly for someone who’s not police to have the hat… right?”

“I don’t think so,” Shiro laughed, closing the locker and taking up Keith’s hand again, “Do you know just how many people dress up as cops for Halloween?” he grinned, “It’s a uniform that people like I guess,” he shrugged one shoulder, giving Keith’s hand a squeeze, “If you want a hat, I’ll get you a hat.” Keith looked rather excited about that, and it was a good thing because he knew Allura had gone out of her way to order a brand new police hat for Keith as one of his presents at the party. He was sure Keith wouldn’t be expecting to get something he desired so quickly, but Shiro wanted him to get used to having the things he wanted more and more. After all, the companion never asked for things that were even slightly unreasonable or unattainable despite him believing they were.

The door to the break room and lounge where everything was set up was closed as they approached, and Shiro had consented last minute to letting everyone say ‘surprise’ when he opened the door. He had let them convince him and he hoped he wouldn’t regret it. Keith was at his side though, hand in his own, and he knew if Keith was startled the companion would probably move to press even more closely to his side.

He would always be there as a comforting touch whenever Keith needed him so, with that thought in mind, he turned the handle on the door and pushed it open.

“Surprise!” The sound of the cheer was almost deafening, but Shiro could still make out the yelp of shock that left Keith’s lips before the companion was huddling as close to him as possible, only slightly peaking out at the room of people gathered together for him. Shiro could almost see the gears working in his head as the companion slowly peered around the room, blinking at the table of food, including the large, frosted cake in the center, the balloons and the gift bags arranged on one couch. He could feel Keith’s body losing the tension it held against himself, and when Keith’s gaze snapped up to him, wide and unsure, he simply smiled in response.

“Sh-Shiro,” Keith whispered, shifting his gaze towards the room full of expectant officers waiting for him before looking back to him, “What- what is this?” he asked out.

“It’s a party,” Shiro said simply, “It’s for you.” He stroked a careful hand through Keith’s hair as he spoke, tucking back some stray strands with slow, gentle movements.

“But… But _why_?” Keith asked, hesitantly casting his eyes towards the rest of the room, his throat bobbing.

“Because you deserve it!” Hunk piped up, drawing Keith’s attention even more towards the rest of the room, his body shifting a bit in Shiro’s arms, “You’ve been living with Shiro for over three months now… So we all figured you deserved something that celebrated that and celebrated you more importantly!” he grinned, earning sounds of agreement from the other cops in the room.

“ _Oh_ ,” Keith breathed, a kind of slow realization flowing through his features, a mixture of shock and disbelief and a small bit of _fear_ flooding his face before he dropped his head a bit, “I- I just don’t know- what to say,” he whispered, and Shiro could feel the companion’s fingers tightening in his shirt, a slight tremble to his words as he spoke.

“Well,” Allura smiled, coming forward from the crowd of officers, “How about you just tell us how large of a piece of cake you want, okay?” The room was quiet for a long moment before Keith nodded, raising his head a bit to look at the room of people all gathered there to celebrate him.

“Okay,” he whispered, “I-it looks really good… I’ll- have a big piece,” he said, giving a tiny smile to the room, earning cheers from the gathered officers.

After that, the party seemed to progress fairly well. The cake was cut and Keith was given as big of a piece as he wanted before anyone else could have any. Someone had brought a platter of sandwiches too, and Hunk had made plenty of the cookies Shiro had brought home for Keith in the past.

“I stayed up really late to make everything but it was so worth it,” Hunk grinned, as Keith ate his first slice of cake, “I wanted it to be perfect, and Shiro told me you liked chocolate best so I made the best chocolate cake I have ever made I think,” he stated proudly, “My boyfriend – he’s a cop too – he was all like, ‘ _Uuhnngg,_ _Hunk, why are you making all this food_ ,’” he mimicked, rolling his eyes as he spoke, “ _‘Come to_ bed _, Hunk, no one you work with deserves your food and company more than_ I _do_ ,’ but I made him wait,” he laughed, “Because I wanted everything to be the best ever just for you, Keith,” he shrugged, “It was worth it.” Keith had sheepishly thanked him after that, clearly enjoying the cake, but still feeling shy about the situation. Hunk excused himself for a little while then, going to talk to some other officers and leaving Shiro and Keith mostly alone with the cake. 

Matt arrived a little while later with his younger sister in tow. Pidge often visited the station after high school some days when her parents were busy, but Matt had told Shiro that she hadn’t been coming as frequently because she was so dedicated to graduating early and heading off to college before she turned sixteen.

“Hey Katie,” Shiro grinned when he saw Matt approaching with his sister at his side, “Long time, no see, huh?”

“It’s Pidge,” Pidge huffed in return, crossing her arms, “Or should I start calling you _Takashi_?” Keith, who had been at his side quietly nibbling on a cookie suddenly stiffened, and Shiro knew exactly why. That name was Keith’s way of showing his raw feelings and affection, and Shiro knew he had never heard anyone else use it before. When he looked down at the companion, he saw that Keith’s eyes were narrowed darkly at Pidge, his mouth set in a firm, disgruntled line, and he figured it would be best to diffuse the situation.

“Alright, alright, Pidge it is then,” Shiro laughed, “It’s good to see you though,” he smiled before he rested his arm around Keith’s shoulders, gently nudging him forward a bit, “This is Keith. I’m sure Matt has told you about him.”

“Oh! Your companion, right?” Pidge gasped, reaching to straighten her glasses before she looked up at Keith, “It’s nice to meet you, Keith! I’ve never really met a companion before!” Keith nodded and seemed to let some of the tension from his shoulders, but he still pressed himself to Shiro’s side, and Shiro found himself a bit amused when Keith’s fingers gripped to his shirt suddenly with more than a hint of possession in the action.

“Let’s get some food, Katie,” Matt smiled, “I’m sure you’ll be able to see Shiro and Keith a little later. Keith comes by the station a lot now, just like you used to.”

“Alright,” Pidge consented, “See you later, Shiro!” As soon as they had walked away, Keith was staring up at him, the possessive darkness gone from his eyes, only worry remaining.

“Why did she call you that? How does she know that?” he asked softly, his voice wavering with doubt.

“Because it’s my name,” Shiro said gently, “But I promise you, no one uses that name except you, okay? Only you, Keith,” he smiled, reaching to graze his fingers against the metal of the tags hanging around Keith’s neck, “Only you get to wear my name too,” he murmured, and Keith’s fingers came to meet his at the end of the chain, wrapping around the dog tags he wore every day, even on days when he didn’t leave the house.

“Only me,” Keith repeated softly, his fingers rubbing slowly over Shiro’s own, “I like that…”

“You should,” Shiro responded simply, reaching to stroke his fingers through Keith’s hair once, and action the companion leaned into almost on reflex, “Do you want to go see some of your presents now?” he asked, “A few people got you some things. You’ll probably enjoy them.”

“Presents?” Keith blinked, his gaze shifting to eye the small display of gift wrapped bags, “I- I didn’t know they were for me… No one has ever really- gotten me a _present_ before…”

“There’s a first time for everything then, huh?” Shiro grinned, taking Keith’s hand more fully in his own, “Let’s go check them out, okay?” Keith nodded slowly, his fingers tightening around Shiro’s own, but he followed him over to the gifts nonetheless, blinking slowly down at them.

“Are you going to open them now, Keith?” Allura’s voice sounded behind them before she called for the room to quiet down, “Let’s let Keith open everything,” she said, receiving only sounds of support and excitement from the other cops in the room as they gathered around. Keith looked slightly nervous at the sight of them, but Shiro gave his hand a gentle squeeze and reached to hand him a smaller gift bag.

Several cops at the station had gotten him gifts. Hunk had gotten him a cookbook and some cookie cutters since he had mentioned once he wanted to try baking. Shiro was sure they could do that together if Keith wanted to, and Keith seemed rather shocked yet clearly delighted by the gifts. Shiro had told another one of his coworkers that Keith had mentioned he had learned how to do origami as a child, and so he was presented with a tutorial book and an entire box of origami paper to practice with if he wanted.

Shiro found himself feeling a bit nervous when Keith got to his present, but he stayed at the companion’s side as he went through the tissue paper, fishing out the three different beanie hats he had gotten for him, just so he had some variety. Keith’s entire face morphed into an expression of surprise when he pulled the stuffed lion from the bag, his violet eyes blinking at the toy in shock before he looked up at Shiro, gratitude brimming in his eyes.

“You remembered this?” he whispered, “And you got it for me?” His arms were already wrapped around the stuffed animal, holding it close to his chest as he stared up at Shiro.

“Of course I remembered,” Shiro murmured, “I knew you wanted it, and I thought you should have it.” Keith still seemed rather shocked but he nodded anyway, hugging the lion plush even closer in his arms.

“Thank you, Shiro,” he said softly, “A-and thank you everyone else too… I’m- I didn’t expect- I didn’t think anyone would- do something like this for me…”

“You still have one gift left,” Allura smiled, “It’s from me and Shiro, that box right there,” she said, pointing towards the gift, waiting for Keith to pick it up, “I think you’ll like it.” Keith looked a bit wary as he tore the wrapping from the package, slowly lifting the lid off of the white box underneath. A gasp immediately left his throat at the sight of the police hat sitting in tissues paper, the metal badge at the front of the hat and the wide brim gleaming with newness.

“You- got me a hat? A hat like Shiro has?” he breathed out, carefully lifting the hat from the box with careful fingers, blinking at it as if he couldn’t accept it as his own.

“Shiro said you were rather taken with it,” Allura smiled, “Well, go on, try it on!” Keith didn’t move, clearly still too shocked by the gift to respond to Allura, so Shiro reached for the hat himself, settling it gently on top of the companion’s head, making sure it wasn’t squashing his ears before he pulled away.

“Wow!” Hunk grinned, “You’re really one of us now, Keith! Right guys?” There were several cheers and even more sounds of confirmation from the cops in the room, and Shiro knew that every person there truly did care about Keith and were honestly enjoying the moment. Keith looked rather bashful, his cheeks a bit red, but there was a smile on his lips, soft and sincere.

But Shiro had come to know his companion better than that, and he could see that, buried deep underneath the gratitude that filled Keith’s eyes, there was something else lurking, a small bit of darkness that could easily snuff out the light of his gaze if it grew even a little.

He didn’t know where it came from, and he didn’t know what he could do in that moment to try and get rid of it, so he just reached for Keith’s hand again and held on as long as the companion wanted.

The party continued past noon with officers coming and going as they went to their shifts, but everyone came to talk to Keith even if they only had a few minutes to spare. Shiro could see Keith growing tired of the attention though, frequently yawning and blinking his eyes open to stay awake.

Eventually, Shiro decided it would be best to take Keith home for the day. Allura didn’t mind him leaving early, and they left laden with Keith’s gifts and plenty of cake and cookies sealed in plastic containers. He knew Keith was tired, that was obvious, but Shiro couldn’t shake the sense that something else was bothering him. As he drove them home, he looked at Keith out of the corner of his eye. The companion was sitting quietly, holding the stuffed lion in his lap, his eyes on the window, but Shiro could tell he wasn’t really looking out the window, rather just staring with a faraway, unreadable look to his eyes.

It was worrying, too worrying to go unquestioned, so when they had made it inside and set everything down, Shiro knew he had to ask.

“Was today okay, Keith?” he asked softly as the companion toed off his shoes besides the coatrack, “You seem- distant… Was the party too much? Or are you just tired, or is it something else?” he listed off, quieting to wait for Keith’s answer. The companion looked conflicted for a moment before he shook his head and let out a quiet sigh.

“The party was- it was really fun,” he admitted, “No one has ever done anything like that for me and- it was just a really nice surprise… I’m a little tired, but it was good…”

“As long as you’re sure,” Shiro said slowly before Keith finally looked up at him, some distress in his eyes, a look that sent a chill through Shiro’s body, forcing him to step closer to the companion, to take his hand again just for support, “What’s the matter?” he asked, keeping his voice low and patient,

“I-” Keith choked out, swallowing hard twice before he continued, “I didn’t- I just didn’t _realize_ that- that it had been that long since- since you… _saved_ me,” he managed to get out, “I didn’t even know how much time had passed and- three months is a long time and- and I just- I don’t know how I feel about it… I’m just- I feel really _confused_.” He trailed off, quiet and shaky, and Shiro couldn’t help but to draw him close, holding him tightly to ease his distress.

“It’s alright,” he murmured, “Everything is going to be okay,” he breathed, “I- I know it’s hard, Keith, to come back to a proper life after only knowing pain for so long… Time passes without you even realizing, but even as time passes I will always be at your side, okay? I’m here for you whenever you need me.” Keith seemed satisfied with that and with the embrace, and he didn’t say anything more for a little while, but eventually it appeared that his tiredness got the best of him.

“I think I’m going to take a nap,” he sighed, and Shiro could feel the warmth of his breath through his shirt, “I’m tired.”

“I can tell,” Shiro laughed softly, “Don’t forget your lion, okay?” He meant it as a teasing remark, but Keith was clearly seriously as he reached for where he had set the lion down, holding it tightly to his chest before he headed for his room.

And when Shiro walked by the door to his room about a half hour later, he saw Keith curled up in his bed, the stuffed toy clutched close, and it warmed his heart.

* * *

 

Keith was off the week following the party, and after just a few days Shiro had started to become concerned. The companion was quiet, quieter than usual, but it wasn’t his usual reticence or shyness that kept him from speaking, but rather he seemed lost in thought nearly ever time Shiro asked him something. He had repeated himself and asked questions over too many times in the past week for something not to be wrong. Keith seemed tired too, not his usual midday sleepiness, but exhausted in the mornings, too exhausted to accompany him to work or to even go out to get some take-out together.

After another week of Keith’s worrying behavior, accompanied with the darkening circles beneath his eyes, Shiro brought it up one night at dinner. He was hesitant to ask, but his concern got the best of him as it always did when it was about his companion.

“Are you alright, Keith?” he asked softly, breaking the silence that their dinners had become recently, “You’ve been- distant lately, and you look really tired. Are you sleeping okay?” He could’ve asked more, pushed more, pressed more questions onto Keith, but he didn’t want to overwhelm him at all so he just waited for an answer.

“I’m fine,” Keith finally said a long moment later, “I’m okay, Shiro.”

“Please don’t lie to me,” Shiro whispered, noting how Keith’s eyes widened as he looked up, “Keith, I know you better than that. I can tell that you’re exhausted and- too _quiet_ , and it worries me… Is this about what you said after the party? Do you still feel- _confused_? I’m here for you, you know that, right?”

“I know,” Keith answered more quickly than he had in days, desperation seeping into his voice, “I know… I’m _okay_. I’m just a little tired. I’m fine, I’ll be _fine_.” His voice raised a bit towards the end of his statement, but it didn’t raise with frustration or anger, only desperation and something akin to hopelessness. Shiro would have preferred annoyance or frustration from the hybrid, but the scratchy threat of tears in Keith’s tone and the way he wouldn’t look him in the eye scared him even more.

He knew he would get his answer eventually, but he didn’t want to stand another moment of watching Keith wither under the weight of whatever was encompassing his thoughts.

But he knew he couldn’t push anymore that night so he went back to eating and watched as Keith did the same.

He finally did get a little bit of what could almost be an answer the next night when washing dishes in the sink. He knew Keith had already gone to sleep for the night, and the sound of the dishwasher could be a bit too loud for the companion’s tastes, so he didn’t mind washing the dishes by hand every now and then. As he stood at the sink, mindlessly scrubbing a sponge over a plate, he heard a strangled cry from Keith’s room and forgot completely about the task at hand. He vaguely heard the plate hitting the bottom of the sink before he was rushing to Keith’s door, hastily wiping his wet hands on his shirt as he ran. When he threw open the door to Keith’s room, he found the companion sitting up in bed, his breathing coming in shaky pants, and Shiro could see the low light from the hallway catching in the streaks of tears on his cheeks and the sweat sticking to his skin.

“Keith?” he breathed as he walked closer, flicking on the small lamp at Keith’s bedside before he sat on the edge of the bed, “A-are you okay? I heard you cry out-”

“Takashi!” Keith suddenly sobbed, cutting him off and falling forward, clinging to him tighter than he ever had.

“Whoa! Keith!” he gasped in surprise, but he didn’t hesitate for a second, wrapping his arms around the shaken companion and holding him close. Keith’s skin was cold and damp from sweat against his own, and his entire body was trembling, clearly shaken by whatever had awoken him, “Hey, hey, it’s okay,” he whispered into Keith’s hair, stroking his hand up and down the companion’s back, “Shh, shh, it’s alright. You’re okay, Keith. I’m here, I’m here.” His soothing mantra seemed to help, and he could feel Keith taking deep, shuddering breaths against his neck, gasping them out against his skin.

“Don’t let _go_ , Takashi,” the companion whispered a moment later, “ _Please_ don’t let go.”

“I’m not going to,” Shiro assured, moving carefully to sit back a bit against Keith’s pillows, holding the smaller boy against his body, “Just take nice, slow breaths for me, okay? Everything is going to be alright… Everything is just fine… You’re here with me and I’m not going to let you go.” Keith hurriedly nodded against his neck, still breathing too rapidly for Shiro’s liking, but he gave the companion plenty of time to calm himself down before he spoke again, “Did you have a nightmare, Keith?” he asked softly, petting soothingly through Keith’s hair.

“Y-yeah,” Keith whimpered after a while, giving a tiny nod.

“Do you- want to tell me about it?” he asked carefully, but Keith didn’t even take a second to rapidly shake his head, his body shuddering hard as a pitiful sound left his throat, “Alright, alright, I understand,” Shiro said quickly, “We won’t talk about it… We don’t need to… But, Keith, have you been- having more nightmares lately?”

A long silence followed his question before Keith did eventually nod, shifting to gaze up at him with fear in his eyes, “I’m sorry… I-I lied and said nothing was wrong… I’m sorry, Takashi.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Shiro breathed out before he could help himself, stroking his hand from Keith’s hair to cup the companion’s cheek against his warm palm, “You don’t have to be sorry for this… It’s not your fault, and if you ever don’t want to tell me something, you’re under no obligation to, okay? Trust me, I _know_ you, and I knew eventually I would figure out what was going on, and now my only goal is to try and help you sleep.” He reached for the blankets then, pulling them over Keith still resting against him, holding the companion even closer.

“A-are you staying here? With me?” Keith asked with surprise in his tone, cuddling closer even though he sounded doubtful.

“Yes, of course,” Shiro nodded, moving to lay a bit more comfortably at Keith’s side, keeping the companion in his arms, “I’m going to stay here while you sleep, and I will do my best to help you get a full night’s sleep, no nightmares or anything else to hurt you. I promise.” At that, the fear started to fade from Keith’s gaze and he nodded, leaning up to nuzzle against Shiro’s neck, a soft sigh leaving his lips.

“Will you- will you pet me, Takashi? Just a little bit maybe? Just until I fall asleep?” There was a kind of desperate eagerness in his tone, and Shiro knew he could never refuse a request like that, not even if he wanted to.

“Of course,” he murmured, easily curling his fingers against the backs of Keith’s ears, petting slow and gentle to start off, “Anything to make you sleep better.” Keith’s purrs only took a minute or two to start, rumbling low and steady in his chest as his eyes slipped shut. Shiro could tell the companion was utterly exhausted, and he couldn’t help but to feel awful for the state Keith was in. He should have said something sooner, or helped Keith wake from a nightmare. Behind closed doors, his companion had been suffering, probably waking only to muffle his sobs into his pillows and dry his tears with his sheets.

All Shiro wanted was for Keith to get better, but he should have seen this roadblock coming. It had been inevitable, and truthfully Keith hadn’t really dealt with enough of what his life had been before then, and Shiro knew that even though three months had passed, there was still so much left to do.

But he knew at that moment that his only goal was to hold Keith, pet his hair and watch him as he slept, keeping himself ready to catch and soothe any signs of distress. He stayed awake for hours at Keith’ side just watching him sleep, occasionally shushing a frightened whimper with a kiss to his forehead and gentle fingers stroking against his back. He didn’t want to leave so he eventually fell asleep at Keith’s side, rising in the morning only to the soft sound of his alarm ringing from the next room.

Keith was still fast asleep so he carefully extracted himself from the bed, rushing to turn off his alarm and get ready for work.

Even though Keith shuffled to the kitchen at the smell of breakfast as usual, Shiro knew things were still off, and he knew they would be that way for a while. Keith still looked tired, he was still quieter than usual, but at least he softly smiled and wished Shiro a good day at work.

It continued like that as frustrating as it was. Shiro knew Keith was still having nightmares, the dark circles under his eyes remained, and it seemed that more and more things were connecting the companion to the horrors of his past. He had used a rather large knife to carve a chicken he had bought at the store only for Keith to be so frightened by it that he had to put it away completely before the companion would come and eat dinner. After that, all really sharp knives were put away until a time that Keith could look at them again without fear.

The same went for Shiro’s belts. Keith had peeked into his room one night before dinner to ask what they were having at the exact moment Shiro had pulled his belt from the loops of his work pants, holding the strip of leather in his hands. Keith’s face had blanched a horrified white and he had practically run for his room. He made sure that his belts were hidden from then on, and he started wearing mostly sweatpants around the house to avoid wearing a belt altogether.

He left his police belt at the station every night before coming home too. He could tell that the sight of the nightstick and gun and handcuffs that hung from his belt set Keith on edge, and he knew why for the handcuffs at least. The scented candles he had bought for the fall and winter months to fill the house with sweet scents only made Keith stay away from whatever room contained one. It sickened Shiro to think of what one of Keith’s old owners had done to him with a burning candle so he put them away without question, hiding the lighters and matches for them as well.

Sometimes Keith appeared in the doorway to his bedroom when he was sitting in bed reading before turning the lights off completely. The companion almost always had damp cheeks, his eyes wide and scared, and his face pale with fright from whatever he had seen in his nightmares. Shiro simply opened his arms to him and welcomed him in, and then spent hours lulling Keith to sleep and then making sure he stayed asleep before actually sleeping himself.

It was taking a toll on his own body too; the constant worrying about Keith, staying up later and later to make sure he was getting at least a little bit of undisturbed sleep, fretting about what items would spook Keith or not, or if something small would make Keith remember the horrors from his past.

“You need to stop,” Allura huffed at him one day over lunch, nudging his arm from where he almost fell asleep into the sandwich he was eating, “You need to get Keith to deal with this instead of just- trigger-proofing your house or coddling him at the cost of your own rest,” she frowned.

“I can’t just- tell him to _get over it_ , Allura,” Shiro sighed, “I know what he’s going through and I know that- that it just takes _time_ above all else! I can’t just force him to tell me what’s wrong when he doesn’t want to do that. All I can do is just wait.”

“You know that’s not all you can do,” Allura rolled her eyes, “Listen, you know my old family friend I’ve told you about? He worked with my Father for a little while?”

“The one with the mustache?” Shiro asked, quirking an eyebrow at her over the top of his sandwich.

“Yes, the mustache,” Allura confirmed, “His name is Coran, and he’s a psychologist, an actual doctor. He did his doctoral thesis on the effects of long-term abuse against companions, and he has studied them for a while. He doesn’t do clinical hours anymore since he only really does research, but he owes me more than a few favors, and he could never deny the daughter of Alfor anything,” she grinned before her face became serious again, “I could ask him if he could, you know, talk to Keith, help him through everything. He’s trained to do that, you’re not, Shiro.”

“Keith wouldn’t want that,” Shiro shook his head, “He wouldn’t…”

“It’s not your job to coach him through what happened to him though,” Allura said gently, “I know you’re probably the best person who could have taken him in that can relate to him, but, Shiro, his torment is over a _decade_ in the making, and you don’t have the skills or capacity or training to help him through all that,” she sighed, reaching to touch the back of his hand as she spoke, “He obviously adores you, and if anything that makes it even harder for him to talk to you about stuff like this, you know? He doesn’t want you to see him as anything over than the person you’ve come to know, but now that he’s hit this wall, he probably doesn’t want you to see what lies beneath.”

Allura’s words made complete sense, but Shiro still had to force himself to believe them.

Maybe it was his own pride and stubbornness.

Maybe it was the complete adoration and overwhelming affection for the sweet companion he had held in his arms the past few nights.

Maybe it was because he knew in a sense what Keith was dealing with, the constant horrors of the past scratching through the mental walls put up to stave them off, but there was no real caging that kind of pain. There was only facing it head on in order to climb over it in the end, but the right push was needed to even get there.

And Allura was right; he couldn’t get Keith to that stage by himself, but he didn’t even know how to broach the topic of counselling or therapy with the companion. Keith was still so wary around other people, distrustful for a long while after meeting them, and then on edge when Shiro wasn’t in the room.

But maybe Coran could help that too.

He had a feeling if he could get Keith to consent to just one session with the doctor that it would help, but getting him to agree was a whole new issue.

“I can try,” he said finally, letting out a long sigh, “But I can’t say if he’ll even go for it or not, or how long it might take to get him to agree, if he ever will agree.”

“Just _try_ ,” Allura smiled, “It can’t hurt to try, right?

“I guess,” Shiro relented, “I’ll get back to you on that.”

“Don’t take too much time though,” Allura warned, “I don’t want to see either of you hurting over this… And everyone around here really misses Keith.”

“Yeah, well,” Shiro breathed out, resting his cheek in his palm as he poked at the rest of his sandwich, no longer even hungry, “I miss him too…” Allura looked at him with sympathy in her eyes, reaching to gently squeeze his hand before she went back to her lunch.

Shiro didn’t eat anymore himself, just staring at his lunch until he eventually threw it away so he could get back to work. The rest of his work day was a blur and all his thoughts were on Keith, worrying about the companion at home alone, wondering if he was okay or if he would ever be okay.

He didn’t broach the subject of talking to a psychologist that night at dinner, and he didn’t when Keith crawled into his bed that night, sniffling and shaken from whatever dream had awoken him. None of those situations felt right, and he couldn’t force himself to ask Keith something that could potentially cause an unwanted reaction in him.

So he waited, and he knew it wasn’t helping to wait, but he had to gather himself enough in order to help Keith. It took another two nights for him to finally have the opportunity to speak to Keith, but it didn’t start in the context he desired at all.

The sound of shrill whimpers and sobs reached his ears as he prepared for bed that night, and he dropped the shirt he had been starting to put on to the ground in order to run to Keith’s room, pushing the door open. The companion wasn’t awake as he had been the previous time he had barged in. Rather, Keith was thrashing in the sheets, terrified sobs and repeated cries ‘no’ falling from his lips.

“Keith,” he called loudly as he approached the bed, “You have to wake up. Please wake up,” he said, trying to keep his voice loud enough for Keith to hear in his nightmare, but calm. It didn’t seem to help and he reached out to touch Keith, his fingers grazing the companion’s arm only for him to scream at the contact, a wretched sob pulled from his throat as he whipped away from the touch, “Keith, please!” he said louder, moving to hover over Keith on the bed, noting the tears that were wet on his cheeks, “You need to wake you! It’s just a bad dream. You’re safe here! Come on, Keith…”

He reached out again to try and shake Keith awake, but the companion’s thrashing got the best of him, and the hard ridges of Keith’s knuckles caught him sharply under the chin, the force of it and the shock of the hit sending him falling backwards on the bed, his jaw throbbing immediately.

Shiro knew then that he had to stop the companion before he could hurt himself so he surged forward, managing to get a grip around one of Keith’s wrists, snagging the other one in his other hand to pin them to the bed. Keith’s sobbing only increased at that, and Shiro knew the action was probably making his nightmare even worse.

“Keith, Keith, sweetheart, please wake up,” he whispered, ignoring Keith’s desperate struggling as he pulled the companion into his arms, tucking him up under his chin despite the rising tenderness in the area, “Come on… It’s just a dream. Just a bad dream. But you’re not there anymore. You’re here with me, Takashi. I’ve got you, and I’m not going to let you go. I’m never going to let you go…” As he spoke, he recognized that Keith’s breaths had evened a bit, and he felt wet eyelashes fluttering against his neck, evidence that he was awake finally.

“Ta-Takashi?” Keith croaked, his voice hoarse from his cries and cracking with his unshed tears.

“I’ve got you, Keith,” Shiro repeated quickly, pressing his lips to the top of Keith’s head, pulling away a bit to gaze down at Keith’s tear-streaked face, “I’m here, sweetheart. Are you okay now? You were having a really bad dream…” The nightmare seemed to register in Keith’s mind then and his face went white, his eyes wide and terrified as his breathing quicken in his chest, “You’re okay now. You’re okay,” Shiro said quickly, feeling Keith start to tremble and panic against him, “You’re awake and this is real. You and me… Whatever you saw, that wasn’t real…”

A sob ripped its way from Keith’s throat and suddenly the companion was crying all over again, burying his face into Shiro’s neck as he choked out harsh cries and tiny whimpers. His fingers dug into the exposed skin of his chest, but Shiro didn’t really care. All he cared about was soothing Keith’s frenzied tears and that was what he did, crooning out gentle words and rubbing his hand slow and tender down Keith’s back as bouts of sobs left the smaller boy.

The small alarm clock in the room told him it took nearly fifteen minutes for Keith to calm down, but Shiro was just glad when the companion had stopped crying, only sniffling every now and then against his skin.

“Are you okay now, Keith?” he whispered, carefully stroking stray tear drops from Keith’s cheek, smiling softly down at him when the companion looked up. Keith looked as if he was about to answer him, but he stopped, his lips parted in shock before he reached up and grazed his thumb over Shiro’s chin.

“I- I-I hurt you,” he whispered, and Shiro could see the horror flooding back into Keith’s eyes at the realization, “I- I hurt you, Takashi… I hurt you?” he gasped, looking up to Shiro’s eyes for confirmation.

“Keith,” Shiro said gently, catching the hand that was carefully touching his chin in his own, lacing their fingers together, “It wasn’t your fault… You were having a nightmare, and I couldn’t wake you up… It is not your fault. Really, I should have been more careful-”

“B-but I _hurt_ you,” Keith choked out, cutting him off, his lower lip quivering before he swallowed and spoke again, “I- I’ve never… I-I got into fights sometimes but- y-you- Takashi, I- I hurt you when you- you’ve _never_ \- hurt _me_ ,” he breathed, his voice becoming shakier the more he spoke, “I- hurt you… I- please, _forgive_ me… _Please_ … I’m sorry… I’m sorry!”

“Shh, it’s alright,” Shiro said instantly, curling his arms more tightly around Keith, “I forgive you… You didn’t do anything wrong, but if you really need to hear it then I forgive you… I forgive you, Keith.” That seemed to be enough to calm the companion down and his body went limp into Shiro’s arms, clearly exhausted from his nightmare and the aftermath.

He knew he should ask Keith about Allura’s idea, and with the companion shaken and desperate for rest in his arms, he figured it was the best time to ask when Keith was most receptive to the idea of having his nightmares resolved.

“Keith,” he murmured, carding his fingers through soft, black hair, “Do you want to talk about it? Your nightmare?” As expected, he got a hurried shake of the head to that, which he quickly soothed with a soft sound and a nod before he spoke again, “I was thinking… If you don’t want to talk to me, which I understand, maybe you could talk to someone else?”

Keith froze in his arms, every muscle in the companion’s body going rigged in his his hold, and he suddenly knew that the idea was a mistake as soon as Keith looked up at him, only desperation and fear in his eyes.

“B-but,” Keith whispered, his voice cracking as he spoke, “Y-you promised… You said- you said you would never-get rid of me and- and I- I can’t go back there… I can’t, I _can’t_ , please don’t give me back-!”

“Keith, what-” Shiro gasped before he realized how his words had sounded to someone like Keith, someone who was used to being passed off to different owners, sold and returned and resold again, “No… _No_ , Keith… I’m not returning you. I’m never returning you, okay? You’re right, I promised, and I care about you too much to ever let you go.” Keith’s fear morphed into confusion at that, his brows knitting together and searching for an explanation, “I meant, I think you need to talk to someone _other_ than me… Someone who is trained to help you through everything that’s going on in your head. A psychologist, a therapist… Someone who knows better than I ever could about how to help you get past everything. Do that sound like something you might agree to?”

“How is that supposed to work?” Keith asked quietly a moment later, “I- I thought I was okay, I really did… I thought I was getting better,” he whispered, “But after that party, a-after I realized how long it had been, after I realized that it became clear to me that- that nothing really changed… I haven’t changed,” he swallowed before he continued, his eyes looking glassy once more, “A-all this time has gone past and I- I was just _fooling_ myself… I’m not _better_ , and I’m never going to be better… I-it’s not just m-my last master… It’s my entire _life_ , Takashi… Everything I’ve ever felt a-and done and everything that’s ever been done to me- I can’t come back, I can’t… A-all I see when I try to sleep is everything all over again, and you- you don’t deserve to have to deal with me, with the aftermath of my entire life just- coming back for me over and over. A- a _therapist_ won’t help me,” he choked out finally, “No one can…”

Seeing Keith so resigned to his fate, so hopeless and helpless under the weight of his past, it ached and burned through his whole body before finally hitting his heart, and he knew he had to say something, do anything to show Keith that he could be better, he could come back from everything that had ever happened to him.

“It helped me,” he whispered, the words burning with liberation as they left his lips, “Talking to someone, it helped me, Keith.”

“What do you mean?” Keith blinked, confusion passing over his face again.

“I can’t say that- that I went through as much as you did,” Shiro started slowly, “I can’t really- compare myself to you, to your whole life, but after I- came back from the army I- I was really… really messed up, a lot like you are right now,” he smiled softly at Keith’s puzzled face, reaching to stroke his fingers through the companion’s messy bangs.

“What- what happened in the army?” Keith asked slowly, his ears flicking towards him with hesitant curiosity, “Is that what- what happened to your arm?” he got out.

“Yeah,” Shiro said slowly, “That’s what happened to my arm… After I finished high school, my parents were in a tough spot for money so I figured to ease the burden of them paying for college that I would enlist in the army, the air force specifically… I was a fighter pilot, and pretty good at it too. For a year I trained, and then after that I was deployed to actually fight… I wasn’t even deployed a week when- we were on a test flight in the desert and- a militant group we had been warned about they… They shot a bunch of our planes out of the sky… The surviving pilots- we were captured by the group- the Galra they called themselves and- and I spent a year as their prisoner before I was rescued,” he got out, swallowing around the dryness in his throat.

He didn’t talk about what had happened, not to anyone at work nor his parents nor anyone else for that matter. He only ever talked to the woman who had been his therapist for over a year, but he knew he needed to tell Keith. Something deep inside himself told him to tell Keith in order to show him what good talking to a trained person could do.

“A-and your arm?” Keith whispered, his voice tiny and scared, but rather scared for him than of him.

“It was broken when my plane went down, and the way the bones broke blocked off the blood supply to the rest of my arm,” Shiro explained softly, keeping the more gruesome details to himself. Keith was frightened enough already of the pain in his own past; he didn’t need to know how it felt for his arm to slowly start dying, the pain of broken bones rubbing together beneath his skin, the agony of the Galra slicing through flesh and bone with minimal anesthesia, weaving his nerves through the cybernetics of the prosthesis. Keith didn’t need to know that, at least not right then, “The Galra- they took it as an opportunity to experiment with cybernetic enhancements that scientists here had only theorized about… I wasn’t really- supposed to survive the implantation of the prosthesis, but I did, and now- it’s still my arm,” he finished lamely, forcing away the lump that still came into his throat when he remembered the pain of it.

Keith knew he was keeping most of the experience to himself; he could tell by the way the companion was looking at him, but there was no disgust in the beautiful violet of his gaze, only pity and understanding.

“They hurt you a lot more though, didn’t they?” Keith said then, his fingers coming up to stroke along the scar that ran across the bridge of his nose, “You have- a lot of scars. I’ve never seen them until now, but you have a lot… _like me_ ,” he breathed, his voice small and filled with realization.

Keith’s fingers ran carefully down his chest, stroking slow and gentle over the scars that littered his torso, and Shiro didn’t cringe away as he did whenever his doctors had tried to see his body. Keith’s fingers felt cool and soft against his skin, reverent of the pain of the past that was written into his flesh. He supposed it was only right; he had seen Keith’s form bare and exposed, scarred and broken, and now Keith could see that evidence on his own skin as well.

“After I was rescued,” Shiro continued, catching Keith’s attention again, “Well, they discharged me, obviously… They gave me my army pension, healthcare to heal from everything, and tuition for college if I wanted it, but I- I couldn’t do anything for so long,” he admitted, “I couldn’t get a job, or start at university, or even leave the house sometimes… It was like my entire mind and body and soul was still stuck in a prison cell and I would never escape,” he admitted, feeling how Keith’s hold on him tightened.

“But you did escape,” Keith murmured, “You got out… You’re okay now, Takashi…”

 “I am,” Shiro nodded, giving him a soft smile, “But it took a long time… Eventually, it was Matt who told me that I needed to- to talk to someone… He was a younger cadet I was training while I was overseas, and he found me again once I was back from everything. His parents- they let me move in with them and I started going to a therapist to talk, one who specialized in what I needed… It took a year after I came back, but I finally started to feel okay, and I finally started to take classes and I moved back into my own place… I went to my therapist twice a week for over a year, and eventually I getting better, and now I’m okay, but I think- I think you need the same thing, you know? I can’t help you with this, but Coran, Allura’s friend, he _can_ help you, Keith. All I want is for you to find the same peace I did, so you can move on and be really okay  for the rest of your life,” he trailed off, smiling down at the companion curled up against his chest.

He could tell from the look in Keith’s eyes that he had gotten through to the hybrid, and it felt more than freeing to finally say everything out loud. He had never told anyone the entire story, but Keith needed to know, he needed the inspiration, the push towards helping himself.

“You really think I should?” Keith asked tiredly, blinking up at him from where he had rested his head against Shiro’s bare chest, his fingers still slowly tracing against some of the scars in his side.

“I do,” Shiro nodded, “I really think it will help you,” he said sincerely, “Can I tell Allura tomorrow to give her friend a call then?”

“Yes,” Keith murmured, cuddling closer to him, his body giving a quick shiver, “You can call…”

“Okay… I will,” Shiro said before he reached for Keith’s tangled blankets, pulling them straight and laying them over the both of them, “Do you want me to stay with you tonight?” he asked, cupping Keith’s cheek in his palm, his thumb stroking along the dark circle under his eye, “I want you to get some good rest."

“Yes, please,” Keith sighed out, clearly exhausted as his eyes slipped shut, “I don’t have bad dreams when you’re here, Takashi…”

“I’m glad,” Shiro murmured, leaning forward to press his lips to Keith’s forehead before he pulled the companion as close as possible, getting them both comfortable in the bed, “Sweet dreams, Keith.” Keith hummed out a happy sound in response, nuzzling close before he went still, and Shiro could tell in just a few minutes he was fast asleep.

It didn’t take long for the same to happen to him, falling asleep quickly with the companion that had become so precious to him cuddled up in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya have it!! Somehow I always end the chapter with sleepy nyas :'3c Whoops ｡ﾟ( ﾟ^∀^ﾟ)ﾟ｡
> 
> But I hope you all liked this chapter!! It's a big turning point for Keith, and now everyone finally knows about Shiro's past, and Pidge showed up! And Coran soon! And Idk if any of you like Hance but I.... Love.... Hance so.... I hope you caught the smol Hance hint ;3c More of that later on though!
> 
> I am really tired so I will probably go through this tomorrow searching for the inevitable 39738 typos, but at least it's posted and I can focus on my three upcoming exams for Wednesday!
> 
> As always, please come find me on twitter [@leokuumi](https://twitter.com/leokuumi) and on tumblr [here at carbonfootprintao3](carbonfootprintao3.tumblr.com)!! ∑d(ﾟ∀ﾟd) I talk about sheith way too much ahaha ;w;
> 
> Thank you for reading and for any comments or kudos and I'll see you all soon with chapter 11!! (Probably in Keith's POV!!!) <3
> 
> Stay tuned! >wo


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!!!! 
> 
> First off, I wanted to say I am so so so so so sorry for how long it took me to update ;; November was a really hellish month between tons of exams and exam reviews and homework and the whole Thanksgiving thing so I was too swamped and stressed to write most of the time... I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, but I'm back!
> 
> Except I have to crawl away again to take finals rip Carbon dead forever.... I know I won't be updating until they're over, but I am flying home for the holidays in ten days so i hope I will be able to get any nya Keiths written in that time!! 
> 
> In the meantime, thanks you all so much for your patience and continued support! And thank you over 10k views on this fic!! I really can't believe that number it makes me so happy you all like it so much!! SO! Without further ado, enjoy this almost 10k chapter in Keith's POV!!
> 
> See ya in the end notes! ; 7;)b

Keith never liked waking up in the mornings, and that distaste was made worse by feeling completely unrested from the nightmares that had plagued his sleep lately. It was like a dam had broken in his head, pushing aside his new thoughts, his free thoughts, only to bring him back down to where he had been before. Everything he had tried so hard to push away instead flooded his mind, haunting him even when he wasn’t asleep, but rearing up more powerfully when he was just trying to get some rest.

He was tired, more than tired really, and all he wanted was to close his eyes and have only darkness great him. He didn’t even need decent dreams; just a reprieve from the nightmares, a pardon from the horrors he had seen and heard and felt before.

It seemed that the only remedy was Shiro.

When Shiro was at his side, holding him close, wrapped together in warm blankets in the peaceful dark of either of their bedrooms, only then he could sleep for a little while. He knew Shiro was feeling the strain of sleeplessness too all because he was taking care of him, but he didn’t know what to do.

So he clung to Shiro in the dark, held tightly to him as he had done when they had first met, when Shiro had first taken him into his arms, and he slept like that, allowing Shiro’s light and peace chase away his fears for just a little while.

It couldn’t last and it wouldn’t last, and Shiro was right. He knew Shiro was right to ask him to speak to someone else, and if a psychologist, a therapist, just someone else, had made Shiro better then maybe the same thing could happen for him.

But Shiro’s hurt had only been a for a year out of his life, and while he wore the memories in the form of a metal arm and copious scars, Keith knew his damage was so much deeper, embedded in his body and mind and soul in a way that would never been erased and could possibly never even be healed.

Shiro was practically begging him to try though, pleading in a way that Keith knew was for him rather than for Shiro’s own peace of mind. Shiro wanted him to be okay, and he supposed to could try if only for that reason. He knew Shiro had gone to meet with the man a few days earlier just to make sure it would be an alright fit for him. He had seemed optimistic that night at dinner explaining what Allura’s friend was like, but Keith was still wary.

As the days drew closer to when he would finally sit down with Coran for the first time, he could only think of what could and would go wrong.

Coran could easily take one look at him and decide there would be no helping him, that he as a lost cause and he would live the rest of his life haunted by everything that had happened.

Shiro could hear that and go back on his word. Why would Shiro want to keep him if there was absolutely no chance of him ever getting better? Yes, Shiro had bought him to save him, but he knew there was some expectations in that action. Shiro wanted him to be better, to be okay and normal and functional, but if he could never reach that point what was the point of him, of _them_?

The thoughts plagued him up until the moment he awoke the morning of the appointment, buried in the blankets on Shiro’s bed. Shiro had already left the bed and he could smell bacon frying from the kitchen, but even the hearty smell wasn’t enough to draw him out of the nest of blankets he had wrapped himself in. In the bed he was safe, hidden away from whatever truths might be told to him that day at the appointment, and he couldn’t bear to leave the quiet warmth of the space. The sheets and blankets and pillows all smelled of Shiro, surrounding him with comfort, and he knew if he couldn’t get better that comfort would be gone, torn away from him for his own failings.

Eventually he heard footsteps in the hallway the door creaked softly as Shiro pushed it open a bit more to walk in. The bed dipped slightly under Shiro’s weight and then he felt warm, gentle fingers falling into his hair and he couldn’t help the content sigh that left his throat.

“I knew you were awake,” Shiro laughed softly, his voice warm as Keith huffed and huddled closer into the blankets. His tactic for avoidance was useless as Shiro’s arms suddenly slid under him, hoisting him up blankets and all until he was settling in Shiro’s arms against his chest, “There you are,” the human smiled down at him, “I think you’ve spent long enough in bed for the morning, don’t you?” he teased, ruffling at his hair with gentle fingers, “You have your- appointment today, remember?”

“I remember,” Keith whispered back after a long moment, leaning in more to cuddle close to Shiro, holding tightly to him in the process as Shiro continued to stroke his hair and ears, “Do you… Do you think it’ll be okay? Th-that _I’ll_ be okay?” he asked out, knowing Shiro could hear the fear in his voice. There was no need to try and hide it anymore anyway. Shiro could always see him even when he tried to conceal whatever he was feeling. It was weird at first, but he appreciated Shiro’s attention to him and how Shiro had obvious picked up in all his queues and quirks.

“I think you’ll be just fine,” Shiro murmured after a moment, “Coran and I had a good talk when I went to see him. He’s very nice, and I think he’ll be able to help you.”

“But what if he can’t,” Keith choked out before he could stop himself, feeling Shiro’s fingers stilling in his hair, “What if he just- _can’t_? What if _I_ can’t-” he tried to say before Shiro was cutting him off with a gentle shush, his hands once again stroking through his hair and down his back.

“None of that now,” Shiro said, his voice low and patient, “I know it seems impossible right now, and it’s alright to be scared, but I _promise_ you, Keith… You’re not irredeemable. You’ve been through a lot and so there’s a lot to go through to get you where you want to be, but you will get there, and I will be at your side the entire time. I’m never going to leave you, sweetheart,” he whispered, the warmth of his hand coming up to cradle Keith’s cheek, his thumb passing slow and soothing over his cheekbone.

“You promise,” Keith whispered out, more to himself than to the man holding him. It warmed his heart whenever Shiro promised not to leave him, to never let him go or turn away from him. Shiro was the best man he had ever met, and he still didn’t know how he had gotten so fortunate to meet him.

“I promise,” Shiro repeated, “Why don’t you get dressed now, okay? Breakfast is almost done. If you’re feeling up to it, we can even go out for lunch after your appointment,” he offered, and Keith felt himself perking up at that. Shiro always took him to places he had never been before when they went out to eat, and slowly he was coming to realize that Shiro wanted him to know that it was normal to go out places together.

“Okay,” he agreed, giving a nod before he leaned his head into Shiro’s hand in his hair, turning enough to nuzzle against his palm. It was comforting to have grown closer to Shiro and more eager for his touch, and he was glad Shiro was comfortable with it. He had always ached for that with his other owners, a gentle hand stroking his back, fingers petting softly over his ears and in his hair, arms holding him through the night, but they were never interested in that. Shiro was so willing to hold him though, whether he was upset or just wanted the warmth of his touch. He understood that it was in his nature to want a physical connection, and as long as Shiro had no problem giving it he figured he could be a little forward with his desires.

Eventually though he pulled away, stretching in the blankets he was stilled wrapped in before Shiro moved him back onto the bed rather than his lap, ruffling his hair once before he exited the room to finish breakfast. With his worries quelled just a bit, Keith dressed quickly and found Shiro in the kitchen plating them both some pancakes and bacon. There were already two glasses orange juice on the table so all he had to do was sit down before Shiro slid his plate in front of him and gave him a warm smile.

Breakfast was quiet, and Keith was a bit thankful for that. Clearly Shiro could tell he was still tense and was giving him some quiet time to think, but Shiro was still there, a comforting presence just an arms length across the table from him, and if he needed he knew he could reach for him and Shiro would meet him halfway.

After breakfast, they wasted no time in heading out. Shiro had taken the whole day off work to bring him to the appointment so there were no other obligations. They drove a bit longer than usual to a part of the city Keith had never been to. He supposed it was the place Coran worked, a college or university as Shiro had said. He had never been to school himself, instead taught in lessons while at the company, but he had heard about how humans progressed through several different types of school, typically ending up in a college to get their final educations. He knew Shiro had gone to one too, but he had never really asked him about it. Sometimes he wondered if it would have been nice to go to a college, but he knew that most universities didn’t accept companions into their classes anyway so there was no use in really thinking about.

When they parked outside one of the buildings on the campus, Shiro quickly locked the car and came to his side, offering him his hand to take. There was no hesitation as he reached out and grasped Shiro’s warm palm in his own, edging closer to his side as he reached up to adjust his hat on his head, making sure his ears were fully covered.

“I’ve got you,” Shiro murmured, giving his hand a squeeze, “I’m right here.” He managed a tiny smile up at Shiro, squeezing his hand in return before they started walking towards the door of the building. It was more than comforting to have Shiro at his side, but he knew it would just be him and Coran when it came down to it. He couldn’t have Shiro knowing everything about him. Maybe it would be okay to tell Coran, but he didn’t think he could bear it if anything ever came back to Shiro without telling Shiro himself.

Shiro didn’t need to see the true depths of the fears and horrors that lurked in his memories. Shiro only needed to see a little, enough to know that progress was being made, that his time and effort and energy were not wasted.

“We’re here to see Doctor Coran,” Shiro smiled at the secretary that sat behind the counter. She gave them a nod, motioning towards the hall that lead to offices, noting the number of Coran’s office before she turned back to her computer.

The building was fairly quiet, which Keith liked, but he remained tense as Shiro knocked on the door to the office, waiting for only a short moment before it swung open.

“Ah! Shiro!” the man Keith assumed to be Coran greeted them, “Nice to see you again! And you must be Keith I presume?” The doctor’s gaze turned down to look at him, giving Keith a long moment to get a look at the man. He had rather orange hair slicked back away from his face and a large mustache of the same color curled above his smile. He looked fairly harmless so Keith gave a quick nod to answer his question before he looked down at his feet, “Well, it’s nice to meet you, Keith,” Coran continued, “Shiro told me a bit about you when we spoke a few days ago, but I’m excited to get to know you myself now! Why don’t you come in so we can start, and Shiro will be waiting right out here for when we’re done for the day.” He opened the door wider, stepping a bit to the side so Keith could walk in, but hesitance stopped him before he stepped forward.

“You’ll be right out here, right?” He asked, peering up at Shiro as he held tightly to his hand. Shiro’s smile was quick to come to his face, genuine and warm, and there was no worry in his eyes as opposed to the fear in his own heart.

“I’ll be right here if you need me,” Shiro nodded, “We’ll go get lunch after too if you’re feeling up to it. Just- relax, okay? It’s just your first try. Everything is going to be just fine, Keith.” His words did a little to quell some of Keith’s worry, but he knew he didn’t have time to be more prepared. He forced him to let go of Shiro’s hand, swallowing thickly before he walked into Coran’s office, casting a look over his shoulder before the door closed behind him.

“So, go on and take a seat,” Coran said, motioning to a couch he had situated near a window. He gathered up a leather bound folder from the desk in the room, sitting across from the couch in the plush chair situated there before he looked at Keith expectantly. There didn’t seem to be anything immediately unnerving about the room so he gave a tiny nod, moving across the room to sit on the couch, sinking a bit into the plushness of it, “Alrighty! Shiro has probably told you, but I’m Coran,” the doctor introduced, “Allura told me about you and, even though I don’t do clinical hours as I used to, I figured if you needed help as badly as she said you did then it would be fine for us to meet,” he explained, giving Keith a smile, “Do you have any questions or anything? I assume you must.”

“I-” Keith started, his mind suddenly spinning with the notion of how many questions he had, “I- how do you- how does this all _work_?” he got out, figuring that would be the best first question, “Will Shiro- I mean, will you tell Shiro anything? A-and what do I have to tell you?” he asked before he could help himself, the worries he had been having for days getting the better of him.

“Well, I see you do have a lot of questions then,” Coran chuckled a bit, setting his folder down in his lap, “No, I won’t be telling Shiro, or anyone else for that matter, anything that goes on in this room without your permission. That’s what doctor-patient confidentiality is all about. It’s just you and me in here unless you intend to cause harm to yourself or another individual, which I assume is rather unlikely. Any notes I take are just for me to help you even more, to get things down on paper so I can think things through better for you,” he said, and Keith felt some of his worries about Shiro’s involvement fading away, “As far as what we do in here,” Coran continued, “That’s up to you. I have read the files that Shiro has on your past from the company you were sold by, but they obviously don’t go as in depth on you as needed, and truthfully I would rather hear things from you, Keith. You can tell me whatever you want about how you feel now, about the past, worries for the future, happy things, sad things, things that scare you... Anything you want to tell me, Keith, and I will do my best to try and help you overcome whatever is troubling you.”

“Oh,” Keith breathed, letting out a long breath as he relaxed a bit more into the sofa, pulling his legs up onto the couch, “That’s- that’s um… I didn’t think it would be that- simple,” he shrugged, “But if that’s all then- then I guess I could do that…”

“Wonderful,” Coran beamed, his smile wide again from under his mustache, “So,” he hummed, picking up the leather-bound folder once more, flipping it open to a clean page of lined paper, a pen in his hand, “Whenever you’re ready… Whatever you want to talk about today.”

The situation left everything up to him and suddenly Keith felt like he was drowning in a lifetime of things that needed to be gone through, dealt with and healed so he could try and be alright, but he hardly knew where to begin or if he could even talk about some of the things he hid in his mind. He supposed it would be best to start with the most recent troubles: the nightmares that returned nearly every night to haunt him in his sleep.

“I,” he whispered, “Well I- lately, I’ve had a lot of nightmares,” he mumbled, feeling his ears flicking under his hat towards the sound of Coran’s pen scratching on the paper. He reached up gently tugging the hat from his head to hold in his lap, letting the cool air of the room grace his ears, “I guess they started up because- because I realized that it’s been a while now that- since Shiro rescued me,” he sighed.

“Nightmares,” Coran nodded, finishing a note he was making before he set the pen down, looking up again with a serious gaze, “What do these nightmares focus on? I don’t need details if you don’t feel comfortable providing them, but just the general vibe of them. Are they things from the past or are they- _inventions_ of your mind regarding fears of the future? Do you always remember what they’re about?”

“Well,” Keith swallowed around the lump rising to his throat, “Usually they’re like what you said, things from the past but- but o-once or twice I- sometimes I- sometimes it’s _Shiro_ and he’s- he’s getting _rid_ of me,” he whispered, trailing off as he pulled his legs closer to his chest, “He gives me away and- and no matter how hard I _scream_ or beg and plead he just won’t- he won’t look at me like he always does. He just turns away and- and he _leaves me_ and then- I usually wake up then… But I know what would happen next if I didn’t wake up… They would take me back to- to that place and they would… they would-”

“Alright, I understand,” Coran said softly, giving him a soft smile, “You don’t have to force yourself, Keith. As we get through things, as _you_ get through them, things will be easier to say, easier to talk about. All in due time though. I rather you didn’t force yourself.” Keith managed a nod, his shoulders relaxing a bit at Coran’s words. He didn’t want the dreams as it was, and thinking or talking about them even more than he had to hurt, especially the nightmares that featured Shiro.

Shiro couldn’t know about those. He knew Shiro would feel awful if he knew that he was the tormentor in those types of dreams. Shiro cared for him and Keith didn’t want to hurt him with the truth even if he couldn’t help the nightmares himself.

“I want to shift the focus for a moment,” Coran hummed, making a note on his paper for a quick moment, “What is your day usually like? I ask because if you’re not tired enough, if you’re not getting out all that excess energy, using your body and mind, you’re not going to sleep well. What helps you sleep better?”

“I- sometimes I go to work with Shiro,” Keith said slowly, “But I usually just stay in his office. I read a lot… Shiro bought me a lot of books so I like staying home and reading those too,” he offered, looking down at his knees as he waited for Coran to answer again, suddenly worried that maybe he hadn’t been treating his life with Shiro correctly.

“That’s good,” Coran smiled, “It’s good that you go out, but I think it would be good for you to get more exercise. I know the police station has a great weight room. Just running for even thirty minutes, using your body, that kind of thing is good for you in body and in mind believe it or not,” he said, drawing Keith’s gaze back up from his knees.

“Will that help me- not have bad dreams?” he asked quietly, “Because I- I thought having warm milk before bed helped, but really the only thing that helps now is- is having Shiro there. I can only sleep when he holds me and I know it’s bad for him. He stays up watching over me but I- I don’t want him to be tired because of that… And I know he is. I can see it on his face, and I don’t want to hurt him. I don’t want him to be worse off because of me…” He got out, feeling his eyes burning with the force of his own words.

He hated that Shiro was hurting himself to help him sleep. He hated that he had hurt Shiro when Shiro had tried to wake him from a nightmare. He had never hurt anyone he cared about as much as he cared for Shiro, and he never even thought it was possible for him to hurt him but he had. The knowledge of that ached deep in his chest whenever he thought about it and all he wanted to do was take it back. Even if Shiro had said he was fine, that all was forgiven, Keith still knew it had happened though; that he had the capacity to hurt the only person who truly cared for him.

It couldn’t happen again.

He knew Shiro was patient and kind, but everyone had a breaking point, and Keith didn’t even want to try Shiro to that extent. He had to fix everything for both of their sakes before things could go even worse.

“If sharing a sleeping space with someone else helps you sleep better, then by all means I encourage it as long as it’s alright with the both of you,” Coran smiled, “But you should still try and maintain an active life-style. I’m sure Shiro would be amicable to helping you attain that too.”

“Okay,” Keith nodded, figuring it wouldn’t be too difficult to do what Coran was suggesting, and if it would help him sleep then he was more than willing to try, “But what about… About coming here… Are we just going to- _talk_ every time? I don’t want to take any- medicines or anything,” he admitted softly. He had known companions who had been deemed depressed or troubled by the company’s personnel and put on such strong cocktails of antidepressants and mood enhancers that they were scarcely themselves anymore. A troubled companion was virtually unsellable so drowning problems in medication was far easier than actually helping them, leaving their inevitable breakdown to occur in the hands of whatever owner bought them.

“Oh, of course not,” Coran said easily, waving off the idea, “I don’t typically prescribe medications at all. I’d rather we just talk as you said, get to the root of everything no matter how long it takes, talk through whatever you want at whatever pace you want, and I think you’ll get better, Keith. You are not beyond help; that much was more than obvious to me just by sitting here with you for a little while. You’re very lucky that you have Shiro too. Even of there are some things you’d rather not tell him now, or maybe not ever, it is good that you can tell him some things, confide in him and realize how much he cares for you. I think you’ll find that sharing little by little with him may be even more healing than telling things to me,” he beamed, though Keith didn’t know how that could possibly be true.

Shiro had been through enough of his own hurt, and he had gone out of his way to buy him instead of sending him back to the company. It would only weigh more on Shiro’s heart to know even more of what had happened to him. He didn’t want Shiro’s pity, and he didn’t want Shiro to feel saddened. He only wanted his smiles and warm embraces, and he didn’t want to ruin those with the hidden truths of his life.

“I don’t know if I can tell him because- because I don’t _want_ him to see everything,” he forced out, swallowing hard before he continued, “I don’t want him to look at me differently after he knows what- what I did and what other people did to me… No one has ever looked at me the way he does and I just- I can’t have it changing… I don’t want it to change.”

“It doesn’t have to change, Keith,” Coran said slowly, “Not for the worse anyway… Opening up to him could even make you feel closer, and that feeling you have, and the way he looks at you, it will only get better… But that’s only if you really want to share with him, if you think it’ll be okay. Otherwise, I’m here for you, and I know Allura and some other folks at the police station are there for you as well. You have more confidants than you know, Keith, more friends than you know, and I can tell as you start opening up to me and to Shiro, you’ll start to open up more to the entire world.”

It seemed like an impossible notion: to trust people he only knew in passing like Allura and Hunk and Matt with things he couldn’t even face himself, but what Coran was offering was basically a miracle.

A chance to be free of everything that made him cry out in his sleep and made him want to shrink away rather than grow.

“Okay,” he whispered out, “Maybe…” He didn’t know what else to say in that moment so he looked up, his eyes flicking to attention at the soft sound of Coran closing the leather-bound file, “A-are we not talking anymore?”

“Not today I don’t think,” Coran smiled, “It has been over an hour, and I was hoping just to treat today as a sort of- preliminary exploration, just to scratch the surface. But I do want you to try what we talked about, being more active and all. It might help with your dreams, and if it doesn’t then we will try something else,” he said easily, as if the world was full of all kinds of opportunities and ideas Keith had never considered, and it was probably true, “I think we should meet up every Monday and Thursday if it’s alright with you. Shiro already said he could leave work early on those days to bring you here. If it’s too much or too little, we can add or subtract time, but for now I think an hour or two each day will be good to start with. However long you’re comfortable with really; I don’t want to tire you out after all,” he smiled, standing from his chair, “We can go back to Shiro whenever you’re ready.”

“Okay,” Keith said, letting out a heavy breath with the word, reaching to put his hat back on his head, adjusting it snuggly over his ears, “We can go.”

When the door to Coran’s office opened to Shiro sitting on a couch in the small waiting area, for some reason it felt like he hadn’t seen him in what felt much longer than an hour. Shiro smiled immediately standing from the couch to come closer, and before Keith could even think he was moving forward, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s chest in a hug, holding tightly to him.

“Whoa! Keith,” Shiro stammered, obviously taken aback by the sudden action, but he didn’t pull away, and his body relaxed after only a quick moment, his hands falling into his hair and against his back, rubbing gently, “Was everything okay?” he asked, some worry to his voice, but Keith gave a quick nod, letting out a tired breath against his chest.

“Everything is fine,” Coran said behind him, “I’m sure Keith will tell you whatever details he wants, but nothing went wrong,” he confirmed.

“That’s good,” Shiro hummed, “Ready to get some lunch, buddy?” he asked, his question directed back towards Keith.

“Mhm,” Keith sighed softly, shifting his head so he could blink up at Shiro from where he was still nuzzled close into his chest, “I missed you,” he whispered out before he could help himself, feeling his cheeks burning a bit when he remembered that Coran was still there, but he didn’t look away, keeping his eyes focused on Shiro’s kind expression and sweet smile.

“I missed you too,” Shiro laughed, ruffling his hair before he adjusted his hat dutifully, “Let’s get out of here. I’m sure Coran has a bunch of work to do,” he smiled, but didn’t urge Keith to pull away at all.

That was the best part of Shiro: he never forced him to do anything. He always offered, and offered _kindly_ at that. He offered his food and his warmth and his close embraces. He offered his bed when he couldn’t sleep well, a bath if he felt like it, anything he wanted to eat, or anything he wanted otherwise.

It was something he had never had before. Everything was a command with his other owners, spoken with an authority that he knew meant punishment if he didn’t comply. Shiro gave him a choice and freedom and life, and he didn’t think he could vocalize how grateful he was without his voice cracking into tears.

But he had a feeling Shiro knew anyway.

Shiro always seemed to know whether he spoke things out loud or not.

“Let’s get lunch,” he finally side with a nod before he reluctantly pulled away, reaching to take Shiro’s hand instead, “Thank you, Coran… I- I’ll come back,” he murmured, ducking his head to stare at his shoes in embarrassment, but when he collected himself to look up again Coran only a had a smile on his face.

“Have a good rest of your day Keith, Shiro,” he said, “I’ll have my receptionist schedule you in for biweekly sessions like we discussed. See you soon!”

They bade Coran farewell for the day and set off back to the parking lot. Shiro was quiet, but not uncomfortably so, clearly waiting for him to tell him as much of what happened in the appointment as he wanted. There was no pressure at all. Shiro never pressured him, not to tell him about his nightmares or his pasts or anything. It was nice, almost too kind, but Keith knew he should also share every now and then, as Coran had suggested.

“Coran said that- if I wanted to sleep better, maybe being more active could help so I- I thought maybe,” he started, “When I come with you to station? I could maybe use the- the weight room there? That’s what he said… It would be nice…” He trailed off, staring down at his lap as Shiro started the car and turned the heat on.

“That would be fine, Keith. Of course that’s alright,” Shiro smiled, the warm touch of his fingers against his own bringing his attention up from his lap, “Have you ever use weights before? Or a treadmill or anything?”

“Mhm,” Keith hummed, “The company had a training room… We were all on specific diets and work-out regimens to maintain a certain body type… No one wanted a companion that wasn’t healthy looking,” he shrugged, “But I- I enjoyed it I think… It was better than the the other kinds of training.” He hadn’t even gotten into his training with Shiro or with himself, and he figured it would eventually come up in front of Coran. He didn’t even know if he could talk about it. Punishment at the factory for not complying with training was at times on par with punishment from his owners, and he was still made to go through with whatever scheduled training for that day even if he had to be tied down for it. He hated thinking about it or even remembering it at times, but he knew it would never be wiped away no matter how hard to tried.

“Hey, Keith,” Shiro said softly, and he felt warm fingers squeezing his hand gently to snap him out of his thoughts, “There you are,” Shiro smiled when he looked up at him quickly, “Don’t think so hard, alright? One day at a time… Now, what do you want for lunch?” His smile was so earnest, so open and gentle, and in just a moment under its graces Keith felt his worries slip to the back of his mind once more.

“Can we get... burgers and fries?” he asked, “Like that one place we went? Where they had the- the _milkshakes_ after? Please?” He peaked up at Shiro expectantly, remembering the thick chocolate flavor of the milkshake they had shared the one time they had gone to that specific restaurant. He had never had anything like it, and he had been glad Shiro had insisted on dessert.

“Of course,” Shiro nodded, “Burgers and fries, _and_ milkshakes, for both of us,” he smiled, giving his hand another squeeze before he pulled away to put the car into gear. As Shiro drove the car away from the building he knew he would be visiting more and more in the coming weeks, Keith felt almost as if he could have a tiny inkling of hope for the future, that maybe Coran could fix him, that he wouldn’t have to tarnish Shiro’s smile with the truths from his past, and maybe they could be happy living together for a long while to come.

* * *

 

Keith went to Coran twice a week on Mondays and Thursdays as planned, and after about two weeks it started to feel almost normal, like a steady part of his routine. Sometimes he even looked forward to it. He would get something on his mind and not be satisfied until he had gotten it off his chest to Coran, and the doctor always knew what to say. He somehow always knew the right answer, an answer that seemed to make so much sense, an answer that Keith could have never even figured out himself but seemed so obvious when it was told to him.

He supposed that was the reason he was talking to the doctor. Coran could guide him through things and help him work them out in a way he couldn’t do for himself, and he knew after the first two weeks that he was glad Shiro had recommended it.

The nightmares got a little better with Coran’s recommendation. He went to the police station more days out of the week, utilizing the work-out room available there for an hour or so each time. No one ever bothered him, and sometimes an officer would run on the treadmill next to him, sometimes striking up casual conversation. When he didn’t go to the station, Shiro offered to jog around the neighborhood with him. It felt freeing to get to run with Shiro at his side. The cold autumn air chilled his cheeks but he always felt warm at his core, especially when Shiro was with him.

Nevertheless, he stayed in Shiro’s bed most nights, cuddled up close to him simply because it was harder to fall asleep when he was alone. Shiro never denied him, always greeting him with open arms and a kind smile, encircling him in his arms in a way that made him feel completely warm and wholly protected.

He started opening up to Shiro a bit more, but the process was slow. He knew he had to test how much he could tell Shiro before the soft light in his eyes turned to pity and shocked disgust. He tried to stay away from specific events, sticking to simpler generalizations instead, but Shiro never seemed repulsed by whatever he said, only compassionate and understanding of his past. Still, he couldn’t let his guard down, not yet at least, not until he could be completely sure that Shiro wouldn’t stop caring about him despite whatever he knew.

He stayed home some days rather than going with Shiro to work, simply taking some time to think about things. Those days were almost always the day after a meeting with Coran. He let himself lay in bed or sit in the study to just think about everything they had discussed the day before, taking some time to work through whatever still prevented his mind from being at ease.

Naps in the study were always easy to come by since the window seat was so soft, and when he brought a blanket from his bed along he could fall asleep in the comfort without even having to think about it, and that was what he decided to do on a gloomy day while Shiro was at work.

The hard slamming of the bay window against his side awoke him from the nap he had been taking, the force of it knocking him from the seat to the ground as cold rain water and howling wind poured over him and into the room. For an instant, he was rather shocked, silly trying to formally wake up his brain as he blinked at the blown-open window. After a moment though, he pushed himself of the ground, rushing forward to slam the window shut and lock it before the rain could soak the soft cushion he favored so much.

With the window locked, he allowed himself to blink up at the sky outside. When he had fallen asleep, it had only been a little overcast out, but the sky had since darkened with the downward trend of the afternoon sun, turning the swirling storm clouds to an ominous dark grey, the sky almost black in some areas.

A flash of lightning lit up the clouds, and the boom of thunder sent him skittering away from the window, his ears flattening against his head in fear. He disliked water in general simply because it was better to be warm and dry than cold and wet, but thunderstorms triggered a whole new level of fear in his mind, allowing it to come storming to the forefront of his thoughts for the first time in years.

A whimper left his throat as he reached for the curtains, throwing them over the window and grabbing his blanket before he all but ran from the room. The clock in the kitchen blinked languidly, telling him it wasn’t even close to the time Shiro said he would be home from work that night. It would be pathetic to ask him to come home just because the weather outside was bad, but as another crack of thunder sent a tremble through the windows and put a flicker to the lights, he couldn’t stop himself from rushing to the phone.

Truthfully, he had memorized the number Shiro had given him to call if he ever needed anything, but he had never actually sent the call through before. He had simply sat at the phone before, pressing the keys correctly when he was bored to memorize the tune of Shiro’s number the various beeps would make just in case he would ever need to dial it for real.

His fingers pressed the buttons faster than he had ever before, drawing his blanket tight around his shoulders with one hand as he held the phone to his ear, jumping slightly at the sound of another sharp burst of thunder outside, white light flashing in from the windows in the kitchen. He forced himself to focus on the sound of the phone purring out a ring into his ears, begging in his head for Shiro to pick up, for Shiro to come home.

 _“Keith?”_ The familiar voice flooded into his ear from the receiver, allowing a long, hurried breath to slip from his lips, _“Hey Keith… Is something the matter? You don’t usually call when I’m at work,”_ Shiro continued.

“I-” Keith choked out, suddenly worried all over again that he had inconvenienced Shiro while he was working, that he was being petty and selfish in calling him, but as the lights in the house flickered once more he forced himself to speak, “A-are you coming home soon, Shiro?”

 _“Not yet… I still have a few more hours here,”_ Shiro’s voice crackled over the receiver, but Keith could hear the concerned frown in his words, _“Is something wrong, sweetheart?”_ his voice quieted a bit, probably as he moved to a more private place to take the call, _“Are you okay?”_

“Please come home!” Keith said quickly before he could help it, feeling himself trembling despite the blanket wrapped around him, “Th-the lights keep flickering a-and the- the storm is really bad so… So please… _Please_ come home, Takashi… Please… I-I’m- I’m scared a-and I _want_ you to come home,” he whimpered, clenching his eyes shut as another flash of light filled the room, making the static from the phone flare louder for a moment against his ear.

 _“Alright, alright, it’s okay, Keith,”_ Shiro’s soothing voice filled his head once more, _“Just take a few deep breaths for me, okay? Breathe easy, sweetheart… I’m going to come home, okay? I’ll be there soon. Just stay calm and don-”_

The line went dead against his ear, cutting off both Shiro’s voice and the crackling of static behind it. He blinked at the phone in shock, reaching to press the buttons only for them to not make a sound. The rest of the house had gone dark, only illuminated by the flashes of lightning outside, and he felt more alone than ever, cut off from Shiro’s soothing voice in his ear and thrust into darkness and silence.

A boom of thunder from too close outside had him yelping out loud and then running for cover without even giving a thought to where his feet were taking him. He ran for Shiro’s room because it was the closest, his socked foot slipping against the floor as he hurried to the room. Shiro’s room had a large window on the wall that he usually liked in the mornings when the sun would filter through, but now there was only heavy rain and black clouds outside, and he didn’t have the courage to approach the window and close the blinds.

Instead he reverted to something more primal, something he had done more times than he could count in the past, and he skirted his way under Shiro’s dresser. He curled in on himself with his blanket wrapped as snuggly as possible around his body, but he still felt chilled, trembling in fear against the cold floor in the dark.

Memories that he had been trying to keep at bay slowly bubbled to the surface in his mind. He could remember the cold slick of rain beating against his skin, soaking him to the bone as he begged and screamed himself hoarse for his Master to have mercy on him, to let him in from the storm he’d been shut out in.

Shiro would never do that.

Shiro would never do that to him.

But Shiro wasn’t there and he was alone, and he couldn’t stop the pain from pouring back in from the past. He just wanted Shiro to be there, holding him close and tight to protect him from the past, but Shiro was probably still at work, rushing to leave so he could come home.

It was selfish of him to ask that, selfish of him to call. Would Shiro possibly be reckless driving in the storm to come home to him? What if Shiro never made it home? What if his own selfishness had led to that happening? He felt hot tears burning against the cold skin of his cheeks at the thought of it, but he was too numb with fear to wipe them away so he just let them slide from his skin to the floor, trembling even harder under the dresser.

He didn’t know how long he stayed there, curled up under the dresser crying softly to himself and flinching whenever thunder cracked outside, but the roomer only seemed to get darker and darker, filling him with a sense of dread until…

“Keith?” Shiro’s voice, unencumbered by the static as it was on the phone came into the room, and he could feel the soft vibrations of Shiro’s boots against the floor as he walked in slowly, “Keith, are you in here?” Shiro stopped moving then, and Keith knew that even over the sounds of the storm he could probably hear his sniffles. His throat was too choked up to speak so he just waited, knowing Shiro would find him eventually.

He heard the sounds of Shiro’s knees easing to the floor and he could see Shiro laying on the ground next to the dresser even in the dark. A wave of nostalgia hit him suddenly, sending his thoughts racing back to when Shiro had pressed himself to the filthy floor of the room he was kept in and spoken so gently to him, luring him out of the hiding spot he had found under the wardrobe. He felt his eyes burn with a fresh wave of tears at the fact that he was making Shiro go through that all over again just because he couldn’t face up to his own fears.

“Keith?” Shiro’s voice was soft, so gentle, and then the click of a flashlight sounded and light poured into the space under the dresser, making him squint for a moment before he made out Shiro there. The man’s expression was worried but not angry. His hair and t-shirt looked a bit damp from the rain, but he was there and he had come home like Keith has begged of him, “Keith? Are you okay, sweetheart?” Shiro asked softly, extending his hand that wasn’t holding the flashlight. The urge to move then was enough to overcome the numbness of fear and he reached out quickly, grasping onto Shiro’s hand, holding tightly to him even as he trembled.

“Y-you came,” he whispered out, sniffling into the softness of his blanket, “I-I’m sorry… I felt so- so _selfish_ for calling... I’m sorry…”

“Of course I did,” Shiro smiled, “Don’t be sorry… You needed me here and now I’m here. I’m here, Keith.” He paused for a moment before a frown flitted over his features, “You’re cold… And you’re shaking,” he murmured, “Will you come out of there, Keith? Please? I’ll hold you all you want, and I’ll try to keep you from seeing the storm, okay?”

It was a tempting offer, and all Keith really wanted at that moment was to be buried in Shiro’s arms, held firm and tight until the rain and lightning and thunder stopped, until he could banish his memories to the back of his mind.

All he managed was a nod before he maneuvered his way from under the dresser and straight into Shiro’s arms, clinging to him as they lay on the floor together, not even bothering with sitting up before he could be pressed to Shiro’s chest.

“That’s it, there we go,” Shiro soothed softly, “I’ve got you… I’m here…” He paused again for a moment before he spoke again, “Keith, I- I know you don’t like- talking about the past with me… I know it’s hard, but I just- I _hate_ seeing you like this… I hate seeing you _cry_. I promise you that I would never judge you or see you differently based on anything you tell me… The past doesn’t define either of us. All that matters right now is the two of us here together, and I’m not going to let anything hurt you or touch you or get to you again if I can help it,” he breathed, “Please talk to me, Keith… I want to know you, everything about you… The good, the bad, _everything_.”

Shiro always seemed to be able to read his thoughts, specifically his worries, and he had just effectively promised to not do what Keith had been so afraid of for such a long time. He wanted to let Shiro in. He had to at that point. Shiro’s voice was filled with such plaintive begging, as if not knowing him hurt him rather than helped him.

“One of my Masters was mad at me once,” he rasped out, his voice hoarse sounding to his own ears, “I was bad… I- I don’t even remember what I did but I was _bad_ , Takashi… I was bad,” he whimpered, clinging to Shiro even tighter and he felt Shiro’s arms tighten around him in response, “He- he hit me… with his belt, a-and it _hurt_ … It hurt and- and he did it even after I begged him to stop! A-and when he was done he grabbed me by my collar and he- he threw me outside to the backyard, a-and it was raining really hard, just like it is now, a-and the rain hurt on my back where he hit me,” he choked, “I-I couldn’t tell what was water o-or what was blood and- I couldn’t even feel where the pain ended,” he sobbed out, feeling the tears in his eyes starting to drip, falling into Shiro’s shirt, “I-I begged and I _screamed_ for him to let me back in! I said I was _sorry_ and I screamed until I-I couldn’t speak anymore, but he wouldn’t open the door a-and he left me outside until morning…”

“Keith-” Shiro started, but Keith shook his head quickly, swallowing hard around the lump in his throat as he recovered enough to continue.

“In the morning he- he took me back to the company… He said I had gotten in a fight with another companion in the neighborhood and he couldn’t handle my behavior anymore,” he sniffled, leaning into Shiro’s hand when his thumb came up to wipe the tears from his cheek, “Th-then the cuts from his belt got infected from the rainwater, and I spent a month in solitary at the company until they healed… After that though, they had to force me to go outside because I- all I could think of was the rain a-and the lightning and the thunder… That whole night I- I thought I would _die_ out there, Takashi,” he admitted, the words catching in his throat, “I don’t like the rain a-and I don’t like the light or the sound and I just- I just wanted you to be here instead…”

“And I’m here now,” Shiro whispered, drawing him even closer, “I came home to you, and I’m never going to leave you outside in the cold and rain… I’m never going to hurt you like that. All I can do is try to- soothe the pain from the past and hold you for as long as you need.”

Everything was okay then. Shiro wasn’t repulsed. He wasn’t horrified by the complete recollection, and that made Keith feel lighter, as if a heavy weight had been eased from his mind and heart and entire body.

“I just wish- I wish everyone could have been like you, Takashi,” he admitted, “All I ever wanted was- someone who would hold me like this, who would pet me and give me good food to eat and clothes to wear… Maybe then I- I wouldn’t have struggled so much and fought so much or been so afraid of them,” he swallowed, lifting his eyes up to Shiro’s face, meeting his sad, grey gaze with his own, “Why- why couldn’t they have just- _cared_ … just a little bit? Why couldn’t they have _held me_ for even a few minutes every day, just to show me that- that I was _someone_ instead of _something_?” he asked out, “I don’t know _why_ …”

“Because they didn’t deserve you, Keith,” Shiro said quietly, his utterance sounding so simple yet so sad, “None of those old owners… None of them deserved you for a second. You’re not the selfish one; they were the ones who were greedy and uncaring about the fact that you’re _alive_ , more than just an object… None of them deserved for a second to own you or any other companion for that matter, and you’re never going to be owned by anyone like that again. You’re going to stay with me for as long as you want even if that’s forever,” he smiled, leaning forward to press his warm lips to Keith’s forehead, sending warmth flooding down from the point to fill his entire body, “Thank you for telling me,” he murmured, “It really- it means a lot that you can open up to me, Keith…”

Shiro’s words seemed to pierce his heart, allowing revelation to pour into him, filling him with the realization that _this_ was how it was supposed to be. _Shiro_ was how an owner was supposed to be.

Someone who kept giving without expecting immediately reciprocation.

Someone who cared without needing any sort of obedience or favor in return.

Someone who would hold him when he was sad but not even pressure him for the reason.

Shiro was what life as a companion was supposed to be like, and suddenly he wanted it to be two days from then so he could finally tell Coran that he had figured that much out.

“Do you want to get up off the floor now?” Shiro whispered, kissing his forehead once more before he pressed his own forehead to the spot, letting out a slow sigh before he smiled gently down at him, “I could put on some music to drown out the storm,” he murmured, “And, if it’s okay, I’ll light some candles and we can just sit in the living room until the power comes back on. We can just relax…”

“That sounds nice,” Keith murmured, “The candles- they’ll be okay… As long as you’re there.”

“I’ll always be there,” Shiro responded almost on queue, giving him a tender smile before he pushed up off the floor a bit, reaching to gather Keith up in his arms before he stood, getting his footing under him before he walked the two of them to the darkened living room. He was placed on the couch as Shiro went around closing the shades and pulling out the candles, lighting them throughout the kitchen and the living room until the entire place flickered with soft, golden light.

“What’s that?” Keith asked as Shiro pulled out a small object from the cabinet under the TV, starting to wind the crank on the side of it.

“Oh, it’s a crank radio,” he supplied, “It’s for when there’s no power. You just crank it a whole bunch and it’ll play off that energy for a little while,” he explained, “It’s not much, but I already called the electric company and they said the power would be on again soon once the wind dies down… Ah! There we go,” he grinned as the radio sputtered to life, starting to play some static-riddled classical tune, “Just have to adjust it a bit,” he hummed, turning the tuning knob just slightly until the music flowed out more clearly. It was loud enough to drown out some of the howling wind outside, and the melody was slow and soft enough to distract Keith’s attention from the storm, calming him already.

“It sounds nice,” he murmured, smiling softly in Shiro’s direction.

“Yeah it does,” Shiro hummed in agreement before he looked over at him with a smile, “Want to dance?” he offered, and despite the slight teasing tone to his voice, Keith found himself perking up at the idea, his ears flicking more towards the sound of the radio before he shrunk back a bit into the couch.

“I- I don’t know,” he said softly, “I don’t know how… I’ve only ever seen it in the movies,” he mumbled, feeling his cheeks heat up a bit at the thought of the couples dancing on the screen. They always seemed so in sync, so in tune to each other’s movements, their eyes locked the whole time to show the care and meaning every motion had, “I don’t think I could…”

“Nonsense,” Shiro smiled, standing and coming out to him, reaching out to take his hands and give him a gentle tug up from the couch, “It’s easy enough. I’ll show you, okay? It’s just you and me here after all.” He smiled so earnestly and Keith couldn’t help moving closer, blinking up at Shiro to wait for his instruction, “Just take my hand like this,” Shiro said softly, reaching to grasp his hand in his own, the cool metal of his prosthesis settling around his waist pulling him ever closer, “And put your other arm up up and hold me at the shoulder, and there we go,” he smiled, “That’s it.”

“But now we actually have to move,” Keith commented, raising an eyebrow at Shiro’s pleased expression, “Right?”

“Of course,” Shiro laughed, “Just- follow me, okay? I’ll lead you, Keith. I’ve got you.” He started to move his feet, stepping in a pattern that was easy enough to follow and soon enough they were moving slowly to the music still flowing from the small radio. Shiro’s hand was warm in his own, and the metal of his prosthesis was warming against his waist, holding him tight and close as they danced together. It was calming, almost therapeutic, and after a while Keith found himself letting go of all the stress and worry of the day, simply getting himself lost in the gentle movement and the soft tender look in Shiro’s eyes.

They stopped when the music cut out as the radio ran out of the cranked energy, but Keith didn’t want to pull away, and Shiro wasn’t making a move to either. Instead, he moved closer to the taller man, pressed himself more wholly to Shiro’s chest, his cheek resting against his shirt. Shiro didn’t move much, simply starting to gently pass his hand up and down his back, rubbing gently as he always did.

“Can we stay like this a little while?” Keith asked out softly, “Just a little while…”

“Of course, sweetheart,” Shiro said, and he could hear the smile in his words, “As long as you want.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya have it!! Things are progressing nicely I think! I think the actual romantic Sheith will be finally happening in 2-3 chapters or so??? When I say slow burn, I mean slooooooow burn ahaha :''3c
> 
> I hope you all liked this Keith POV chapter again! We'll be seeing more of Coran and other characters very soon!
> 
> As always, please come find me on twitter [@leokuumi](https://twitter.com/leokuumi) and on tumblr [here at carbonfootprintao3](carbonfootprintao3.tumblr.com)!! ∑d(ﾟ∀ﾟd) I talk about sheith way too much ahaha ;w;
> 
> Thank you for any kudos and comments, and thank you for just reading my fic and not giving up on me after waiting so long!!!
> 
> I'll see you all soon after my finals with Chapter 12 comin' atcha!!! ( ´ ▽ ` ).｡ｏ♡


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! A late Merry Christmas and a Happy 2017 to you all!! 
> 
> I'm really sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter written! After my hellish finals, I got really busy at home with my family for break and I've been pretty slow, but with syllabus week/month starting on Wednesday, I will hopefully be updating much more quickly! 
> 
> Thank you as always for the response last chapter! I can't believe this fic is over 11k views now... Each and every one of them means so much to me so thank you for your continued support whether it be rereading or leaving a comment or kudos or even finding me on tumblr/twitter! It makes me so happy to hear from you! 
> 
> This chapter isn't as lengthy as the previous, but there's some good fluffs to keep satisfied until the next one I hope!
> 
> Enjoy and seeya in the end notes :'3c

When Shiro had suggested that Keith see Coran to help him through his past, he had had no idea that the doctor would do so much good for the companion so quickly. With nearly a month into Keith’s biweekly visits, the resounding cold of winter had set into the season, but Keith seemed warmer and brighter every day. Naturally, there were some days when he was quiet, withdrawn and lost in thought, but that seemed to only be his way of giving himself some time to process and think about things before finally breaking his silence to Coran or sometimes even to Shiro himself.

In only a month, Coran had helped Keith in more ways than Shiro ever thought he himself could, allowing the companion’s personality to truly start to blossom. Keith went with him to the police station at least two times a week. He interacted with the officers there more often, and Shiro could see him growing closer and more familiar to them. Hunk was Keith’s closest friend in the precinct, and Shiro figured it was because the two were near in age. It made him happy to see them talking and interacting. He didn’t know how many potential friends Keith would ever find in the future, but having Hunk was clearly a good thing for him.

Hunk had helped Keith set up a workout regimen as Coran had suggested so he could burn off some excess energy and feel good in body and in mind. Keith seemed more and more willing to put work into the routine, especially if he had Hunk or Shiro there to chat with or just as some company while exercising. Hunk brought Keith baked goods often, and Shiro had offered to have him come over and help Keith learn to cook and bake better since it was clear that the companion was interested in learning. The younger officer had only been over once since Shiro suggested it, but it had been an evening like no other since Keith started living with him. Keith and Hunk had spent hours putting together a dinner while Shiro watched, and then they had eaten together, chatting about work and the like before Hunk had gone home, promising to come over again soon so they could spend more time together. The entire night had Keith smiling and interacting without ever seeming to be uncomfortable, and that night he had fallen asleep with a smile still on his face.

Keith was opening up little by little to him as well. Sometimes he had hard sessions with Coran, revisiting memories that left his eyes dark and lips pressed into a firm line, but Shiro knew how to comfort him by then. All it really took was opening his arms to him and Keith would latch onto him, leaning into his soft caresses and soothing words. Sometimes Keith told him what was on his mind, speaking softly as Shiro stroking his hair and ears, relaxing him from the bad memories, but it seemed to help bring the light back to his eyes to either talk or just hold him until he felt better.

Though Keith’s nightmares had faded quite substantially, he still managed to find his way to Shiro’s bed almost every night rather than his own. Sometimes he would show up in the doorway, looking a bit sheepish and shy before claiming his room was cold as an excuse. Shiro knew his ulterior motive of course, but he had no problem sleeping with the companion curled into his side. It was better that way anyway. He could always be sure that Keith was getting a good night sleep when the companion in question was in his arms, and getting to sleep with the warm weight of the hybrid pressed against his own body was welcome.

He had never given much thought into finding a significant other, figuring if it ever happened he would go with it and if not he would be alright, but sleeping with Keith in his arms was like he actually had someone he could call a partner, a _lover_ , but he knew he could never truly act on those thoughts. Keith had been through enough with people trying to force him into relationships he had never wanted, and though Shiro knew the feeling in his chest came from a source deeper than a responsibility to care for the companion, he knew he could never allow himself the chance to even imagine getting to call Keith his own.

All he wanted was for Keith to be free and happy, and if he saw that anytime in the future, he figured it would be enough. After all, it would have to be.

As long as he didn’t have to come home to Keith cowering from a thunderstorm, his eyes teary and as fearful as when he had found him for the first time many months earlier, that would be perfect.

He figured that issue would be in the past at least for a little while anyway. With the cold outside settling in, he didn’t think there would be any more rain on the horizon for a long while, and Keith seemed to be relieved at that, if not almost excited at the possibility of winter weather.

“Do you think it will snow soon, Shiro?” Keith asked him over dinner one night, his ears flicking up in his direction and his eyes holding an expectant gleam.

“Maybe,” Shiro shrugged, giving Keith a smile across the table, “We better keep an eye on the forecast, hm? If you’re so excited about it that is…”

“I-!” Keith nearly squeaked out, his cheeks flushing a bit, “I just like watching it snow is all,” he mumbled, looking quickly down at his plate, his ears a bit flatter against his head as he admitted the fact, but Shiro could tell nevertheless that the companion clearly cared far more for snow than he did rain.

“There’s nothing wrong with that,” Shiro said gently, “If you want, let’s watch the weather after dinner, okay? Then you’ll know for sure if there will be snow soon. Sound good?” Keith perked back up at that and gave a nod, his eyes bright at the idea. For someone so adamant on being warm all the time, Keith did seem to enjoy the winter. Shiro had found him tracing swirls in the frost on the car windows in the mornings and watching his breath appear white in the air whenever they walked outside.

Maybe it was an affinity for the season, or maybe it was just the fact that Keith was slowly becoming more and more open, clearly seeing the excitement and joy in life rather than the harrowing sadness he experienced in the past. He knew had to to do whatever he could to make Keith preserve that happiness, and so after dinner he switched on the news and waited for the weatherman to come on with his anticipatory companion snuggled close into his side.

As usual, the meteorologist was vague on whether it would snow soon or not, but Keith still seemed even more excited after the forecast was done being projected, his eyes wide and glued to the screen before he looked up at Shiro.

“Do you like it when it snows too, Shiro?” he asked, leaning up a bit to press his cheek to Shiro’s shoulder, blinking up at him with such earnest eyes that Shiro couldn’t help but to smile down at him.

“Of course,” Shiro nodded easily, ruffling Keith’s hair affectionately, getting a giggle out of the companion in return, “If it snows a lot, we can have a snow day, just you and me. We can have hot cocoa and make cookies, and watch a lot of movies,” he smiled, noting the growing light in Keith’s eyes as the companion nodded quickly.

“Let’s do that,” he sighed sleepily, cuddling a bit closer into his side, “That sounds so nice, Shiro.”

“Good,” Shiro smiled in return, leaning to press a quick kiss to the top of Keith’s head, “As soon as it snows, we’ll do that.”

Keith seemed content with that and they spent the rest of the night watching the television before the companion clearly grew too sleepy to stay up any longer. Before he slipped into bed for the night, Shiro peaked out the blinds just for a second to see if Keith’s wish for the weather had come true, but there was no snow falling yet. He figured it would snow eventually, and he knew that it would be exhilarating to see Keith when it finally happened.

The companion got so excited over the things he cared for and all Shiro wanted was to see that excitement more and more. He wanted Keith’s life to be full of light and wonder. That was what he deserved after years of misery, and it was what Shiro would do his best to give him.

Another week passed without much change in the weather, but Keith didn’t seem to mind too much. He just dutifully watched the forecast every night and watched the clouds for signs of snow until he got too drowsy. It was cute to watch, and Shiro secretly hoped it would snow soon so he could spend an entire day at home with Keith.

And that day came only a few days later when he was shaken awake in the middle of the night, blinking his eyes open blearily to see Keith peering down at him.

“Shiro! You’re awake!” The companion said quickly, his voice high and breathless. In the fog of sleep that still clouded his mind, Shiro briefly wondered if Keith had had a nightmare and awoken, but as the blurriness cleared from his vision he could see that there was a bright smile on Keith’s face instead, his eyes sunny in the dark of the bedroom.

“Keith?” he mumbled, reaching to rub at his eyes, “What is it? What happened? What time is it?”

“I don’t know,” Keith shrugged, clearly not interested in the fact that it was late at night, “But it’s snowing, Shiro! Really! I woke up because I heard it!”

“You… heard it?” Shiro asked, raising an eyebrow at the companion.

“It sounded different from usual,” Keith pouted in his defense, “Usually it’s nice and quiet in here but- I could _hear_ it okay! And I woke up and I looked outside and it was there! Come see, please?”

“Alright, alright,” Shiro laughed, pushing himself up in bed and throwing back the blankets. As soon as his feet hit the cold floor, Keith was grasping his hand, practically dragging him to the window. Keith was right about the snow of course, and the white blanketed the grass and bushes in the small backyard. He could see that a few inches had fallen at least, swallowing the green-brown of the grass with evidence of winter.

“It’s so nice,” Keith sighed softly, leaning against the window, the hand that wasn’t still holding Shiro’s pressed to the cold glass, “Snow is nicer than rain… It’s not loud,” he murmured, leaning close enough that Shiro would see his breath fogging the glass of the window.

“Well then,” Shiro smiled, squeezing his hand, “Why don’t we go outside, hm?”

“Wh-what?” Keith gasped, his gaze whipping away from the window to stare up at him in shock, “Why? We can’t do that…”

“Yes, of course we can,” Shiro shrugged, “It’s just a little snow.”

“A-are you sure that’s- _okay_?” Keith asked, his brows furrowing as something flashed through his eyes, “I really- don’t think that’s- _allowed_ ,” he trailed off, his lips curving into a frown.

“Why would you say that?” Shiro asked, looking towards the alarm clock for a second before he looked back, “It’s alright that it’s two in the morning,” he laughed, “We can go out. I thought that was what you wanted, to play in the snow?”

“No, I-” Keith murmured, scuffing his socked toes against the floor for a moment before he continued, “I’ve never- been outside when it snowed… A-at the company, we weren’t allowed outside much in the winter, especially not when it snowed because, well, the temperature and weather could cause illness and if a companion got sick they couldn’t be sold until they were cleared by a doctor and then had a heat after the illness just to make sure,” he murmured, “And owners are warned away from exposing their companions to conditions that could make them ill like rain and cold so… I haven’t ever- played in the snow,” he trailed off, a sad tone coming into his voice as he dragged his gaze back up to Shiro’s face.  His eyes were as sad as his voice sounded, yet round and hopeful in the dim light in the room, and Shiro knew for certain that they had to go outside then.

“Thank you for telling me that,” Shiro started, drawing Keith close to embrace him, an action Keith eagerly returned, his hands coming up to grip at his shirt, “I’m glad I could know that about you, about your past… It just shows me that I definitely have to take you outside right now,” he smiled, “Come on, let’s get you bundled up, okay?”

“You too, Shiro!” Keith giggled, plucking at the thin t-shirt he was wearing, “You can’t go outside like that… You’ll get a cold,” he said, a stern tone coming to his voice, but Shiro laughed and nodded in agreement, ruffling Keith’s sleep-mused hair.

“Of course,” he smiled, “Go get the jacket in your closet. The big plush one? It’s perfect for snow.”

“Okay!” Keith nodded quickly before he dashed from the room with all the energy he usually had, as if it wasn’t the middle of the night. Still, Shiro dressed quickly, pulling on jeans and warm socks, gloves, a sweater and his own jacket before he went to look for Keith in the companion’s rarely slept in bedroom.

“I’m ready!” Keith said quickly as soon as he walked in, finding the companion having just zipping up his jacket and toed on his boots, “Can we go?”

“Absolutely not,” Shiro got out immediately, then quickly stammered to explain his words when Keith’s ears drooped, “I mean, you’re not dressed warmly enough,” he said gently, crossing the room to reach Keith’s dresser, “Here… Your mittens, and a hat to keep your ears warm, and a scarf,” he listed off as he handed Keith the mittens, carefully arranged the knit hat over the companion’s ears, and wrapped the thick scarf snuggly around his neck, tucking it securely into his jacket, “There we go. I don’t want you to be cold is all.”

“Thank you, Shiro,” Keith smiled up at him, reaching to grasp his gloved hand in his own, “Let’s go now before the snow stops!”

“Right, of course,” Shiro grinned, following after Keith as the companion practically pulled him from the room and to the door leading to the backyard, “Have you ever been into the backyard?” he asked as he undid the latch on the door, “Early on when you first came to live here? I said you could if you wanted, remember?”

“I remember,” Keith said, his voice growing soft, losing the heightened excitement the snow had caused, “I did… Just once though.”

“Really?” Shiro smiled, “Just needed some fresh air then?”

“No, I-” Keith started quickly before he stopped, the bob of his throat hidden behind his scarf but Shiro knew it was there, “I… I was thinking that I could- run away from here… Like I had from the company,” he admitted, “So I went out just to see if I could climb the fence, or if there was any wire or anything keeping me from leaving, but there wasn’t and I knew I could just- go if I wanted to…”

“So then… Why didn’t you?” Shiro asked softly, his hand falling away from the lock on the door to cup Keith’s cheek instead, gently drawing his head up so he could meet his hesitant violet gaze, “What stopped you from running away? Because I- I wondered if you might, but I prayed you wouldn’t…”

“Because you left me food,” Keith finally murmured out, leaning his head into Shiro’s palm just a bit, “ _Actual_ food… And you gave me clothes, and a _bed_ , and when I thought about climbing the fence, I knew it would hurt my arm, but I also knew it wouldn’t be any different from when I ran away before… And whenever you spoke to me, your words were always kind, and when I- took your hand when you rescued me you felt so _warm_ ,” he breathed, his eyes unwavering from Shiro’s face as he spoke, “And I think that- that I had felt so _cold_ for so _long_ since I was on my own and then when that man had me that I- I just wanted to be warm again for as long as I could at least, and you’ve never stopped being warm, Takashi…” He trailed off at the end, his words petering out, but Shiro didn’t need to hear anymore.

He had always wondered about the early days when Keith lived with him. He wondered what the companion had been thinking amidst all the fear, but it was clear to him then that, even with all the fright, deep down Keith had a small spark of trust for him, drawn to his comfort and his kindness, and that was all Shiro needed to hear.

“I’m grateful that you stayed,” Shiro said quietly, “I wouldn’t have stopped looking for you if you had run away though… I don’t think I would have slept knowing you were out there alone and still recovering from everything.” He stroked his thumb slowly over Keith’s cheek, letting the softness of his skin caress his hand, and he knew he would never have been able to feel it if Keith had run away from him, but also if he hadn’t given Keith the opportunity to run away. If he had left the backdoor inaccessibly locked, Keith would have felt like a prisoner, and all Shiro wanted was for Keith to feel free yet safe enough in the house to not have any fear.

“I’m glad too,” Keith sighed back, reaching up to grasp his hand in his own mitten-clad palms, “Can we go outside now? Please, Shiro?”

“Yes, yes,” Shiro laughed, squeezing Keith’s hand, “Let’s go.” He opened the door quickly since Keith seemed to eager, letting a gust of cold air in before Keith gasped in delight, hurrying down the two steps to the snow-covered backyard, hauling him in tow. More snow had fallen while they had been getting dressed and talking, coating the grass and shrubs even more fully in snow.

“Wow,” Keith breathed, kicking lightly at the snow on the ground before he lifted his head, blinking around at the entire scene. The next moment he was stooping down, scooping some snow into his hands and squeezing it in his mittens, “It’s so soft, Shiro!” he sad with such glee in his voice, his smile incredibly bright when he turned his face back up, “Can we make a- a snowman? Or an igloo?”

“I don’t know if there’s enough snow for that yet,” Shiro laughed, crouching down besides him, “But we can try,” he grinned, “Maybe we can make a mini snowman, hm?”

“Okay!” Keith nodded quickly, “But then when it snows more, then we have to make a really big snowman, okay?”

“Of course,” Shiro nodded, “Maybe we can even walk to the park. There will be plenty of snow there and a lot of room to build a really great snowman,” he suggested, noting the way Keith’s eyes seemed to shine even brighter.

“Let’s go there then!” He agreed eagerly, “Not now, but maybe tomorrow?”

“Whenever I get the chance to take you,” Shiro nodded, “Maybe we can even go ice skating if you want.”

“But I- I don’t know how to ice skate,” Keith said slowly, cocking his head to the side, “Do you?”

“Well, kind of,” Shiro huffed, giving a shrug, “I mean, I’m not the best, but you don’t need to be super good to have fun, right?”

“You do need to be good to not fall down,” Keith deadpanned before his lips split into a bright smile, “But it would be fun to try anyway I think!”

“Exactly,” Shiro smiled back, “Even if we’re both terrible, at least it’ll be something fun and new,” he murmured, “And I want you to get to do everything that you couldn’t before…” He noted the way Keith’s eyes warmed a bit more at that, his smile easing into something softer, more meaningful as he nodded in agreement. He knew he would never tire of seeing the wonder in Keith’s eyes whenever he got to experience new things, and he knew he was doing right by the companion to show him all the things he didn’t get to do when he was owned by others. Just the simplicity of letting him play in the snow made his heart beat faster as it always did when Keith was happy, and he hoped that feeling would never fade.

So in order to keep that feeling embedded in his chest, he helped Keith gather the snow into a lumpy pile that he supposed could be called a snowman, showing him how to pat it firm and shape it however he liked. Even though it was the middle of the night and the only thing illuminating the backyard was the porch light reflecting off the white of the snow, Keith seemed so full of life and light, enough that Shiro could feel it resounding strongly in his own heart.

Keith spent a decent amount of time working on his snowman, finding some small twigs for arms and pebbles for eyes and a mouth before he sat back, blinking at it for a long moment and then turning his gaze to Shiro, giving him a bright smile that Shiro had to return, “It looks good, right?” the companion said excitedly, “Not like the movies or pictures, but for the snow we have, I think it’s nice…”

“It looks perfect,” Shiro smiled, reaching to brush off some of the snow that had fallen onto Keith’s hat, leaning to press a quick kiss into the fabric as Keith moved closer to him in the snow, “You know what else we could do?” he hummed, getting Keith’s attention with that, “We can make snow angels. There’s enough room for sure.”

“What are those?” Keith asked, “Is that like- a snowman too? But with wings?”

“No, no,” Shiro laughed, shaking his head, “Come on, I’ll show you.” He stood, brushed some snow off his pants, and then offered his hand to Keith, leading him over to an untouched area in the snow, “So what you do is,” he started to explain, “You lay down on you back, and spread your arms and legs out, and then move them in the snow back and forth so where you get up it’ll look like an angel,” he grinned before he huffed out a laugh at Keith’s confused expression, “Want me to show you first?”

“Mhm,” Keith nodded, dropping his hand and nodding towards the snow with curiosity in his features.

“Alright,” Shiro nodded, “Now, it might look kind of silly,” he admitted, “But it’s fun, I promise.” With that, he knelt in the snow, maneuvering carefully until he was on his back, the cold wetness of the snow licking at the exposed back of his neck as he sank into it, “Ready?” he smiled up at Keith, getting a nod in return before he began. It was a pretty simple thing to make a snow angel, and fairly well-known Shiro had thought, but the moment he started moving his arms and legs Keith’s laughter filled the air, loud and jubilant as the companion seemed to find his actions absolutely hilarious.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Keith gasped out between his peals of giggles, “It just looks so funny, Shiro! Like you’re- trying to _fly_ or something,” he laughed, reaching to clumsily wipe at his eyes with his mittens on.

“Why don’t you get down here and do it with me then?” Shiro suggested as he pushed himself up a bit on the ground, the sound of Keith’s laughter still echoing pleasantly in his ears, “It’ll feel less silly if we do it together you know.”

“Okay, okay,” Keith consented, giving a nod as he clambered down into the snow, carefully laying down on his back before he squeaked in surprise, likely at the cold of it, “Now what?” he asked out, looking towards Shiro on the ground.

“Now,” Shiro smiled, reaching to grasp Keith’s hand in his own, “We’ll do it together, okay? Just how I showed you before.” With that, Keith seemed ready to try, starting to move their joined hands at first before he copied Shiro’s actions from before and eventually his smile slipped back onto his face, peaceful and slow. Eventually he stopped moving, letting out a long, satisfied breath, his violet gaze half-lidded as he gazed up at the darkened cloudy sky. Shiro didn’t speak either, simply enjoying the calm quiet and the warm weight of Keith’s hand in his own.

It was still snowing, dropping soft flakes of white down onto them as they lay on the ground, and Shiro was content to watch as they fell onto Keith’s skin and into his hair. On his face, they melted slowly, forming tiny droplets of water that stuck to his rosy cheeks, dyed that way by the cold outside. They fell into his hair with a stark contrast, soft white against smooth black, eventually dissipating into his bangs, dampening them a bit to his forehead. The snowflakes even caught in his eyelashes, making him have to blink a few times to clear them away, but he didn’t seem bothered at all.

Keith’s lips were slightly wet from the few snowflakes that had fallen there, and for a moment Shiro felt his mind drift to the thought of even getting to kiss his lips one day. He knew he couldn’t though. He couldn’t be like every person before him who had only wanted to take advantage of the companion. Keith was better now, more free in his life, but Shiro knew if he ever would find someone to feel affection for it wouldn’t be for someone who owned him.

“Keith,” he murmured, giving his hand a squeeze to get his attention, “Can I ask you something?” The companion in question blinked a few times before he turned his head slightly, looking at him with curiosity in his gaze, giving a nod in return, “Would you,” Shiro started, “Would you ever want to be freed from me? I can do that you know, free you from the paperwork I signed to own you… Only if you ever wanted that of course.” He saw the way Keith’s eyes widened at his question, but the companion didn’t speak immediately, shifting his gaze away from a moment to think before he looked back.

“I don’t know,” he finally whispered, his bottom lip sliding between his teeth before a moment before he continued, “All I know is- is that right now I- I’m _happy_ ,” he sighed, “I like being yours, and I like that you’re mine too,” he said before he reached to dig beneath his scarf, pulling out the chain that always hung around is neck, the dog-tags glinting in the low light of the backyard, “Like this… I like this, and it doesn’t- _feel_ like you own me,” he smiled softly, “You’re nothing like anyone else and I- I’ve never even considered asking you for- for _that_ ,” he admitted, “I just know that- I don’t want to be alone again… I don’t want to be on my own again… I just want to stay here with you for a long time, as long as you’ll have me.”

“Of course,” Shiro followed up immediately, squeezing Keith’s hand in his own for reassurance, “If that’s what you want, that’s what I want too,” he nodded, “I’ll never tire of having you around, Keith… Never.” Maybe it was just the cold air outside, or a trick of the faint light, but Shiro could have sworn he saw Keith’s cheeks darken just a bit as the companion squeezing his hand in return, a soft smile on his lips. He was distracted from that in the next moment as Keith yawned quietly, his energy clearly used up from the excitement, “Ready to go back to bed?” Shiro asked quietly, “The snow will still be here in the morning, I swear,” he teased a bit, getting a tiny laugh from Keith in return before the hybrid nodded.

“Mhm, I’m tired,” Keith sighed out, “But I’m glad we got to go in the snow… It was really fun, Shiro.”

“I’m glad,” Shiro hummed, “And we’ll have plenty more fun in the future, but right now we have to see our snow angels, right?”

“Oh! Right,” Keith said eagerly, having seemingly forgotten why they were laying in the snow.

“Carefully, okay? We don’t want to ruin the shape before we see it,” Shiro warned when Keith sat up quickly. The hybrid gave a slow nod, maneuvering carefully to his feet before he stepped from the imprint on the ground, walking on his toes in the snow to avoid messing up the snow angel. When Shiro joined him at his side, Keith stared up at him with expectant eyes, a smile flashing over his face before he grasped at his hand and turned around to look at the shapes in the snow.

“See? They kind of look like angels,” Shiro laughed, reaching to brush snow out off of the back of Keith’s hat and out of his hair, “Do you see it?”

“Yes!” Keith nodded with vigor, “They do look like angels,” he sighed happily, “And since we were holding hands it’s like they’re holding hands too!” he gasped in delight, pointing to where the shapes overlapped, “See?”

“That’s true,” Shiro nodded, reaching down to retake Keith’s hand in his own, “Let’s go get warmed up and get some sleep.” Keith consented with a nod and a sleepy yawn, and Shiro led the both of them back inside, locking the door to the backyard before he bent to unlace Keith’s boots and then his own, leaving them by the door to the dry rather than tracking melting snow through the house.

Now back inside, Keith was clearly ready to go back to bed, his movement slow and tired as he tried to pull the zipper on his coat with his mittens still on. He didn’t have to ask for help before Shiro was at his side, easing the damp mittens off his hands only for Keith to grasp his hands in his own, his cold-reddened fingers slipping between Shiro’s own.

“Your hands are warm, Shiro,” Keith murmured, “You’re always so warm, like a furnace.”

“Yes, well, probably to keep you warm, huh? Your hands are freezing,” Shiro remarked, drawing Keith’s hands in his own up to his lips, letting his warm breath cascade over his cold fingers, “A little better?” he asked out, earning a nod from Keith before he eased his hands back down, reaching to tug down the zipper on the companion’s jacket, easing it off his shoulders as he shivered.

In another few minutes, their warm clothes were in a rather soggy pile on Shiro’s bedroom floor, but he figured he would pick them up in the morning. Keith was already tucked up in bed in warm, dry pajamas, watching him with sleepy, half-lidded eyes as he shrugged on a fresh t-shirt himself. The companion shifted as soon as he got into the bed, sliding closer to him until Keith was pressed to his chest, his fingers curling lightly into his shirt and his head nestled up under his chin.

“Are you still cold?” Shiro asked softly, pulling the blankets over the two of them before he wrapped his arms easily around Keith’s smaller torso, holding the companion close.

“A little,” Keith’s voice came soft and sleepy to answer his question, “But I’ll be warm with you here.”

“I’m sure you will,” Shiro smiled softly, dragging his fingers slowly through Keith’s hair, feeling how some strands were still damp from the snow, “I’ll always do my best to keep you warm, Keith.” The companion’s ears were a bit cold against his fingers so he petted them softly, warming the delicate, velvety skin and sleek fur under his hands, quickly easing long, satisfied purrs from Keith’s throat. His purrs didn’t last long considering he was asleep in only a few minutes, but Shiro kept up the gentle ministrations until he felt tired himself, eventually falling asleep with his companion still cuddled close in his arms.

* * *

 

Unfortunately, there hadn’t been enough snow to stop any work day the next morning, but Keith seemed satisfied with their nighttime romp in the snow. Despite being a little harder to coax out of bed than normal, he was as energetic as he had been lately. Even though they couldn’t spend a whole day in pajamas watching movies, Shiro still knew they would get to eventually, and instead they went on with their regular routine.

He brought Keith to Coran’s office for his regular Thursday hours, and then drove the both of them to the police station, spending a generally normal day doing work and interacting with his coworkers before they went home for the night.

The next day at work, however, his coworkers seemed antsy to get him to actually spend a night out with them rather than just taking Keith home to eat a quiet dinner and watch movies on the couch as they normally did.

“Shirogane,” Iverson griped at him from across the break room, “You haven’t been out with us since you got Keith, and we get that, but it’s been a while and you definitely deserve a night off… To just relax, you know?”

“I wouldn’t want to leave, Keith home alone,” Shiro said firmly as he filled his mug with coffee, “And I don’t want to bring him since he probably wouldn’t like going out to anywhere you want to go,” he shrugged as he took a sip, “It’s not fair to him…”

“Not fair to who?” Keith’s voice startled him as the companion peeked into the room with Hunk behind him, treading carefully into the room to look from Shiro to Matt and Iverson at the table before his eyes skirted back to his owner, “What are you- talking about?”

“Shiro doesn’t want to go out with us,” Matt shrugged, reclining back in his chair.

“Go where?” Keith asked, his ears flicking up a bit.

“We used to go out at least once a month before Shiro’s took you in,” Iverson commented, “But he doesn’t want to leave you at home is all.”

“Oh…” Keith murmured before he shrugged a shoulder, “I could come wherever you go too, right?”

“Of course you could,” Shiro cut in, setting his coffee down to approach the companion, “But I don’t know if you’d want to… It’s really nothing special.”

“Can Hunk come too?” Keith asked, cocking his head to the side, “It would be fun maybe,” he admitted.

“Uh, yeah, of course,” Shiro said, blinking in surprise at Keith’s willingness, “If it’s alright with you to go out to- a bar kind of place, Keith,” he said slowly.

“Mhm, it’s okay,” Keith nodded, smiling softly in return, “If it’s not fun, we’ll just leave, right?”

“Of course,” Shiro nodded before he looked up to Matt and Iverson, giving them a reluctant nod, “Fine, fine, you win… We’ll go, but only for a little while.”

“Sounds fun!” Hunk grinned from the doorway, “I’ll give Lance a text and see if he wants to swing by wherever we go if he gets off work early enough,” he offered, “I’ve been trying to convince him to come meet you all for a while now.”

“The more the merrier then,” Matt said, “I think we all get off by nine so we’ll just meet in the locker room.” Shiro agreed to that and cast a look over at Keith. He was glad the companion was willing to try new things with more people, but he knew he would have to keep a close eye on him to make sure he wasn’t overwhelmed or anything.

Keith didn’t seem to phased by the evening plan, spending the rest of the work day napping in Shiro’s office before Shiro roused him a few minutes before his shift ended so they could meet up with everyone else.

The companion was still a bit sleepy on the ride over to the club several of the officers had agreed on, but by the time they were there he was looking out the window expectantly, blinking at the bright lights on the outside.

“Got your hat on?” Shiro asked once he turned the car off, looking over to the companion, “Hang on, it’s a little crooked,” he smiled as he reached to adjust it, feeling one of Keith’s ears flicking against his hand as he fixed the fabric, “There you go. Just stay close to me, alright?”

“Right,” Keith nodded firmly, “I hope it’s fun Shiro…”

“If you’re not comfortable, we’ll go straight home, okay?” Shiro promised, taking Keith’s hand in his own for reassurance, “We’ll just go home and do what we usually do, just you and me.”

“Okay, but I think it’ll be- interesting at least to see for a little while,” Keith shrugged, his fingers squeezing lightly around Shiro’s hand, “Should we go?”

“Yeah, of course… Everyone’s already here I bet,” he smiled. He released Keith’s hand to get out of the car, but easily took it up once they were both out of the car, walking towards the door to the bar. Luckily the man at the door didn’t ask for an ID. He had a card for Keith in his wallet identifying him as his companion, but he had never had the displeasure of using it. He’d rather not use it ever if he could get away with it. Even looking at it reminded him of the fact that he owned Keith and it always made a sad feeling start up in his heart, but Keith at his side looked like just another regular bar-goer, a bit timid maybe, but normal nonetheless.

“Shiro! Keith!” He looked up to the sound of their names when he entered the loud bar, blinking over to where he saw Hunk, Matt, and a few other officers in a large booth table in the corner. He kept his hold tight on Keith’s hand as he led him over to the table, sliding into the booth after the companion so he could sit next to Hunk.

After that, the table dissolved into talk about work and other topics with several rounds of drinks being delivered to them. Shiro steered away from anything alcoholic so he could drive home, and Keith copied him, quietly ordering a soda that he sipped while listening to the conversation over the loud music.

“Lance said he was too busy to hang out tonight,” Hunk sighed as he took a gulp of his drink, “He probably didn’t want to come I bet…”

“Why not?” Keith piped up, “You- you’re _together_ , right?”

“Yeah, of course, but he didn’t really like when I got transferred to work with you guys,” he shrugged, “We don’t really talk about work much anymore because- well, he- he doesn’t consider what we do _real_ police work, he says,” he huffed, rolling his eyes, “It’s kind of a sore subject still so… I should have expected he wouldn’t come.”

“I’m sure he’ll come around eventually,” Matt said, “Just withhold your cooking until he comes crawling back,” he grinned.

The conversation spiraled from there for another hour or so and Shiro let himself relax a little bit, but he still kept Keith’s hand in his own under the table just in case the companion needed him, and after only a little while longer, Keith squeezed softly on his fingers, getting his attention from whatever Iverson was talking about.

“C-can we go home now?” Keith asked softly so much so that he had to strain to hear over the noise in the room, “I- I don’t feel good…”

“Yes, we can go,” Shiro murmured back, giving him a reassuring smile, “What doesn’t feel good?”

“I-I don’t know,” Keith mumbled, giving his head a tiny shake, “Kind of- light-headed,” he got out, “Maybe it’s the noise…”

“Let’s get you home then,” Shiro nodded, moving to slide from the booth to the floor, waiting for the companion to follow, “I’m going to take Keith home. It’s pretty late and he’s not feeling so hot,” he explained to the officers there, keeping his tone light despite his own worry.

“Ta-Takashi,” Keith whimpered out, immediately getting Shiro’s attention away from anything but the companion. Keith was on his feet by then, standing shakily at his side and gripping at his abdomen, his face devoid of whatever natural color it held before, “M-my stomach hurts… A-and my chest it- feels tight,” he rasped out. In the next moment, Shiro felt himself moving without thought, grasping the companion in his arms at the sight of Keith’s knees buckling, sending the companion crumpling towards the ground. Only Shiro’s arms stopped him from hitting the floor and he quickly gathered the hybrid close. He could hear cries of dismay from the other officers at the table, but his attention was only on the companion trembling in his arms.

“Keith, hey, hey, you’re okay,” he said hurriedly, “You’re okay-” he looked up wildly to Matt as Keith let out a pained sound in his arms, “Call 911,” he said urgently, his voice raising almost to a yell, “I-I think someone might have- slipped him something… Oh God, Keith…” The companion was shaking hard in his arms, his arms wrapped around his middle as he choked out pained sounds. His eyes were squeezed shut but Shiro could see that his eyelashes were wet as he let out tiny sobs from the pain, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

“Hey! You there!” Iverson’s voice boomed over the music and he heard the older officer and Hunk chasing after someone, telling whoever it was to stop running, maybe even the person responsible for Keith’s state. Iverson was great at picking out suspicious people in anyplace, but Shiro couldn’t focus on that right now. All he knew was that Keith was suffering in his arms, trembling so hard Shiro could barely hold him. His chest was heaving for air and with the need to be sick, but it didn’t seem like he could get anything up, only continue to quake in anguish.

“Keith,” he breathed urgently, only for the companion to hear, “H-hang on, okay? Help is coming… I’ve got you, sweetheart, I’m right here…”

“Takashi,” Keith all but sobbed the next moment, “ _Takashi_ …”

“I know it hurts, but I’m here,” Shiro whispered, his voice cracking, “Help’s coming… Just hold on for me…”

And once again he was struck with Keith, hurt and suffering rather than thriving. He had been so alive lately, so much better, and Shiro didn’t even want to imagine what this setback would do to his progress. He felt tears burning in his own eyes as Keith let out a strangled cry of pain and there was nothing he could do but sit and wait and hope that his companion would be okay.

All he could do was try and soothe Keith’s pain away as the sound of sirens filled his ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya have it... Plz don't hate me for cliffhanger......! I will do my very very best to get the next chapter done speedily!! ₍₍ ᕕ( * ⊙ ヮ ⊙ * )ᕗ⁾⁾ 
> 
> At this point, we're only two chapters away from.... Sheith smooches ;3c Be ready....
> 
> As always, please come find me on twitter [@leokuumi](https://twitter.com/leokuumi) and on tumblr [here at carbonfootprintao3](carbonfootprintao3.tumblr.com)!! ∑d(ﾟ∀ﾟd) I talk about sheith way too much ahaha ;w;
> 
> THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO THE WONDERFUL ANDY WHO'S BIRTHDAY WAS YESTERDAY!!! I love Andy and Andy loves nyas <33 [@HeyZambie](https://twitter.com/heyzambie)
> 
> Thank you again for reading and leaving a comment!! I'll be back soon with chapter 13!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!! Happy season 2 everyone!! I only just watched it yesterday because I'm a fraud.... Don't look at me //w\\\
> 
> BUT ANYWAY back at it again with another chapter :3c I still can't believe how long this fic has gotten and I just wanted to thank you all for 12.5k hits and over 900 kudos??!?! Waaaah!?!??! That's really so amazing to me and I'm sure you are all sick of hearing me say it but, Thank you so muuccch <33
> 
> Anywho, without further ado, chapter 13! 
> 
> Seeya in the end notes!

Shiro knew how loud sirens could be; the sirens on his cop car were deafening to say the least, but for whatever reason when the ambulance pulled up to the outside of the club, it was almost as if he couldn’t hear the wailing sound.

The pitch of it didn’t reach his ears.

He was numb to everything but _Keith_.

He couldn’t hear anything but the choked sounds of agony trickling from Keith’s pale lips as he tried desperately to soothe the companion, holding him tightly, carding fingers through his hair, brushing cold sweat and tear tracks from his forehead and cheeks. His skin was so colorless, any bit of pigment drained from his cheeks, a sickly white dominating his usually healthy complexion. His grip was weak as Shiro tried to take his hand, tried to get him to squeeze his fingers back, tried to get him to respond even a little bit.  Ragged gasps left his stark lips in a pattern far too shallow and choppy for Shiro’s liking, his pulse fluttering erratically when Shiro passed his fingers over his carotid, and all these observations just made him feel more helpless.

Useless.

He was useless to do anything in that moment. Keith was hurting and suffering, and he was utterly _useless_.

“Shiro!” A hand came down on his shoulder heavy and urgent and he jerked his head up to see Hunk standing there, “Come on, Shiro! The paramedics are here.”

He managed a nod, shakily getting to his feet with Keith held tightly in his arms. The paramedics were right outside the door to the club, pulling their stretcher from the back of the ambulance, and he felt his body freeze at the sight. Even though Keith was shaking in his arms, whimpering in pain, something inside him didn’t want to put Keith down, to have them take his companion away from him.

_He_ was supposed to be the one to protect Keith, to _save_ him, and now he was nothing compared to the people who could actually help him.

But he knew that Keith was in danger, and Keith needed to be as comfortable as possible, so he set his companion down on the stretcher, keeping a hold on his limp hand while the other paramedics strapped him down.

“Status?” one of the paramedics asked urgently, looking to him, “ _Sir_! His _status_?” The second call brought him back enough to speak, looking from Keith to the paramedic with a quick nod as Hunk nudged from forward a bit from behind.

“He’s- a male cat companion, early twenties,” he rattled off, “I- he has his information printed- here, here,” he stammered, reaching to pull the chain holding Keith’s dog tags from around the companion’s neck, “His- weight and height and- blood type, allergies… Everything, it’s- they’re all on there…”

He watched as the paramedic scanned the information before giving a short nod, looing back up at him again, “And you’re his owner?”

“Yes,” Shiro got out quickly, giving a short nod, “He’s mine…”

“Patient’s pulse is thready and irregular, breathing is labored. He’s showing signs of shock,” the other paramedic listed off, “We should move.”

“I-! I think he was drugged,” Shiro got out, hurrying forward as they started to push the stretcher towards the waiting ambulance, “I-I don’t know what it is but- wait!”

“Sir, if you want your companion to be okay, you need to step back,” the paramedic cut him off quickly, “You can meet us at the hospital, but situations like this are time sensitive.”

Shiro knew that, of course he knew that. He had some similar training to the paramedic, but in the moment he wasn’t a cop.

He was an owner, and a terrified owner at that.

He was Keith’s _owner_ and they were taking his companion away.

“Wait!” He yelled again, rushing towards the stretcher before they could hoist it into the ambulance, nearly elbowing one of the paramedics out of the way, “Keith,” he breathed, finding Keith’s clammy hand again and cupping the hybrid’s pale cheek in his palm. There was already a mask place over his nose and mouth, a bag on one end filled to the brim with oxygen for him to take in, “Keith, sweetheart, everything is going to be okay, alright? Just nod if you understand me, or squeeze my hand, _anything…_ Just- everything will be okay. I-I’ll see you soon, baby. I promise…”

A high, desperate whimper left Keith’s throat then as he shifted his head towards the sound of Shiro’s voice, his eyelids fluttering weakly in an attempt to open his eyes before his fingers gave a feeble squeeze against Shiro’s own, clearly using all the strength he could muster in the one action. It was something though, a response to his promise, and it would have to be enough too because the next moment the paramedics were moving again, lifting Keith up into the ambulance before clambering in after him and slamming the doors shut.

The ambulance left quickly, sirens blaring once again, and Shiro found himself staring after it in the cold parking lot. He wanted to run after it, scream and tell them to bring Keith back to him. He remembered how terrified Keith had been when they first met, when he carried Keith and held him in an ambulance all the way to the hospital. Keith hadn’t even wanted to be put down then, starved for a warm touch and too frightened to even speak.

He couldn’t imagine how scared his companion was now, alone and in pain, surrounded by people he didn’t know in a strange place he wouldn’t recognize upon opening his eyes.

It was his fault.

His fault for not insisting more firmly that a place like this was no place for Keith. They could have had a normal evening at home. They could be at home in bed as usual after dinner and a movie. Keith would be dozing lightly against his chest while he caught up on some quick reading before sleeping. He could have had Keith purring softly in his arms, his tail tickling his shins lightly and curling around his calves under the blankets, and come morning everything would have been fine, just _fine_.

Instead he was standing in the middle of a half-empty parking lot, the tips of his fingers and his ears slowly going numb from the cold night air, and Keith wasn’t with him.

Keith was _gone_.

“Shiro?” A voice sounded behind him, jolting him back from his thoughts so quickly that he stumbled backwards. A hand pressed to the small of his back to steady him before Hunk crossed in front of him with Matt at his side, “Shiro? Hey, you okay? We should go over to the hospital, alright? I’ll drive us,” Hunk said slowly, but the sound of his voice seemed so far away. Still, he managed a short, jerky nod, swallowing around the lump in his throat as he finally tore his gaze away from the direction that ambulance had driven off in.

The hospital. That was where Keith was. That was where he had to be, to make sure his companion was even remotely okay or even still-

He froze at the thought, his feet stopping from where he had started walking with Hunk and Matt, his heart suddenly pounding wildly in his chest.

“What if he-” he choked out, his breath coming as a rush of white in the cold air, “Keith, he- what if he’s not _okay_?”

“Shiro-” Matt started, but Shiro wasn’t hear him after that, his mind sinking back into the terrifying thoughts that seemed set on plaguing him.

What if he never got to hold Keith again, or when he did Keith would be so cold instead of _warm_ and alive?

This couldn’t be the end. He couldn’t have saved Keith, protected him, nurtured him, grown close to him, grown to _adore_ and _cherish_ him only to lose him… It wasn’t supposed to be this way. As much as he liked to avoid acknowledging the truth, he was Keith’s _owner_ ; the one person who Keith trusted more than anyone. It was his responsibility to keep Keith safe and healthy, to treasure him, feed him and clothe him, and hold him when he wanted.

He had failed.

He had utterly and completely _failed_.

And Keith was paying the price.

His arms were empty and his heart was aching in a way he had never felt, searing as it rattled erratic and terrified against his ribcage that seemed tighter and tighter every passing second.

“Shiro!” Matt’s voice was distant but audible, and smaller hands curled around his wrists, giving him a squeeze, “Hey, Shiro, can you hear me? Let’s sit down. You need to just- breathe, okay? Come on…”

He hardly remembered stumbling over to a bench outside the club with Matt’s guidance, sitting down heavily on the cold metal. The vibrations from the music inside the building reverberated through the cool wall pressed to his back, but the sensation seemed to bring him back a bit more and he took a ragged breath deep into his chest, letting the air back out shakily.

The warm weight of Matt’s hand rested between his shoulder blades as he hunched over, pressing his head into his hands. The icy metal of his prosthesis against his face made him flinch, but Matt’s hand moved just slightly over his back, a trace of calming nostalgia. He hadn’t felt this panicked in so long, but Matt had likely been there for the last time, as he had been for almost all of his recovery.

“Just breathe, Shiro,” Matt said softly, his voice becoming more and more clear with every breath Shiro sucked in and shakily exhaled, “Keith isn’t going anywhere, Shiro, I swear… Iverson is having the situation inside, and you got him to the people who will help him in time. He’s going to be alright. He’s going to get through this. You both are,” he urged, “You just need to breathe and relax... We can’t take you to see him until you calm down.”

In his rational mind, Shiro knew Matt was right, but the task at hand was trying to force that state of cognizance back to the forefront of his thoughts, and to breathe to calm his racing heart and starving lungs.

Keith needed him to calm down.

Keith needed him to be as level as possible so he could be there for him.

Keith was in pain and probably so scared, and he knew he needed to force away his own fear until his companion was alright again, until Keith was in his arms again.

All he wanted was to see his smile again and laugh again, to see his cheeks pink with happiness and life instead of the stark white they had been when he was taken away from him.

_Keith needed him._

He repeated that mantra in his head until he felt himself relaxing more with each shaky breath, the muscles in his shoulders and back and trembling arms slowly loosening as far as they could go. Of course he was still tense, but he knew he couldn’t be a complete mess when going into the hospital.

“I should drive your car, just so you have some way of getting home,” Matt remarked, the normalcy of his comment dragging Shiro back even further from the mentally anguishing though still swirling in the back of his mind, “Do you have your keys?”

“Yeah… Yeah, here,” he breathed out, sitting back on the bench to reach inside his coat pocket, dropping his keys into Matt’s palm, “We should go… I probably need to be there as him, you know, his owner…”

“Right,” Matt smiled softly, his tone of voice level before he stood and offered Shiro has hand to help him up, which Shiro took after a beat. He followed Matt and Hunk to where his car was waiting, sliding into the passenger’s seat and doing his best to ignore the fact that _Keith_ always sat there. The seat was reclined back farther than he preferred because Keith liked to curl up and take naps on long drives or whenever they got stuck in traffic. The backseat was home to a permanent blanket that Keith had moved to the car for such occasions, and Shiro had found that sitting in traffic while stroking his hand through Keith’s hair while the companion dozed was better to pass the time than listening to the radio.

So he didn’t scoot the seat up a bit or realign the recline in it, knowing that Keith would want it exactly as he had left it for most comfort the next time he got in the car, which would hopefully be when Shiro took him home.

The roads were fairly empty on the ride to the hospital, and Matt was going a bit above the speed limit to get there more quickly, but Shiro didn’t care. A speed limit really didn’t matter when he had no idea what was happening to his companion.

They arrived at the hospital and Matt pulled up to the ambulance bay, letting Shiro and Hunk out before he drove away, saying something about finding parking, but Shiro really couldn’t focus on anything else in that moment but finding Keith.

He made his way to floor that hosted the Companion Care Unit with Hunk following behind him, rushing towards the reception desk as soon as he spotted it from the elevator.

“My companion, he was brought here,” he got out, letting out a long breath before he continued, “His name is Keith, he’s a cat hybrid, he’s been here before so he should be in your system,” he rattled off, digging into his pocket for his wallet, “Here’s my ID, a-and his registration, and my insurance,” he offered up, holding out all the cards to the receptionist, “I just- I need to know how he is… Please…”

“Alright, one moment please, sir,” the receptionist nodded quickly, taking the proffered cards as she typed quickly into the system, each click of the keyboard setting Shiro’s teeth on edge more and more, “Your companion is still in a procedure room,” she listed off, “The doctors will be done with him soon and he’ll be moved to a room in the hybrid ICU. The doctor can tell you more when they’re finished.”

“You can’t tell me anything?” Shiro pressed, and he could feel his heart getting more frantic at the completely lack of information, “Please, I’m his _owner_. You have to have more information on him, right? Please, I just need-”

“Hey, Shiro, _Shiro_ , it’s okay,” Hunk said quickly, his hand falling onto his shoulder, “You know what protocol is… When the doctor comes out, they’ll tell you everything, okay? We should just go sit and wait.” Hunk didn’t seem to want to wait for him to answer, leading them over to the chairs in the corner of the waiting room after thanking the receptionist.

“I _know_ they have more information on him,” Shiro said in a hushed whisper, sending a glare towards the receptionist even though she ha turned back towards the computer, “Do you have your badge on you? That could help-”

“Shiro,” Hunk sighed softly, cutting him off, “It’ll be okay… I know you’re worried, but just try and stay calm. I’m sure they’ll let you see him soon,” he smiled a bit, “Besides, I don’t think whatever happened tonight will even be covered by our division so a badge would be kinda useless. They’ll have to call in a companion force from the next precinct over because of all the conflicts of interest and everything.”

“Right, right, I know,” Shiro sighed, letting out a long breath as he pressed his forehead into his palms. He knew he would have to speak to someone later, and unfortunately it wouldn’t be an officer he knew. Only a year or so ago had a law been passed that all companions admitted to any hospital would be investigated fully. It caused for a lot of annoyance from tax payers, but a lot of new jobs sprang up in the companion departments of police precincts, which was a good thing. There had been a lot more arrests made on abusive owners, even on those who took their companions to get patched up at small clinics and companion veterinarians to avoid suspicion.

Shiro couldn’t help but wonder how Keith’s life would have been different if only people had cared this much to create legislature even a decade in the past. They would have likely never met, but at least Keith wouldn’t have been hurt so badly.

Of course, it was hard to think of himself as higher than any of the people who had abused Keith in his life. It was his fault Keith was even in this situation, and he didn’t know how he could possibly make it better. He could only hope that Keith wouldn’t be too traumatized from it, and that he himself wouldn’t be too heavily scrutinized as an owner. He didn’t even want to think about the possibility of having his companion taken away from him. Just the knowledge that it could happen sent a wave if pain through his chest, his heart aching at chance it could even be mentioned by any officer who came to talk to him about what had happened.

“Mr. Shirogane?” His head snapped up at the sound of his name and he bolted to his feet, crossing the room in three quick strides to where a doctor was waiting with a clipboard chart in his hands.

“That’s me,” he said hurriedly, “Is Keith okay? Can I see him? Where is he?” he asked frantically, but the doctor remained stoic, his eyes moving behind him for a moment.

“I’m sorry, sir. Is this a friend of yours?” the doctor asked, and Shiro looked quickly to see that Hunk had followed him.

“Yes, yeah, he is,” Shiro said quickly, “Is that a problem?”

“Well, we have your companion in intensive care for the rest of the night,” the doctor started slowly, “We will permit you to see him as his owner, but we cannot permit your friend to know his status nor see him since his circumstances haven’t been explored fully yet,” the doctor explained.

“It’s cool!” Hunk said before Shiro could try to protest, “I’ll just be out here, Shiro, and I’m sure when Matt comes back with your car keys the nurses can give them to you.” Shiro nodded quickly, his mind not on anything but the impending words from the doctor, but he offered his friend a nod of thanks before looking back forward.

“Your companion was dosed with a high concentration of a substance we usually see used in humans as a date-rape drug,” the doctor started, “However because of his biology, the drug had a different affect on him, acting more like a poison or lethal agent rather than an incapacitating agent when absorbed into his blood stream,” he continued, and Shiro could feel his heart sinking with every bit of new information.

“S-so, is he _okay_? Is he going to be alright? Can I see him? You said he was in intensive care so what does that mean?” he asked shakily, forcing himself to remember Matt’s reminder to breathe from earlier.

“We heavily sedated him for the pain, and then pumped his stomach to get out whatever remnants of the drug that hadn’t yet entered his bloodstream,” the doctor said slowly, “But it seems he’ll be alright. It was a good thing he wasn’t drinking anything alcohol-based or he would be much worse off. If that had been the case, I doubt he would have arrived here in time to help much,” he said seriously, “However his body did absorb some of what he was given, which affected his breathing and made his heart rate irregular as he stated showing symptoms of shock so we are giving him oxygen and fluids, and monitoring him overnight, just until the sedation and the rest of the agent wears off.”

“ _Okay_ ,” Shiro breathed out, forcing himself to swallow around the lump in his throat as he listened to the doctor,” Can I- see him, please? I _need_ to see him.”

“Of course. I’ll take you to him,” the doctor nodded, closing the chart and beckoning for him to follow.

The doctor led him through the halls at a pace that was far too slow for Shiro’s liking, especially with all his fears still running through his mind, worsened by the doctor’s information on Keith’s status. He couldn’t even imagine how scared Keith had been, not to mention in pain, unable to breathe properly with his heartbeat skipping erratically in his chest.

He was supposed to have been the one to take away that pain for the foreseeable future, but now it was like they were right back where they started, and Shiro hated himself for it.

“He probably won’t wake up until tomorrow,” the doctor said as he stopped by a door, “We’ll probably have moved him out of the HICU before that even happens. Since you’re his owner, you can stay as long as you want, but just don’t expect him to wake up for a while with the sedation we gave him.”

Keith’s room was warm when he entered, and that was good since Shiro knew how much the companion disliked being cold on almost all occasions. His companion was reclined back in the bed, the blankets pulled up to his midsection and multiple tubes and wires running down to various machines in the room. As the doctor had said, tubing that ended with the cannula secured under his nose supplied him with oxygen, and Shiro could see that stat reflected on the heart monitor that was also attached. There were leads coming from under the hospital gown he was dressed in, the wires monitoring his heartbeat as closely as possible, and an IV was in his arms, slowly dripping fluids back into his system after the ordeal he went through.

“Keith,” Shiro whispered out, moving to his side slowly, noiselessly moving a chair along with him as he sat at his side, “God, Keith…. I’m so _sorry_ ,” he choked out, reaching to take Keith’s hand in his own, hating how the companion’s skin was cool to the touch and still too pale for his liking, “I’m here, okay, sweetheart? I’m here, and I’m not going to leave you. I’ll be right here when you wake up and everything is going to be just _fine_ ,” he forced out, feeling and hearing his voice cracking on the words.

Keith didn’t respond of course. He didn’t miraculously open his eyes and smile at him and tell him everything would be okay in return. The words were mostly for Shiro’s sake, to hear them out loud even if they were in his own voice, and maybe somehow Keith could hear him too and feel a bit safer and protected after the pain.

He reached out, stroking Keith’s bangs back from his forehead and slowly stroking his thumb down the companion’s cheek, smiling softly despite the burning threat of tears in his eyes at the feeling of soft, supple skin against his hand. Keith was so different from the last time Shiro had sat at his side in the hospital. His cheeks were no longer gaunt as they had been when he found him, instead round and healthy in appearance, and he was sure when Keith finally woke up the normal soft pink shade of his cheeks would return, especially if he could get even a small smile out of him. He was no longer thin and broken, his muscles holding far more tone and definition, and that made it hurt even more that he was in here.

Even without a cast on his arm or bandages wrapped around his ribs, he was hurt _again_ , and that wasn’t supposed to have happened. Even though Shiro had tried to keep him safe, to treat him right and make sure he was healthy and healing from everything in the past, he was still right back where they started.

“I’m sorry,” he croaked out a whisper into the quiet of the room, “I’m so _sorry_ , Keith…” He passed his thumb slowly over the back of Keith’s hand, raising his hand to his lips to press a soft kiss to his knuckles, clasping his hand between both of his own after. He could feel Keith’s skin warming in his hold and that offered him a little bit of comfort for what he knew would be a long night ahead.

\--

Eventually, he fell asleep on the edge of Keith’s bed, hunched over in the chair at his side, and the sound of the door opening in the morning woke him up. Two nurses smiled at him as he sat up quickly, giving them a nod in greeting before they began checking Keith over. The companion was still unconscious, but he looked better than the night before. He was less pale in complexion, and his breaths were coming at a slow, deeper pace. That was reassuring anyway, but he still looked towards the nurses for answers.

“How is he?” he asked out, clearing his throat after from the roughness of sleep, “Is he doing okay?”

“His vitals are much better than last night,” one of the nurses offered up, “We’ll probably send some orderlies in to move him to another room in a few minutes,” she smiled as the other nurse hang a new bag of IV solution on Keith’s bed, “I’m sure the sedation will wear off in another few hours. We just wanted to make sure he was fully out for the time it took his body to get rid of the substance he ingested.”

“He was in a lot of pain, wasn’t he,” Shiro murmured, squeezing Keith’s hand gently in his own, hating even the thought of his companion being in pain while he was supposed to be getting the rest he deserved.

“The sedation prevented him from feeling most of it,” the nurse reassured him, “And I’m sure having you here is helping too… Not a lot of owners spend all night at their companion’s bedside,” she smiled, “Seeing you here when he wakes up will be the best thing for him I think.”

“They’ll be in soon to move him, and of course you can accompany him to the new room,” the other nurse said after he finished checking the site of Keith’s IV. Shiro thanked them as they left the room, letting out a long breath before he turned back to Keith, giving his sleeping face a tired smile.

“We’ll be out of here soon, Keith,” he murmured, “Everything will be okay.” He squeezed Keith’s hand again, dragging his thumb slowly over the soft skin on the back of his hand. He continued the soothing touch until he heard the door open again behind him and two orderlies entered the room, giving him reassuring smiles as he moved away from the bed, allowing them to do whatever they needed to get ready to move Keith’s bed from that room to another.

The move took a while, but eventually they got Keith set up in a regular patient room. It was roomier with a window on one wall, and Shiro was sure Keith would appreciate the sunlight when he woke up. He knew how much Keith liked napping in the sunlight after all.

They were alone for a little while again before Shiro heard another knock at the door and a nurse opened it, giving him an exasperated smile before she spoke, “Your companion- has a lot of people in the waiting room,” she said, “They promised to be quiet if I let them in.”

“Oh, I-” Shiro started, confusion running through him for a moment before he door opened wider and Hunk and Matt filed in followed by Iverson and Allura and about a dozen more officers from the precinct, most of whom were holding vases of flowers, “Guys, what are you all doing here?” he gaped, staring at them in surprise, “How long had you been waiting.”

“Some of us a while,” Matt shrugged, “But we didn’t want to leave you and Keith alone after all, and I still had your car keys,” he smiled as he held them up.

“Everyone wanted to make sure you and Keith were alright,” Allura said gently, her eyes softening as she looked towards Keith and then focused back on him, “And almost everyone insisted on bringing flowers, just so he has something nice to wake up to, other than you being here of course,” she laughed softly, earning grins from the other cops as they quietly moved around the room, setting flowers on the small table next to Keith’s bed until it was completely full. A few vases sat on the window sill, and a vase of bright yellow and white daffodils from Hunk was placed on the moveable table on Keith’s hospital bed.

“Just let us know if you need anything at all, Shiro,” Iverson spoke up, his voice as gruff as usual but his hard eyes betrayed his caring to the others in the room, “We’re only a call away.”

“And if you can, keep us up to date on Keith maybe?” Hunk spoke up, a worried smile on his lips, “Just like, when he wakes up and stuff… Just so we know.”

“Of course I will,” Shiro said with a firm nod, “He wouldn’t want you guys to be worried. I’ll tell you as soon as he wakes up, and if he’s open for visitors, I’ll let you know.”

“Thanks, Shiro,” Hunk grinned, some relief coming over his features, “We’ll let you guys have some space.” They filed out of the room after that, giving Shiro various waves and reassuring smiles before the door closed and he was left in the quiet with Keith again.

The room was basically filled with more flowers than Shiro had ever seen in one hospital room, and the gentle aroma from the various species of flower had started to fill the room was a sweet scent. Seeing the vases and the splashes of color their contained flowers brought to the room, eased the weight on Shiro’s heart just a little bit, and he had a feeling Keith would greatly appreciate the gesture from all the officers at the station.

He just needed Keith to wake up. He _desperately_ needed him to wake up and be okay.

The wait only lasted a little while longer before Keith started to stir, attracting Shiro’s full attention as the companion shifted slightly in the bed, his fingers reflexively closing a bit in Shiro’s own as a soft sound trickled from his throat.

“Keith?” Shiro breathed out, standing quickly from his seat to gaze over the companion. He really out with shaky fingers to cup Keith’s cheek, stroking his thumb slowly over the companion’s skin as his eyelids fluttered.

He couldn’t help but to remember the last time Keith had woken up to him in the hospital. He had been terrified, frantic and panicked with no idea where he was, but Shiro was determined to keep him calm, to reassure him and keep him from being scared again.

“Hnn,” another quiet sound slipped from Keith’s throat, “Nnh… Taka-shi?” His eyes opened slowly, but as soon as the light fell onto the beautiful violet of his gaze, Shiro felt something inside him crumble.

“I’m here, I’m here,” he choked out, “I’m _here_ , Keith. You’re here with me. You’re safe and everything is okay, sweetheart. We’re _okay_ …” Keith was clearly still a bit out of it, blinking sluggishly several times before he let out a soft breath and leaned his cheek completely into Shiro’s palm, moving just slightly to nuzzle the skin there in an action that went straight to Shiro’s heart.

“What happened?” Keith asked out, his voice quiet and raspy, “Where… Is this the- the hospital?”

“Yeah, baby,” Shiro breathed out, “You’re in the hospital… Do you remember what happened?”

Keith’s eyebrows furrowed a bit in thought before he spoke again, “We were- at that place, right? It was loud,” he mumbled, “And then my- my stomach hurt and- you were holding me,” he listed off, “And then- I don’t remember after…”

“That’s okay, that’s okay,” Shiro soothed gently, “Let’s just get the doctor in here to take a look at you, okay?”

“Mhm,” Keith hummed softly, whining lowly when Shiro pulled his hand away from his cheek to press the call button for the nurses.

They came into the room quickly, and upon seeing that Keith was awake, left again only to return with the doctor Shiro had seen the night before. Keith only stared at them groggily as they checked his vitals for the doctor and changed his IV once more while the doctor looked over his chart.

“How are you feeling, Keith?” the doctor asked, giving him a smile.

“Tired,” Keith sighed out, “And just- kind of aching everywhere,” he admitted, his fingers closing a bit more around Shiro’s hand as he spoke.

“That’s expected after being under sedation for a while,” the doctor said, “I’m sure a long nap will do you some good. We thought it would be best to keep you under until the agent you were dosed with had completely worn off from your system.”

“Agent?” Keith mumbled in confusion, his brows furrowing again, “Like- a drug? Like catnip?”

“Not quite,” the doctor sighed, “You were dosed with a type of drug typically used on humans, and it didn’t sit well with you because of your different biology. We removed all we could of it, and it seems to have entirely worn off by now too. I’m sure after some rest, you’ll be as good as new, Keith.”

“That’s good to hear,” Shiro cut in, giving Keith’s hand a squeeze and sending him a soft smile, “So all he needs is- just rest?”

“Basically,” the doctor nodded, “We want to keep him here a day or so, just to make sure all the poison is out of his system and he’s no longer having breathing or heart trouble, but the most important thing for him is to get rest while he’s here, and then rest up more when you take him home.”

“Shiro always takes good care of me,” Keith murmured sleepily, his eyes half-lidded as he smiled up at Shiro from his pillow, but for some reason seeing that smile didn’t make the guilt in his heart fade even a bit.

“That’s good,” the doctor chuckled lightly, “I’ll let you get some rest, Keith. You can call the nurses if you need anything, and I’ll be by to check in tomorrow.” The doctor collected Keith’s chart and left the room after that, leaving the two of them alone once more.

“So,” Shiro breathed out, forcing a smile onto his lips, “You should probably get some rest, Keith. A nap sounds good, huh?”

“Yeah,” Keith sighed out, though his eyes were a bit narrowed as he gazed up at him before he pursed his lips a bit into a tiny frown, “What’s the matter, Shiro?”

“I’m- what do you mean, Keith?” Shiro said quickly, a bit taken aback that even in his groggy exhausted state, Keith could still read him almost too well.

“You look- sad,” he said slowly, “And tired… I’m okay now, Shiro… You don’t- you don’t have to worry so much… I don’t like seeing you sad.”

“Keith,” Shiro got out, hating how his voice cracked on the name. How could Keith be so astute even when he could barely keep his eyes open? How could he just _know_ that he was absolutely _breaking_ inside? How could he knew that guilt was crushing the air from his lungs and that his heart was aching so badly, desperate to turn back the clock, “I’m just- I’m just so _sorry_ , Keith,” he choked out, the burning threat of tears flooding back into his eyes from the previous night, except this time he didn’t attempt to stop it.

“Sorry?” Keith asked out, pushing himself up a bit more against the recline of the hospital bed, “Why are you sorry? You didn’t do this to-”

“But I should have _stopped_ it!” Shiro said desperately, hearing and recognizing the sob that followed as his own, “God, I- I was supposed to keep you _safe_! I was supposed to make sure you were okay and never let anyone hurt you! And now- now this- it was _my_ _fault_ and I- I’m the one to blame… I’m the one that _hurt_ you in the end!”

“No you’re _not_ , Takashi!” Keith cut him off, his voice raising before the companion gave his hand a sharp tug, pulling him onto the bed with him before he hauled him close, crushing him into a hug with strength that Shiro didn’t know he could possess while being so tired, “This isn’t your fault,” he whispered, “Not your fault. And it’s not- it’s not _my_ fault either,” he breathed.

“ _Keith_ ,” Shiro croaked out, gripping tightly to the companion, holding the smaller boy against his chest as he buried his face into Keith’s hair, his tears dampening the soft black locks, “Keith, I was- I was just so _scared_ … I-I thought I was going to _lose_ you. I thought I would- put you in that ambulance and then- never see you again… I didn’t want to lose you. I _never_ want to lose you…”

“D-don’t cry, Takashi,” Keith’s voice came again before he felt his chin being lifted and cool hands cupped his cheeks. Keith’s thumbs were careful and slow as they swiped the tears away, “ _Please_ don’t cry, Takashi… I was scared too, and I didn’t want to leave you, but everything is okay… That’s what you said. You said everything would be okay and now it is,” he offered a teary smile, “I’m okay now… We’re okay.”

“You almost weren’t though,” Shiro got out, his voice cracking with tears over the words, “What if something like this happens again? What if I- can’t get you _help_ in time? What if-”

“Coran says,” Keith started quickly, cutting him off before he could keep going, “Coran says that, bad things happen to everyone… And most of the time it doesn’t even matter if you’re a regular person or a companion… Bad things just _happen_ , Takashi, and even though this happened to me, you were _there_ ,” he said firmly, “You were there, and I think- that’s all anyone really needs… As long as I have you, nothing _really_ bad can happen to me,” he smiled softly, his fingers still caressing Shiro’s damp cheeks.

That made sense, but hearing it come from Keith’s lips was staggering. It made sense, and Keith knew it to be true. Shiro knew that a few months earlier if this had happened, Keith would have gone so far backwards, back to distrust and fear, and he didn’t know if he would have been able to bring him back into the light again.

But he _wasn’t_ fearful.

In fact, his companion was the one still comforting him, as if everything up until then had been turned on its head.

Eventually Keith’s thumbs stilled when Shiro felt his tears slowing as he absorbed the hybrid’s words, and then Keith leaned forward, stretching his body upwards until his lips pressed soft and careful against Shiro’s forehead, an action Shiro had delivered unto him so many times in the past. His lips felt warm and soft against his forehead, and so wholly comforting that he felt as if all the stress and fear and guilt were cascading off of his body and out of his heart, leaving him exhausted.

“Want to take a nap with me, Takashi?” Keith asked softly when he pulled away, not waiting for an answer as he lay back into the bed, scooting over a bit before he pulled Shiro down with him as well, “You sat here all night, didn’t you… You look so tired.”

“Yeah... I wasn’t going to just- leave you _alone_ ,” Shiro said slowly, “A nap sounds good though,” he breathed out, a shudder going through him as he felt the exhaustion creeping even further over him. He laid down carefully in the bed, tugging at the blankets until they were over his companion before he pulled him close, wrapping him in his arms as Keith latched onto his shirt. For once, he felt himself falling asleep before Keith even did, and the last thing he saw before his eyes closed was Keith’s soft smile.

\--

When Shiro woke again feeling far more rested than before, Keith was still fast asleep, curled into his body in the most comfortable way he could manage with all the wires that were still connected to him. He seemed to be sleeping soundly so, after a moment to rub the grogginess from his eyes, Shiro fished his phone from his pocket, typing out a message to Hunk, Allura, and other guys at the station that Keith had woken up and was feeling better. Almost immediately the phone started buzzing with new messages coming back to him and he quickly silenced it, running a soothing hand through Keith’s hair when the companion shifted against him.

He could respond to them more later, but right then all he cared about was letting Keith get all the rest he needed. From the light coming in from under the blinds, it was likely mid-afternoon, and Shiro was certain Keith would be hungry when he woke up. He busied himself with simply stroking his fingers through his companion’s hair and against his ears while he napped, revealing in the soft sounds of comfort that trickled from Keith’s throat even now and then.

Eventually he started to doze off again, but woke to the feeling of Keith moving against him and then nuzzling at his neck, a low purr rumbling from his chest. When he opened his eyes, Keith was gazing up at him, a kind of sleepy warmth draped over him as he blinking slowly.

“Good afternoon,” Shiro smiled, rubbing his thumb slowly over the back of Keith’s ear, “Feeling better? More rested?”

“Mhm,” Keith hummed, letting a long yawn leave his lips, “I’m hungry… Can we get food?”

“Of course,” Shiro grinned, “I’ll call the nurse for you and she’ll bring you some food, and while that happens I’ll just get something the cafeteria and come back here to eat with you. Sound good?”

“Okay,” Keith beamed up at him, arching his head back a bit into the fingers still buried loosely in his hair, “I’m so glad you’re here with me, Shiro.”

“And I’m glad I’m here with you,” Shiro responded almost on reflex before he reached for the call button for the nurse.

When a nurse came into the room and began talking with Keith about what he wanted to eat, Shiro slipped out. After he quickly freshened up a bit in the bathroom, he made his way to the cafeteria, finding a pre-made sandwich that looked somewhat edible, a bag of chips, and a can of soda. The line to pay was annoyingly long, but finally he made his way back up to the floor where Keith was, finding his room again after two wrong turn and a helping hand from a nurse.

“-like your owner…” He paused at the closed door, his hand hovering above the handle, when he heard voices he didn’t recognize talking inside.

“I’ll ask again. Do you feel safe around your owner?”

He managed to get a quick peak into the small window on the door, narrowing his eyes at the sight of three officers from a companion unit he didn’t recognize talking to Keith. Keith seemed rather annoyed at them, his arms crossed over his chest and his head turned away, his ears pinning back in aggravation.

“Listen, you need to answer our questions completely before-”

“-before I come back?” Shiro finished the question darkly as he opened the door, leaving it open behind him as he walked in, “Can I help you, officers?”

“Just a routine questioning,” one of the officers said, “You need to wait outside.”

“Keith clearly doesn’t want to answer any of your questions,” Shiro said tersely.

“I already _did_ answer,” Keith huffed from the bed, “And they just keep _asking_ … I already told you: Shiro is good.”

“That’s not a complete answer,” the officer frowned, “And if you can’t answer all our questions in full, we do have the authority to remove you from your owner’s custody so that you can feel safe enough to answer everything completely.”

“I’m sorry, but wh-”

“No, you _don’t_ ,” Keith said quickly before Shiro could start to protest, the frown on his face deepening, “Shiro’s a better cop that all of you put together, and I’ve read all his books… You can’t just take me away from him because you don’t like my answer. I’m not in here because _he_ was cruel to me. I’m in here because he saved me from people who tried to hurt me. Did you even _read_ the report?”

“Well, I- we skimmed-”

“Exactly,” Keith huffed, “You should leave so Shiro and I can eat lunch together,” he said firmly, and clearly it wasn’t a suggestion.

“Sorry for the mix up,” one of the cops offered before the three of them left the room quickly, closing the door behind them.

“You’ve been reading all the boring files in my office then, huh?” Shiro grinned softly, moving back to his seat next to Keith’s bedside, “That’s impressive.”

“I was bored,” Keith mumbled, clearly bashful as he carefully pulled the table attached to his bed closer to him, reaching for a spoon for the soup the nurse had brought him, “And it was- interesting to read,” he admitted, shrugging his shoulder a bit.

“I’m glad you could find a use for it,” Shiro smiled as he unwrapped his sandwich, taking a bit of it as he waited for Keith to eat his soup in turn, “Something wrong with the food?”

“No I- I was just wondering if- _every_ patient has flowers like these in their room,” Keith hummed, reaching to gently touch the petals on the daffodils Hunk had left, “There are a lot of them, but is it this way for everyone? I didn’t have any when I was here last time,” he mused as he carefully lifted the vase into his lap, sniffing at the flowers with earnest.

“Of course not,” Shiro smiled, “Everyone brought those for you.”

“Everyone?” Keith asked, narrowing his eyes in confusion.

“Yeah. Hunk, Matt, Allura, _Iverson_ even… A bunch of people from the station came before you were awake and left them for you, just to brighten up the room a little,” Shiro explained, smiling at the growing shock and delight coming into Keith’s face, “They’ll be glad to know you like them. Those you’re holding are from Hunk.”

“W-wow, really?” Keith asked out quietly, blinking in shock at the flowers in his lap before he leaned in, sniffing at them more eagerly, his ears perked up at the aroma, “That’s…. So nice of them… I didn’t realize- I just didn’t think people cared that much.” After a moment, he jerked away, letting out a tiny sneeze and giving his head a quick shake before he went back to smelling them, a pleased smile on his lips.

“Everyone at work cares so much about you, Keith,” Shiro said gently, “And you’ll have plenty of time to smell the flowers later, okay? You should eat now.”

“Okay, okay,” Keith consented, placing the vase back on the table and picking up the spoon again instead.

The remainder of the day was fairly calm. Shiro brought every vase of flowers to Keith for him to sniff at and appreciate for at least five minutes each, but he didn’t even mind it. It was a good way to past time, and Keith was so elated by every new vase of flowers that Shiro wished they would never run out.

They did of course, but Keith didn’t seem to mind, stead growing drowsy against his pillows, and Shiro knew he was ready to sleep more when he reached out a hand towards him, one that Shiro took without question.

“You’ll stay tonight too, right?” Keith asked quietly, “There’s room in the bed with me.”

“Of course I’ll stay,” Shiro nodded, “I just have to make a few calls to people at the station once you fall asleep, okay?”

“Mhm,” Keith hummed in agreement, a soft smile coming to his lips, “I’m glad everything is okay, Takashi,” he sighed, “Even though I’m here, and I’m kind of tired, you’re here so everything is okay…”

“I know… Everything is okay, Keith,” he repeated back, earning another sleepy smile from the companion. He sat close as petted Keith for a little while until the companion fell asleep, his eyes closed and body relaxed against the pillows. On the outside, he didn’t even appear to be sick anymore, and that was a relief. Shiro knew he would never tire of seeing the soft pink in Keith’s cheeks and the steady rise and fall of his chest. All that mattered was that Keith was alright again and that they would be going home.

“We’re going home tomorrow, Keith,” he whispered into the air, leaning to press a kiss into Keith’s hair, “Sleep well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there ya have it!! 
> 
> I hope the cliffhanger last time wasn't too terrible ;w; Next chapter will be in Keith's POV again and... well, good things might happen ;3c 
> 
> As always, please come find me on twitter [@leokuumi](https://twitter.com/leokuumi) and on tumblr [here at carbonfootprintao3](carbonfootprintao3.tumblr.com)!! ∑d(ﾟ∀ﾟd) I would love to chat about the new season and nyas with anyone! 
> 
> Thank you for reading and for any comments and kudos aaaaah thank you so much <3
> 
> Seeya next time! ;w;


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YELLS LOUDLY I am so sorry for taking so so so so so so so so long to update this _(:'3 February was a very busy month, and the past week I have been on spring break doing things with my mom ad writing in between :'3c I hope this 12k+ chapter will make up for it //w\\\
> 
> I'm really so shook and grateful and shocked because this fic surpassed 1000 kudos ;;;w;;; I can't believe that so many people took the time to read and click the kudos button _(:'3 It means so much to me and i can't thank all of you enough! Also thank you for over 15k hits! I can't believe ths fic has gotten 3000 hits since it last updated... I'm a dumb nerd so numbers like these really baffle me.
> 
> At this point this fic is already over 100k words and I have never... NEVER written something this long so thank you for all the wonderful comments and praise you give me to keep me writing! There's a lot more to come, I assure you >:3c
> 
> Aaaaand without further adooo~ Chapter 14!! Seeya in the end notes >wo

For the first time ever, Keith didn’t feel truly bothered being in the hospital. The last time had been terrifying, waking up to his arm in a cast with the officer that had rescued him at his side, but that had obviously grown into something good, and that was progress.

All the times before that had been bad; beatings led to more serious injuries, which led to hospitals and excuses from his owners, and no one ever _cared_ enough to ask him what really happened, simply putting him under light sedation to numb the pain and keep him quiet until he could be discharged and taken back to whatever place was supposed to be his home.

But back then he didn’t have enough mind to truly protest, to complain, beg whomever would remotely listen for help. He had been a companion, a living toy to be played with and used however his owners pleased, and he hadn’t really known much better.

Shiro was better.

Shiro had picked him up when he was a breadth from giving up entirely and guided him back to where he could breathe on his own.

Shiro had carried him until he could walk through life for himself again, albeit with Shiro at his side. His hand was always in his own, holding tight and unrelenting, a promise to never let go unless prompted to, and that was very unlikely.

Shiro let him be a real person for the first time in his entire life, and as he lay in the hospital bed the next morning, blinking sleepily at the sunlight filtering in from the window, he knew how much things had changed from the last time.

He could still feel the wetness of Shiro’s tears on the palms of his hands and the pads of his fingers. The tears had been hot to the touch, burning with all the fear and worry and care Shiro had for him, and he had surprised even himself when he had reached to wipe them away. Shiro needed him in that moment in a way he never thought Shiro would need him, and even though the other man had been so worried and frightened, frantic with his sorrow and guilt, Keith felt that it was almost a good thing.

Not good in the sense that Shiro had been sad of course. He hated seeing Shiro’s tears and hearing how shaky and terrified his voice had been, but he had been the one to comfort rather need comforting. He supposed he had done what Shiro always did for him considering he had never been comforted before Shiro nor consoled anyone himself. He hadn’t known what else to do but follow Shiro’s example.

So he wiped his tears away, spoke to him in a low, soft voice, kissed his forehead and then held him close, just like Shiro always did for him.

And it had felt _right_ , and Shiro had calmed down in the end, which was good and exactly what was supposed to happen. Moving forward, maybe the whole experience would ever turn out to be a good thing, something that would only bring them closer. After another decent night sleep in the hospital, he didn’t feel very ill. He only felt a bit sore and a little more exhausted than he usually did after staying up late to watch a movie with Shiro. Still, a few days of rest at home would be nice, and he knew he wouldn’t be able to get away with less than that with Shiro as his caretaker.

Shiro had been there when he had woken up that morning of course, but had left while he was eating breakfast to go home and get him a change of clothes to wear when he was discharged. He had also carried all the vases of flowers to the car so they could have them at home. It had been hard to realize that so many officers at the station had come to visit him, but the flowers were evidence of that, evidence that they cared about him more deeply than he had come to understand in the past.

He looked up from the window when there was a knock at the door and a nurse entered, giving him a soft smile as she approached his bedside, “Ready to go home?” she asked sweetly, practically beaming at him.

“Yeah,” Keith sighed out, raising his arm a bit as her fingers moved to pull off the tape that kept his IV in his arm, quickly sliding the catheter free and pressing a small patch of gauze to the puncture, quickly taping that to the spot instead, “Is everything all set? When Shiro comes back I can leave, right?”

“That’s right,” the nurse hummed, “He’ll just have to sign your discharge papers and you’ll be free to go.”

“Okay,” Keith nodded, even daring to give her a tiny smile in return, “That’s good.” The nurse gave a soft laugh after that, hooking the heart monitor from his finger and switching the machine off in the process, “What is it?” Keith questioned quietly, “Is something funny?”

“Oh no! I just-!” she started, turning back from the machine to give him a gentle look, “You probably don’t remember me but, I was here when Officer Shirogane brought you in all those months ago,” she said, laughing softly again at what he assumed was a surprised look on his face, “I knew you probably wouldn’t remember. You were like a lot of the companions we see in here, terrified and untrustworthy, but I’m just glad, happy for you, that you’re better now… Officer Shirogane has been coming by for years now with companions from his raids, and he always gives them a lot of attention if they want it of course, but I think he was especially devoted to you from the moment he brought you in,” she said quietly.

“H-how could you tell?” Keith asked softly, staring up at the nurse in surprise, “I don’t… Remember a lot from that time…”

“I know. It’s like that for a lot of companions,” the nurse smiled, “With the pain you were in and the medication you were on, and of course how strange and new everything was, I didn’t expect you to remember me or much of anything else,” she laughed, “But Officer Shirogane, he- he stayed waiting for you all night, and then sat at your side, and then, well, obviously he took you home with him…”

“Yeah,” Keith huffed a bit of a laugh, turning his gaze to the blanket covering his lap, a tiny smile playing back at his lips, “That part I remember...”

“I’m just- happy to see you doing so well,” the nurse finished off, “Despite being back in here of course, but you’re obviously well taken care of now, and Officer Shirogane just _adores_ you,” she giggled, and Keith felt heat blooming to his cheeks at her comment. He knew it had taken him a long while to realize that Shiro cared about him so deeply, but was it really so easy for everyone else to see that? He hadn’t realized that it would be so obvious, but the nurse clearly had picked up on it, and she and Shiro weren’t even on a first name basis.

“I’ll let you rest,” the nurse hummed, “I hope everything keeps going well for you!” He watched as she left the room before he let his head fall back onto the pillows. All he wanted was to go home and sit in the quiet with Shiro, probably take a hot bath and then a few naps too. Shiro needed it as much as he did, to be alone in the quiet comfort of their home without the thought of the hospital or the reasons why he was there anyway.

He scarcely remembered the entire incident as it was.

He remembered feeling faint and his stomach hurting.

He remembered Shiro’s arms around him and Shiro’s frantic, terrified words, yelling for an ambulance and then a while passed and Shiro’s arms were gone, but his hand was still in his own, squeezing and begging him to squeeze back.

He knew he had squeezed back, given Shiro the all the reassurance he had at that moment. Everything after that was a blurred mess of discomfort and pain until he presumed they had sedated him.

And then he had awoken with Shiro at his side and everything was over and okay again. All he needed now was to go home.

“Knock knock,” Shiro’s voice came from the door along with a quiet rapping on the wood, and he blinked his eyes open quickly and sat up against the pillows, giving Shiro a welcoming smile.

“You’re back,” he yawned, stretching his arms over his head, “You brought clothes?”

“Of course,” Shiro smiled, coming over to the bed and setting a bag down, “I got you your favorite sweater, the red one, and a pair of jeans and socks,” he listed off, “Your shoes are already here, and your hat,” he listed off, “I have to go sign some discharge papers so you take all the time you need to get dressed, okay?” He smiled again, but Keith could still see some strain in it, some fear in his eyes, and he reached forward instead of answering, taking hold of Shiro’s hand in his own.

 “Can we take a nap when we get home?” he asked quietly, feeling Shiro’s fingers tightening around his own, “I’m tired, and you look tired too... We should nap.”

“Of course we can, baby,” Shiro nodded, his thumb stroking over the back of his hand once and then again, “It’ll be a lot easier to get some sleep out of that hospital bed.”

“Yeah,” Keith murmured back, feeling some heat filling his cheeks at the endearment tacked on to the end of Shiro’s words, “You called me that before- when I was sick,” he said quietly, forcing his gaze back up to Shiro’s face, noting the look of surprise in his gaze.

“Uh, yeah I-” Shiro stammered quickly, “It just slipped out. I’m sorry… If you don’t like it, if it’s too _much_ , then that’s alright. It was just- it just happened.”

“No, I-!” Keith got out quickly before he could even stop and think, forcing himself to ignore the way his heart was suddenly picking up speed. He was glad the machine that monitored his heart beat wasn’t on anymore anyway to broadcast his bashfulness. That would be even more embarrassing, “No, I- I like it,” he whispered, forcing himself to keep his eyes on Shiro’s face despite the burning in his own two cheeks, “It’s- it makes me feel like… I just _like_ it,” he mumbled.

“Oh… A-alright then,” Shiro stammered before a smile slipped back onto his lips, “Go ahead and get dressed, okay? I’ll be right outside.” Keith nodded and Shiro left the room after that, but not without giving his hand a final squeeze, leaving his palm warm and tingling with the ghost of Shiro’s touch.

He ached to go home. He wanted to crawl into Shiro’s bed under the blankets and feel Shiro’s arms around him holding him close. It was the most relaxing thing he could think of doing at the moment so he got up from the bed, quickly going through the bag Shiro had brought for him.

He dressed in only a few minutes, relishing in the thick comfort of the sweater he put on instead of the hospital gown. He pressed his nose into the collar of the sweater, sniffing lightly to take in the aroma of the laundry detergent Shiro used and the scent of Shiro himself. A wave of calm flowed through him as it always did when he picked up the tiniest hints of Shiro’s presence, but his heart suddenly fluttered more quickly against his ribcage and he released the sweater from his grip, feeling his cheeks heating up a bit again.

The attachment he had for Shiro had obviously grown in the past several months they had been together, but he had never been so _flustered_ by it before. He shook the feeling away, letting out a long breath to compose himself before he put his hat on, pushing his feet into his boots and heading for the door. As expected, Shiro was waiting outside chatting lightly with a nurse, but when he heard the door open he immediately looked towards Keith.

“Ready?” He clearly knew the answer already, and his head was extended for Keith to take, which he did without a second thought, “Let’s go home,” Shiro smiled, and Keith was more than ready for exactly that to happen.

He barely remembered the ride home. Once he got into the seat of the car he drifted off into a light nap, the only thing keeping him from falling completely to sleep being Shiro’s thumb stroking over the back of his hand. Still, when they arrived home, he was almost too sleepy to get out of the car. Right when he decided he should open his eyes and get out, he heard the door opening and then Shiro’s arms were sliding under him, carefully lifting him up and out of the car, cradled against Shiro’s chest.

“You don’t have to-” He mumbled, cracking his eyes open a bit as he rested his cheek against Shiro’s chest nonetheless, tilting his head back a bit to blink up at Shiro.

“You’re tired,” Shiro said simply, managing to fish out his keys to unlock the front door, “You went through a rough time, and I promised to take care of you.”

“Mm… You always keep your promises,” Keith sighed into Shiro’s shirt, feeling the heat seeping into his skin from Shiro’s body.

“Of course I do, especially when they’re promises to you,” Shiro laughed softly, carrying him through the house until they reached the hall that either led straight into Shiro’s room or turned into Keith’s, “My room or yours?”

“Yours,” Keith said almost immediately, “You bed is bigger.” Shiro chuckled softly at that, and Keith felt the low vibration of it through his chest, a comforting reverberation that made him even sleepier. Shiro got his shoes off for him before he tucked him into the bed, joining him as expected a few minutes later. He only had to wait a quick second before Shiro’s arms encircled him, drawing him close and secure against his chest as always.

Everything was back to normal.

Everything was fine again because he was back in Shiro’s arms, back in Shiro’s bed, back in the sheets and blankets that surrounded him so wholly with the scent and presence of the human. Deft fingers fell into his hair, petting slowly against his ears, which he flicked against Shiro’s fingers to encourage him to keep going and never stop.

“I’m so glad you’re safe,” Shiro whispered into his hair, “I’m so relieved that you’re here with me…” His words trembled a bit with the same emotion Keith had heard the previous day, and he held tighter to Shiro in response, curling closer to him in the bed.

“You’re the one who kept me safe,” he got out, swallowing around the lump in his throat, “You always keep me safe.” In the warm circle of Shiro’s arms, he felt more secure than he ever had, which was probably why he didn’t prefer to sleep in his own bed anymore, the bed that had been so new and surprising to even have as his own several months earlier. Shiro was more than the person who owned him. Shiro was his home and his sanctuary, the one person he had ever willing given his affection too and accepted affection from in return.

He heard Shiro hum out a sound in agreement and his lips pressed to the top of Keith’s head before he continued his slow petting, “You need to rest. The doctor said you should just take it easy for a few days, okay?”

Keith managed a soft nod in return, arching his neck back a bit to lean more into Shiro’s hand, letting a low, satisfied purr leave his throat when Shiro’s fingers rubbed more firmly against his ears. Eventually the ministrations combined with his exhaustion got the better of him and he felt himself slipping, his mind edging close enough to sleep to finally tumble over the precipice, but he knew Shiro’s touch would remain, soft and gentle, even when he couldn’t feel it through sleep.

The nap only lasted a few hours, but when he woke he felt a lot more rested. The sunlight coming from between the blinds on the window was a pale orange, and the smell of food cooking let him know that it was probably close to dinner time. Shiro’s place at his side was empty, and the blankets had been tucked snugly around him to keep him warm in the human’s absence. Shiro was diligent in his doting and, as he snuggled closer into the blankets and inhaled a long breath of Shiro’s scent from the pillow under his head, he could feel the effect of that care deep within his chest, fluttering in his heart.

Eventually, he pushed away the blankets, forcing himself to sit up and then get out of bed. The aching twist of hunger and the smell of whatever Shiro was cooking was enough of a reason to get up anyway.

Shiro’s eyes found him as soon as he padded into the kitchen, a bright smile coming over his features as he stood at the oven, “Sleep well, Keith?” he asked, and Keith nodded in return, still sleepily rubbing at his eyes as he approached the stove, “I’ve got pork chops in the oven. They’ll be done in fifteen probably. And we have carrots and some rice too,” he listed off, “You hungry?”

“Mhm I’m starving,” Keith sighed, taking a deep breath to capture the smell of the food in the oven, edging closer to Shiro’s side until the other man took the hint and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him closer, his other hand settling in his hair, “Hey, Shiro?”

“Yeah, baby? What is it?” Shiro murmured, his fingers tracing the edge of one of his ears, a barely there touch that Keith could still feel, still enjoy.

“I want you to go to work tomorrow,” Keith got out, blinking up at Shiro’s surprised face, “I know you probably counted on taking the day off and staying here with me, but I’m okay, Shiro… Just a little tired, but I’m really okay, and Coran says that getting back to a sense of normalcy after a traumatic event is the best way to go about things,” he listed off, remembering a rather poignant session with Coran when he had managed to ask the therapist about how the future could work, “So, please? Will you go to work? And then come home to me and we’ll have… pizza! For dinner, okay? We can order in and watch a movie and everything can be fine again.”

Shiro looked a little hesitant for a moment, his brows furrowing a bit before he let out a soft sigh and his expression eased back into a quiet smile, “Alright, Keith… If that what you want, then of course we can do that,” he agreed, ruffling Keith’s hair a bit, which made a feel spontaneous bubbles of laughter sprout in his chest, but he swallowed them down before they could escape, returning Shiro’s smile instead, “But call me if anything is wrong or you don’t feel well, okay?”

“I will,” Keith nodded, turning his head to rest his cheek against Shiro’s chest, enjoying the way Shiro’s fingers were rubbing slow circles into his lower back, “I’m really okay all because of you. And now I’m going to not be hungry because of you either,” he said, trying to lighten the conversation a bit as he peered back up at Shiro, reveling in the tiny smile that slipped onto the other man’s lips.

Dinner was quiet but not uncomfortably so, and the food was so good that Keith didn’t spend much time trying to start a conversation. They proceeded with the usual after dinner activities, watching half of a movie on the couch before Keith felt himself getting too tired to continue. Shiro had to be up early for work anyway so they turned in together, and as he tucked himself into Shiro’s side in bed, everything felt exactly as it had been before, and Keith was glad for that.

* * *

 

 The next few days trickled on mostly as usual. Keith spent the days resting at home before Shiro took a day off from work to take him for one of his biweekly visits to Coran’s office.

“Keith!” Coran greeted him at the door, beckoning him inside as Shiro settled himself down on the couch outside to wait as usual, “It’s very good to see you. Go on, sit, sit,” he grinned, motioning towards the sofa.

“I assume Shiro called you and told you what happened,” Keith said quietly as he sat down across from the psychiatrist, “He probably did…”

“He did,” Coran confirmed, clicking his pen to make a note on the file in his lap, “That _is_ alright with you, isn’t it?”

“Mhm, it’s fine,” Keith sighed, “I figured he would…” He trailed off, staring across the room to the windows for a moment before he dragged his gaze back to Coran, meeting the doctor’s expectant eyes, “What is it?”

“I assumed you would want to talk about what happened is all,” Coran said slowly, “But you seemed rather- unmoved…”

“Well, it was scary,” Keith shrugged one shoulder, “But I- I just remembered what you said, about bad things happening, about coming back from them, and it helped… I don’t really remember most of it. One moment I was with Shiro, and the next moment I was waking up with Shiro still there but in a hospital instead. It really wasn’t- the worst thing that could have happened.”

“Something’s still bothering you though, am I right?” Coran asked, cocking his head a bit to the side, “I can tell. You’re being rather reticent… Well, more than usual that is.”

“It’s Shiro,” Keith blurted out without stopping himself, swallowing quickly before he continued, “Shiro, he’s- he was really- he reacted differently than I- thought he would…”

“How so? He cares about you, you know that,” Coran hummed.

“I know… He just- he reacted so- _strongly_ , and he was so scared, and he’s still getting over it I think,” he sighed out, “I can see it in his face, and I can feel it when he holds me. He holds me tighter than before, and I don’t mind that, but I don’t want him to be afraid for me.” It still ached in his heart to even think of Shiro crying, Shiro breaking down at his bedside, holding him and shaking with the fear of losing him.

“It takes time for the ones closest to us to recover from a traumatic event too, even if the event was only peripheral to them,” Coran said slowly, drawing his attention back, “Shiro is processing what happened differently from you. He was conscious the whole time. He had to watch you get sick, then watch you get taken to the hospital, and then wait for you to come back to him. His distress is warranted.”

“I know that,” Keith murmured, curling his fingers into fists where his hands rest on his thighs, “It’s just- he was so- he-”

“Take your time,” Coran said gently, giving him a small smile underneath the bushiness of his moustache.

“He cried,” Keith finally whispered, swallowing around the lump growing in his throat, “And I- I’ve never… I didn’t think- he would.”

“Why is that so hard for you to realize? Shiro’s a person just like you and I. He’s prone to emotion too,” Coran uncrossed his legs, leaning forward a bit in his chair while he waited for an answer, but Keith had truthfully never even considered the question, simply accepting his own confusion on the matter.

“He saved me” he got out, his tongue feeling heavy in his mouth as he spoke, “He saved me, and he takes care of me… He gives me everything I could need and even things that I _want_ … He’s always so- so strong so I just- I never…” He trailed off, raising his gaze to Coran’s face to make sure the doctor was understanding him and could hopefully decipher his broken sentences, “Even when he told me about- about _what_ _happened_ to him in the past, even when he showed me his scars, he was so- _put together_ about it… But then when- when I was in the hospital he just- all that went away and he- I’ve never seen him like that,” he swallowed thickly, blinking quickly to rid the burning threat of tears from his eyes.

“Did that scare you?” Coran asked, the soft scratching of his pen on paper reaching Keith’s ear, “Did it scare you to see him like that? Or did you feel something else?”

“I don’t know,” Keith shook his head, staring down at his lap again, “It was- a shock but, I don’t think I was _scared_ …”

“That’s good, that’s good,” Coran said soothingly, “Fear on your part would make it harder. So, you were surprised, correct? But what did you do to remedy the situation?”

“To remedy it?” Keith echoed, slowly unfurling his hands from the fists he had balled them into, swiping his thumbs carefully over his other fingertips, as if he could still feel the lingering dampness of Shiro’s tears from days before, “All I did was- I just did what Shiro does for me when I’m sad,” he shrugged, “I- I held him, and I wiped his tears away, and then I told him about what you said about when bad things happen. When he calmed down, we took a nap.”

“And that’s all it took? That worked, didn’t it?” Coran asked, raising his eyes back up after making another note.

“Yeah, but I can tell he’s still- worried,” Keith said slowly, debating whether or not to tell Coran the small detail he had omitted. He knew it was for the best to tell the therapist everything so he opened his mouth again, “I- I kissed him too… On his forehead, like he does for me when I’m sad… Is that bad?”

“Well, that depends,” Coran started, seeming unfazed by the factor, “Do _you_ think that it was a bad thing to do?”

“I- I don’t know,” Keith mumbled, shifting slightly on the couch, “I- I’ve never- kissed anyone before… But when Shiro- when he does it for me, it makes me feel better… So I just- I just did it.”

“Alright,” Coran nodded, “Then there’s nothing wrong with that, right?” His words and expression were pleased, expectant, but Keith couldn’t just agree with the optimism in them.

But there was nothing wrong.

There was nothing wrong with comforting Shiro.

Right?

“I feel like,” he started slowly, “Like- I see him differently…” he admitted, “And I don’t know if that’s a bad thing.”

“Compare it then, out loud,” Coran suggested, “How you felt before, how you feel now… What changed?”

“Shiro- he owns me,” Keith sighed softly, fiddling with a loose thread sticking out from the couch cushion, “And even though he’s not like everyone else, he still _owns_ me, which is fine, but- I always saw him as- bigger than me, stronger than me… He took care of me, and I needed it- I still do… But I’m his- his _friend_ too,” he got out, “But now I- I _know_ him… And I know his past, and I know what it’s like for everything to be the other way around, and I think that maybe- maybe _he_ need _s_ _me_ sometimes… Just like in the way I need him...”

“So you feel more equal to him then,” Coran hummed, “Being equals is far better than being like before, don’t you think?”

“Maybe,” Keith fidgeted slightly, forcing his gaze back to Coran’s face for the umpteenth time, “But now I- I…” He trailed off, shaking his head quickly, “Never mind.” To speak would be to open something that should be left alone, left as a passing thought. Things were fine as they were, comfortable and familiar, and nothing else needed to change.

“Are you sure?” Coran asked softly, “Remember, Keith, nothing you say to me will ever reach Shiro, or anyone else for that matter. Everything is fine here, a space for you to tell me anything, even if you feel like you can’t.” Admittedly, it had been almost too easy to trust Coran, to trust the time they took together just talking, and he knew talking to Coran was better than bottling up all the questions and worries and fears he had inside.

“Sometimes when we’re out together, I notice other people,” he started, unsure how to exactly put to words what he wanted to say, but he knew Coran was trained to interpret what he meant so he continued, “I see other people who talk to each other like Shiro and I do, and who smile at each other the same way and hold hands like we do, but then they- they _kiss_ and I- I don’t know what to do…” It had happened so many times in the past, but he had kept them all to himself, not even confiding in Hunk or Allura or anyone, and especially not in Shiro.

“Do you feel the urge to do the same with Shiro?” Coran’s question was predictable, but Keith still shrank back into the couch a bit, almost unwilling to face it. Facing it would make it real, and he didn’t know how he could possibly deal with something like that, but he knew he should answer nonetheless.

“Sometimes,” he whispered, slowly lacing his fingers together, intertwining them and imagining one of his hands was Shiro’s, “But I-! L-like I said, I’ve never- done that before, and I don’t think that Shiro would… He wouldn’t, would he?”

“What do you think?” Coran asked, and the question to answer his own question was almost infuriatingly aggravating this time around.

“ _I don’t know_ ,” Keith said, his voice raising a bit, “I-I mean- what if I tried and then he- he would think I’m _repulsive_ … He knows things from before… Not everything, but I _know_ he knows. He knows from work, a-and he’s probably read all the information he has on me and- and what if he thinks I’m- disgusting… What if he sends me back, o-or what if I just ruin _everything_?”

“You’re not disgusting,” Coran said gently, “Shiro of all people understand that. Shiro knows that everything from before wasn’t up to you. Everything you do now is up to you, so that’s one possibility down,” he smiled, “He wouldn’t return you. He promised not to do that, remember?” Keith managed a shaky nod at Coran’s words. Shiro wouldn’t return him. He had promised not to. He had repeated it more than one, more than twice, more times than Keith could remember.

“Okay, but- everything could still be ruined,” he whispered hoarsely, “Everything we do, everything we talk about, it’s all so- _comfortable_ , and good a-and right, and I don’t- I _can’t_ lose that…”

“Do you really think you would though?” Coran asked out, an amused huff coming from his lips, the breath of air ruffling his moustache slightly, “If you look at each other the way _those_ people do, and smile at each other in the same way, and hold hands, and hold each other, do you really think that all would stop? Do you really think he would just reject you, or is it just the fear of that speaking for you?”

“M-maybe the fear,” Keith mumbled reluctantly, peering up at Coran and the bemused yet understanding smile on his face, “I don’t know how though… I don’t know how and I don’t know if he would do it because he truly wants to or because _I_ want it, and he- he tries to give me whatever I want, even if I don’t ask him for it,” he sighed, feeling his heart aching at just how selfless Shiro was, how he cared with every fiber of his soul and how that care would never let up, “He would never take anything for himself, but he would do it if I asked I think… So how do I know if it’s for me or for him? For the both of us?”

“Well,” Coran smiled, closing the file on his lap and clicking his pen shut, “I think that’s for you to figure out, Keith. I don’t know Shiro well enough to tell you what I think he would do. But _you_ know Shiro, and the other people you know- like Allura for example – they know Shiro too.” Coran was right, and Keith knew he couldn’t do much more for the situation except offer a last bit of advise. Allura was his friend, and Hunk was an even better friend, the person he considered closest after Shiro.

And Hunk actually had someone so he would hopefully have some advice.

Because the more he thought about it the more he _wanted_ it.

He wanted to feel Shiro’s lips on his own. Not the slight press of them into his hair nor against his forehead, but somewhere that meant something deeper. And they could do that now. Coran said they were more equal, and he saw that, he felt that, and if that was the case then maybe he could act on the desire

“I think we better wrap this session up,” Coran cut into his thoughts, standing from his chair and stretching his legs a bit, “Shiro’s waiting for you.”

“Right,” Keith nodded quickly, standing and putting his hat back on his head, “I- I’ll see you next week?”

“Of course,” Coran gave him a wide smile before ushering him to the door. Shiro was waiting right where he had been before of course, flipping through a magazine, but his attention was up as soon as the door open.

“All done for today?” he smiled before he stood up, offering Keith his hand to take, “Ready to go get some lunch?”

“Mhm,” Keith hummed softly, skirting his gaze away from Shiro’s warm expression when he felt heat suddenly blooming in his cheeks, but he took the proffered hand anyway, as if he would ever decline the chance, “Let’s go.”

After they bade farewell to Coran, they went to a small deli they favorite frequently for lunch. It was quiet and quaint, and the rest of the day progressed mostly the same despite the thoughts and questions swirling through Keith’s mind. He kept them to himself though. There was no way he could even try to broach the topic with Shiro when everything was still so fresh in his mind.

“You up for coming to the station tomorrow?” Shiro asked that night as he arranged the blankets on the bed before sliding in at his side, “Everyone misses you,” he smiled as he wrapped an arm around Keith’s waist, and Keith easily allowed himself to be pulled closer.

“Mm, I was going to ask you anyway,” Keith nodded, yawning softly before he continued, “I feel fine now so it would be nice to go back again.”

“Good, good,” Shiro sighed, his fingers coming up to carefully move a piece of hair from his eyes, and Keith blinked up at him, regarding his expression with curiosity. He looked tired, but relieved for some reason that seemed deeper than the obvious the past few days.

“What is it?” he asked quietly, “You’re thinking about something…”

“Oh! Nothing bad,” Shiro smiled, “It’s just that- the two people who were responsible for- what happened to you, Iverson told me they pleaded guilty and got their sentencing today,” he sighed, “It’s a relief, right?”

“ _Oh_ ,” Keith breathed out, blinking in surprise for a moment. Truthfully, he had completely forgotten that there were other people involved with what had happened. His priorities had included making sure Shiro was alright and napping in that order, and he hadn’t even considered the penalty for whomever was actually responsible, “What happened to them?”

“Well, since they plead guilty, the sentence was reduced a bit, and…” Keith noted the way the muscle in his jaw twitched for a moment as he gritted his teeth, a sign of aggravation, “Since you’re a companion it’s bumped from a class B felony down to a class D. Which is ridiculous because it’s _still_ second degree assault… You were still _hurt_ ,” he sighed, letting out a quick, frustrated breath, “But they each got just a _year_ in jail, and a five-thousand dollar fine. And the one that had the drugs on him will get charged with an even higher fine just for having them in his possession… At least they will both be gone for a while, and have a permanent record on them whenever they reenter society…”

“It’s okay, Shiro,” Keith said quietly, raising his hand to gently touch Shiro’s cheek, smiling when just the graze of his fingers pushed away some of the tension in his jaw, “There was no permanent damage and, like you said, they’ve been punished,” he murmured, “That _is_ a good thing.”

“I know,” Shiro sighed before he smiled in the low light of the room, the soft glow of the lamp on the bedside table catching in the grey of his eyes, “I know. As long as you’re safe… As long as you’re here with me, sweetheart.”

“I’m here, Takashi,” Keith whispered back before he cuddled even closer in the bed, “Sleep now?” he asked, unable to help the yawn that followed his words.

“Good call,” Shiro laughed softly, reaching to flick the light off before he settled back into the bed, one of his hands slipping through Keith’s hair before his fingers assumed their usual place against the backs of his ears, stroking slowly, “Sweet dreams, Keith…”

“Mm… Good night, Takashi,” Keith murmured tiredly, happy the darkness of the room could easily hide the incessant heat that had sprung back into his cheeks at just the sound of Shiro’s voice, low and soft and warm in the dark combined with the delicate strokes against his ears.

He figured he had fallen asleep quickly enough, and when he woke the next morning, his head half on the pillow and half on Shiro’s chest, he felt fully rested despite the numbers on the alarm clock reading ten minutes before the wake up call would sound. Perhaps it was the eagerness to get to the station and do what Coran suggested, talking to Hunk about the issue at hand.

But for now he was content to lay in bed for the rest of the time until Shiro woke up, surrounded by the warmth of the blankets and Shiro next to him. He moved up in the bed slightly though, getting to eye-level with Shiro in a slow enough fashion that it wouldn’t wake the man.

Shiro looked peaceful when he slept, his face slack and relaxed, and his hair ruffled into a cute mess. His eyelashes looked rather long where they rested, just barely grazing the swell of his cheeks, and carefully Keith reached up, touching his finger lightly against the edge of them, feeling them tickling at his skin. Shiro didn’t move at the touch, staying fast asleep against the pillows, his arm slack but still wrapped around Keith’s middle to keep him pulled close. His skin was soft and warm under Keith’s fingers as he caressed his cheek before delicately tracing the scar that ran across the bridge of his nose, feeling the strange smoothness of it and the slight dip it gave into the rest of his skin.

Shiro’s lips were parted slightly, slow, even breaths escaping them as his slumber continued. Without even thinking on it, Keith moved his fingers down, slowly dragging his thumb in a feather-light touch over Shiro’s bottom lip. The skin felt soft and smooth under his thumb, full and painted a healthy pink hue. He wondered briefly if Shiro would stir from a firmer touch or not, like the movies Shiro had watched with him where a princess would wake with a kiss from a prince, but it would be too much to risk it.

Instead, he settled his head back on Shiro’s shoulder, nosing a bit closer as he eyed the alarm clock. It only had one minute left to tick down before it would go off anyway.

And on queue it did, starting a low beeping that woke Shiro after a few seconds. He groaned as he reached to turn it off, flopping back into the bed after. He was blinking grogginess out of his eyes for a few moments, but once he was awake and his eyes fell on Keith, he smiled, and Keith couldn’t help but to smile back.

“Morning, baby,” Shiro whispered, his voice gruff from sleep, “Have you been awake long?”

“Mm, not really,” Keith answered, “Just a few minutes is all.”

“You must be really excited to go today out, huh?” Shiro huffed out a laugh, “Usually it takes me an extra five minutes just to get you out of bed,” he teased, his eyes shining with mirth as Keith felt a bashful sort of heat blooming in his cheeks and he flattened his ears a bit against his head, “Don’t be like that,” Shiro crooned almost immediately, ruffling his hair before his quick fingers brushed over his ears, “You’re so cute when you’re sleepy anyway, I really don’t mind at all.”

“Fine,” Keith huffed in return, pushing a pout onto his lips before he craned his neck back into Shiro’s hand, rubbing his ears incessantly against the fingers offered to him.

“Everyone is anxious to see you again,” Shiro said gently, “They probably feel the same way you do.” With that, he pulled his hand away, sliding back the blankets to get out of the bed, “Do you want to make breakfast or pick something up?”

“Pick something up,” Keith mumbled into the pillow, grabbing the blankets to wrap them around himself, shuddering away from when the cold air in the bedroom touched him, “I won’t get up until you turn the heat on you know.”

“Believe me, I know,” Shiro laughed, the very sound of which made Keith smile, “I’m on it. Can’t have you being cold, can we?” Keith huffed a bit as Shiro left the room, but pushed away the blankets once he heard the heater groaning to life. Hopefully, he could get some insight from Hunk, or anyone else who would keep his turmoil hushed, about what to do. Hunk was the one in a committed relationship so Keith figured he was the best to ask, and with any luck he would be able to find a moment to do so.

After leaving home, they stopped to grab breakfast before proceeding on to the station. As Shiro predicted, everyone was rather ecstatic that he was there, and as such he spent nearly an hour listening to almost every officer voice how worried they were and how much of a relief it was to have him back. It was endearing, and Keith still had to remind himself that more than just Shiro and Hunk cared about him that much, but nevertheless all the attention made him feel sky, and after a while he mostly kept his eyes on his shoes and only answered with nods. Luckily for him, Shiro picked up on that and was there to make a helpful excuse before guiding him away from the group of officers to the quiet space of his office.

He spent most of the morning hours laying on Shiro’s couch flipping through some of the files in the office, but not really reading them. His mind was too preoccupied with the conversation with Coran that previous day, and even looking towards where Shiro was working at his desk made yearning well up in his chest and warmth start in his cheeks. He was relieved when Hunk knocked on the door around noon, brandishing subs from a place down the street.

“Ready for lunch?” Shiro asked him, standing from his desk to stretch his arms over his head, “Hunk knows everyone’s order,” he smiled.

“Yep!” Hunk grinned, “I got you roast beef on white with American cheese, lettuce, and tomato,” he recited, “Come eat with us? You’ve been holed up in here with Shiro all morning anyway…”

“Yes,” Keith responded maybe a little too quickly. The chance to sit and eat lunch with Hunk would hopefully be a chance to try and talk to him, and that was what he wanted more than the food.

“I’ll come with you too,” Shiro offered, and for the first time in the entire time Shiro had owned him Keith didn’t want to eat lunch with him, but it wasn’t like he could protest to it so he just followed Hunk out and to the common room. Matt was rooting through the fridge, and Allura was sitting at the table eating what appeared to be a salad with more dressing than lettuce, but there was enough room for all of them.

Keith mostly stayed quiet while the others chatted, picking at the shreds of lettuce that had fallen out of the sub in front of him. All he wanted out of the day was a chance to get what he was worried about off his chest, but it seemed like the universe was set on preventing that for the day.

“Shirogane,” Iverson’s voice came from the doorway, “I’m going out on all call. You available?”

“Yeah, give me a minute,” Shiro nodded, casting a reassuring glance over to Keith before he crumpled the wrappings from his sandwich and tossed them in the trash, “I’ll be back in a little bit, okay?” He smiled in Keith’s direction before he was gone out the door, probably following Iverson out to the parking lot with their squad cars.

“Do you not like the sub, Keith? Hunk asked him across the table, getting his attention back from the doorway Shiro had just left through, “I thought I had your favorite nailed down…”

“Ah, no, no it’s good,” Keith stammered quickly, giving Hunk a soft smile to try and assure him, “I’m just- thinking.”

“Thinking is easier with food in your stomach,” Hunk grinned, “Anything you wanna talk about? We’ll listen.” That was the opportunity he had been looking for, but now that it was offered to him, he suddenly didn’t know how to start. It would be too out of nowhere to just blurt it out so instead he looked down and away for a moment to collect himself.

“Your um- the man you live with,” he started, blinking up at Hunk who smiled in return.

“Lance,” Hunk nodded, “My boyfriend.”

“Right, Lance,” Keith nodded once and then again for good measure, “I was wondering how- how did you two- get together?”

Hunk’s face split into a wide grin at that, his eyes shining with a different light as he leaning back a bit in his chair, sipping at his drink, “Well, it wasn’t a conventional thing,” he shrugged, “We’ve been friends forever, since middle school, but then his family moved away and we kinda lost touch. But then! It was freshman year of college and I was walking through campus and I heard someone calling my name, and when I turned around he kind of ran straight into me,” he laughed out loud, “And we just reconnected after that. Then the year after we started sharing an apartment, and it wasn’t until we were almost graduating that we realized that- we weren’t really _friends_ in the same sense as everyone else, if that makes sense…”

“What do you mean?” Keith asked quietly.

“Well, we were already close as kids so once we got used to each other again we just naturally became close again, more so than before even,” he shrugged, “And I guess it took a while for us to realize that sharing blankets on the couch and crashing in each others bed some nights, and just- being that _close_ , that _affectionate_ wasn’t something normal friends did,” he explained, “So the night we graduated I kinda just- asked, you know? If he wanted to try dating or if he even felt the same way…”

“And then what?”

“Well, he looked kind of shocked for a minute?” Hunk chuckled, “And then he just- _kissed me_ ,” he smiled, “So I took that as a yes.”

“Gross,” Matt commented, but there was no malice in his tone, only humor in his eyes, “I’m trying to _eat_ , Hunk… I don’t need your sappy romantic love story in my food.”

“I think it’s so sweet,” Allura sighed, “Like one of those made for TV movies you think could never happen in real life…”

“You guys,” Hunk started, his tone turning a bit bashful as he rubbed at the back of his head, “It’s really not that-”

“Do you think that-” Keith started quickly, feeling his heart hammering in his chest, but he knew he had to go ahead with what he wanted, or rather _needed_ , to ask, “That maybe- _Shiro_ would want to kiss _me_?” He blurted the words out and immediately they were followed by a sputtering gurgle from Matt’s side of the table as the cop promptly choked on his drink, spitting it up in an embarrassing fashion followed by several choked coughs as he tried to regain his composure. Allura and Hunk’s surprise were rather eminent on their faces as they stared at him unblinking, and Allura’s mouth was gaping a bit in preparation for the salad speared on her fork, which was being held in mid-air close to her cheek. In that moment, something in his heart dropped, and the fear that the words he had just spoken had probably been a huge mistake.

“I’m sorry,” Matt coughed out, “Sorry- I just- didn’t expect that,” he rasped, letting out a deep breath before he took a proper swig from his soda, “I uh- what brought this on?” he questioned, and Hunk vigorously nodded as Allura managed to set her fork back into her salad bowl. That was a good sign then. They were obviously more shocked by his utterance than appalled, so with renewed hope he gave a soft shrug before speaking again.

“I-! Nothing really specific… I just-” Keith managed, feeling his cheeks suddenly searing red, “I’ve just been- thinking about it is all…”

“You don’t have to be embarrassed,” Allura said gently, and when her hand came to touch his gently he resisted the burning urge to flinch away. It was better to be open with friends, especially since this was what he had been hoping for all day, “It’s not wrong if-”

“Shiro would totally kiss you!” Hunk exclaimed before Allura could even get her point across, “I mean, even when I started working here, when he would talk about you before I had even met you- I could tell that ‘Keith’ had a special place in his heart, you know?”

“Of course,” Matt chimed in, “I think it was obvious to everyone… You probably can’t see it as much since the way Shiro is with you has always been consistent, but for anyone else who’s known him for years, it was like a switch had flipped inside of him… After you two got on better terms, it was like he was happy every day.”

“But that- that could just be because- because we’re friends, right?” Keith asked out, swallowing to clear the sudden dryness from his throat as he turned his vision from Allura to Matt to Hunk and back again. Even though their reactions had turned from surprised to a desire to understand him, and encouraging even, there was still doubt in his mind and fear right alongside it.

“Oh no,” Allura laughed, “No, no, you see” she started, “You and Hunk are _friends_. Matt and Shiro are _friends_. Shiro and I are _friends_ , but you two- with the way Shiro talks about you, how he just _smiles_ the entire time you’re mentioned in the conversation, and how he lights up at just the mention or just the _thought_ of you, that’s not just friendship, Keith,” she said reassuringly, his eyes warm as she gave his hand a small squeeze.

“S-so you think that- that if I asked? He wouldn’t- say no? O-or be repulsed?” he asked worriedly, hearing the fear in his own voice as the faces of his friends morphed into reassuring concern for him.

“I think if you had given him the option from the very beginning he wouldn’t have said no,” Matt admitted, “But obviously Shiro is most concerned for your health and your livelihood and your happiness…”

“Exactly,” Hunk nodded, “With everything you as a companion went through in the past, I doubt Shiro would ever try it for himself. He’s kinda selfless like that, you know? If you want to, you’re going to have to do it yourself I think.”

“You’re sure?” Keith asked hesitantly, though he could already feel his heartbeat slowing at the reassurance from the three people in front of him who clearly cared so much for both his sake and for Shiro’s too, “Then- how would I- even ask?”

“Um, maybe just like how you asked us?” Hunk shrugged with a grin, “Just rip off the band-aid. Get into a conversation that’s maybe a little similar to what you really want to ask, and then just- _ask_! I really doubt it would go any other way but in your favor.”

“Okay,” Keith breathed out a long breath that felt like it had been pent up inside his chest since the day prior, “If you think that- that it’ll be _okay_ then… I’ll think about it.”

“It’s your decision ultimately,” Hunk said gently, “But we’re here if you ever need anything, you know that right, Keith?” The looks on all three of their faces were quite earnest and filled with such caring that Keith felt a lump of emotion rise to his throat and all he could do the answer was to nod quickly before staring down at his lap, swallowing once or twice while he waited for the feeling to pass.

“I think I’m hungrier for lunch now,” he said quietly, earning a grin from Hunk as he picked up the sandwich in front of him with much of the weight from earlier taken off his shoulders.

He took a long nap in Shiro’s office after lunch, easily sleeping through the rest of the workday with much of his frantic worries gone from his mind. He woke to the feeling of Shiro gently stroking his hair, rubbing against the backs of his ears to rouse him. When he opened his eyes, he saw Shiro immediately, the warm grey of his eyes and the smile on his lips, and he felt even more content.

“It’s time to go home,” Shiro murmured, “Did you have a good nap?”

“Mhm, it was nice,” Keith breathed out softly before he stretched on the small sofa, arching his back a bit as he worked out the slight tightness in his muscles from sleep, “What’s for dinner?” he asked as he stood from the couch, accepting Shiro’s hand in his own again.

“I figured we could just pick up something on the way home, sound good?” Shiro asked as they walked out of the office and through the station towards the door to the parking lot.

“Sounds good,” Keith nodded in return, giving Shiro’s hand a tiny squeeze that seemed to surprise the other man, but his surprised turned to a soft, tender smile after a moment and his larger fingers squeezed back before letting go so they could get in their respective sides of the car. He reclaimed Shiro’s hand once they were on the road, and sat content with Shiro’s warm palm in his own for a while.

He had debated just leaning forward to kiss Shiro in his office, but that wouldn’t have been special, and he couldn’t just do it without asking.

Trying to do it across the console in the car would be too much of a nuisance, and he didn’t want it to be hurried nor rushed. After clarifying with Hunk and the others, his thoughts had transitioned to the question of where and when and how, all trying to create the perfect scenario for the decision he had been mulling over for days now.

But nothing felt right that night nor the night after, and even though Hunk gave him a questioning look at the station the next day, he could only shake his head in the negative instead. Maybe it was good to wait a little bit to get his nerves in order. Shiro was still obviously wary since the incident that lead to the hospital, and Keith knew he didn’t want Shiro to be worried for him more than he had to.

So he did whatever he could to try and soothe Shiro’s worries for several days. He spent time in the weight room with Hunk and with Shiro too, working the muscles in his body that had been lax for a few days while he was recovering. He tried to be as assertive as he could, but he tried of that easily. He could be rather brash if he wanted to – he knew that was okay now, allowed now – but around Shiro he didn’t want to be. He liked sitting in the quiet with Shiro, with his warm hand stroking from his ears down his back and up again. Shiro was always warm and close and dear, and after a few more days he wondered if even vocalizing the desire that only seemed to grow in his heart would be worth it.

He knew he had to do it though, especially after the lunchtime conversation that ensued one day. He had been minding his own business, eating some pasta Hunk had made with Hunk and Shiro while the two of them chatted about some case the station was looking into.

Iverson was always heard before he was seen. His footsteps were loud and his voice was louder, but Keith resisted flinching at the change in volume with the older officer came into the room.

“Shirogane!” Iverson grinned, clapping Shiro on the shoulder, “Put any thought into our discussion from the other day?” he grinned, giving Shiro some kind of funny look that Keith couldn’t quite identify.

“Not really,” Shiro laughed with almost a nervous tone to the sound, his eyes flicking from Keith to Hunk and then back to his lunch.

“You’re not getting any younger, you know,” Iverson grinned, “A young man like you needs to find someone before you get old like me,” he joked before his gaze drifted over to Hunk, “Even Garrett’s got himself a partner!” At that, the point of the conversation dawned on Keith and he couldn’t help but to narrow his eyes as a peculiar feeling welled up in his chest. Truthfully, he hadn’t felt anything like it since he had met Matt’s younger sister and she had called Shiro by his first name, the name that had caught Keith’s attention from the darkness his life had been before Shiro, before Takashi Shirogane.

Up until that point, he had never heard anyone use that name. It was Shiro’s name, but _his_ to use, and Pidge had used it so easily for something as frivolous as a teasing jab. He had felt then as he did now, a bit _angry_ and even a little threatened by what Iverson was implying.

“I really don’t think that’s in the cards for me right now,” Shiro said pleasantly, but there was obvious discomfort in his eyes as his gaze flicked back to Keith’s own face for another moment, “I’m too busy with work and stuff at home.”

“You mean, Keith?” Iverson laughed, “C’mon, Shiro, he’s fine,” he said easily before looking over to Keith, “Keith, you agree with me, don’t you?”

“If Shiro says no, then no,” Keith said firmly, perhaps a bit more acidly than he intended, but he hoped it got his intent across.

“Alright, alright,” Iverson shrugged, “But I won’t give up, Shirogane. Seeing a young man like you going through life alone, well, that’s a crime.”

“I’m not alone,” Shiro said then, nonchalance to his voice, “I have Keith,” he murmured, his tone softening just a bit, and that alone was enough to quell most of the bitter feeling in Keith’s chest.

“Good one,” Iverson shook his head as he chuckled a bit, “I’m going out on patrol so we’ll table this discussion for later.” He exited the room after that, leaving the three of them alone to lunch once more. Keith didn’t feel very hungry any longer, his mind filled with sudden frantic thoughts about how he had put off what he wanted for too long and now Iverson was trying to find someone for Shiro to _be with_. He had never even considered the possibility of Shiro finding a _girlfriend_ or _boyfriend_ or _lover_ or anything in the past. It was always the two of them together, and Shiro had never mentioned those kinds of desires.

Maybe he was the one holding Shiro back? Was he hindering him or did Shiro really have no interest? In that case, would he have no interest in him either? He worried his lower lip between his teeth, staring down at his pasta as he moved it slowly around the bowl with his fork, too preoccupied to continue eating.

He remained worried and lost in his thoughts for the rest of the time he was at the station that day, but at soon as he was in the car on the way home with Shiro he became almost vigilant, determined to finally vocalize his thoughts of the past few days to Shiro.

Shiro made chicken cutlets for dinner before they settled on the couch to find something to watch for a while before exhaustion set in too deeply. Keith had a feeling he wouldn’t be terribly tired that night with all that he couldn’t help thinking about.

“Keith?” Shiro voice broke him from his thoughts for a moment and he looked up quickly, “Want to watch this one? It’s kind of a romantic movie though.”

“That’s fine,” Keith hummed in return, curling closer to Shiro on the couch and ducking his head as shyness flooded his cheeks when Shiro’s arm wrapped around his shoulders to hold him just as tightly. For a while, he focused on the movie, watching the fictional love story unfold on the screen. Shiro seemed to be fairly interested enough in the film, but Keith only felt his interest peaked when the couple on the screen engage in a rather dramatized kiss, but still it was a _kiss_ nonetheless.

He reached for the remote between them then, maybe a little too forcefully jabbing the pause button to stop the movie.

“Keith?” Shiro started softly, squeezing his shoulder gently, “Something wro-”

“What does it feel like?” Keith got out quickly, “To be kissed?” He peered up at Shiro hesitantly, the sound of his own heartbeat in his ears muffling the sound of his own words leaving his mouth. Shiro looked a bit surprised at his question, opening his mouth once before he closed it quickly, and Keith watched the slow bob of his throat in the silence.

“Have you- never?” Shiro asked softly, his voice low and soft and his tone one of disbelief, “Never?”

“No,” Keith whispered, turning his gaze away for just a moment to try and collect himself, “I um… I never had- anyone, and i-it was always in my sale description that I would bite,” he admitted, “So my owners usually just- gagged me,” he shrugged despite the lump in his throat, “They never- wanted to anyway I don’t think…”

“Keith,” Shiro murmured, his fingers grazing his back gently in a gesture of soothing, “I’m sorry. That’s not fair to you, sweetheart…”

“It’s fine,” Keith shook his head, “I just- can you tell me what it’s like? You’ve kissed someone before, right?”

“I have,” Shiro confirmed, his hand making slow, even passes over Keith’s back, “I guess it depends on who you share it with… There’s the physical side to it of course, but when you share a kiss with someone you’re emotionally connected to, someone you care for, it becomes something almost- _indescribable_ ,” he murmured, his gaze warm and unmoving as he spoke, his eyes connected with Keith’s the entire time, “It’s one thing being close to someone and vocalizing that closeness, but sharing it through a kiss transcends what words can convey…”

“Oh,” Keith breathed out, letting out a long breath he hadn’t realized had been pent up in his chest, “That sounds- _nice_ …” He trailed off, staring down at his lap for a long moment.

It was quiet in the living room for a few moments before Shiro spoke again, “Do you want me to turn the movie back on?” he asked, his fingertips grazing in between Keith’s shoulder blades in a light motion.

“You can if you want,” Keith mumbled, his voice pinched a bit even to his own ears.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to, you know,” Shiro laughed softly, “What do you want to do instead?” The question literally begged of him to tell Shiro what he truly wanted, and his heart hadn’t stopped fluttering inside his chests since the conversation had started. He could just go back to the movie, finish watching it and then head to bed as usual, or he could do what Coran and Hunk and Matt and Allura had all encouraged him to do. Shiro wasn’t like any other owner he had ever had. Shiro gave him freedom, and he could do whatever he wanted in that case.

He should do what he wanted, or at least try to. He had the right now. He had that opportunity and freedom now.

“I want-” he started, his voice choking off in his chest, forcing him to take a quick second to compose himself, “Will you kiss me, Shiro?’ he asked, hearing the tremble in his own words as he cocked his head back, meeting the unreadable look in Shiro’s eyes, “Please? I-if it’s _okay_ … Only if _you_ want… I just- I want- if it would be okay… _Only_ if it’s okay-”

“Keith,” Shiro cut him off quickly, though his voice wasn’t harsh or stern at all, only filled with a gentle understanding amidst the bit of shock in his tone. His hand came up to cradle his cheek in his palm, and Keith couldn’t help the strength of the urge to lean into the warmth offered to him, “Keith… You really _want_ that?” he asked, shakiness coming to his voice as his thumb swept slowly twice over Keith’s cheek, “A-are you sure?”

“Yes,” Keith said without hesitation, nodding softly against Shiro’s palm, “I’m sure, Takashi…”

“Then ask me again,” Shiro’s arm wrapped around his lower back, drawing him even closer, “Ask me again, just once more. Just so I know that- that you’re sure… I need to know that, Keith. That’s all I need.” He could feel the warmth of Shiro’s breath from how near Shiro was holding him, and holding him so dearly at that. It was enough to know that Shiro could want the same thing so he nodded at Shiro’s request.

“Please kiss me, Takashi,” he breathed out, “Please…”

It only took a second for Shiro to comply, and Keith was sure his brain had ceased to be able to have any input in the situation when he felt the first hesitant press of Shiro’s lips to his own.

Shiro’s lips were warm and soft, caressing his own with tender caution. Shiro’s hand guided his jaw, tilting his head at the right angle to kiss him fully and correctly and perfectly. He noted that Shiro’s eyes were closed and he couldn’t help but to follow his example, letting his eyelids slip shut as he tentatively moved his lips back against Shiro’s.

If there was one thing he had never truly been taught in his training at the company, it was how to kiss. Companions weren’t expected to do it. Kissing was reserved for human loved ones, and as such he knew he was probably not doing a very good job, but that didn’t matter. The only thing that mattered was that Shiro’s lips were on his own, and a sparking, burning feeling was spreading from his lips to his entire body. His cheeks felt hot, flushing from the closeness, the way Shiro was touching him as if he was someone _precious_. Shiro had pulled him even closer by then, holding him pressed to his chest and cradled in his arms so wholly that he knew if his body went lax he wouldn’t fall.

It was all that he had been yearning for and more. He had felt Shiro’s lips fall into his hair and against the skin of his forehead countless times, but the man’s description earlier about how it felt to kiss someone fully and completely, with the correct emotion behind it, was as indescribable as Shiro had indicated.

It felt like seconds yet hours at the same time, but eventually Shiro was pulling away, but not leaving him entirely. His arms still held Keith tightly, and Keith found that in the middle he had apparently curled his fingers into Shiro’s shirt, and he found he couldn’t quite get himself to let go.

“Was that okay?” Shiro asked, sounding breathless as he spoke, and Keith could see the blatant pink flush scouring across his cheeks, a mirror of what Keith knew he looked like in that moment.

“Y-yes,” Keith stammered out, “Was it- was it okay for you?”

“It was,” Shiro started, letting out a long breath before a smile took over his whole face, even reaching deep into his eyes, “It was perfect, Keith…” Keith could only manage a nod at that, too enraptured by the sight of Shiro’s smile, “But Keith,” Shiro continued, leaning back into the couch and taking him with him, “What- why did you want this? What- what does it mean for you and I? Was it just- curiosity?”

“No!” Keith shook his head immediately, frantic to deny Shiro’s idea, “No… It wasn’t just- curiosity,” he said quietly, though he kept his words firm, “I- I don’t- I can’t explain it, but I- ever since- since the hospital, all I wanted was- to be closer to you. Close as possible even… And I didn’t know if that was unwanted or wrong…”

“It’s not unwanted,” Shiro said simply, “I could never not want you, sweetheart. And it’s not wrong either.”

“Coran told me that,” Keith admitted, “A-and I asked Hunk and Allura, and Matt too, about it, about you…”

“About me?” Shiro asked, his hand moving from Keith’s cheek to tangle in his hair, stroking slowly as he spoke, “What about me?”

“If you would- if you even would want- _me_ ,” Keith swallowed around the lump in his throat, feeling the sudden stinging threat of helpless tears coming to his eyes, “You do, don’t you? You- want _me_ , right, Takashi?”

“ _Always_ ,” Shiro breathed out, the word leaving along with a quiet exhale that exited his chest, “From the moment I first saw you, the moment you first took my hand… The moment you first smiled at me, hugged me, purred in my arms,” he listed off, his fingers playing with the hair that curled at the back of Keith’s neck, “Every moment of every day since I first found you, since I first brought you home… I have always wanted to have you in my arms like this, to get to kiss you,” he smiled, and the expression alone seemed to chase away any possibility of Keith’s tears, “But it always had to be you, Keith… I wouldn’t have- I could _never_ have forgiven myself if I took advantage of you, baby…”

“You didn’t,” Keith shook his head, “You haven’t.”

“And that makes me almost as happy as getting to feel your lips against mine,” Shiro laughed softly, “That you’ve changed enough to get to this point… More than anything, I just wanted you healthy and happy and free… More than I wanted you for myself, more than anything I could ever ask of you…”

“So you’re- you’re _happy_?” Keith choked out, “You’re really happy, Takashi?”

“Yes, Keith,” Shiro nodded, his smile persistent on his lips, “I’m very happy.”

Hearing Shiro utter those words was enough, enough to banish any doubt or hesitance that was left in the back of Keith’s mind, and in that moment he felt as if the weight of all his worrying and questioning was lifted from his shoulders. An airy feeling passed through him and he couldn’t help the bright laugh that bubbled up from his chest, allowing a smile to come to his face as he leaned forward, nuzzling his nose gently against Shiro’s before he rested his forehead against Shiro’s own.

“Will you kiss me again?” he murmured out the question, knowing Shiro would agree but unable to help the shyness that came with the request.

“Of course. As many times as you want, whenever you want, I’ll kiss you,” Shiro hummed in return and Keith felt him move before his lips were back on his own, igniting the same sparks as before to start again.

He never moved to turn the movie back on the rest of the night. He didn’t care at that point how the story on the screen would turn out, not when Shiro’s arms were still wrapped around him and unrelenting, and his lips were being caressed and guided by his own will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE SLOW BURN IS OVER //VICTORY SCREEEEEEECH
> 
> Like I said... I cant believe it took me over 100k words to get to this point, but I preferred for Keith to take as much time as he needed to get to a point where he himself could find his feeling for Shiro as his own. I intended to write this chapter during.... Christmas break... OTL So the next chapter will be Shiro and Keith celebrating Christmas together more than three months later than I intended :''3c 
> 
> As always, you can find me on twitter too [@leokuumi](https://twitter.com/leokuumi) and on tumblr [here at carbonbop](carbonbop.tumblr.com)!!! I recently opened commissions so if you're interested in commissioning me, please let me know! <3
> 
> Thank you as always for reading and leaving kudos or a comment! Hearing what you all think means the world to me! I love reading and responding to your comments!! <3 
> 
> Stay tuned for chapter 15, which will hopefully be posted much faster than this was... :'3c


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! ; 7;)// Here I am updating after 300 years. I got really busy with exams, moving out, and then summer classes, and a general dislike of the fandom, but hopefully I'll be back with more regular updates now! I am still very invested in this fic so I would feel awful to abandon it.
> 
> I hope I can get at least 2 more chapters done before SEASON 3 premieres!!!!
> 
> If you don't follow me on twitter/tumblr, I just wanted to express how vital comments are to me in my writing of this fic. I know there are a lot of people out there who read and like it, but it means the world to me when that is made evident to me in a comment. If you could take a minute or two to leave a comment, maybe say what you liked most or what you think might happen in the future or something like that, it would make me really happy ;;v;; 
> 
> Thank you so much for waiting for me and without further ado, chapter 15! Enjoy!!
> 
> EDIT: oh yeah I was late for Shiro Loves You Baby day... I'm a fake sheith.... but Shiro loves Keith every day so.... we good
> 
> EDIT 2: I FORGOT TO SAY thank you to the amazingly wonderful Nami [@NSamhade](http://twitter.com/nsamhade) for betaing this for me!!! She's such a... good noodle <3

If anyone had told Shiro even a few weeks earlier that he would be in an actual _romantic_ relationship of sorts with the cat companion he had rescued and then subsequently purchased, he would have probably denied in it a heartbeat.

That would have been that; end of story.

Never had he actually considered Keith coming to a realization of his own affections, affections that conveniently mimicked Shiro’s own, and he never would have mentioned it himself. He had accepted that he would have to live in silence with his feelings and then wait for them to fade, but that wasn’t the case anymore.

Instead, he could wake up in the morning and kiss Keith awake if he wanted to.

He wanted to, but he knew he still needed to keep things slow, to not dive in at the speed that he craved. It had only been a few days since Keith had so earnestly begged him to kiss him, staring up at him with wide, hopeful yet hesitant eyes. For a moment he had thought the entire situation was some kind of weird hallucination, but no matter how many times he had blinked Keith had still been there as intent as before.

So he had kissed him, and then he kissed him more when he asked again. He kissed him good night that night, though only with a brush of his lips to Keith’s forehead, not wanting to overwhelm the companion, but even that gesture had been made different from before.

Before he had wanted to kiss Keith’s lips and had settled for some place else, somewhere less intimate, but now, if he wanted to, he could taste his lips, and that somehow made getting to kiss him anywhere at all even more special.

Things had continued as normal from that point on; normal but with kissing and getting to hold Keith even closer, putting even more of the emotion he felt into the pet names he had become accustomed to using around his companion.

He woke up the morning a few days later and, as with every morning since Keith had confessed him, he felt a smile slip onto his lips as he gazed down at the sleeping companion curled into his side. He couldn’t help the affection and the tenderness that welled up within him whenever he looked at Keith, and that seemed to be amplified when the hybrid was asleep and relaxed, so peaceful and content in his bed.

Carefully, as to not wake him, he slid his arms under Keith, pulling him and the blankets he was wrapped in closer to his side so Keith could rest his head against his chest. He had picked up on the fact that Keith liked to be able to feel his heart beating, typically resting his hand or his cheek on the left side of his chest to accomplish that goal. Keith was sleep-warm in Shiro’s arms, and he gently ran his fingers through the companion’s tousled hair, watching as the smooth, dark strands slipped from between his fingers to fall back against his own chest where Keith’s head was cushioned.

He figured he could sit in that moment forever and experience only happiness, but he knew the alarm would ring in less than five minutes and Keith hated the sound. He quietly turned it off before looking back at Keith in his arms, choosing to give him just a few more minutes of warm, peaceful slumber before he had to rouse the companion.

Eventually, he rubbed his fingers softly against Keith’s ears, leaning to press a kiss to his forehead before he spoke, “Keith,” he murmured, “Time to get up, baby.”  As expected, a low petulant sound slipped from Keith’s throat and his brows furrowed as he curled up more in the blankets, attempting to hide his face in the crook of Shiro’s neck, “Keith,” he laughed, “Come on, sweetheart, we have to get up now…”

“Don’ wanna,” Keith mumbled against his skin, still refusing to open his eyes to the new day.

“We can’t stay in bed all day,” Shiro teased, “Maybe another day, sure, but I have to go to work. You can stay if you want, but I won’t be here…” That seemed to catch Keith’s attention enough and his eyelids fluttered before he blearily blinked up at Shiro, violet eyes hazy with sleepiness.

“You’re suggesting you would leave me here? _Alone_?” Keith mumbled, face darkening a bit in what Shiro knew to be mock seriousness.

“Never, baby,” he whispered, leaning in to press a slow kiss to Keith’s forehead before he pulled away again, noticing the beginning of a faint blush dusting Keith’s cheeks, “Can I kiss you, Keith?” he asked quietly, thumbing over Keith’s cheek. It had only been a little while, and getting to kiss his companion was so new that he didn’t want to overstep even though he felt like he wanted to kiss him all the time. Keith was still a little shy, likely skittish because of his past, but probably more nervous at the newness of it all. Though, he did gain joy in the fact that Keith had never really kissed anyone.

So many things in the companion’s life had been tarnished by hurt and pain, but this they could share for the first time together, and hopefully rewrite more of the past along the way.

“We haven’t even- brushed our teeth,” Keith finally sputtered in return, though he still leaned his cheek into Shiro’s palm, a tiny sigh leaving his lips.

“Really, Keith?” Shiro huffed out a laugh, dragging his thumb slowly over Keith’s cheek, “I promise you that’s not important to me.”

“Okay, _okay_ ,” Keith relented, the blush on his cheeks only darkening in color, “Kiss me, Shiro?”

“Always, sweetheart,” Shiro crooned, smiling as he pressed his lips to Keith’s, keeping the kiss careful but no less tender than he felt it should be. As was expected for the time being, Keith was hesitant to kiss back at first, staying quite still for a long moment before a quiet sound left his throat and his lips shifted slightly, moving softly and carefully into the kiss.

Eventually Shiro could feel the companion’s smile pressing into his lips as he cradled Keith’s cheek in his palm, stroking the heated skin with his thumb. He could feel further warmth budding in Keith’s cheek under his fingers. He found he could get Keith to blush quite easily, and he found that the companion looked cuter than usual with pink flushing his cheeks.

 After a while, Keith was the one to break the kiss, but he didn’t pull away, instead leaning in more to cuddle close into Shiro’s chest, “You’re sure we can’t stay here?” Keith asked out, “It’s warm…”

“I’ll get a day off soon,” Shiro promised, “Just for the two of us to do whatever we want.” Keith nodded eagerly at that, his arms winding around Shiro’s chest to squeeze him gently into a hug that he didn’t seem keen on ending, “We still have to get up, baby,” Shiro laughed, managing to loosen Keith’s arms from around his chest, “Come on. Let’s get ready and then we’ll pick up breakfast on the way.”

Keith seemed amenable to that and he finally sat up in the bed, rubbing sleepily at his eyes before he padded off to the bathroom to brush his teeth and get ready for the day.

They stopped for donuts on the way to work, making sure to pick up some for the station’s break room as well, which they placed on the counter when they arrived. Hunk was already there, standing at the counter while he waited for the coffee machine to finish churning out enough to fill his mug. Allura was in the room too, rooting through the fridge for a snack that was still edible and yet not claimed by another officer’s name.

They exchanged pleasantries as always before a sleepy morning lull settled over the room, eventually broken by Hunk’s inquiry, "Any idea of what you guys are doing for Christmas?" he asked as he stirred creamer into his coffee, "Lance is going to visit his parents and siblings in a few days, and he'll be back on Christmas Eve so I don't really have any plans but to wait for him to come home," he laughed a bit, shrugging one shoulder as he raised his coffee to his lips.

"Well, as it happens," Allura grinned, whirling away from the fridge with someone else’s yogurt in her hand, the door closing behind her with a rush of cool air, "It is my turn to host the precinct's yearly holiday party," she said, "You'll all be coming of course, and it's a potluck so I really, really need you to be at your best here, Hunk. Your food would literally be the life of the party," she said, moving towards the other officer, "You'll come, won't you?"

"Do I have a choice?" Hunk asked sheepishly, looking to Shiro across the room.

"Nope," Shiro grinned, "We'll be there too, Allura. I mean, that's okay with you, right Keith?" Keith blinked up at him, looking from his eyes over to Allura and Hunk's expectant gazes and then back again before he gave a small nod.

"Yeah, I'll go," he consented carefully, but Shiro could see the residual surprise in his eyes. Was it surprise that he had even been invited to the event? Shiro know most companions weren't usually included in any holiday traditions with their owner's family, and in that moment he realized he had been talking about Christmas-this and holidays-that and yet Keith probably had no idea he was even allowed to partake.

"Have you... ever celebrated anything over the holidays before, Keith?" He asked softly after watching Hunk and Allura leave the room. He lowered his hand into Keith's hair as a sign of comfort, carefully stroking against the back of one of his soft ears.

"Not really," Keith mumbled in return, "Companions don't get to participate in that kind of stuff," he said, his voice so low Shiro had to strain to hear it, "Companions aren't- part of the family in most cases..."

"That's not true for you and I though," Shiro said firmly, sitting at the chair at Keith’s side to be more on his level, "You and I- we have each other, and we are going to have the best Christmas together, okay? I already told my mom I wouldn't be home this year anyway. I only want to spend time with you," he smiled, “It’s supposed to be special, you know? The first Christmas you spend with someone you really care about… And that’s what you are to me, sweetheart…” He felt his heart picking up at the sight of the shy smile that came to Keith's lips at the sentiment and the companion gave a quick nod in agreement.

"Can we get a tree?" Keith asked softly, but there was a kind of yearning hope in his voice and Shiro was nodding before the sentence was even full out.

"Of course, of course," he grinned, "The biggest tree that will fit in our living room," he laughed, "And we'll get ornaments, and lights and garland, and a star for the top," he listed off, "Stockings too, for over the fireplace."

"Can we... _light_ the fireplace, maybe?" Keith asked, a bright light of interest coming into his eyes, “And make cookies?”

"Sounds perfect," Shiro agreed, feeling his smile only widening on his face.

"And can I- can I kiss you?" Keith whispered, his eyes flicking to the doorway to the break room for a moment before he looked back a bit sheepishly, his ears perked up in case he heard anyone coming. Shiro loved Keith's bashfulness of course, but he had a feeling it would start to fade with time. He had seen Keith get a bit possessive in the past, and he had a feeling that nature would only come out more as they grew together.

"You don't have to ask, sweetheart," he said gently, "I always, _always_ want to kiss you." Keith smiled, small and private despite the openness of the room around them. He leaned forward slowly, looking a bit perplexed before he tilted his head a bit to the side and then to the opposite side, his brow furrowing more and more with each movement.

"Sorry, I-" he started, but Shiro shook his head, shushing him gently.

"Don't worry, and don't think too much, okay?" he said gently, hooking a finger carefully under Keith's chin to guide him closer, "I know you're not experienced in this, but there's no need to rush it. You just need to take whatever time you need to figure out what you like, okay?"

Keith didn't answer, not verbally anyway. He did press his lips to Shiro's instead, and with more vigor than Shiro had anticipated after sensing such hesitance from him, but he returned the kiss slowly nonetheless. Keith’s lips were soft and warm on his own. He had noted that the first time he had kissed Keith, though he figured he should have expected it. The companion’s hair and skin were always so smooth and warm to the touch, his hair silky and almost baby soft between his fingers, so the surprise at the soft, plushness of his lips wore off quickly into solely enjoyment.

It surprised him when Keith pulled back quickly, but Shiro saw the way his ears were perked up once more and, as if on queue, Iverson was at the doorway. He gave the two of a them a funny look and a shrug before he went about his business, taking a mug from the cabinet and tending to the coffee machine.

They left after that, retreating to Shiro’s office where he went to work at his desk and Keith managed to stay awake for about an hour before he faded into a nap on the couch, curled up under one of the several blankets that had migrated from home to the office.

            The end of the work day came quicker than Shiro had expected, and he knew it was because he had spent more time looking up the best Christmas tree lots rather than doing a whole lot of paper work. Now that he knew Keith had never experienced any sort of holiday tradition, he wanted to do his best to make the season special for his companion. It was his prerogative after all as both Keith’s owner and as his-

Were they _boyfriends_?

Something about the term seemed to shallow for their relationship.

It almost felt like it was too new for labels, especially since they hadn’t told anyone about their newfound closeness. Shiro didn’t care too much about having people know or not know, and Keith hadn’t mentioned it either so he figured he’d leave it up to the companion to decide. As long as nothing changed for the worse between them, as long as they could keep growing without regression, he didn’t care what anyone saw them as or what they themselves regarded their growth together.

He was just _happy_ , and he was pretty certain that Keith was happy too.

He packed up his bag for the day and went to find Keith, forcing his face to remain neutral to not give away his own anticipation. The companion had gone off after lunch to look at whatever Hunk was working on, and evidently it was interesting enough since he never returned for an afternoon nap.

Once he found Keith with Hunk in the break room, they headed out to the parking lot hand-in-hand. It didn’t take Keith long to realize that the route they were driving along wasn’t their normal path back home, and Shiro could feel the effect of his wide violet eyes on him as he drove, “Shiro? Are we not going home?” he asked, squeezing his hand carefully where they stayed intertwined over the console.

“Nope,” Shiro grinned, “We’re going to get a Christmas tree, baby,” he laughed at the look of surprise that came over Keith’s face, his lips parting in a tiny gape of shock.

“R-really?” he breathed before a bright smile split his lips, and Shiro was glad he was at a red light or the look alone could have been distraction enough to have him crashing the car, “Are we _really_?”

“Yes, Keith, really,” Shiro nodded, smiling and raising their joined hands to his lips, kissing softly at Keith’s fingers, “I told you. We are going to have the best Christmas, just you and me…”

“Okay,” Keith nodded, a quiet tone of deep appreciation to his voice as he ducked his head for a moment, “I’m- I’m really glad you’re mine, Takashi,” he whispered finally, looking back up with the light in his eyes shining bright and so _happy_. He couldn’t really speak to respond, too choked up and enraptured by how _beautiful_ the companion at his side was, “And also, the light is green,” Keith spoke up again, laughing afterwards and nudging Shiro’s cheek gently back towards the road, squeezing his hand encouragingly.

“Right!” Shiro pressed down on the gas a bit harder than he should have, flustered by the sweet words still echoing in his ears followed by the sweet sound of Keith’s laugh, but could anyone really blame him? It was getting harder and harder to not be completely struck by Keith, especially as they grew closer to each other. He figured he would acclimate with time, but truthfully he was fine with feeling wholly head-over-heels for his companion.

The sun was setting on another cold winter day when the reached the lot selling trees. Shiro made sure Keith was well bundled up in his coat and hat and scarf; he knew how much the companion hated being cold after all. Keith seemed quite taken with the tree lot as soon as they got there, his eyes wide and round as he looked at all the trees spread out before them.

“We can pick whatever one we want,” Shiro said as they walked in, boots crunching on the snowy ground, “You pick it out, and I’ll make sure it will feasibly fit in the living room,” he laughed, giving Keith’s gloved hand a squeeze.

“But you have to like it too, okay?” Keith asked out, looking up at him with a soft smile, “It’s your tree too, Shiro.”

“Alright, baby,” Shiro nodded in agreement, “I’m sure I’ll love it though.” With that, they set off through the rows of trees displayed with Keith spending time examining each one rather closely. He even pulled off his glove at one point to feel the short needles on the tree, pulling away with what Shiro could see as sticky pine resin on his fingers.

“It smells nice,” Keith sighed softly, raising his fingers up to sniff at the evergreen smell, “Mm… I like it.”

“Smells good, huh?” Shiro smiled, “Imagine how good the house will smell after we bring one home.” He knew Keith had better senses than a human, his ears better at auscultating the softest sounds and his sense of smell heightened beyond the level of what a human could detect. Having an entire tree in their home could overwhelm Keith’s senses, but he didn’t seem to mind the scent while surrounded by the trees so hopefully it would be fine for a little while.

They walked a bit more through the trees before Keith finally seemed to find a tree he liked and Shiro deemed that, yes, it would likely fit in their living room with some maneuvering.

Twenty minutes later found them driving home once more with a tree strapped to the roof of the car, which had been a process to accomplish even with the help of someone at the tree lot. Still, Keith hadn’t really stopped smiling the entire time, and Shiro knew as long as Keith was smiling he couldn’t truly justify any other feeling than being happy as well.

* * *

 

They spent the weekend buying lights and decorations and ornaments, and then hanging said ornaments on the tree. Truthfully, Shiro hadn’t remembered the last time the task hadn’t felt like a chore, but, as with most things involving Keith, it felt new again, as if he had never even celebrated before.

After a day, their living room looked utterly festive with garland and stockings hanging by the fireplace he had promised to light, and the tree stood a bit lopsided but nicely decorated nonetheless. Keith was clearly happy, elated even, his eyes shining bright and wide, a tiny smile playing at his lips whenever he stopped for a moment or two to stand in the living room and gaze at the twinkling lights strung through the tree.

Shiro didn’t expect Keith to give him anything for Christmas. He knew Keith didn’t have any money of his own, and even if he did Shiro wouldn’t want him to spend it on him. He figured he should dote on Keith instead. He could derive enough happiness from Keith’s own to last a lifetime; he was certain of that.

So when Keith stayed at home one day the next week, he went to the mall after work, spending several hours shopping for things he was sure Keith would like. He ended up getting the companion a thick wool scarf that would definitely keep him warm for the rest of the winter as well as a photo album and a camera for the companion to call his own.

He had a few photos of Keith he had taken with his phone, mostly when Keith was sleeping and too cute to look away from without capturing at the moment, but he figured it would be nice to have some photos of the two of them together too, and maybe Keith would be most comfortable if he was the one taking the photos.

If anything, the album and the camera would show Keith even more that their arrangement, their relationship, was something to be seen as permanence in his life, that things would only get better for the two of them as time went on.

He had also gotten Keith another book on stars, one that was even more in depth than the book he had already gotten when they went to the bookstore together. That time seemed so long ago, and when he thought back on it he felt only fondness, mostly at how far Keith had come.

In the beginning, he would have never even thought they would get to where they were. Truthfully, he had never really imagined the future in depth. All he had wanted was Keith to be healthy and as happy as he could be after a life that had so far been made up only of harrowing memories. Now though, he could look into the future a bit and offer some thoughts into what it could hold.

He wanted to see Keith laughing and smiling, waking up at his side warm and quiet in the dark of their bedroom. He wanted to kiss Keith more and more, hold him in private and in public, learn every detail about him and give him the same in return. He wanted to take him on dates to restaurants and movies and new places that they could experience together. He wanted to see Keith’s bold fire seeping out more in his remarks and light teasing, giving him insight to ever side of the companion he called his own.

He wanted all of that and more, but getting to celebrate Christmas with him was all he could ask for for the time being, and it would be just perfect. They could do more in the future, but the simplicity of just spending the holiday time together was all he needed.

Allura’s party was the day before Christmas Eve, and Keith had been clearly excited about it for days even if he tried to hide his excitement. He had picked out a platter of Christmas cookies at the grocery store and Shiro had also gotten a bottle of wine to bring along with them so all that was left to do was to attend the occasion.

Keith had dressed in a deep red sweater that had become one of his favorite things to wear. It fit perfectly, but the sleeves were a bit longer than his arms, which was actually better for the companion considering he didn’t like it when his hands were cold, hence a lot of hand-holding that Shiro had no qualms with. The air outside was frigid that night so they made sure to bundle up before heading out. Shiro wished he could give Keith the scarf he had gotten him early, but there would be plenty of cold days ahead of them for Keith to enjoy it.

"Do you think everyone will be there?" Keith asked on the ride over, giving Shiro's hand an excited squeeze, "Hunk said he was coming so he'll definitely be there," he nodded, "But everyone else?"

"We'll have to see," Shiro smiled, casting Keith a quick look from the driver's seat, "With holidays, everyone is busy with family and such, but the precinct's party every year usually has a good turn out," he explained, "People come and go through the night, and some people just stop by quickly, but I promise it'll be nice."

"It won't be like- like when we went to that- club place, right?" Keith asked, his nose wrinkling a bit in dislike and his brows furrowing.

"No, no of course not," Shiro said quickly, shaking his head, "It's only going to be people we know, and there won't be any loud music or lights or anything, baby... It will be safe for everyone." Keith hadn't really mentioned the incident at the club and the resulting hospital stay much, but Shiro knew it had still been worrying him. The companion had had a nightmare or two since the event, but going to Coran's hours helped, and Shiro was there to calm him down. The nightmares were in no way as bad as the ones he had experienced before he started his therapy, but Shiro still hated to have Keith wake up with a gasp at his side, shaking and sweating in fear. It was easy enough to calm him down and then hold him close after the fact, and Shiro knew that those memories would fade with time, especially if he had a good time at Allura's party.

"Okay," Keith breathed, "It'll be fun."

"It will," Shiro confirmed, "And, Keith," he squeezed Keith's hand to get his attention, "We don't ever have to go to a place like that again. _Ever_." Keith nodded in understanding, some of the trepidation in his eyes fading away as Shiro turned the car down the street towards Allura's home. She lived in a nice neighborhood in a condominium complex, and Shiro could already see several cars parked out front.

"You're here!" Allura practically yelled when she opened the door to greet them, grabbing Shiro into a brief embrace, "Come in! Come in! It's _freezing_ out there," she said, ushering them inside, "Coats are being thrown in here," she pointed to a closet near the door, "And I'll take _that_ ," she grinned, snatching bottle of wine from Shiro's hand, sliding the cookies away from him as well, "Hunk made _the best_ eggnog. You have to try it," she urged as she shuffled the two of them over to the coat room, "Come join us in the kitchen, okay?" After the whirlwind of words, she was gone again, heading back to where Shiro could discern several other voices in the kitchen and living room.

"Wow," Keith murmured in the dark of the coat closet, "Are there a lot of people here?" he asked, and Shiro could see his eyes imploring him, reflecting the light from the hall.

"Probably," Shiro smiled, setting his coat down and reaching to unwind the scarf from around Keith's neck, "But it won't be too overwhelming. We could always just sit by ourselves too." He passed his fingers over the back of one of Keith's ears, frowning when the feeling of smooth fur and usually warm skin came back chilled, "Your ears are cold," he murmured, immediately cupping both his hands around Keith's ears into the warmth of his palms. He rubbed Keith's ears gently, working warmth back into them as Keith leaned into his touch. Soon enough, soft purring filled the quiet of the room and Keith was pressed against him, his cheek pillowed against Shiro's chest. His ears warmed under Shiro's hands, but he didn't want to stop caressing him if Keith was feeling good.

A noise from the kitchen reminded him that they were in Allura's house, specifically in her coat closet, rather than in the comfort of their own home and he finally forced his fingers to stop moving, which earned a pout from Keith.

"Come on, sweetheart," Shiro crooned, "It's a party. You don't want to miss it, right?"

"No," Keith admitted, "But I like this too," he sighed, nuzzling against Shiro's chest before he finally pulled back a bit, a soft smile on his lips.

"Me too, baby," Shiro whispered into the dark, "Me too." Without even thinking on it, he leaned down, pressing his lips against the warm velvet of his ears, kissing one and then the other before he finally pulled back altogether. Keith's smile had faded into a rather flustered look, his cheeks flushed a bright pink and so warm as he stared down at his feet, "What?" Shiro asked out softly, "Should I- not have done that?"

"No, I-!" Keith nearly squeaked, his voice hitching before he paused, an audible swallow leaving his throat before he looked up, "I- I just didn't expect that," he admitted.

“Sorry,” Shiro laughed softly, “Are they too sensitive?” he asked, reaching out carefully to thumb at one of Keith’s ears, the rewarmed skin smooth against his own.

 "Not _too_ sensitive,” Keith pouted a bit, “It’s just that,” he started, looking up at Shiro with hesitancy in his eyes, “You- I mean... None of my old owners ever really paid attention to my ears like you do," he whispered, "You do but, I didn’t expect that- you would _kiss_ me there..."

The meaning was evident in his words. It was obvious, especially to someone like Shiro with years of experience in learning how humans regarded companions, even their own companions.

Keith's old owners likely ignored the non-human part of him, only appreciating the fact that he could be bought and used as they pleased. A cat companion's purrs were the universal sign of their contentment, their _happiness_ , and Shiro had always focused on that from the beginning. He hated how backwards and just how wrong Keith's life had been with his old owners, but he was happy to show Keith again and again that he was different, that _they_ were different.

"Keith," Shiro spoke quietly, reaching forward to pull Keith close to him once more, stroking a hand through his hair, "I'll kiss you anywhere you let me," he promised softly, "You know I- hold your happiness above all else. I always have."

"I know, Takashi," Keith breathed out, a smile audible in his exhalation before he peaked up at him, his eyes shining in a way Shiro had come to be very familiar with, “Can we go to the party now?”

“Now that’s an idea,” Shiro grinned, grasping Keith’s hand in his own, “Allura probably thought we got lost,” he laughed, earning a huff of laughter from Keith in return as they slipped from the closet, finally making their way to the kitchen and adjoining living room.

The lights were turned low in the living room where a few guests were sitting on the couch talking. The dim lighting allowed the chance to appreciate the tree Allura had set up in the corner and Keith’s eyes lingered on it for a long moment as they walked past. The colored lights reflected so beautifully in his eyes that Shiro wanted to kiss him again, but Hunk peaked out from the kitchen, spotting them, “Hey! There you guys are! Where were you?”

“We got lost in the coat closet,” Keith said with a shrug before Shiro could even offer an excuse, but Keith’s utterance brought an immediate smile to his face, laughter bubbling up in his chest. He offered Hunk a sheepish grin, shrugging at the confused look on the other officer’s face.

“Uh… Okay then,” Hunk said slowly, quirking an eyebrow at them before he beckoned them into the kitchen. There was a decent spread of food on the counters for the few people that had already arrived. Iverson and another officer were off to the side chatting and Allura was at the counter, wrestling with a corkscrew over the sink.

“Fancy seeing you two here,” Coran’s familiar voice sounded behind them, “Enjoying the holidays together?” His grin widened under his moustache as he gave them a knowing smile.

“Yeah,” Keith nodded, giving the doctor a small smile, “Do you- live here?”

“Oh, goodness no,” Coran chortled, “Allura and I do spend a lot of time together, especially during the holidays so she makes up the spare room for me,” he gestured to the hallway, “Nice set-up, huh?”

“Mhm,” Keith hummed before Shiro felt his eyes gazing up at him, “Shiro says no one should be alone for Christmas,” he murmured.

“That’s right,” Shiro smiled down at him, giving his hand a squeeze before he looked up again, “It’s nice to not be sitting on your waiting room couch for once, doctor,” he grinned, earning a huff of laughter from Coran. They parted ways after that, greeted a few more officers before they finally reached the food that Allura had spread out. Keith immediately went for the cookies, filling an entire plate with them before he beamed up at Shiro.

“Does Allura have milk?” he asked, blinking at the array of beverages set out.

“Don’t you want to try the eggnog that Hunk made?” Shiro offered, “You might like it.” Keith gave a shrug and approached the bowl of eggnog, giving it a sniff before he recoiled quickly, coughing a bit into the back of his hand.

“Does it have alcohol?” he asked, his nose wrinkled at the offending bowl.

“Sometimes. I guess Hunk’s recipe makes it that way,” Shiro frowned, “Oh! Here, this one has none,” he smiled, ushering Keith over to a smaller bowl and ladling a bit into a mug, “Try it. I think you’ll like it.” He smiled as Keith raised the mug to his lips, looking hesitant before he took a sip. Shiro could tell the moment his eyes lit up that, yes, he definitely liked eggnog.

“Mmm… It’s good” Keith smiled up at him, his tongue swiping along his upper lip to catch some of the eggnog there, “Do you not like it?”

“No, too sweet for me,” Shiro confessed, ruffling Keith’s hair, “You can enjoy it for the both of us, okay?”

“If you insist,” Keith rolled his eyes, reaching for the ladle and filling his mug before he reclaimed his plate of cookies. They moved to Allura’s living room, settling on the couch so Keith could eat the cookies he had gotten and the coworkers and friends at the party could greet them. Iverson only stayed for a while longer before he took off to cover a late night shift at the station, and Matt only hung around for an hour or so before he left to be at home with his parents and sister.

People came and went for the next few hours, but Keith spent more of his time talking to Hunk about the cookies Shiro had promised they would bake together the next day, which could be a bit of a problem since Shiro knew he was terrible at baking. Maybe Keith would actually be decent at it, or they could find a store that was open and just buy some cookies too.

As the night wore on, the guests and the amount of wine left started to run a bit thin. Only Hunk and a few other were left at that point, and Shiro knew they should head home soon themselves. Keith had long since grown drowsy after finishing an entire plate of cookies and two mugs of eggnog and was curled into his side on the couch, his cheek pillowed by Shiro's shoulder.

"Ready to go home soon" Shiro asked softly, turning to press a kiss into Keith's hair, his hand moving slowly up and down his side.

"Mm, soon," Keith sighed, his eyes fluttering open to gaze up at him sleepily, "This party was nice."

"Yeah?" Shiro smiled, "I'm glad you liked it, baby." His worries about Keith not having a good time had dwindled as the time went on, but hearing the companion's clear enjoyment was enough to make the rest of his uncertainties fade away. He brought his hand up and took to stroking through Keith's hair, earning a contented sound from the companion as he cuddled even closer. Allura did have a very comfortable couch, and as long as they weren't overstaying their welcome he didn't have any qualms about leaving just yet.

After a few moments, Keith shifted against him, staring up at him with half-lidded, sleepy eyes. He gave a slow blink and, before Shiro could speak, he was moving forward, pressing his lips to Shiro's own with slow tenderness that seemed to have replaced the shy awkward nature of his kisses so far. The initiation of the kiss surprised Shiro to say the least, but he got over the shock quickly, letting his eyes slip shut as he kissed Keith back while cradling the back of Keith's head against his palm.

Keith’s movements were slow and soft, evidence of his sleepiness in his actions, but he kept up his kisses nonetheless, and Shiro certainly wasn’t going to refuse him.

“Holy shit,” Hunk’s voice broke the mood of the room and their kiss all at once, but Keith didn’t seem too bothered as he pulled away and nestled his cheek back against Shiro’s shoulder, “You guys- you were- oh my _God_ … Allura!”

“What?” Allura answered quickly, coming into the room from the kitchen.

“Shiro and Keith! They were- you know… _kissing_ ,” Hunk breathed.

“ _What_?” Allura squawked, “When did _that_ happen? Explain!”

“It’s not really a big deal,” Keith huffed, turning his head away a bit, but Shiro could see the blush scouring across his cheeks.

“Uh, yeah it is!” Hunk grinned, “A Christmas _miracle_!”

“Yep, for sure,” Allura smiled far too wide, “Aw, you guys are so cute,” she sighed, “Like a made for TV movie.”

“Keith loves those,” Shiro remarked with a grin, earning a pointed look from Keith in return, “Come on, baby,” he crooned, “Hunk and Allura don’t mean to tease. Right, guys?”

“Right!” Hunk said quickly, “We’re just- really happy for you since, you know, we talked about it before, Keith,” he smiled, warm and genuine, “I gotta text Matt though. Maybe he’ll choke on whatever he’s drinking again,” he snorted, whipping out his phone.

“We’re probably going to head out now,” Shiro said, prompting Keith to reluctantly sit up, rubbing at his eyes with the back of his hand before a yawn escaped him, “Thanks for hosting, Allura,” he smiled.

“Thank you for coming!” Allura beamed, grabbing Keith into a quick hug before she embraced Shiro as well, “You two have a good Christmas, okay?”

“We will,” Shiro returned the hug, “The same goes for you.”

They said their good-byes to the remaining few people at the party before they drove home. Keith fell asleep on the way back, and Shiro didn’t have the heart to wake him when they arrived home so he settled for carrying him to their bed, pressing a kiss to his forehead and whispering a wish for sweet dreams into his skin.

* * *

 

The next day went by fast. They spent the entire day at home, not even changing out of their pajamas. The day’s activities consisted of watching every Christmas related movie Shiro could find or rent and making cookies. Several batches turned out a little too cooked, but in the end they had plenty and Keith was extremely satisfied, curled up in a makeshift blanket fort in front of the fire, munching on cookies and milk.

On one hand, Shiro had expected a bit of the childish excitement of Christmas morning from Keith come the day after, but instead it was he himself who woke up before the usual time. Keith was still fast asleep, and it was far too early to wake him so he spent a few hours just drifting through naps and watching his companion sleep in contentment.

When he finally did manage to rouse Keith, the companion woke quicker than normal, his eyes brightening immediately, shining in the weak rays of winter sun coming through the window.

“Merry Christmas, sweetheart,” Shiro smiled wide, laughing at the sheer delight of the day as he leaned forward to press a kiss to Keith’s forehead.

“Merry Christmas, Takashi,” Keith giggled in return, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s shoulders, leaning up to nuzzle his cheek, “Have you been up long?”

“Not too long,” Shiro shrugged, “I wanted you to sleep though.”

“But now we get to open presents, right?” Keith gasped out, “If there are any?” He looked a little doubtful, his words slowing up a bit, but Shiro quickly kissed the tip of his nose to erase the look from his face.

“Of course you have presents, Keith,” Shiro laughed, “As if you could have your first Christmas without presents.” Keith smiled again at that, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek before he raced from the bed to the bathroom to freshen up, and Shiro followed his lead, slipping past him at the counter to grab his toothbrush as well.

Keith didn’t seem keen on having breakfast that morning, instead wrapping a blanket around his shoulders and seating himself in front of the tree. Shiro had slipped the gifts he had gotten him under it after the companion had fallen asleep, and the look of wonder in Keith’s eyes was enough of a present for him to last the next ten Christmases at least.

“Can I just- open any of them?” he asked.

“Well, they’re yours,” Shiro shrugged, settling at his side, “So, yeah. Have at it, baby.” That seemed to be enough to eliminate Keith’s hesitancies and he didn’t hold back after that, opening each gift with careful reverence. The looks of delight and surprise on his face when he unwrapped the scarf and the book were adorable, and Shiro wished he hadn’t left his phone in the bedroom so he could photograph the occasion. He had Keith’s expression in his memory though, the image of his face so vividly _happy_ and that was better than a photograph.

When Keith unwrapped the camera and the photo album, he looked rather taken aback, but no less delighted, “It’s… a camera?” he said slowly, blinking up at Shiro with wide eyes, “For me? Really?”

“Yes, really,” Shiro grinned, feeling the way his heart picked up at just seeing Keith’s surprise, “I thought it would be nice if you had a way to just- capture whatever you want that’s around you, whatever you see so you can always remember it. And then we can get the photos printed and you can put them in that album,” he pointed to the leather-bound book, “You don’t have to do any of that if you don’t want to, but I just thought it would be- Oof!” The words fizzled out in his chest as the air was knocked out of him by the companion that took to bowling him over in a hug, clinging tightly to his shirt and burying his face against his neck, “Keith! Hey, what-”

“Thank you so _much_ , Takashi,” Keith whispered hoarsely into his neck as Shiro regained his composure a bit and wound his arms around Keith in return, “You’re always- you’re too good to me,” he sniffled a bit, but Shiro was quick to shush that sentiment.

“Not too good,” he murmured, carding his fingers through Keith’s hair, “You deserve this and everything else that the universe wants to offer you,” he said simply, “You mean so much to me, sweetheart. Nothing I do could ever come close to summing up to how it feels when I hold you and see you smile, hear you laugh… And- kiss you,” he listed off, feeling a bit of heat rising to his own cheeks as he heard his own words in his ears, “You have made my life so much better since I met you… Nothing could ever compare to that feeling.”

Keith nodded against his neck, raising his head to greet Shiro with glassy eyes and a watery smile on his face, his cheeks tinged pink with happiness, “I can still thank you though,” he whispered, “Because you… saved my life, and you- _cherish_ my life,” he breathed, “So, thank you, Takashi, and for the presents, and the tree,” he said slowly, “And for being- mine…”

“Anytime,” Shiro smiled, earning a quiet laugh from Keith in return, “I’m just- really happy that you’re happy, Keith. That’s all I wanted.”

“So you don’t want the gift I got you for Christmas?” Keith pouted up at him, his ears drooping a bit.

“What? _No_! No, of course I do,” Shiro stammered, staring at Keith in shock, “I didn’t think- I mean, you didn’t have to get me anything,” he said quickly, “I told you, just being here with you is enough…” He had no idea how Keith had possibility gotten him a gift, but the sentiment warmed his heart nonetheless, and his curiosity was definitely stirred to say the least.

“How could I not get you anything,” Keith huffed, nuzzling up under his jaw with a happy sigh, “You deserve presents on Christmas too, Shiro.” He stated it like it was obvious fact before he unraveled himself from Shiro’s arms, standing quickly with an excited look on his face, his tail twisting behind him in what Shiro recognized as anticipation, “Stay here,” he said before he took off down the hall, skirting into the bedroom he hadn’t slept in since he started favoring the company of Shiro’s bed. Shiro could hear him moving things in his room before the companion reappeared again, peeking shyly out of his room before he walked out with a rather large box.

The gift was wrapped in candy striped wrapping paper, the technique behind the wrapping a bit messy, but Shiro wasn’t an ace at wrapping gifts himself. Keith set the box down in front of him, settling across from him on the floor again and grabbing his discarded blanket up off the carpet, “You can open it,” he said quietly, looking a bit more nervous than before he had left to get the gift.

“I’m sure I’ll love it, Keith,” Shiro said gently, reaching to give the companion’s hand a squeeze before he started to peel off the wrapping paper. Under the red and white pattern was a regular brown box taped shut on the top, some old shipping labels scribbled out on the side. He gave Keith a smile anyway, knowing that this was probably the best the hybrid could do while keeping it a secret from him. He pried at the tape sealing the opening, pulling off several strips of it before he deemed it weak enough and gave it a hard tug.

Evidently, he overestimated the strength needed and the box split open, toppling over in his lap as dozens of multi-colored folded papers poured into his lap.

“Ah! Don’t fall on them!” Keith said quickly, frantically reaching to pluck several of them up off the ground and back into the safety of the box.

“What are-” Shiro started slowly as he picked up a few of the small folded papers, blinking at them in recognition, “Paper cranes?” he asked out, looking up at Keith, “You made these for me?”

“Yeah,” Keith whispered, “You said once that- your grandmother showed you how to make them with you were little and you- were never very good at it so I- I made you a whole bunch,” he mumbled. In Shiro’s hands, he could see that each of the origami pieces were creased with careful perfection, folding into tiny paper cranes of which he could fit about three into the palm of his hand.

“They’re beautiful, Keith,” he smiled, gingerly setting the few that had fallen back into the box.

“I made you a thousand of them,” Keith murmured, “Because I read that- if you make a thousand then you get to make a wish and it comes true, but nothing I read said that you couldn’t give the wish to someone else so… Now you get to make a wish and it’ll come true,” he explained softly, “I hope you like it…”

“Keith,” Shiro breathed softly, taken aback by the sincerity and honest thoughtfulness that had gone into the gift, “What did I do to deserve you?” he murmured, smiling when Keith’s eyes raised to his face again. He laughed brightly, reaching forward to gather Keith up into his arms, holding him close as he pressed kisses to his forehead ad cheeks and nose, drawing out quiet giggles from the companions, “Thank you so much, sweetheart. I love it.”

“Yeah?” Keith whispered, his voice a bit hoarse with the emotion reflected in his eyes.

“Yeah,” Shiro nodded, leaning in to connect their lips, and Keith return the action almost immediately, his fingers curling into Shiro’s shirt as he kissed him back. It was sweet and slow, Keith’s lips soft and warm against his own, and the meaning of it was heightened to a point that Shiro could feel his heart trying to beat out of his chest, and he could feel Keith’s heart against his palm as well. It was everything he had hoped for and more, and he knew he would never forget their first Christmas together no matter what.

“You have to make the wish now,” Keith said softly when the kiss broke, his body settling easily into Shiro’s side.

“You’re right,” Shiro pulled the box close, his other arm wrapped around Keith to keep him held close. He let his eyes slip shut, scouring his brain for what he could possibly wish to come true.

There was only one thing though, and it didn’t take him very long to come to the conclusion.

So with his companion curled into his side, and his lips still warm and tingling from being kissed, he wished for Keith to stay with him forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya have it!!  
> I hope this chapter wasn't too boring after such a long wait. Next chapter will prove to be more exciting since I'm really hyped to write it :3c
> 
> Again, it would mean so much if you could leave a comment! They really drive me to keep writing and show me that the people who read my fic really do care about what happens and that it continues being written. I love talking about this AU and this fic with people too so it makes me really happy to see people letting me know they love it as much as I do.
> 
> Please come find me on twitter [@leokuumi](https://twitter.com/leokuumi) and on tumblr [here at Carbonbop](carbonbop.tumblr.com)!!! I would love to talk about Sheith or Voltron with anyone ∑d(ﾟ∀ﾟd)
> 
> See ya next time with chapter 16!! <3


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUSTS IN THE DOOR HELLO
> 
> This chapter.... is so long... OTL.... 16,000 words.... I hope you all enjoy it considering I don't know when I'll be able to next update since I have less than a month before I go back to school for fall semester ;v; Hopefully it won't be too long, but this should maybe hold you over for now? :'3c
> 
> I wanted to say thank you for such an AMAZING response last chapter! After not updating for a few months, I was worried people had lost interest, but I think I was proven wrong hehe ;w; 
> 
> Please please pleaseee continue with your comments <3 They were so fun to read and reply to (even if I took a little while to reply... OTL I'm a busy Carb) 
> 
> ANYWHO without further ado~ Chapter 16! Enjoy and seeya in the end notes!

_“Hey mom?”_

_“Yes, Shiro?”_

_“Can we get a companion?”_

_“Why- why would you ask that?” His mother asked, her hand tightening around his own as they walked home after picking him up at school, her footsteps slowing up a bit._

_“Well,” Shiro smiled up at her, “Ari’s family got a companion! He’s Ari’s age and so he gets to be like a brother,” he explained, “So if we get one too, then it would be really fun to have someone to play with and-”_

_“Takashi,” his mother said lowly, which made his words freeze in his throat. He was only Takashi when he was either really good or really bad, and by her tone of voice he could tell it was likely not the former, “Companions… Hybrids, whatever colloquial way they’re referred,” she said, her voice dark, “They are not for children. They shouldn’t be for anyone.”_

_“Why not?”_

_“They’re not real people, Shiro,” his mother sighed, “They’re not like you or me. They’re created to be used by regular people. And people do bad things to them sometimes.”_

_“But, they can also be friends, right?” Shiro asked, blinking up at her, “If you own one, and want it to be your friend, why couldn’t it?”_

_“That’s not how it works, Shiro,” his mother sighed, “You and Ari, you’re friends, right?”_

_“Yup!”_

_“And your dad and I, we were friends before we got married, okay?”_

_“Mhm! Now you’re best friends,” Shiro smiled._

_“But a companion isn’t like that…”_

_“But why not?” Shiro pouted, “If they’re made like humans but with different ears and stuff, can’t they think like us?”_

_“No, Shiro,” his mother sighed again, tired exasperation coming into her voice, “To have a companion, you have to_ buy _it, okay? They are made to be bought and sold. Have you seen any humans bought or sold lately?”_

 _“Not_ lately _,” Shiro said slowly, furrowing his brow in thought, “But even if you own something, a living something, it- it’s… It’s still it’s own thing, right? Like our dog?”_

_“It’s just not that simple, Shiro,” his mother said again, “But I won’t have you thinking about these things, understand?”_

_“Okay,” Shiro sighed softly, toeing at a pebble on the ground, “Hey mom?” he asked again a few moments later after they started walking again._

_“Yes, Shiro?”_

_“What does collo- colloquial mean?”_

That was the first time Shiro had inquired about the nature of companions to his parents. He had been eight years old, walking home from elementary school hand-in-hand with his mother, and he was certain she had given the information to his father considering they had had a long talk about it a week or so later.

From then on, all he had known was that he could never buy a companion, that buying one was wrong, that their position in society wasn’t right. Working with the police made him want to help companions, and the previous mindset ended for good the day he found Keith. Seeing Keith injured and in need of saving, in need of a touch of kindness and compassion, a light in the darkness of his life, jarred something within him, and he was glad it did.

Now he had Keith as his companion and as his significant other, and he really couldn’t put the kind of joy he got from having Keith at his side into words.

Though whenever one entered a relationship, meeting the parents was an inevitability. Shiro had never experienced it himself considering he seldom had a relationship that warranted that level of exposure, and he usually only saw his parents around the holidays.

Of course, he had conveniently missed out on that in favor of spending Christmas with Keith. They spent the few days Shiro got off just enjoying the season. They went to the movies once, out to a nice dinner once, and they spent an entire afternoon sledding, which he could tell Keith adored by the bright smile on his face and the sound of his laughter in the air. They stayed up waiting for the new year together, sharing a quiet kiss to comply with the tradition before they went to bed happy. 

He didn’t think he’d ever want to give up time with Keith in favor of spending time with his parents, but his mother didn’t seem too keen on even giving him the choice.

The phone rang at a far too early hour the morning after New Years and on the last day Shiro had taken off for the holidays. He woke up to the sound of his phone vibrating on the side table, reaching for it blindly with sleep still heavy in his eyes before the sound could wake Keith, who was still pressed to his side.

“Hello?” he sighed into the phone, reaching to rub at his eyes.

“ _You weren’t up? You told me to call you after New Years remember_ ,” the familiar voice of his mother rang in his ear, “ _It’s after New Years_.”

“Yeah I meant maybe a day even? It’s been six hours,” he groaned quietly into the phone, slipping out of bed and quickly tucking the blankets around Keith’s sleeping form, passing a hand through his tousled hair when the companion made a quiet sound of protest. He tiptoed to the kitchen with the phone pressed to his ear, wanting to be as far as he could from Keith’s range of hearing so the companion could get his sleep. At least one of them would be lucky enough for that.

“ _Well, I figured since you missed coming to visit you’d be keen on answering_ ,” his mother huffed, “ _And that you’d be getting ready for work anyway_.”

“No, I took the past few days off,” Shiro said quietly, “Since Christmas actually.”

“ _Why so_ long _? And why are you_ whispering _?_ ”

“Did you ever think that _maybe_ I wanted to spend the holidays with someone special?” Shiro finally huffed back, “And that maybe that person could be sleeping at this very early hour?”

“ _Someone_ special _?_ ” A loud gasp came over the phone, “ _You didn’t tell me anything like that, dear!_ ”’

“Yeah, well, it’s- new, and different,” Shiro said slowly.

“ _Not that new if you’re already spending the night together, hm?_ ” his mother purred into the phone, a kind of tone to her voice that did not fit the relationship he had with Keith at all, but he let it slide for the time being. It was too complicated to explain over the phone to anyone, and he wasn’t ready to even explain it to his mother of all people.

“He kind of already- moved in,” Shiro got out, his words coming with difficulty as he figured out how to explain his relationship with Keith in a way that didn’t come across as suspicious. She didn’t have to know that he was dating a companion, and a companion he _owned_ at that.

“ _Already?_ ” his mother laughed into the phone, “ _Moving fast, aren’t you, Shiro? Well, I guess it’s to be expected of a man your age._ ”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Shiro grumbled, “I’m not even thirty…”

“ _I know, I know_ ,” she said easily, “ _I’m just saying you’re a catch, dear_.”

“If you say so…” Shiro managed a forced a chuckle, leaning back against the kitchen counter. Truthfully, it had taken him a long time after coming back from the military to try and find anyone, and even then it was casual, usually going no deeper than a lunch date.

There had been a few one-night-stands whenever he felt up to finding someone to take home, but he didn’t make a habit of it, especially since it had taken him months to be comfortable with what his body looked like after the military. His prosthesis unnerved people, and he had never gone as far as to bare his chest to anyone with whom he had shared the night.

Truthfully, Keith had been the first person to even get the chance to see him and touch his scars, and Keith _understood_ them, which was probably the most important factor. He never thought he could possibly find someone with similar life experiences, but Keith was as close as he was going to get, and Keith was perfect. Just thinking about the companion put a little smile on his face as he held the phone to his ear, missing whatever his mother was spouting off about at the moment.

“ _Shiro? Shiro!_ ” The shrill sound of his name brought his tired attention back to the conversation and he gave his head a quick shake to clear the comfortable sleepiness that had settled over his mind during his musings.

“Sorry, sorry,” he said quickly, “Zoned out there for a minute. What were you saying?”

“ _I was saying_ ,” his mother huffed, “ _That I can’t wait to meet this new beau you have,”_ she crooned, _“Is next week good for you two?_ ”

“Uh, what? Next week?” Shiro stammered out, feeling his heart dropping in his chest. His mother had a habit of inviting herself over, and he had never really had extreme issue with it until now. She usually stayed in the guest room, but the room in question was Keith’s room now and there was no way he could displace the companion even if he spent most of his time in Shiro’s room.

Then there was the preparation.

Was he ready for his mother to find out he was in a relationship with a companion when it was still so new? He didn’t want the warm bubble around their relationship to be popped so quickly. Their friends and Shiro’s coworkers hadn’t been too nosy, which was good, but his mother would be a different kind of critical, and he didn’t want to expose Keith to that. He didn’t want Keith to see the reality of the general disapproval society had for their relationship just yet, but knowing his mother he wouldn’t have choice.

“ _Yes, next week_!” her voice came back to him, “ _I can get a plane ticket right now_!”

“Are you- going to get a hotel, or-”

“ _A hotel? Goodness no_ ,” she laughed, “ _What happened to my Shiro’s hospitality_?”

“It’s just that- I don’t know how comfortable Keith would be with someone else here, you know? He’s a little wary of new people,” Shiro tried to explain before a disapproving sound came from the phone.

“ _The opposite of you then_ ,” his mother hummed, and he could almost hear the dissatisfaction starting in her tone, “ _But_ _I’m sure it’ll be fine, dear! We’ll get used to each other_.”

“I just don’t know if-” Shiro started before he heard his mother talking to someone in the background of the call, likely his dad in the next room.

“ _I’m sorry, dear. I have to go,_ ” his mother said, _“I’ll call you later though and we can make plans!_ ”

The line went dead before he could try to protest or even say goodbye, but there was usually no stopping his mother in any kind of conversation. She was the kind of person who got what she wanted in the end, but Shiro didn’t know how he could possibly have her stay at his home.

He still remembered the look on Keith’s face when he brought him home for the first time. The companion had been shocked, pale-faced with wide eyes at the sight of a room just for him with a large bed outfitted with blankets and pillows and the promise for more of he wanted it. Keith had tried to tell him it was too much, that he didn’t need or even deserve a bed of his own, but Shiro had insisted and now he knew a similar idea would never even come to Keith’s mind.

The companion was so much better now both physically and mentally, and Shiro couldn’t bear the thought of setting him back, of taking away the first bedroom he had ever had in his adult life, probably the first real bed since he was a child with his first master.

He would have to call back later and tell his mother that staying at his home wouldn’t work. Keith’s feelings and comfort were far more important to him. This was Keith’s house as much as it was his own, and he didn’t want Keith to feel unwelcome in his own home for a second.

It was barely seven in the morning by that point so there was really nothing better to do on a day off but to crawl back in bed with Keith, and there was nothing he’d rather do in that situation either. He crept quietly into the bedroom, slowly pulling back the blankets to not disturb Keith as he slipped back into the bed, sighing at the feeling of the warm covers falling back over him.

“Mmn, Shiro,” Keith mumbled softly when he wrapped him in his arms again, pulling him close to his chest, “Where’d you go?” Keith’s eyelids fluttered before he was greeted with bleary violet, hooded under sleep-heavy lids, a pout on his lips.

“Phone call,” Shiro murmured, pressing a kiss into Keith’s hair, his body warming under the blankets even faster with Keith pressed against him, “It was my mom.”

“Hmm… Why?” Keith asked out as he nuzzled up under Shiro’s chin, his lips passing slowly over Shiro’s jaw, a sweet yet ticklish feeling to which Shiro was certainly not opposed. Keith had become increasingly affectionate as they got closer, but that sweetness was amplified when he was drowsy or in any state of sleepiness. The unabashed nuzzling and light kisses sent a quick wave of heat rising into Shiro’s cheeks, burning lightly across his face, and he couldn’t help the little smile that came to his lips.

“She’s coming to visit,” Shiro admitted, twirling a smooth lock of Keith’s hair between his fingers, “She didn’t give me much choice, but I’ll have to call her and tell her it may not work out...”

“Why not?” Keith seemed a bit more alert at that, his brow furrowing cutely over his sleepy eyes, “Don’t you want to see her?”

“It’d be nice, but it’s not a necessity,” Shiro said gently, stroking Keith’s hair slowly to try and lull him back into the holds of sleep, “She’s insisting on staying here since she always used to stay in the guest room.”

“We don’t have a guest room,” Keith said slowly, his nose wrinkling in confusion before it seemed to dawn on him and his expression evened out, “Oh,” he breathed, “My room?”

“Yeah, baby,” Shiro sighed, “But that’s your room now, and I won’t let anyone take it away from you. That’s your space and it will always be yours…” He remembered how Keith looked when he had first come home with him and seen the room that was to be his own, but he also remembered when he had first shown Keith the study and the companion had asked him if he was allowed to keep his bedroom as well. It had taken him a while to convince Keith that the entire house was his house; he wouldn’t go back on that promise now.

Keith was quiet for a long moment, clearly deep in thought as he blinked slowly before he finally spoke, “She can stay there,” he said softly, “For however long she’s here. We can just move some of my stuff,” he shrugged a bit, looking up at him with hesitation in his eyes.

“Are you sure, Keith?” Shiro asked, surprised at his decision, “You don’t _have to_ do this… She can get a hotel instead.”

“Yeah, but- she’s your _mom_ , and she’s the guest so… It’ll be okay,” Keith smiled softly up at him, “I mean, I sleep in here anyway… I like my room, but being in here with you is way better,” he sighed happily, his tail twisting under the blankets until it curled around Shiro’s calf, the fur tickling his skin.

“Are you asking to move in with me, Keith?” Shiro teased lightly, laughing before he leaned in and pressed a kiss to his forehead and then to his cheek.

“We already live together!” Keith sputtered, his cheeks flushing pink before he buried his face in Shiro’s neck to hide his embarrassment.

“I know, I know,” Shiro laughed, stroking his hand up and down Keith’s warm back, “But sharing a bedroom is- even more special… If you want to move your clothes and stuff in here, I have plenty of room, and I wouldn’t protest.”

“Maybe,” Keith mumbled quietly, clearly still too bashful to look up fully.

“Aw, you don’t want to move in with me?” Shiro pouted, grinning when Keith’s head whipped up immediately. The companion shook his head quickly, his ears flicking in slight alarm before he flattened his body against Shiro’s more, “I’m just kidding, baby,” he said gently, smoothing his hand over Keith’s ears, petting the tension from them, “If you’re sure about letting my mom stay in your room, that’s fine with me, but if you want to have this be our room that’s fine too,” he murmured, “You can think about it, but right now I suggest we go back to sleep. Sound good?”

“Mhm,” Keith hummed softly, his eyes fluttering shut as he leaned his head back into Shiro’s hand, a slow purr leaving his throat, quiet and tinged with sleep, “Don’t leave this time, okay?”

“Okay, sweetheart,” Shiro promised softly, “I’ll never leave your side.” That seemed to satisfy Keith completely and the companion smiled happily, his purrs increasing in volume as he relaxed even more into the bed. Shiro reached to set a later alarm before he gathered Keith close, tucking the blankets around their bodies and smiling when Keith made a pleased sound in his throat.

As was the norm, Keith fell back to sleep quickly, his purrs fading away as Shiro continued to pet him gently. He still had a lot to worry about with his mother coming to visit, but if Keith was alright with it, and alright with sacrificing his room for a few days, then maybe it wouldn’t be so bad.

After deciding it would be best to keep an optimistic attitude, and after gaining several more hours of sleep, he called his mother back while he and Keith were eating a late breakfast, letting her know that it would be fine for her to come and stay with them. Of course, she had already bought the plane ticket by the time he called, which was more than typical for her, but he shrugged it off nonetheless. Keith’s comfort was his top importance, and as long as the companion kept giving him soft, reassuring smiles he could continue to hope that everything would be okay.

Since his mother wouldn’t be arriving for another week, they resumed their normal schedule for at least a little while, heading back to the station the next day. Of course, following Allura’s Christmas party, Hunk had made sure that everyone in the precinct knew of Shiro and Keith’s newfound relationship, but everyone seemed to be fairly respectful of their privacy, especially concerning Keith.

Shiro knew he’d get some teasing when he was out on patrol with some of the other officers, but they were so reverent of Keith, protective of his feelings to a degree that almost mirrored Shiro’s own at times. They wouldn’t tease him, even if there was no malicious intent behind it in the first place, and that knowledge warmed Shiro’s heart. Truly, the officers at the precinct were like Keith’s family, looking out for him and worrying about him and cheering him on when he needed it. He hoped Keith could see that more and more as time went on, but he knew the companion at least had an idea of it.

“Did you guys do anything exciting while you were off?” Hunk asked that morning, giving Keith a grin, “Christmas was fun, right?”

“Mhm,” Keith hummed, giving Hunk a nod, “We went sledding, and got hot cocoa,” he listed off, “And next week Shiro’s mom is visiting.”

“Really? Your mom?” Allura’s voice cut into the conversation, and Shiro met her surprised expression with a warning already imprinted on his own face, “That’s uh… Are you sure that’s a good idea? Shiro?”

“It’ll be fine,” Shiro said with a shrug, giving Keith a reassuring smile.

“Well um, where is she going to stay? Not with you, right?” Allura asked slowly.

“She’s going to stay in my room,” Keith explained, “Shiro and I, we’re- moving in together anyway,” he mumbled, his cheeks flushing a bit as he ducked his head, looking down to his shoes.

“You already live togeth- _Oh…_ ” Hunk started before the realization came to him, “Oh, I gotcha,” he grinned, “Aw, that’s so cute…”

“Not really,” Keith huffed, but Shiro could tell there was only bashfulness behind his tone, “We already share Shiro’s bed anyway,” he said quietly, and Shiro laughed lightly at the look on Hunk’s face following Keith’s declaration.

“Shiro,” Allura interrupted lightly, “Can I just- see you in my office for some paperwork?”

“Sure thing,” Shiro forced a smile, looking down at Keith at his side, “I’ll meet you in my office in a few, okay, Keith?” He squeezed the companion’s hand and Keith squeezed back, smiling softly up at him before Shiro let go of his grip and followed after Allura.

He knew what Allura was going to say. She had been around when his mother came to visit when he first started working at the precinct. Things hadn’t gone well then to say the least, which included a very public yelling match in the parking lot. The situation had ended with her heading home early from her visit, and he hadn’t taken her to the station on any visit thereafter for that reason specifically. In fact, he hardly ever mentioned his job or work to her, and when it came up he treaded carefully.

“Do you really think this is a good idea?” Allura asked sharply as soon as he had closed the door behind them to her office.

“Please, Allura,” Shiro sighed, “I have spent enough time debating myself over it. I don’t need more…”

“You know you do,” Allura rolled her eyes, her arms crossed over her chest, “You can’t deliberate with yourself on how you’re going to introduce your hybrid boyfriend who _you own_ -”

“Don’t-” Shiro started, but Allura continued before he could argue.

“-to your _mother_ who already _hates_ the idea of him,” she finished with a huff before her expression softened a bit, “Shiro, come on… Do you really think this will be okay? For him? For _you_?”

“She didn’t really give me a choice, _okay_?” Shiro nearly yelled, letting out a shaky breath to calm himself, “I was counting on Keith not wanting her to stay with us, maybe not to even have her come at all, but, God, Allura,” he sighed heavily, “He was so- _receptive_ to the idea and I- I couldn’t just tell him _no_ once it was already in his mind! I think he probably feels bad for taking time away from me visiting for Christmas- I don’t know…” When faced with Allura’s scrutiny, his worries came rushing back and rightly so he imagined. The memories from years earlier of his mother’s anger and disappointment in him were suddenly fresh in his mind again. If she was disappointed in where he worked, he couldn’t imagine what she would say about who he was living with.

“Shiro,” Allura said softly, reaching to touch his arm for comfort, “Listen, maybe it’ll be fine… Maybe the circumstances you found Keith in will get through to her,” she smiled, “But if you need me when she’s around to play interference or anything, I’m here, okay?”

“I know you are,” Shiro smiled, “Keep your phone on,” he laughed weakly, “I’m just- more worried about Keith,” he admitted quietly, “He needs people who accept him for who he is and I- I don’t want to see him hurt if she doesn’t.”

“She’s only one person,” Allura squeezed his arm to get his attention back from his thoughts, “He has you, and me, and Hunk, and so many more people here who care about him if she won’t. But I do think it’s better to give him the chance. You can’t protect him from everything that might make him feel bad. You can only just- make him feel better when he needs it and remind him that _you_ will never feel that way about him, you know?”

“I know,” Shiro nodded, “It’s just- I also hope that she can accept him,” he murmured, “Maybe she’s had a change of heart… She’s always going on about me settling down and adopting kids or something, but I- I don’t see myself doing that with anyone but Keith, and I don’t think she’ll be too happy with that to say the least.”

“It’s _your_ life, Shiro,” Allura said firmly, “You don’t need your parents’ approval to live how you want. Especially with how your parents tend to handle things,” she huffed, rolling her eyes a bit, “It’s only a few days, and you’ll have Keith and he’ll have you, right?”

“Right,” Shiro managed a tiny smile, feeling slightly more reassured. Allura was right though. The only thing he needed was confidence in his own affections for Keith. He didn’t need his mother or anyone else to approve of what they had together.

His parents hadn’t been the most stable pillars in his life, especially not after he came back from a year as a prisoner of war with no idea how to live his life anymore. His father was always work-driven and a bit awkward with what was left of him after the army, and he turned to apathy as a result. His mother had been attentive while he was in the hospital, but once his physical injuries had healed up she had failed to acknowledge that anything else could be wrong with him.

He had moved in with the Holts for that reason. Matt’s parents became more of a stable family support system than his own, and once he had recovered more and had talked it through with his therapist, he had realized his parents had really never been there for him. It hurt to realize at the time, but at least he had come to that conclusion as an adult and not as a child.

Since then, he had kept his distance without being too cold. His mother didn’t like his work and didn’t really like that he intended on settling down with a man eventually, but did she even have the right to be judgmental anymore?

He mulled it over as he walked back to his office after leaving Allura to her work, but as soon as he opened the door to see Keith curled up on the couch, the worries and questions were pushed away to the back of his mind.

Keith was clearly conscious of the tension he was wrestling with – it was obvious in his actions that day. He spent the entire day either on Shiro’s couch, at his side, and even in his lap for a little while, kissing softly at his lips in what he described as Shiro’s break from doing paperwork. He didn’t even leave when Hunk asked if he wanted to come ride in his cruiser to get lunch. Shiro didn’t mind the attention though. It really did ease his mind to have Keith pressed warm and close to his side, even if he was working and couldn’t focus his entire attention on the companion. Keith understood that anyway, and yet he still remained content and purring quietly at his side.

Later that day, he worked out the few days he would take off for when his mother would eventually arrive, and Allura was rather lenient considering the circumstances. He was grateful for that, and he had promised to do several night shifts over the next month to make up for it.

For the few days following, he tried to keep his worries out of his mind. Instead he focused on preparing the house for his mother’s arrival. The day before she was set to arrive, Keith dutifully moved his clothes from his room to Shiro’s room and changed the sheets and pillows on the bed, taking his favorite pillows to Shiro’s room so he could keep them for himself.

His bedroom had always felt so empty. He had a king sized bed and it was the largest room in the house, but it never felt like it was lived in. With Keith’s clothes filling the empty drawers and some of the closet space, the blankets and pillows he added to the bed, and the red lion plush Shiro had gotten for him sitting a bit lopsidedly on a shelf, the room was a lot fuller. It felt more like home knowing that it wasn’t his room but _their_ room.

Keith was clearly pleased by the outcome, positively beaming as he put all his belongings among Shiro’s own and then wrapped himself around Shiro in a hug, “I like moving in with you,” he mumbled shyly into Shiro’s chest, but Shiro could tell that he still couldn’t help the smile on his lips.

“I like moving in with you too, baby,” Shiro laughed, “You can always have the other room again when my mom leaves of course,” he assured gently, “If you ever get sick of me,” he teased, smoothing his fingers along the back of one of Keith’s ears.

“Never,” Keith said immediately, his voice firm, “I’ll never get sick of you…”

“I’ll never get sick of you either, sweetheart,” Shiro hummed, holding Keith close against his chest, “Hungry?”

“Mhm,” Keith nodded, prompting Shiro to fish for his keys in his pocket.

“Let’s go out then. Maybe for… Pizza?” He offered, noting the way Keith’s eyes lit up at the suggestion before the companion nodded eagerly, grasping his wrist and all but tugging him towards the front door.

* * *

The week before Shiro’s mother would arrive passed by fairly quickly, and the day of arrived before Shiro felt he was even ready for it. That morning into the afternoon felt odd. Shiro could feel that his nerves had come back full force by the time they were done eating breakfast. Keith seemed nervous as well, but it appeared to be a slightly giddy anxiousness. His heart ached when he saw Keith obviously so expectant to meet his mother, especially since he had a feeling the outcome would not be a positive one.

Still, he didn’t want to get Keith’s hopes crushed. Perhaps his mother would even surprise him and accept Keith as his significant other and as the person with whom he hoped to spend the foreseeable future. The doubt was still the strongest feeling in his mind so he told Keith to stay at home while he went to pick his mother up from the airport. It would be best for Keith to meet her in a place where he felt most comfortable anyway. The airport was no place for his mother to meet his companion significant other, and maybe he could even try to prepare her for the meeting on the ride back home.

He spent the rest of the drive mulling through his thoughts, but even when he pulled up to the curb at the airport, there were still so many to sort through,

“I’ve been waiting for ages, Shiro!” The admonishment was expected as Shiro got back into the car after putting his mother’s suitcase in the trunk, “It’s freezing out, dear.”

“I was only five minutes late,” Shiro said, “There’s this thing called traffic, you know.”

“Oh I know, I know,” she waved it off, “Come on. Give me a hug, sweetheart.” He complied, reaching to wrap an arm around her over the console of the car before an impatient honk behind him told him to get moving out of the airport terminal.

“Was your flight okay?” he asked as he maneuvered back onto the highway, casting her a glance before he focused back on the road.

“It was fine. A little bumpy,” she sighed, “But it’s all worth it to be here with you, dear,” he smiled, “I’m surprised though. I thought you would be bringing your- boyfriend along. What did you say his name was? Kenneth?”

“ _Keith_. His name is Keith,” Shiro clarified, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. To anyone else, it would seem like she had just made a mistake, but Shiro knew how his mother was with anyone he was involved with. Even in high school when he was experimenting with different people, she was never anything but passive aggressive, and falsely sympathetic whenever she discovered the relationship had ended, “I figured it would be best to meet him at home, not in the airport or the car,” he shrugged, “But mom,” he said sternly, getting her attention from the window, “It’s serious what we have… With him, it’s serious.”

“Alright, dear,” she smiled, her tone a bit aloof despite how serious Shiro was sure his voice sounded, “If you’re happy, then I’m fine with that.”

“I’m serious, mom,” he said quietly, casting a look over to her when he stopped at a red light, “Keith, he’s- he’s really special to me. I know you think that no one is good enough, but he is. He’s all I want…”

“Then I can’t wait to meet him, Shiro,” his mother responded, and for a second he could almost detect sincerity in her voice before the light changed to green and he had to focus back on the road. They didn’t speak much in depth for the rest of the ride. His mother asked how work was, and he was accustomed to a non-descriptive answer since he knew that the question was only a formality.

When he pulled back into the driveway, his nerves were back in full force, but he forced himself to breathe easy as he fetched his mother’s suitcase from the trunk and opened the door for her to get out of the car. Keith always liked the door locked when he was left alone and Shiro fished out his keys, unlocking the front door before he ushered his mother inside, setting her suitcase down in the hall.

“Same as ever,” his mother sighed with airy fondness as she stripped off her scarf and coat, hanging them by the door, “Is your- _boyfriend_ still here? I didn’t see another car in the driveway.”

Shiro forced himself to look past the sound of hopefulness in her voice and instead turned towards the bedroom, “He probably just didn’t hear us come in,” he lied, knowing Keith could hear him in the driveway from even the farthest end of the house, “Let me go find him.” Keith was probably anxious, likely hiding shyly in their bedroom, and that was exactly what Shiro saw when he walked in, finding the companion perched on the edge of the bed.

“Sorry, I-!” Keith started, his ears flattering to his head a bit, “I meant to meet you out there, but I- I was nervous,” he admitted.

“That’s alright, Keith,” Shiro said warmly, reaching to grasp the companion’s hands in his own, wrapping an arm around Keith’s waist when the hybrid stood to meet him, “Everything is fine. We’ll be fine as long as we’re together, right?”

“Right,” Keith smiled up at him, the expression alone easing away some of his stress.

“Let’s go out there then,” he hummed, leading Keith from the bedroom. Everything did feel fine with Keith’s hand in his own. His own worries and fears faded a bit, and the warm, constant grip on his hand grounded him as he walked back to where he had left his mother.

“Mom,” He called as they walked back into the room, his eyes on Keith at his side, the almost constant smile he couldn’t help from coming to his lips when Keith was around ever present, “This is Keith. My- my boyfriend.” He squeezed Keith’s hand reassuringly, urging him to introduce himself.

“Um… it’s nice to meet you. Shiro has told me a lot about his family,” Keith started slowly, his eyes casting up hesitantly, but there was the offer of a small smile on his lips, “I’m Keith.” The introduction was a bit shy, but firm in the end, and so genuinely Keith that it made Shiro’s smile grow. He squeezed Keith’s hand again before he looked back up at his mother, awaiting her response.

But all he saw on her face was an amalgam of badly disguised shock and _disgust_ and _shame_. It was etched into her features, embedded in a way that was difficult to hide with the smile she plastered on the next moment, and the look alone was enough to make Shiro’s heart drop in his chest.

“Well,” his mother said, the word short on her tongue, “Shiro has certainly not told me much about you, that’s for certain, but I suppose we’ll have plenty of time to get to know each other,” she trailed off, and Shiro could see the way her eyes were scanning Keith, from his face and down and back up again, almost glaring at his ears and the nervously flicking tail behind him.

And he _hated_ it.

He hated that his mother was regarding Keith like that, like he was some alien that had infiltrated the normalcy she seemed to crave in both her life and his. He knew he should give her some space, some time to come to terms with the fact that he was living with and effectively dating a companion.

It still made his blood start to boil and his free hand clenched into a fist at his side. Keith was expectant and hopeful and nervous, and so Shiro knew he had to do anything he could to protect those feelings when it came to his mother.

“You can call me Linda,” his mother continued, “Since you’re Shiro’s- _boyfriend_ we should be on a first name basis, right?”

“Right,” Keith nodded, “So um,” he looked up at Shiro quickly, giving him a smile before he looked back towards Linda, “Shiro said you didn’t eat before your plane flight. Did you want to- go somewhere?”

“Yes, that sounds fine,” Linda said, the forced smile back on her lips, “Why don’t I freshen up and then we can go?”

It didn’t take long for her to get ready to go before they drove off to find somewhere to eat, settling on an Italian restaurant that Shiro had brought his mother to before and one that Keith liked a lot himself. There wasn’t much small talk in the car, and Shiro did notice how his mother eyed Keith’s hidden tail and ears, but clearly she knew not to mention it, not yet anyway. He knew he was waiting for the inevitable when it came to her and Keith, but the longer he could stave it off the better.

Keith didn’t speak too much at dinner. Whenever they went to lunch with other officers from the precinct, the companion was usually content to listen and chime in occasionally, and it likely felt similar for him with just Shiro’s mother at the table.

“So… _Keith_ ,” Linda finally addressed the companion around midway through the meal, “How did you meet my son?” Keith looked a little bewildered at the sudden question from where he was swallowing down a mouthful of spaghetti, but he answered nonetheless, though his fingers moved to find Shiro’s under the table.

“I- we met at Shiro’s work,” he got out, “A while ago… Um, over six months now.”

“A _while_?” Linda huffed out a laugh, “You two are moving fast then,” she hummed, and Shiro couldn’t help the urge to reflexively tighten his hand around Keith’s own, “What do you do at _Shiro’s work_?”

“I- I just… Spend time there,” Keith said, his eyebrows furrowing a bit in confusion, “I’m not a police officer or anything. Shiro had to complete a lot of training to be able to do that.”

“Well, I hope you’re not in the way then,” Linda smiled, “A lot of important work goes on there.”

“He’s never in the way,” Shiro cut in quickly, his eyes narrowing a bit in warning, “Everyone at work really likes having Keith around, right, baby?”

“If you think so,” Keith mumbled shyly, his cheeks flushing a bit as he looked down at his lap, which only made Shiro smile more, thought he could feel the break in his own expression when he next met his mother’s eyes. He was already exhausted with having her around. It felt like every capable defense he had was raised, and raised as high as possible at that. Even if Keith couldn’t see it, he knew his own mother, and the snide manipulations were a staple of her character especially when around anyone he considered a significant other.

Thankfully, the meal ended without much additional fanfare, but Shiro could feel the tension growing as he drove them home. Upon arriving home, Keith informed him he wanted to take a bubble bath and headed for the bathroom after pressing a slightly hesitant kiss to his cheek and offering Shiro’s mother a tiny wave. Shiro watched him go fondly before he turned towards the kitchen to put the leftovers in the fridge, the sound of his mother’s shoes following him in.

“I don’t even have the words,” she started before Shiro slammed the door to the fridge, cutting her off before her tirade could truly begin.

“Are you really going to do this? _Now_? _Here_?” he hissed, casting a glance back to the hallway Keith had disappeared down.

“What, you think your- _your catboy_ might hear me?”

“Do _not_ call him that,” Shiro gritted out, “Don’t you _dare_ call him that.”

“You’re even denying to yourself what he is,” she shot back, “I came here with an open mind to find you- living with a- _a companion_? What will your father think?”

“It doesn’t matter what he thinks nor what you think,” Shiro glowered, “I’m living my life and Keith is a big part of it.”

“Oh, _please_ , Shiro,” his mother huffed out, her arms crossing over her chest, “You _own_ him, don’t you? You bought that- that _thing_ and-”

“Don’t talk about him like that!” Shiro said, louder the second time, his hands curling into fists at his sides, “ _You_ don’t know him. You barely know _me_. You don’t know anything about the two of us. You don’t know anything about him, his kindness, his sweetness, his humor, _nothing_! What makes you think you can come into our home and just treat him like he’s a- _a_ _thing_?” He could hear his voice raising, cracking on a few of the words he sent flying from his lips,

“I know that I raised you better!” his mother shot back, “I raised you _right_ , Takashi.”

“You did,” Shiro nodded, “I never went out to some company to buy a companion. And when I met him I didn’t intend on buying him. I only bought him because he-”

“God, Shiro! It doesn’t _matter_ the reasons,” she cut him off quickly, “The fact is that you did it anyway… You did it anyway and now your cat- I mean, your _companion_ has gotten you to think that you two are in some kind of- _relationship_. I mean how ridiculous can this get?”

“It’s not ridiculous,” Shiro said quietly, shaking his head, “Like I said, you don’t know him. You don’t know anything about us, and I let you come here with the hope that you would even try, but clearly you’re not interested.”

“I am interested… And _I_ let _you_ tell me you were probably going to marry a man one day,” his mother spat, “When you told me that, I was fine with it. And you promised me you would even have children eventually, but now? This is above and beyond what I can accept from you.”

“I don’t _need_ your acceptance,” Shiro sighed out, feeling a lump forming in his throat at the harshness of his mother’s words, “I want it, and it would be nice to have it, but in the end, I really don’t need it. My life with Keith is the best way I have lived in a long time and that’s that. Now, we can just move on from this. Happy?”

“No, I’m not _happy_ ,” his mother huffed, “How do you expect me to behave around- around _him_?”

“Why can’t you just see him as a normal person?” Shiro asked out, dragging a hand down his face in exasperation, “If you had met him and saw him in the same way he looks when we leave the house, wouldn’t you even have known that he’s a companion?”

“But a _companion_ isn’t a normal person, Shiro! That’s the point.”

“Then why don’t you just not engage,” Shiro sighed, “Just- leave him alone. That would be better than you standing there and judging him. He’s not stupid, mom… He can tell you don’t like him.”

“Well, good for him,” she griped, seemingly as a final point to her statement as she grabbed her purse up from the counter, “I have some emails to send. I’ll be in my room. Good night.”

“Night,” Shiro muttered, watching her walk off towards the guest room, his eyes landing briefly on the closed door to his own bedroom. Hopefully Keith hadn’t heard any of that, but what he had said to his mother was true. Keith wasn’t a fool. He could sense it when people didn’t like him, and he didn’t really have many tactics to deal with it other than closing himself away, which was not what Shiro wanted in the slightest. He wouldn’t let Keith become closed off just because his mother was steadfast in her detest.

After a few minutes to gather himself, he tiredly entered the bedroom, finding Keith curled up in the blankets, his hair ruffled and damp against his pillows. The TV was on a low volume and Keith was drowsily watching it with half-lidded eyes, his tail flicking idly under the blankets.

“How was the bath?” Shiro asked quietly, getting Keith’s attention as he shrugged off his jacket and worked his belt open.

“It was nice,” Keith murmured, shifting in the bed to look at him more fully, “You look tired… Are you coming to lay down?”

“Yeah in a minute, baby,” Shiro smiled, feeling tension easing from his shoulders at just looking at Keith curled up in their bed waiting for him, “Let me change and I’ll join you.” In the bathroom, he changed into loose sweatpants and an old t-shirt, brushing his teeth quickly before he walked back into the bedroom, easily sliding into the bed at Keith’s side, “What are you watching?” he asked, leaning to press a kiss to Keith’s damp hair, enjoying the sweet aroma of his shampoo.

“It’s a documentary on whales,” Keith informed, shifting in the bed to more fully cuddle into his side, “Did you know that humans can’t even hear some of the sounds whales make?”

“Really?” Shiro smiled, twirling some of Keith’s hair between his fingers before he started petting in a gentle rhythm over his ears, “Would you be able to hear it then?”

“Maybe,” Keith laughed a bit, “But I would have to meet a whale first to find out, right?” He cocked his head back a bit, smiling up at Shiro in a way that made him want to forget completely about his mother’s presence altogether.

“Right. I’d rather you stay here on land with me though,” he mused, stroking his hand down Keith’s back carefully before he stopped, giving the companion a funny look, “Are you wearing one of my shirts?”

“What?” Keith’s voice came out as a squeak, his cheeks flushing immediately, “Um, I left a bunch of clothes in the laundry room so I just- I just borrowed yours,” he mumbled, his ears pinning back, “Is it okay?”

“It’s fine, sweetheart,” Shiro laughed, “It’s cute, but it’s pretty big on you though,” he remarked, dragging his hand over where the shirt had nearly slipped off Keith’s shoulder, “You won’t get cold, right?”

“Not if you’re here,” Keith murmured, his words trailing off into a soft purr as his eyes fluttered shut.

Shiro stroked his hand carefully over Keith’s back again, grazing the exposed skin from his neck to the point of his shoulder, a frown coming to his face when his fingers bumped along a scar there. The scar was light pink with age, fading to white at the edges, and it wasn’t too long, but Shiro could tell it had gone deep into the muscle in the junction between his neck and shoulder.

“Keith,” he said the name softly, getting the companion’s attention as he gently touching the scar, “What’s this from? This scar?”

“Hmn?” Keith’s eyes opened again with a tired sound, blinking once before he looked to where Shiro’s fingers were, “Oh,” he said quietly, “That’s- that’s from my microchip… From when I lived at the company building.”

“I see,” Shiro said softly, “I’ve never really- seen it up close before.”

“Maybe since my hair covers it?” Keith offered up the reason before he raised his hand to join Shiro’s fingers at the site, “Before I ran away, I had to get it out,” he said softly, “It hurt but, it doesn’t hurt anymore,” he shrugged, “I kind of forget it’s there…”

“Oh… That’s- good,” Shiro breathed, staring down at the companion. Even with Coran’s sessions and help, it was shocking to hear Keith speak so easily about a past event, especially something that concerned him running away from the facility he used to live in. Coran had told him that Keith was still unwilling to really touch on what happened those eight months he was on his own, but Shiro figured it would come with time. As time separated him more and more from those events, eventually he would open up, and Shiro would be ready if he chose to open up to him.

He couldn’t help but think on how much it burned him that his mother didn’t even know about Keith’s struggles and the pain of his past before she decided to judge him. She judged for what he was rather than who he was in the same way Keith’s past owners had regarded him – as a thing rather than a living person. Shiro knew that Keith had worked so hard for months to break down those walls and thoughts about himself, and yet his mother seemed content to force his companion into a pre-labeled mold that he could never break if he tried.

“Shiro?” Keith’s voice brought him back from his thoughts and the companion squeezed his fingers gently, “What are you thinking about?”

“Nothing… Nothing really,” Shiro shook his head, clearing the thoughts away for the time being, “I just… Come here, baby,” he breathed before he gathered Keith close in his arms, pressing his lips gently to the scarred skin in question, kissing with reverence as he held Keith close. The companion in his arms didn’t seem to mind the sudden display, quickly melting into his chest rather than freezing up in alarm. Keith’s cheek rested on his shoulder, a slow purr leaving his lips as Shiro pressed a second kiss to the spot for good measure before he settled for holding Keith tightly. Keith’s warmth and scent and presence in his arms eased his worries to say the least. His mother would never take that feeling away.

After a few long minutes, Keith spoke again, his voice small in the quiet.

“Your mom doesn’t like me, does she…”

It wasn’t even a question; it was like he already knew, as if his expectations had come to pass despite his hopes for something out of the ordinary, and that made Shiro’s heart ache.

“She’s just- surprised by you,” Shiro said, swallowing around the lump in his throat, “She doesn’t like that I bought you…”

“But does she know _why_ you did?” Keith asked quickly, desperation starting to seep into his voice, “You’re not like other people… You’re _not_ , Takashi…”

“I know, baby, I know,” Shiro soothed gently, “As long as I know that and you know that, then what does it matter?”

“It matters!” Keith’s voice raised a bit, cracking at the end of his words, “She’s your family…”

“ _You_ are my family,” Shiro said, the words coming from his lips before he could even think, “You are, Keith… You and me? Together? _We_ are going to be a family.”

“But, your mom,” Keith whispered, “She should be part of your life… I don’t want to drive her away.” He sounded so forlorn, and Shiro couldn’t stand that tone to his voice. It wasn’t Keith’s fault that his mother was disapproving, and he wouldn’t let the companion take the blame.

“You haven’t,” he said gently, “If anything, she’s the one pushing herself away. She’s been keeping her distance since I came back from the military. Some people just don’t have the capacity to change, even for the people they love.”

“That’s _sad_ though…” Keith’s voice was small in the quiet of their room, but Shiro quickly moved to kiss his forehead, holding him as close as he could to try and ease his gloom away.

“Let’s give it time, okay?” He suggested with a smile, “I think everyone in this house needs a good night’s sleep right now.” At that, Keith yawned as if on cue before he cuddled closer, tugging the blankets up to cover the both of them fully.

“You’re right… Good night, Takashi,” Keith said as he did most nights that he didn’t fall asleep before he could get the words out.

“Sweet dreams, sweetheart.”

* * *

 

The next morning, Keith slept in, and Shiro was content to let him as he left the bed for the kitchen to start breakfast. His mother was waiting at the coffee machine, and apart from a simple greeting, they didn’t speak too much.

Shiro knew one of them would have to break the silence so he finally turned to his mother, putting a genuine smile on his face as she regarded him from over the rim of her coffee mug, “Why don’t we go to lunch today?” he suggested, “Just you and me.”

“Oh?” She raised an eyebrow, “Would you be okay with that?” He knew she meant Keith and not him, but he ignored it and nodded easily.

“Keith stays by himself all the time,” he shrugged, “Plus, he’ll probably sleep for a while longer. I’ll bring him some late breakfast in bed before we leave for lunch. Sound good?”

“Perfect, dear,” she practically beamed up at him, “It’ll be nice to have some time with you. Your father and I missed you at Christmas.”

“Yeah, well,” Shiro shrugged one shoulder before he took a sip of his coffee, “I just- wanted it to be special for Keith since he had never gotten to celebrate it before,” he smiled, watching his mother’s face for any hint of sympathy for the companion still curled up asleep down the hall.

“Hm, really.” She made a noncommittal answer, not looking up from her coffee to even regard him with with a look of sympathy or offer an understanding response He would keep trying though. As long as they were out together, it wasn’t like he was going to suddenly forget Keith existed and stop talking about him. So many things in his life brought his thoughts back to Keith and he didn’t think that would be stopping anytime soon.

After he finished his coffee, he crept back into the bedroom to sit with Keith for a bit, making sure he was sleeping soundly before he got ready to go to lunch with his mother. Keith woke up just as he was finishing preparing him a tray of breakfast foods, and the sight of the companion sleepily rubbing his eyes brought an immediate smile to his face.

“Afternoon,” he teased gently as he set the tray down at Keith’s side and sat on the edge of the bed, “Mom and I are going to lunch, okay? I made you bacon and eggs, toast, some fruit, and tea. I wanted to let you sleep.”

“Mmm… Thank you, Shiro,” Keith mumbled before a tiny yawn escaped him, “When will you be back?”

“Before dinnertime,” Shiro proposed, “You can decide what’s for dinner. Sound good?”

“Mhm,” Keith hummed softly before he looked up at him, a hesitant look on his face, “I hope lunch is okay for you,” he said quietly, reaching for Shiro’s hand, and Shiro easily laced their fingers together in response.

“It will be fine, baby. Even if it’s not, I still get to come home to you,” he crooned, reaching forward to cup Keith’s cheek in his free hand, stroking his thumb carefully over the soft, sleep-warm skin before he leaned up, pressing his lips to Keith’s. Even though he was still drowsy, Keith kissed back immediately, a low purr coming from his throat as he tilted his head to kiss back more fully.

Almost all of Keith’s hesitation when it came to kissing had faded following all the alone time they had during Christmas and ending with New Years. Shiro figured that would have been the case, but he was surprised as how eager and skillful Keith had become in only a short time.

Shiro found that Keith sought out kisses whenever he could get the chance, even if they were only to the cheek or the forehead, and the companion gave them as well as receiving. His favorite place to kiss other than Shiro’s lips seemed to be under his jaw where he comfortably nestled whenever they were close together. It had been new and kind of ticklish the first time, but now Shiro looked forward to the sweet, light passes of Keith’s lips anywhere he could get them.

Eventually he did pull away with a laugh as Keith’s lips tried to chase after him, smiling at the companion’s pout after the fact, “You should eat your breakfast before it gets cold,” he suggested, carding his fingers through Keith’s tousled hair, his fingers caressing his ears, “Call me if you need anything, sweetheart.”

He closed the door behind him as he left and met his mother by the door, giving her a smile, “Ready to go?”

“Yes, dear,” she hummed, grabbing her coat.

“After you then,” he offered, holding the front door open until she had walked past, casting one glance back to the door of his bedroom with a smile before he closed the door behind them.

Lunch didn’t go well to say the least. The tension continued with sparse words between them until his mother had practically made a scene in the restaurant. At that point, he had slammed the car keys down on the table, telling her to wait in the car while he got their food for take-out.

It had been embarrassing and humiliating on top of the anger, but by the time he got home with her and saw Keith again, all he felt was shame. Keith had sounded so forlorn at the realization that Shiro’s mother didn’t like him, and he had desperately wanted to make it work for the sake of the companion he adored so much. He avoided Keith’s questions about the lunch until he could find a way to explain to his companion how he had failed him, and that answer didn’t come to him over dinner that night or while they lay in bed together. Keith still kissed him good night, but it was as if he couldn’t even feel it.

* * *

 

…

It was dark when he woke up.

The air was dry, too dry, and it had a familiar grittiness to it that seemed to burn every time he took a breath.

He blinked, once, twice, and then again for good measure, his head swimming as his eyes adjusted to the darkness around him.

_How did he get here?_

He remembered lunch with his mother that didn’t end well, a quiet dinner at home with Keith, and then nothing else...

The room registered in the back of his mind then. The unpainted stone walls and the cold of the dirty concrete floor under him were too real, too _familiar_.

He had been in this place for a year; in and out of the cell whenever his captors had needed him.

It was night time; the tiny barred window in the corner of the cell let no light in save for a few rays of moonlight.

It was a dream. A nightmare. It had to be.

When he managed to look down, he saw his arm swathed in a sling, his prosthesis feeling new again as his nerves sent constant prickles of pain into his shoulder. He didn’t want to try and move it. He knew of the pain that would cause anyway.

Why was he here? It was a dream and just that, right?

“Wake up,” he whispered into the dark, “Wake _up_ …” He gave his head a shake, trying to force some semblance of wakefulness into his mind, to rouse himself, but it didn’t work. He knew how these things worked; his nightmares immediately after his military discharge had been the worst of his life, but for the past few years they had only slightly dotted his dreamscape, and they had never been as awful as the past.

“I have to get out,” he murmured to himself. His body didn’t want to move, but he forced his feet under him, using his free arm to support himself on the wall he had been leaning against as he shakily stood, a cold sweat breaking out over his skin at the exertion.

As he started for the door, he heard a sound and froze in place.

He remembered the Galra.

Some of the details from their faces had faded from his memory, but he knew the sound of their footsteps, the look of their gear, and the venom in their voices.

The door to the cell creaked and then opened halfway before a General walked in, bathed in the dim light from the hallway.

“Evening, Captain,” the Galra smiled, his eyes hidden by the low visor he wore accompanied with the familiar violet-tinted armor.

“What do you want?” Shiro spat out the words he had spoken in the same situation hundreds of times, clutching his arm close to his body, “Haven’t you had your fun for the day?” Their scientists toyed with his prosthesis whenever they could, every day if they had the time and the resources, and even when they didn’t have the resources to anesthetize him fully before opening up the metal to poke around inside.

“Not quite,” the guard grinned before he looked over his shoulder through the open doorway, “Bring him in.” Another guard approached the door, dragging someone with him. The other person was restrained, hand bound behind his back and a bag over his head to hide his vision and identity from Shiro. He was forced to his knees before the bag was pulled away, and Shiro felt his blood go cold.

It was a dream.

It _had_ to be a _dream_.

There was no way that _Keith_ could be here. This was his cell; his prison alone.

But Keith was still there, kneeling on the concrete floor, a gag tied into his mouth and tears on his cheeks as he looked around wildly in fear, his eyes finally landing on Shiro before he lurched forward towards him, a desperate sound leaving his throat.

“Not so fast, kitty,” the Galra said, grasping Keith by his hair and tugging him back, “Geez… I had no idea you liked _things_ like this, Captain.”

“Let go of him!” Shiro yelled, “Let him _go_!” The scene was slowly becoming a reality, the concept of a dream being completely shrouded by his own fear, his heart racing almost painfully in his chest, “Keith, baby, it’s gonna be okay. We’re gonna be fine, okay? This isn’t- this can’t be real…”

“I don’t know,” the Galra hummed, “Seems pretty real to me,” he grinned, pulling a switchblade from his pocket, “Why don’t we test how real it is, Captain.” A muffled cry of terror left Keith’s lips as he tried to get away from the knife, shaking his head enough that the gag slipped from his lips, his sobs escaping fully then as the knife was pressed flat against his throat.

“Shiro! _Shiro_!” He cried, “Please-!”

“Shut up,” the Galra sneered, twisting the chunk of Keith’s hair he had in his hand.

“Please,” Shiro whispered, dropping his head low, “ _Please_ don’t hurt him… He hasn’t done anything! Please _don’t_ -!”

“You’re not very convincing,” the General shrugged as the other by the door laughed lowly, “He’s pretty. No wonder you like him,” he hummed, dragging the knife up from Keith’s neck to his cheek, gently grazing the skin there, pressing just lightly enough to not break the skin.

“Takashi,” Keith whimpered, “Takashi… Takashi! Please, _please_ wake up… Please Takashi! _Takashi_!”

He jolted awake in bed with the image of the Galra raising the knife still burning behind his eyes and Keith’s frantic cries ringing in his ears.

His head seared as he came back to consciousness, his body covered in sweat from his nightmare. There was a burning ache in his chest and after a second he realized it was because he was holding his breath. He breathed out quickly, gasping harshly as he sat up in the bed, fisting the blankets in his hands as he tried to calm himself down.

He forced himself to go through the day in his head: waking up, making Keith breakfast, going to a unsuccessful lunch with his mother, a tensely quiet dinner at home, and then to sleep early, so that meant…

None of it had been real.

In the end, it was just his traumatized mind taking all his stress and anxiety from the past few days and using it to create a horror from his past.

But _Keith_ had been there.

Keith’s presence was a deviation from the norm he had come to expect from his nightmares made more and more infrequent through the years, but just that slight addition had been worse than anything he had seen in reality or in his dreams.

“Ta-Takashi?” A small voice grabbed his attention and he whipped his head to the side, his eyes widening at the sight of Keith sitting up at his side, holding lightly to his sleeve. He could feel Keith’s hand shaking, and he could see the glaze of terrified tears in his violet eyes, but Keith was _there_.

Keith was _okay_. He wasn’t _hurt_. They were in their bed together and everything was _fine_.

“Keith,” he croaked out before he grabbed for the hybrid, pulling him tight in his arms, feeling himself shaking as he held his companion close, “Keith, _Keith_ …” The companion was warm in his arms, _alive_ in his arms. He wasn’t in pain nor in danger, just a little shaken up from being startled awake in the middle of the night.

“I’m here, Takashi,” Keith whispered, his voice wobbly but strong as he wrapped his arms around Shiro’s shoulders, “It’s okay. Shh, I’m right here…” Keith’s voice had sounded so real in his nightmare, and that was probably because the companion had been begging for him to wake up in reality. Keith was a heavy sleeper only if everything was at peace around him, and just having the companion there to shake him from his dream made tears well up in his eyes and he buried his face in Keith’s neck. He didn’t want Keith to see him like that, but on the other hand someone had been there to wake him up, to hold him after, and in the end that was better than watching the nightmare continue only to wake up alone.

His breathing was still shaky, terrified of the images that hadn’t yet faded away, but the warmth of Keith in his arms and the sweet scent of his skin and hair filling his lungs with every breath was helping him calm down more quickly than he usually did after a nightmare. Slow hands stroked his back, rubbing gently to help ease the tension away, and in that moment he couldn’t believe how grateful he was to have Keith at his side.

“Are you okay, Takashi?” Keith asked out a while later, his voice small and worried, “You were- having a bad dream…”

“I’m okay,” Shiro said honestly, swallowing hard before he pulled back a bit, resting his forehead against Keith’s, “I’m okay now… I’ll be okay I just need to- calm down.”

“Okay,” Keith whispered, “I’m here, Takashi…. I’m- I’m yours.”

“I know,” Shiro breathed, his voice trembling on the words, “I know. You’re here. You’re mine.”

“Here,” Keith offered gently, reaching forward to tug at his sweat-soaked shirt, “You should take that off. You’ll be cold…”

“Right, right,” Shiro nodded, reaching and lifting the shirt over his head despite the jelly-like feeling in his arms, managing to toss the discarded article of clothing to the floor.

“Come on. Lay down,” Keith murmured, guiding him gently by the shoulders until he was laying down in the bed again. He watched as the companion dutifully pulled the tangled blankets back over him before he reached for Keith and the hybrid complied, easing himself back into the bed as well.

“I’m sorry for waking you up,” Shiro murmured, gathering Keith close in his arms, unwilling to let him go, “I didn’t think I would-”

“Don’t apologize, Shiro,” Keith shushed him gently, leaning to press a kiss to his forehead, “I’ve either kept you awake or woken you up so many times in the past anyway. I don’t mind. I only care about if you’re okay…”

“I’m okay, baby,” Shiro nodded with a tired sigh, reaching to gently cradle Keith’s cheek in his palm, “It was just a bad dream. They don’t happen very often anymore though.”

“But it still _happened_ ,” Keith said softly, leaning into his hand, “Will you tell me about it? Only if you want, but I- I want to make it better…”

Could he really tell Keith about it? Could he tell him about the horrors in his head? He usually kept them at bay, and Keith’s presence at his side helped with that tremendously, but would it be fair to him to expose him to what was in his own past?

Of course it was fair. It was only right. All this time he had been hoping for Keith to open up to him, and the companion had on numerous occasions. It was only fitting that he showed Keith the part of himself that he hated to dredge up. It would be worth it if Keith could understand him more.

“I always have the same dream,” he started quietly, “It used to be every day when I first got back but, now it’s only a few times a year, when I get uneasy or stressed or start thinking about the past,” he explained, smiling softly when Keith’s hand came up to join his own against the companion’s cheek. Keith’s cool fingers stroking the back of his hand, urging him to continue, and he did after taking a breath, “I always- see myself in the place where they kept me when they captured me, but I’m always alone so I know it’s after they’ve got rid of everyone else from the plane crash,” he detailed, “But this time- it was different…”

“How was it different?” Keith asked quietly, blinking up at him with sad eyes, but not attempting to move away from him at all.

“You- you were there,” Shiro choked out, “You were there and they- they were going to hurt you… Usually I- I can tell myself it’s not real and force myself to wake up, but when you were there I- I couldn’t…”

Keith was quiet for a long moment, and Shiro didn’t want to meet his eyes. He knew he sounded ridiculous, but Keith’s hand squeezed his own and he brought his gaze up hesitantly, “I understand,” Keith whispered, his voice raspy, and Shiro could see the same glassiness as before back in his eyes, “When I started to have those really bad dreams, I- I would sometimes see you… And you would return me and walk away, and no matter how much I begged you wouldn’t turn around or look at me or come back for me,” he admitted, “But I _know_ it’s not real now, and even though it scared me, I had you when I woke up. So I understand, Takashi… And this time I- I’m here when you need me.”

“Keith,” Shiro managed out, feeling a lump rising to his throat at the tenderness in Keith’s words, “Baby, you know I would never-”

“I know that, I know,” Keith shook his head, giving him a soft, understanding smile, “And neither of us are ever going to be in that place that they held you captive. We’re always going to be right here- together.”

Shiro didn’t have any words to say to respond so all he could do was pull Keith close, holding him tight and cradling him in his arms against his bare chest. He could feel his heart fluttering in his chest, filled with affection for the companion in his arms. Keith had come so far to a point where he could even disclose a bit about his own nightmares when he knew Shiro needed to hear it. All he needed then was to hold Keith, feel his heart beating under his palms and his warm breath against his neck, the steady rhythms bringing him back to himself.

“This is because of your mom, isn’t it,” Keith’s voice came a while later, murmured into the dark around them.

“No, it’s not her,” Shiro shook his head, “It’s me. It’s in my head.”

“It’s not all you,” Keith countered gently, his fingers tracing along a few of the scars on his bare chest, “She’s not good for you… Don’t think I didn’t notice how you were after you had lunch with her. You weren’t _you_ , Takashi…” Keith was right; of course he was right, but it was hard to admit it. Just hearing Keith say it helped though; if he had Keith, he could accept it.

“You’re right, sweetheart,” Shiro said quietly, “And I’m sorry. I wanted to make it work for you, and for us…”

“I don’t want that if it’s going to hurt you,” Keith shook his head, “It’s not worth you being in pain. I don’t want to see you like that again. I thought I- wouldn’t be able to- to wake you up, a-and I was _scared_ …”

“You don’t have to be scared anymore… I promise you that.” Shiro kissed Keith’s temple, carefully pulling back a bit so he could see his companion’s whole face, stroking his thumb over his warm cheek, “Can I- kiss you, Keith?” He asked softly, his words reminiscent of Keith’s own that had been lost as of late in favor of impulse.

“Always,” Keith’s lips formed into a shy smile before Shiro claimed them with his own. He kissed him slowly, relishing in every pass and touch, the softness and the heat of Keith’s lips against his own. The feeling alone chased the memories of his nightmare away, flushing worry from his mind until he started to feel a heady aura of calm settling into his entire body. He slipped one arm around Keith’s waist to pull him closer, the hand on Keith’s cheek sliding up to gently tangle in his hair, his fingers grazing the companion’s ears to coax a quiet purr from his throat.

It was the middle of the night and his mother was sleeping down the hall, but nothing mattered in that moment except for _Keith_. The taste of Keith’s lips, Keith’s soft hair between his fingers and Keith’s smooth skin pressed against his bare arms and chest completely enveloped his senses as he kissed him and _kissed_ him.

He dared to let his lips part slightly just to taste Keith’s lips once, but he didn’t expect the soft purr that left Keith’s throat at the action. He pulled away just a bit to catch his breath, staring down at Keith’s flushed cheeks and kissed lips, letting Keith’s constant, quiet purrs fill his ears.

“Shiro?” Keith whispered, and Shiro watched, rather entranced as his tongue darted out, swiping along his bottom lip briefly.

“Sorry,” Shiro shook his head slightly, curling his fingers against the back of one of Keith’s soft ears, “I didn’t mean to- I mean, was that- _okay_?”

“Mhm,” Keith hummed softly, shyly, leaning into Shiro’s hand petting his ears in the process, “Kiss me more, Takashi?” The request was so simple and so easy, and so needed at that moment that Shiro didn’t even have to think before giving in. He claimed Keith’s lips against, but only once or twice before he pulled back, kissing the companion’s forehead for good measure.

“Open your mouth when I kiss you, baby,” he whispered, “Trust me…” Keith nodded quickly before he surged forward, kissing Shiro with urgency behind it that he could actually almost _taste_.

The companion’s lips parted against Shiro’s, and he could feel the warmth of Keith’s breath against his own lips, egging him on to kiss him deeper and deeper still. He tasted Keith’s lips again more fully this time, feeling the plush warmth of them under his tongue before he sank his tongue into Keith’s hot mouth, drawing a purr of a higher pitch from the companion’s throat.

He briefly felt the sharpness of one of Keith’s canines before the hybrid’s tongue hesitantly met his own. The roughness of it startled him, but he didn’t pull away, just slowing a bit to get a feel for the newness of it. Keith’s tongue felt like a _cat’s_ tongue, rougher than a regular human’s but no less enjoyable. He tilted his head a bit to kiss Keith more fully, taking in the companion’s soft pants and hesitant movements with guiding grace.

It dawned on him then that he was _making out_ with _Keith_ , and the realization sent heat burning through his cheeks and into his entire body, settling deep in his chest where his heart fluttered with every movement. Keith’s mouth tasted sweet, his lips soft and his tongue rough, combining into a kind of bliss Shiro knew he never experienced with any of the few other people he had ever been with. Keith was so special, so dear to him, and that was obvious as he kissed him deeper, holding him close and drawing purrs and tiny mewls from the companion’s throat.

He could have kissed him until the sun rose, but he knew it was better to stop down and get some rest. Still, he didn’t pull away upon the realization, choosing to slow their kisses gradually, delighting in every pass of Keith’s lips against his own until they separated naturally. Keith’s cheeks were flushed pink, his lips kissed red, and Shiro couldn’t help himself from grazing his fingers against the flush and then feeling his lips on his fingertips.

“Was that okay, sweetheart?” He asked softly, his own voice low and tired in the afterglow of their kisses.

“Yes,” Keith gave a firm nod before he smiled softly, “I- I liked it… Did it help you feel better?”

“Yeah, it did,” Shiro admitted despite the new wave of heat that scoured through his cheeks, “Just having you here with me makes everything better. You make me better.”

“You do the same for me,” Keith murmured, catching Shiro’s hand in his own and pressing a few soft kisses to his fingertips, “Are you okay to sleep now? It’s- almost four in the morning, but if you don’t want to sleep because of- what happened, then I don’t mind.”

“No, I’m okay now. I’m okay,” Shiro shook his head, “And I have you here with me.” Keith smiled sleepily up at him in the dark before he curled closer, molding his body against Shiro’s under the blankets.

“Sweet dreams, Takashi,” Keith’s voice floated up to his ears and then he was out, fast asleep with his companion tucked under his chin.

Until, of course, the alarm roused the two of them several hours later.

Despite the interrupted night, he felt well-rested, and that was probably because Keith was still clinging to him just as tightly as he was when they fell asleep. The companion drowsily nuzzled against his neck, a sleepy but content sound leaving his lips when Shiro stroked through his hair and down his back.

“Mmn… Too early,” Keith whined, pressing his face into Shiro’s shoulder to hide from the sunlight coming through the curtains.

“Come on, baby,” Shiro laughed lightly, “I’ll make bacon. And we can try that new waffle-maker Hunk got us for Christmas.” That got Keith’s attention and his ears perked up immediately, his eyes wide and expectant.

“Why haven’t we used it yet?” He gasped, a smile coming to his face before it faltered the next second, some of the excited light dying out of his eyes, “Your mom- she’s still here,” he remembered out loud, his ears pinning back.

“She’ll only be here one more day,” Shiro forced a smile onto his face, “And then I’ll take her to the airport tomorrow morning…”

“She shouldn’t be here if she made you so anxious that you had that bad dream,” Keith said firmly, “You and your wellbeing- they’re more important than being a good host, Shiro. Maybe even more than- being a good _son_ …”

“I know, sweetheart, I know…” Shiro soothed him gently, getting a reluctant nod out of Keith in the end, “Let’s just see how breakfast goes, okay?”

He knew Keith was right, and while it was distressing that his mother was still here, it made his heart beat faster at Keith’s protectiveness. The fire and certainty behind his words were so different from when he had first found Keith, and he found he liked it. He adored how sweet and tender Keith could be, but his strength was more than admirable and Shiro was glad to see it even if the circumstances weren’t so great.

They eventually made their way out of bed and into the kitchen where Keith started rummaging through the cupboards for waffle mix and cooking utensils, “You can use pancake ingredients for waffles, right?” He asked, blinking up at Shiro where he stood at the fridge, fetching orange juice and milk.

“Of course you can, baby,” Shiro laughed, looking up to meet Keith’s eyes only to see them narrowed, his lips let in a thin line and his gaze tracking over Shiro’s shoulder.

“Good morning,” his mother’s voice sounded behind him, “What’s all this commotion?”

“Morning,” Shiro managed a smile as Keith turned back to the cupboard, “A friend gave us a waffle maker for Christmas and Keith wanted to test it out,” he explained, unable to help the fond smile that come over his face, “He’s just looking for the stuff we use to make pancakes.”

“How nice,” his mother smiled, though he could hear the false pleasure in his voice. She walked over to a different cupboard opening it only to find a mixer that Shiro had put there when he and Keith had reorganized all the cabinets one lazy afternoon, “Oh… I could have sworn you kept the coffee mugs here, dear.”

“We moved them,” Keith spoke up, opening another cabinet for her.

“Oh, I see… Well,” she huffed out a dry laugh, “Seems like _a lot_ has changed since I was last here.” It was like Shiro could feel the shift in Keith’s temperament at that moment, and he watched as the companion whipped his head up fixing his mother with an icy glare.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Keith gritted out, the dwindling restraint audible in his voice, “This is our house. Shiro can change whatever he wants. He doesn’t need _your_ permission.”

“Are you going to let _him_ talk to me like that, Shiro?” His mother asked, completely avoiding Keith with her gaze, “It’s really rather rude…”

“Mom, come on,” Shiro sighed, “Don’t-”

“You don’t know anything, do you?” Keith cut in, “You don’t know anything about me or about Shiro… You don’t know anything! You’re just like everyone else, except some people actually care enough to try and understand us...”

“ _I know_ that you are the antithesis to everything I ever taught my son about things like you,” Linda spat before Shiro could even try to stop what was unfolding, “Seeing you- _touching_ my son? _Kissing_ him? It’s revolting… I never thought he would stoop so low to buy something like you…” That made Shiro’s blood boil in a way he had never felt, but he didn’t speak, knowing what was going on was Keith’s fight, and when he cast his gaze over to his companion he saw Keith’s head hanging low, his throat bobbing before he spoke again.

“Shiro saved my life,” Keith said quietly, his voice rough before he looked up again, glaring with fire but yet a kind helplessness in his eyes, “He only- _bought me_ because the company that owned me- they were just going to sell me again, and if it didn’t go well they were just going to- _get rid_ of me,” he got out, his voice trembling once over the words, “He found me and took me away from someone who hurt me, and then he bought me to- to _save me_ … He even didn’t have to! He just did it because he’s a good and kind person, exactly who you should be _proud_ to have as a son.”

“Don’t you patronize me,” his mother sneered, “That’s all _sweet_ and _nice_ , but it doesn’t change the fact that you’ve welcomed yourself into my son’s _bed_ and he likens you to a- a _significant other_ of some sort,” she laughed, the sound devoid of any real mirth, “I know what you’re trained to do. You’re just a pastime, and the sooner Shiro gets sick of his- sex toy the better!” It was quiet in the kitchen after that, and Shiro was too appalled by his mother’s words to even find an answer just yet.

“I think you should leave,” Keith spoke up, and Shiro could hear the tremble in his voice and see it in his curled fists, “You’re not welcome here anymore.”

“ _Excuse me_?”

“You heard me,” Keith said quietly, “You should _leave_. There’s no room for anyone hateful like you in our house.”

“Why you little-”

Shiro saw his mother moving forward, her hand raising as she approached Keith, and he could see Keith freezing up, his eyes going wide in shock and his ears pinning back in fear. He moved quickly, without even thinking, grabbing Keith gently into his side and stopped his mother’s hand with a firm grip on her wrist, resisting the urge to hold as tightly as he would have liked. He could feel Keith quivering against his side and he gave the companion a tiny squeeze, holding him close and tight and away from harm. Keith had said what he could, he had tried, but now Shiro knew it was his duty to protect the companion from additional scorn and the potential of physical harm.

“He’s right, mom,” Shiro said, “You need to leave. You can’t stay here anymore.”

“ _Shiro_ ,” his mother huffed, trying to tug her wrist away from his unyielding grip, “This is _ridiculous_ , Takashi…”

“You tried to _hit_ Keith,” Shiro said, keeping his voice as level and calm as he could in that moment, “He was just trying to connect with you, to try to get you to understand our circumstances, and your solution was to- to try and _strike him_?” He asked out, unable to help a bit of the rage he was feeling for escaping in his tone. He swallowed hard around the angry lump forming in his throat before he spoke again, “His safety and wellbeing and happiness- they’re more important to me than _anything_. So, no, you cannot stay here… I’ll get you a hotel room by the airport, and I’ll call you a cab, but you need to leave. _Now_.”

“ _Let go of me_ ,” his mother hissed, jerking her wrist away before she fixed the both of them with a venomous glare, “Fine. If that’s what you want, Shiro, then I will leave...” Shiro didn’t speak and, after a long moment, she accepted that as an answer, storming off to the guest bedroom. A moment later, the door slammed and Shiro felt Keith let out a shaky breath against his side, his fingers curling into his shirt.

“Keith, sweetheart,” Shiro said gently, passing his hand through Keith’s hair, “Why don’t you go to our room, okay? Just- wait there until I get rid of her, okay? Then we’ll have breakfast…”

“Okay… Can we still make waffles?” Keith asked out, his voice small, muted with a hint of residual fear still audible.

“We can. Of course we can,” Shiro soothed, “You need to unwind, baby. I’ll get rid of her and everything will be fine.”

“Okay” Keith whispered, squeezing Shiro’s hand once before he pulled away, walking back to their bedroom and closing the door quietly behind him.

Shiro let himself breathe then, dragging a hand through his hair as he leaned against the kitchen counter. The entire exchange hadn’t even taken a long time, but it felt like he had been standing there for hours. There was still work to be done of course, and he pulled out his phone, quickly calling a hotel near the airport to book his mother a room before he called a cab company.

By the time he was finished, his mother was reemerging, dragging her suitcase behind her and wearing a sour look on her face. They didn’t speak, but when a car horn sounded outside signaling the cab was there, Shiro still got the door for her.

“I hope you’re happy,” his mother hissed as she passed through the doorway.

“I’m not,” Shiro shook his head, “But I mean it, mom… Keith is- he is _everything_. Call me if you have a change of heart, and have a safe flight home.” He watched as she got in the cab, and then watched the yellow car pull out of the driveway, heading off down the road. With a sigh, he closed the front door, and locked it for good measure, a sign of the permanence of her departure.

There was no sound behind him, no notice that Keith had reemerged, so he headed for their bedroom, opening the door to find the companion curled up under the blankets, only the tips of his ears visible from where he was standing.

“Keith?” He spoke softly, approaching the bed to sit on the edge, “You okay, sweetheart? She’s gone now so- we can have breakfast if you’re hungry.”

Keith was silent for a long moment before his voice came, quiet and hesitant, “You’re not- _mad_ at me, right, Takashi? For what I said?”

“What? No, no of course not, baby,” Shiro said quickly, reaching forward to slide his arms under the curled lump of companion in the bed, scooping Keith and the blankets into his arms. Keith’s eyes were a little red rimmed, his ears flattened sadly against his head, and all Shiro wanted was to wipe away that melancholy, “Keith, I could never be mad… In fact, I’m the opposite,” he admitted with a smile, “I am so- _proud_ of you for standing up for yourself like that, and for me, and for opening up to try and get her to listen to you. You’ve come so far, Keith, and even if she doesn’t know that I will always appreciate it, and adore you…”

“Really?” Keith whispered, his ears perking back up slightly.

“Really, baby,” Shiro laughed gently, pressing a kiss to Keith’s hair and then to one of his ears, laughing again when the soft auricle flicked against his lips in surprise, “Come on. Don’t let this ruin our day. We have an unused waffle maker waiting in the kitchen and the whole day to ourselves now.” Keith’s smile wasn’t immediate, but eventually it was there, warm and familiar on his lips. There was still a trace of doubt in his eyes, but Shiro knew that would fade quickly enough.

* * *

 

Since his mother’s trip ended abruptly and ahead of schedule, Shiro figured it would be best to just get back to work the next day. Keith didn’t seem to mind the change of plans, dutifully getting out of bed that morning, surprisingly without much complaint. There was a look in his eyes that Shiro didn’t quite know how to broach with him, but he figured if it became anything truly worrisome he would ask.

When they got to work, he gave Allura and Hunk a truncated version of the events that unfolded the past few days, casting a few careful looks in Keith’s direction to make sure the companion was alright with it, but the same look as before remained in his eyes.

“Geez, that sounds… _awful_ ,” Hunk remarked frankly when Shiro had finished recounting, “I mean, Allura said she was worried, but I didn’t think she would have- no restraint like that…”

“Are _you_ okay, Keith?” Allura spoke up, her gaze fixed on the companion, and Hunk nodded in agreement after her question, clearly concerned for Keith’s wellbeing as well.

“I’m okay,” Keith got out after a moment, giving one shoulder a tiny shrug, “It’s fine.”

“Come on,” Hunk said gently, walking closer to him, “You’re not fooling us… It’s okay if what happened bothered you, you know.”

“I don’t know, I just-” Keith started, ducking his head as his throat bobbed once before he continued, “I just- got my hopes up… I thought that- I could have, you know, what everyone else has… A family like that since I- I never had that before.” He trailed off, and Shiro knew by the looks on their faces that Hunk and Allura could hear the hard press of tears in Keith’s voice.

Before he could even move to comfort the companion, Hunk was already there. The other officer wrapped Keith into his strong arms in an action that clearly surprised the companion, his ears twitching in shock and his eyes wide as he stared over Hunk’s shoulder.

“You don’t need a family with someone like that,” Hunk’s said, his voice a bit muffled, “You have us right here. You have Shiro and _me_ and _Allura_ , Matt too, even _Iverson_ and a bunch of the others if they’d admit it,” he laughed, rubbing his hand up and down Keith’s back as he spoke.

“That’s right!” Allura smiled, moving to join the two of them, her arms not nearly long enough to encircle Hunk’s, but she tried anyway, “You have us, Keith. And as time goes on, your family will only get bigger and bigger. We’ll never treat you like that, and we’ll never _let_ anyone treat you like that.  That’s what our family is.”

Shiro didn’t move in to join them. Keith knew how much he cared for him after all. What the companion needed then, what he had clearly been keeping bottled up inside, was the knowledge that he had built a small, unconventional family without even trying. He needed to be embraced by other people for once, to know that other people cared for him as deeply as any family member would.

He watched as Keith’s features changed from shock into a helpless look of pure thankfulness, his eyes glassy with tears before he buried in face in Hunk’s broad shoulder, a tiny hiccupped sob of understanding escaping his throat as he hesitantly brought his hands up to grip at Hunk in return. Shiro watched as Keith found Allura’s hand, shakily squeezing her fingers, and he felt his own heart welling up with compassion for his companion.

Even though he had rescued Keith and bought him, there were so many people who had saved him as well, and in time he hoped Keith would learn that to be true.

But for now he was content to watch as Keith quietly cried out his worries and gratefulness into Hunk’s shoulder, surrounded by people he could call family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya have it!! Such a long... chapter OTL... I debated splitting it up, but I couldn't find a good way to do that so instead enjoy the entire chunk of it. I wouldn't be surprised if you had to give it another read just to absorb all the nyas ;w; 
> 
> If I can't get the next chapter done very soon because of Sheith Big Bang commitments and school soon, I was thinking of doing a tiny flashback-y chapter in Keith POV leading up to when chapter 1 starts! If youre interested, please let me know! <3
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and I look forward to hearing from you in the comments!! 
> 
> Please come find me on twitter [@leokuumi](https://twitter.com/leokuumi) and on tumblr [here at Carbonbop](carbonbop.tumblr.com)!!! I would love to talk about Sheith or Voltron with anyone, especially with SEASON 3! RIGHT AROUND! THE CORNER! ∑d(ﾟ∀ﾟd)
> 
> Seeya next time! ; v;)b
> 
> P.S. Forgot to mention! I made a playlist for this fic! You can find it and links to songs at [this Tumblr post!](http://carbonbop.tumblr.com/post/163005449778/carbonbop-a-playlist-for-my-sheith-fic-maybe)


	17. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!! I'm back faster than you expected I bet! I wrote this entire chapter in less than 24 hours and I didn't expect it to even be this long, but here it is!!! :'3c 
> 
> This is a flashback to Keith's POV of the events in and leading up to Chapter 1 of the entire fic. 
> 
> This chapter does contain the Past Abuse that has been tagged since the beginning including implied sexual abuse. It is not graphic, but it is there. Please keep these warnings in mind. If you do not wish to read this chapter because of that, you will not miss any of the plot of the fic otherwise.
> 
> With that, please enjoy and I'll see you in the end notes!! <3

Keith woke up in the room he was usually kept in, curled up on the worn cot he was allowed to use when he was good.

The room was dark; it always was. There were no windows for a reason. Slowly, he sat up, blinking in the dark.  There was light coming from under the door so he knew that Master was awake, probably tending to the other two companions that lived in the house.

He knew he shouldn’t intrude. The door to the room was locked from the outside anyway. All there was to do was wait for Master to tend to him.

That was what life had become since he had been taken in by this owner. He had spent months on the streets as a runaway with no home, no food, and the only clothes he had had been stolen to keep warm at night. He was too worn out to refuse when Master offered to take him home, and he was too exhausted living there to even fight back anymore.

He didn’t even know how long he had been there. He wasn’t allowed outside of course, but Master kept him away from windows too in case anyone outside saw him. Since he wasn’t allowed out of his room most of the time, he rarely knew if it was day or night, and he had no idea what season it was. It had been the beginning of autumn when he had been taken in, and he had known he wouldn’t survive another winter on the streets so it had seemed like the best option at the time.

Now though, he didn’t know what it was like outside. Was the grass green or brown? Was it covered in snow? Were the trees newly greening with spring or were they dropping multicolored leaves to the ground for the preparation of a new fall?

Time seemed to be constant inside that room, a perpetual darkness that kept him there while the rest of the world moved around him, as if time was a crowd of people that parted to avoid someone standing still in the middle of a sidewalk.

After a while, he lay back down again on the cot, shivering in the dark as he curled in on himself. Master would be in later he figured. He hadn’t eaten in awhile, a day or two maybe, and Master never went more than three or four days without feeding him. He knew from experience that no one wanted a dead companion on their hands, not even a stray.

He drifted in and out of a restless nap before he heard the locks on the door being unbolted. The door creaked open, closing once Master was in the room, and Keith quickly sat up, rising to attention.

“Hey there, kitty,” Master said, setting a light down on the floor before he reached to undo his belt, “Get on the floor.”

Keith only stared at him, his mind fuzzy from the sleep and the lack of food. Before he could move, Master was grabbing him by the hair, tossing him to the ground before he pulled his bare hips up high for his use.

His mind became clearer by the time Master was nearly done with him, and a familiar spark shot from his mind through to his heart, spreading to his limbs.

_Get away._

_Get away._

_Run._

He jolted, trying to bolt forward and away from the man behind him, but his reflexes were off, sluggish and muted, and after a short struggle Master had him pressed in place, his wrists squeezed tight in an iron grip.

“You’re seriously going to try that on me?” Master hissed, “Ungrateful little slut,” he spat before he became even heavier above Keith. Master was a large man, and Keith could feel his entire weight being pressed down into his hips. It hurt and it _hurt_ and it grew until he cried out, struggling to get away. He could feel the bones in his hips grinding together before one side seared with pain and he screamed, going limp to try and stop it from increasing.

The pain didn’t stop, and Master didn’t stop until he was done with him, leaving him on the dirty floor. Keith heard the sound of his pants zipping up again and the light moved in the room before Master was standing over him, his face obscured in the dark.

“I thought we worked on this,” Master sighed loudly, his boot coming to nudge under Keith’s chin, tilting his head back so he was looking up at him, “I was going to feed you, but I guess we’ll have to wait a while for that.”

Keith managed a whimper, trying to get any words out to beg for Master to change his mind, but he was too tired, and the pain at his hip has spread down his leg, making him tremble and sag the rest of his body carefully to the ground.

He heard the door opening, closing, and locking on the opposite side, and then Master was gone again, leaving him alone in the cold and the dark.

A while later, he shakily pushed himself up off the ground, his arms trembling as he tried to support himself. His first effort was in vain and he collapsed back to the floor, gasping at the pain searing and radiating from his hip, up his side, and down as far as his knee. After a while longer, he tried again, managing to reach up and grab onto the side of the cot. Evidently, the cot wasn’t enough to support him and he ended up pulling it down onto himself. It wasn’t that heavy, but with how tired he was it felt like a thousand pounds.

He drifted after that, too exhausted to try again, and when he awoke a while later he felt a bit stronger. He managed to push the cot upright again before he carefully got to his knees. His hip was swelling, the bone at the joint jutting at an odd angle, pressing up against red and purpling skin, which was hot and tender to the touch. He avoided putting weight on the leg as he got himself back on the cot, lying prone rather than curled to prevent more pain from his side. It was colder to lay that way, but he knew he would rather be cold than in pain at that moment.

Eventually, Master returned, bringing him a bowl of cool water and a small plate of scraps from dinner with his other companion. He knew to eat and drink quickly or else Master would take it away before he was finished so he got up from the cot as fast as he could, forgetting about his leg for a moment.

Pain shot up his side as soon as he put weight on the limb and he fell to the ground with a cry, grasping at his side as he swallowed down a scream. Master didn’t speak, simply waiting with his eyes on his wrist watch, and Keith knew he needed to move, to eat whatever he was brought and drink.

It was pure agony, but he crawled his way to the offered bowl and plate, gulping the water down before he reached for the scraps. He was sure they were chicken but he couldn’t really tell anymore.

He didn’t taste anymore.

There was no point to tasting, no point to enjoying the food when it wasn’t something for enjoyment. It was only for survival.

When he was finished, he dutifully stacked the bowl on top of the plate, reaching to hand it up to Master when the man crouched down at his side, surprising him. Master rarely got close to his level, always preferring to keep himself above all of his companions.

“That looks like it hurts,” Master commented, reaching to prod at his side, digging his fingers into the tender skin and muscle, making him wince in pain, “Hopefully you’ve learned your lesson.”

“I-I have,” Keith rasped out quickly, nodding his head twice, “I have, Master.”

Master didn’t speak again, simply grabbing the bowl and plate before he opened and closed the door behind him. The familiar sound of the locks clicking relaxed Keith and he let out a shaky breath. With some food and water in his stomach, he felt ready to sleep deeply again. It was harder than before to pull himself up onto the cot, his leg threatening to give out under him, but he eventually managed to get up onto it, all but collapsing onto the worn surface.

He remembered counting the tiles on the ceiling over and over until he fell asleep, the persistent push and pull of his exhaustion dragging his mind under once more.

Master didn’t come back for what he surmised to be another two days. That was fine. He could ignore his hunger and thirst with ease at that point in his life, and he really needed the time to just rest and rest and rest. He found that he could barely stand, his hip a mess of bruising on top of the swollen distortion under his skin. It wasn’t fully dislocated - he could see that himself - but he had no idea how to fix it. The few times he’d dislocated his shoulder had been a relatively quick fix, but this was a whole new type of problem.

As he sat in the dark thinking about how to could possibly correct his newest injury, the doorbell rang, shrill and rare through the house. Master didn’t get a lot of visitors, and when he did they usually didn’t ring the bell. He felt his ears perking up in surprise and he sat up on the cot, blinking at the door as he heard movement.

There was Master’s voice, spoken in a hushed hiss as he ushered the other two of his companions away, locking them in another room down the hall. He could hear Master heading in the direction of the front door and he managed to move from the cot, limping towards the wall to press his ear to it, listening hard for what was happening.

“Hello, Officers. What can I do for you today?”

Master’s words sent a cold spike of fear through Keith’s entire body, chilling him to the bone.

They were looking for him, weren’t they?

They were sent by the company to find him.

To take him back.

To do _away_ with him.

And Master wouldn’t protect him. There was no way Master would protect him if saving himself was on the line.

He was terrified, shaking as he continued to listen as the officers moved into the house.

“We’ve gotten some complaints,” a male voice spoke, “Noise complaints. I’ve got your companions’ records right here. Are they around?”

“They’re sleeping,” Master said, “They just went through a long heat, and they’re pretty worn out.”

“Understandable,” the officer’s voice came again, “We do need to follow up on the complaint though. Mind if we take a look around? Take a few photos?”

“Not at all, Officer,” Master said, a fake sound to his voice, “Go ahead.”

Two sets of boots moved down the hall. They were coming closer.

 _Closer_.

He could hear them outside the door, so close that if he yelled, if he begged, they would let him out.

He wasn’t gagged so he could yell. He could scream for help.

But they would take him away from there and send him back to the company.

He couldn’t let that happen. He couldn’t go back. Living as Master’s toy was better than living as nothing at all.

So he stayed quiet, silently shaking against the wall as his eyes traced the shadows under the door.

An officer had stopped in front of the door, and a few of the locks were jiggled a bit, the sound making him jump in alarm. The door was being touched, examined, and then a brief white light came followed by the sound of a shutter.

Right. They were taking photos.

The officers moved on down the hall, the camera sounding a few times before they came back up, into where Keith knew the kitchen was. The camera sounded again a few times before the officers were addressing Master again.

“Thank you for your time, sir,” a different officer’s voice said, “Your cooperation is greatly appreciated.”

“Of course, of course,” Master said and the front door closed. There was a long moment of silence before-

“ _Fuck_!” Master yelled, a slamming sound echoing after, likely his fist against a wall.

He was angry. He was _angry_.

Keith moved as quickly as he could back to the cot, falling onto it just as he heard Master unbolting the locks to his room, throwing the door open.

“This is your fault, you little _bitch_ ,” Master spat, striding towards him and grabbing him by a fistful of his hair, his other hand grabbing onto his collar, squeezing the rough leather against his throat, “Do you know what that was? _Police_. Looking for the source of all your _pathetic_ screaming,”

“I-I’m sor-”

“ _Shut up_ ,” Master hissed giving him a shake, “Here’s what’s going to happen now… I have a buddy of mine who wants a catboy for cheap. So you are gonna shut up and stay here, and I am going to call him and tell him to come pick you up. And you’re gonna be good for him or I’ll find another way to get rid of you. _Understand_?”

“I-I understand,” Keith managed out, despite the way the collar was threatening to cut off his words, “I-I’ll be- _good_.”

“Damn right you will,” Master sneered, releasing his collar and grasping his wrists tightly in one hand the next moment, pulling a pair of handcuffs from his pocket. He snapped the cuffs in place, tightening them until Keith had to grit his teeth to stop any sounds of discomfort from leaving his lips. With that, Master tossed him back onto the cot, slamming the door to the room behind him, the locks clicking back into place.

Keith tugged at the handcuffs, hissing when the narrow metal dug into the skin at his wrists even more. He hated restraints, and he hated being left in them. He had found ways to get out of them in the past, but these seemed pretty tight and the more he twisted his wrists in them the rawer his skin became. Eventually as he struggled, he felt his own blood against the metal, and the slickness of it actually eased some of the discomfort even if it didn’t stop the pain. There was obviously no getting out of them until Master unlocked them so he decided to stop struggling, shakily lying down on his uninjured side on the cot.

He supposed he fell asleep again sometime after that, but the next thing he could hear was pounding on the front door.

“Police! Open up!” A voice yelled, “We have a warrant!” The daze from being awoken so quickly vanished that instant, and he could hear Master moving frantically around the house, slamming and locking doors, knocking over various things in the process.

“Sir! If you do not open the door, we will _break it down_!” The voice outside yelled again, and Keith could hear a hissed swear from Master’s voice down the hall.

“On three! One… Two… _Three_!” The policeman outside yelled and suddenly there was a sound that was more like a boom cracking into the front door. The sound came only a few more times before a loud splintering sound split into the air and he heard the door being banged open. Numerous people were rushing into the house, and he could hear Master’s shouts of protest and the familiar sound of handcuffs being clicked into place, but the cuffs were being put on _Master_.

“Sir, you are being arrested on multiple counts of companion abuse. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney…”

The sound of the policeman’s voice faded as he took Master out of the house and it was quiet for a short movement before more people were coming into the domicile. He heard the door next to the room he was in being opened and he knew he had to _move_.

They would find him and take him away, send him back to the company, and he couldn’t go back there. All he had to do was hide and wait until they were gone, and then he would be on his own again.  

He didn’t _want_ that.

He didn’t _want_ to be sleeping in the street and living off of whatever food or semi-clean water he could find, but it would be better than being captured by the police and sent away again.

A sharp crack outside the door startled him, and he heard metal falling to the ground. The sound came again and he realized they were cutting the locked bolts off the door. There were five locks on the door; Keith had counted the sound of them locking numerous times, and as the third one was broken he knew he had to move, to hide himself as fast as he could.

There wasn’t much for places to hide in the room and his eyes settled on the wardrobe. The piece of furniture itself was locked, but he figured he could squeeze under it, and in the dark a regular human wouldn’t be able to spot him. As fast as he could manage, he limped over to the wardrobe, muffling his pained sounds into his hands. He edged his way under the wardrobe, curling in on himself. He pulled his knees up to his chest, looping his restrained wrists over his shins. He forced himself to breathe quietly, not moving a muscle as the last bolt was clipped off the door and the knob was tested.

“All yours,” someone outside the door said before walking away. After a beat, the knob was turned, and the door let out a pained creak as it was pushed open.

The glow of a flashlight beam poured into the room as the door was closed again, the floorboards groaning slightly as the police officer looked around the place.

“Hello?” The soft sound of a voice that _wasn’t_ Master’s nearly took his breath away, but he forced himself to stay quiet as the man continued, “I’m with the police. I am not here to hurt you. If anyone is in here, please come out.”

The offer sounded inviting; a promise of no further harm, but Keith knew he couldn’t let himself be swayed into believing it. Every police officer he had ever met had never helped him. Whenever he had been hurt enough to go to a hospital in the past, the police had questioned his current owner, who would only lie about what happened, and then leave him to be treated by the doctors and then sent back with his owner. They had never helped him, not even once, so why should he trust this one?

The flashlight’s beam moved through the room slowly, and only then did he realize in horror that his tail was visible from under the wardrobe. He quickly curled it back towards his body, but it was too late. He knew the man had seen it and the flashlight clicked, plunging the room into blackness and his heart deeper into the all-consuming fear he felt.

The man was moving slowly, walking closer to him and Keith clenched his eyes shut in preparation for being hauled out from under the wardrobe, dragged from the house and shut up into a police car. He waited and waited, but that didn’t happen.

Instead, the man was kneeling carefully, and then laying on his side on the ground where Keith could see his face and upper body in the dark. He knew the officer couldn’t see him with his regular human eyesight, so he allowed himself to take in the man’s features when it became clear that he wasn’t going to drag him out.

He was obviously a cop by his uniform, a nicely pressed, dark colored shirt complete with a shiny badge. The man’s face was _young_ with a strong jawline and chiseled features. There was a darker strip of skin across his face through the bridge of his nose. A scar maybe, but Keith couldn’t be sure in the dark. He had short dark hair, either black or dark brown in color, but there was a shock of white bangs that dropped down his forehead slightly, clearly visible in the dark. Overall, he didn’t look too bad of a person, but Keith still couldn’t stop himself from being _terrified_.

“Hey there,” a soft whisper came from the officer’s mouth, startling Keith easily, “I’m not going to hurt you. I’m here to help you.” A smile came onto his lips then, and the expression alone was bewildering.

Why was he _smiling_?

It wasn’t like Master’s smiles, which were more like smirks. It was- gentle, _warm_ even, with no hint of malice or twisted intentions, and that only added to his confusion before the officer continued, “I’m going to turn the light on for a quick moment, just to get a look at you, but if it’s too much, I’ll turn it right back off, okay?” He didn’t answer, shaking lightly as the officer reached for his torch again, holding it at an off angle before clicking it on.

Low light poured into his hiding space, exposing him to the officer’s eyes. He was frozen in place, staring at the man as the cop looked him over.

Could he escape in the meantime?

The door was unlocked, but could he make it there? Could he get there fast enough with his injured leg? And then if he did make it, what other cops would be waiting outside? They would catch him for sure. No, there was no way he would be able to flee. He was trapped there under the gaze of the man’s eyes.

But his eyes weren’t _bad_. They were a warm grey in color, gazing over him with _sadness_ and _sympathy_ and some kind of _pain_ contained within them. No one ever looked at him like that. No one.

“There you are,” the officer finally spoke up, and yet another slow, warm smile formed over his lips, “I’m here to help you,” he said again, “My name is Takashi Shirogane, but you can call me Shiro if you want, and I’m with the police for companion protection.”

The offer of a name surprised Keith. Truthfully, he didn’t even know Master’s name. He had never known most of his owners’ names, or the names of anyone in charge of him at the company, but the officer gave him his _name_.

 _Takashi Shirogane_.

Or Shiro, as he had said, but Keith found he liked Takashi better than the nickname.

Takashi Shirogane… _Takashi_.

He wanted to try and say it, to let the name proffered to him slip off his tongue, but he couldn’t, he _couldn’t_.

“I promise I won’t hurt you,” the cop said, and Keith almost wanted to _believe it_ , “Can you speak? Will you please tell me your name? Preferably your given name rather than any sort of other name you have been told to respond to, but you don’t have to tell me your name if you rather not. Just, please, say anything.”

His request was so plaintive, his voice deep and slow and gentle, and Keith felt himself shudder at the feeling of that voice washing over him, tugging at his fears and anxiety, trying to pull those feelings away from him.

The officer, Shiro, _Takashi_ wanted his name, but he didn’t even know what to say. His lips parted to try, but he couldn’t and he closed his mouth again, letting a pitiful whimper leave his throat as he prepared for the coming scorn and anger at his disobedience.

It never came. Shiro’s face remained the same, patient and open, waiting for whenever _he_ was ready.

He could say anything; anything he wanted, so he finally opened his mouth again.

“ _Takashi_ ,” he whispered, letting the syllables float slowly off his tongue, feeling the dryness in his throat catching on the name slightly, but he got it out nonetheless. The officer looked surprised for a second before his smile was back, a bit wider than before.

“That’s right,” Shiro said gently, “That’s my name,” he confirmed with a nod, “Can you tell me yours?”

No.

_No._

He _couldn’t_ do that.

His name was all he had, and the last time he had given it to someone Master had taken him home.

He blanched at the thought, shaking his head frantically before he buried his face in his knees, letting out several shaky breaths against his own cold skin.

“Hey, it’s alright, it’s alright,” Shiro’s voice was back, soothing and gentle, speaking a calming mantra that actually got his breathing back under control again, “You don’t have to tell me now. How about this then,” he offered, and Keith hesitantly peered back up at him, blinking once as he waited for the proposition, “Would you like me to take those off for you?” Shiro asked, pointing to the handcuffs that Master had put on, “They don’t look that comfortable, and I have a key that would work right here,” he said, reaching carefully for his belt and pulling out a small piece of silver metal similar to the one Master also had.

He wanted the handcuffs _off_.

They hurt and he wanted them gone, and Shiro was offering with no caveats attached. Slowly, he nodded, just a small movement of his head, but Shiro understood that. He reached forward and Keith held his breath, suddenly terrified of feeling someone’s else’s skin on his own.

It never came.

Shiro didn’t _touch_ him, specifically avoiding it actually. He only touched the cuffs, holding the chain in the middle to steady them before he inserted the key, turning it until it clicked each side open and the metal fell away.

His wrists were a mess, the unbroken skin pink and raw from rubbing against the metal, but the cuts weren’t that deep and had mostly stopped bleeding by then as opposed to when Master had first applied them. He touched his wrists carefully, moving them slowly to relieve the feeling of disuse and slight numbness.

“Is that better?” Shiro asked, but Keith didn’t have the attention to respond, still rubbing lightly at his freed wrists. Even though the handcuffs hadn’t been there very long, the action of someone other than Master removing them was staggering. It felt like he hadn’t removed just the physical cuffs, but also whatever imaginary manacles that had been secured around him in the pasts and held in place for months and months.

“You’re cold, aren’t you?” Shiro’s soft voice was back, grabbing his attention again, “It’s pretty chilly in here.” It was always cold in the room. The heat from the rest of the house didn’t quite penetrate the walls, and the room itself didn’t have it’s own heating, just an empty fireplace that Master never lit.

It was true. He was cold, always cold, freezing even, so he nodded out the truth to Shiro.

“I have a blanket if you want it,” Shiro said moving after to grasp something behind him, likely in a bag he carried on his back. He set the blanket on the floor between the two of them, and it was the first blanket or article of warmth Keith had seen in a long time.

It looked thick and warm and he _wanted it_.

Slowly, he edged forward a bit, reaching with shaky fingers to touch the surface of the blanket. It already felt warm, probably from being in Shiro’s bag, and it was plush and soft too, so much that he considered for a moment that it wasn’t even real.

“I would still like to know your name,” Shiro murmured as Keith continued to prod at the blanket, “I only want to take you away from here to somewhere safe. Do you understand that at least? You’ll be warm with food and water and medicine. I’ll make sure you’re okay. I promise.”

Those words caught Keith’s attention, severing his mind from thoughts on the blanket. They seemed too good to be true. Shiro wanted to- take him away from there? But not bring him to the company? He wanted to bring him to a _safe_ place with food and water and hopefully something who could take the pain of his injuries away.

And he _believed_ him. He believed him because Takashi wanted to _help_ him. His smile was kind and his eyes were warm and his words were truthful, and Keith believed all of it despite everything in his entire life being the opposite.

He wanted that. He wanted food and he wanted something to drink and he wanted the blanket Shiro was offering so badly that it _hurt_.

“You promise?” He whispered out for good measure, studying Shiro’s face helplessly for any sign of change, any sign that this wasn’t actually real after all.

  “That’s right, I _promise_ ,” Shiro repeated firmly, his voice and gaze unwavering, “Everything I said, food, water, warmth, no pain, I promise you that. You’ll never have to come back to this place again.”

 _Never_ again?

Now _that_ was too good to be true - it had to be - but when he looked into Shiro’s eyes there was no hint of a lie there.

Shiro wanted to take him away from the room he was always shut up in. Shiro wanted to give him food and water and take away his pain. It was all _true_.

“You promise,” Keith breathed out, tasting Shiro’s words on his own tongue just to make sure they were real, “I-” he choked out, hearing and feeling his voice shaking at what he was about to utter, “I- I’m… Keith.” He got the words out, his own name leaving his lips, and it made him feel _different_ than when he had told Master his name the first time they had met.

“Keith.” His name left Shiro’s own mouth not even a few second later, grabbing his attention so fiercely he felt his ears pricked up, all his senses focused fully on the police officer, “That’s a nice name,” Shiro smiled, “I like it.”

Hearing his name from someone else’s lips was staggering. Shiro said his name so easily, and then he said he _liked_ it. He said his name in the low, warm voice Keith had only known for minutes but felt like he wanted to hear for hours and hours.

Then Shiro was moving, extending his hand to him, laying his palm open and receptive just inches away, “Will you take my hand, Keith? I’m here to help you.”

He was still scared, terrified, but that was his normal mindset; that was constant. There was the tiniest spark of calm, of knowing that this could possibly be good and true, and that was enough for him. He reached out, just testing as he grazed Shiro’s hand with his fingertips. The warmth of his skin shocked him and he pulled his hand back quickly, staring at his fingers as they tingled, the cold briefly replaced with a kind of comforting _normal_ heat he hadn’t felt in a long time.

Shiro hadn’t pulled away though. He was still waiting, his smile constant and patient, and Keith tried again once more to touch him, to take his hand, but it was still too much too quickly. He forced himself to take deep breaths, curling his fingers into a fist to keep his hand from shaking.

He wanted to go. He wanted to leave this place and never return. He just had to prepare himself.

Eventually, he managed to lay his entire hand into Shiro’s open palm, staring in surprise when Shiro’s fingers closed gently around his hand, his thumb stroking a warm tingling streak of comfort over the back of his hand.

“Do you want to come out of there and come with me?” Shiro asked, and it didn’t take too long for Keith to shakily nod, letting out a preparatory breath before he pushed himself forward and managed to drag his tired body out from under the wardrobe, shakily getting to his knees. Shiro’s steady grip on his hand didn’t cease, still holding him, keeping him grounded in the moment.

“Do you want me to take that off?” Shiro asked, gesturing to the collar Keith often even forgot about. With Shiro pointing it out, it suddenly felt like it was choking him and he needed it _gone_. He needed to _breathe_.

He nodded, and in another few seconds the worn piece of cheap leather was on the ground and he felt like he could breathe again. He was still cold though and his eyes landed on the blanket that still remained folded on the ground. He blinked at it, wondering if he could get it for himself or if he had to wait for Shiro to give it to him. He could still have it, right?

“Here,” Shiro said the next moment, as if he was reading his thoughts, and then suddenly his shoulders were covered in warm cloth and his body was surrounded in it so wholly it took his breath away, “Can you stand?” Shiro asked next, standing himself and clearly waiting for Keith.

He didn’t want to be left behind if Shiro’s patience wore thin so he quickly got to his feet. In a split second, he had forgotten about his hip and the swollen decoration of bruising that covered it. His entire side and leg seared with pain that he managed to hide in only a hiss, stumbling forward.

He was falling. He was about to fall and hit the ground, and he started to put out his arms to stop himself when something else stopped him instead.

Or rather _someone_.

Shiro caught him so easily, steadying him, taking weight off his exhausted body. Shiro wouldn’t let him fall, and he wasn’t letting go either.

 “I’m going to carry you out, okay?” Shiro’s offer came gently the next moment, “I don’t want you to push yourself. You’ve been through enough.”

Keith found that he was alright with that. There was no way he could possibly walk out of there. His legs wanted to give out on him. His entire body felt minutes from collapsing, and if Shiro wanted to carry him then that was just fine. After he shakily nodded his consent, Shiro kept him steady while he wrapped the blanket around him. He was so careful and courteous, so gentle with him as he scooped him into his strong arms.

Shiro was warm.

He was so _warm_. Combined with the blanket and being held in Shiro’s arms against his chest, Keith didn’t think he’d been that warm in years. Shiro was holding him so close, _safe_ in his arms, _protected_ in his arms, and he dared to reach up when they were out of the room, lightly curling his fingers into Shiro’s shirt.

The brightness of the light in the hall burned his eyes and he looked away, whimpering as he pressed his face into Shiro’s chest. Upon realizing what he’d done, he was about to pull away again, but a soft, soothing sound left Shiro’s throat instead, and his arms tightened around him in a sign of comfort. So he stayed there, his face pressed against Shiro’s chest until there was a change in the air.

It smelled fresh, and it was cool as it hit his skin, and when he looked up against he realized he was _outside_. There were multiple cop cars and an ambulance in the street, some with their lights flashing, but he couldn’t look away because he was outside for the first time since he came to live in that place.

It was nighttime in the summer. The lawn was full and trimmed, and the trees were full of leaves died deep green by the summer’s heat. The moon was in the sky, crescent shaped and so _bright_. It took his breath away, but that was alright because when he breathed in again all he could taste was fresh, cool, night air inflating his lungs. In the darkness of the neighborhood, he could even make out a few stars before Shiro was carrying him into the waiting ambulance.

He felt Shiro’s arms shifting, preparing to set him down on the stretcher in the ambulance, but he froze at the sight of the straps and restraints attached to it. He didn’t want to be held down. He didn’t want to be tied up. He liked it in Shiro’s arms and he wanted to stay there. He didn’t know if he was allowed to, but he clung tightly to Shiro anyway, hiding his face yet again as Shiro lowered him slowly, but then stopped.

“Would you rather I hold you for the ride to the hospital?” Shiro asked, picking up on his discomfort. He nodded hurriedly before the words were even fully out of Shiro’s mouth and the officer seemed to accept it, “Alright. That’s fine with me, Keith.”

Shiro sat down in one of the seats, still holding him close, and while the inside of the vehicle was still scary, at least he could stay where he was warm and comfortable.

The doors closing startled him, and the engine starting up startled him, but after a few minutes of the quiet drive down the road, combined with the warmth all around him, he started giving into his exhaustion.

He was tired, so tired, but this was a safe place to sleep.

Shiro had promised him of that.

He allowed his eyes to close and let his body relax. Clearly Shiro could feel it, and his arms became more secure in response.

_He won’t let you fall._

The thought flashed through his mind, and that was enough to make him give into his exhaustion and let sleep come in.

He fell asleep in Shiro’s arms…

…

And woke again a moment later in their bed.

Shiro was sleeping next to him.

The alarm clock was dimly blinking that it was just past two in the morning.

Right. A dream.

He had had that dream so many times. Over and over and over again. It always started as a nightmare, and then ended up being one of of his most thankful memories.

He sat up in bed, blinking in surprise when wetness fell from his eyes and dotted the sheets across his thighs. His cheeks were wet with his tears, and he could feel more welling up as he stared down at the sheets pooling in his lap.

It was always like this concerning the reoccurring dream. He was never shaken awake nor scared upon waking, but he often found himself crying when he woke up, whether it was from the initial fear of the dream or just how _overwhelming_ it was to relive Shiro finding him and carrying him away. Seeing Shiro’s kind eyes and his warm smile for the first time all over again never ceased to take his breath away.

He sniffled in the dark, wiping at his cheeks hurriedly so he could lay back down with Shiro, but the man at his side was moving already and then sitting up himself.

“Keith?” Shiro’s voice came, sleepy but still concerned, saying his name just like the first time it had ever left his lips, just as worried and caring as before, “Keith, sweetheart… Are you alright?”

“I’m okay,” Keith croaked, sniffling as he turned into Shiro, knowing he would find his warm chest and strong arms to hold him in an instant, “I’m _okay_ , Takashi…” Shiro’s arms met him and he held tightly to him, feeling Shiro’s bare, warm skin pressed against him, his entire body thrumming with life and heat. He had done away with the persistent question of whether or not his current life was real or not long ago. Now instead, whenever he found himself in Shiro’s arms, the only thing he could think was how grateful he was that it was real.

“Are you sure?” Shiro asked, his voice soothing as he wrapped Keith in a hug, gently laying them down in the bed again, “You’re crying, sweetheart… Did you have a bad dream?”

“Kind of, at first,” Keith admitted as Shiro’s warm fingers brushed away his tears, stroking gently against his cheeks before cupping his face in his palms, “But it- it turned out good in the end…”

“Yeah?” Shiro smiled, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“You were there. You know what happened,” Keith smiled back softly, “You know… The day you found me?” Fondness filled Shiro’s eyes then and his entire face changed, melding into a look so tender it made him want to cry all over again.

“I could never forget it,” Shiro murmured before he kissed his cheek, then his forehead, “Do you dream about that a lot?”

“Mhm,” Keith nodded, “It starts off- _bad_ , but I- I always know that- that it’ll be good in the end,” he sighed out, smiling up at the face of the man he had only just seen in the dream before he sobered up a bit and continued, “And it’s- it’s _fading_ , the parts before, I mean,” he admitted, swallowing around the lump in his throat, “I can’t- remember his face, the man who kept me? I used to see it, but now it’s just- a _shadow_ … And when he _touches_ me, I can’t remember what it feels like… But when _you_ show up, and _you_ hold my hand, and _you_ carry me, I-” he choked out, his breath hitching in his throat, “I’ll _always_ remember that.”

He was glad the memories of the past were fading, becoming so tucked into the back of his mind that they were disappearing altogether. Nearly everything in his memories before he met Shiro had been things he rather not recollect, but everything thereafter was too precious to lose. He was glad Shiro had gotten him a camera for Christmas for that purpose. It was easier to preserve every memory if he had physical evidence of it to look back on, even if all his photos so far had mostly just been of Shiro doing mundane things around the house.

Shiro’s lips against his forehead tugged him back from his thoughts before his warm voice filled his ears, “I’ll never forget either, baby,” Shiro soothed him, holding him even closer, “When I- held you in my arms for the first time, I remember how- _cold_ you were, and how I just wanted you to be warm and taken care of and not in pain…”

“You _promised_ -” Keith hiccupped out a tiny sob he hadn’t realized was building up in his chest, burying his face in Shiro’s neck, “You _promised_ and- and you didn’t _break_ it… You never let me fall, Takashi.”

“I never will, not if I can help it,” Shiro breathed, laying soft kisses into his hair, “Never, baby… _Never_.” Every time Shiro cemented those promises he made on the first day they met, Keith felt his heart beating faster, budding with warmth and adoration for the man who held him so dearly. He didn’t have to say anything more, simply cuddling close, twining their legs together under the blankets as he held Shiro as tightly as the other man held him.

“Think you can fall back asleep okay?” Shiro asked, his hand passing slowly up and down his back, creating a rhythm that had already started lulling him back into a drowsy state.

“As long as you’re here,” he murmured, kissing softly at Shiro’s neck, too sleepy to lean up and aim for his jaw, “As long as you hold me. Takashi… _Takashi_ …” He sighed out the name that saved him, his eyes fluttering shut as he tasted each syllable passing over his tongue, and it tasted _sweet_.

“I’ve got you, Keith. I’m here.”

Shiro arms felt as warm and comfortable as that first time. It had taken him so long to realize that that comfort was always there and to let himself give into his longing for it, but now he knew he’d never go back. He’d never give up the feeling for anything, and he’d never give up the memory.

No matter how painful the moments leading up to it were, and no matter how much fear he had been in at that time, all that mattered was the small sense he had back then.

The sense that Shiro was _safe_ ; that his _Takashi_ was the person who was going to carry him from that place and never let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There ya have it!!! I cried like, six times writing this whoops _(:'3
> 
> Please comment and tell me what you think!! This chapter brings me back to when I started this fic nearly one year ago, and I think it shows how the progression has been made. I would love you hear your opinions either here in the comments, or you could DM me on Twitter or Tumblr! 
> 
> Next chapter might be a bit slower since I have classes starting a week from Monday, but I'll do my best to be speedy while I'm writing for the Sheith Big Bang!!! 
> 
> As always, feel free to come find me on twitter [@leokuumi](https://twitter.com/leokuumi) and on tumblr [here at Carbonbop](carbonbop.tumblr.com)!!! I would love to talk about Sheith or Voltron with anyone! ∑d(ﾟ∀ﾟd)
> 
> I made a playlist for this fic if you missed it being linked last time! You can find it and links to songs at [this Tumblr post!](http://carbonbop.tumblr.com/post/163005449778/carbonbop-a-playlist-for-my-sheith-fic-maybe)
> 
> Seeya next time! ; v;)b


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KICKS THE DOOR IN HELLO
> 
> It's me.... after 3859483 years.... Gosh I am so so so so so sorry for taking so long to update this OTL It's been a tough time with school and health, and more recently my summer job, so I've been really blocked on writing ;^; I haven't even gotten to replying to all the comments from before, but trust that I have read them all multiple times over and they do really help to inspire me.
> 
> Originally this chapter was going to be Large. Like, very large... But I'm a bit stuck right now with confidence and doubting that many people are still interested and a bit stuck writing Lance even though I have had the next chunk of plot (let's call it part 2 to the fic???) planned out for over a year... like for two years almost. STILL... I will prevail because I love this fic and I love nya Keith and I can't wait to write his extremely gooey happy ending with his Shiro... 
> 
> But right now I'm Stuck, and hopefully getting this Really Short chapter of tender posted will help to reinvigorate my writing??? I hope so!!! I know it's not my usual chapter size, and I know not much is going on, but I hope this satisfies you all from waiting and I hope this will really get me going to get the next chapter (which is already ~1k that I trimmed of the end of this) up really soon! 
> 
> Thank you all so much for bearing with me, and I hope you enjoy this short but Soft chapter of nya sheith ;w; See ya in the end nooootes~!
> 
> EDIT!!! I forgot!! Thank you to [mnemace ](https://twitter.com/mnemace) for being beta on this chapter!! :3c

The beginning of a new year always seemed to pass by so quickly, and with Keith by his side Shiro found that to be even more evident than usual. He had used up more than half of his saved half-days and days off from work during January and February, mostly to spend time doing things with Keith.

He had taken him ice skating as promised, which had ended as expected with both of them donning a pair of bruised knees. It had been worth it though. Seeing Keith falling on the ice had initially caused a spear of panic to shoot through Shiro’s heart, but as soon as Keith’s laughter echoed through the nearly empty ice arena, that feeling faded completely.

Of course, the sound of Keith’s laughter came even louder whenever Shiro landed on his own rear.

Afterwards they had gone for hot cocoa and snacks at a café nearby, and Shiro knew the aches and pains that would arise more fully the day after were worth it just by seeing the smile on Keith’s face as he sipped his hot chocolate.

The time off couldn’t last forever though, and as much as Shiro wished he could spend every day doing fun things with Keith, his regular everyday work schedule resumed again. Keith accompanied him to work nearly every day of the week at that point. Sometimes he stayed at home to catch up on sleep, especially if nightmares ever plagued him, but for the most part he was at Shiro’s side.

The companion had become quite helpful around the station too. Hunk had showed him how their entire filing system worked, including the antiquated filing cabinets and the new online system, both of which were clearly more fascinating to Keith than to anyone else in the precinct.

Personally, Shiro thought that look that came over Keith’s face when he was intensely focused on organizing piles of paperwork was adorable, not that he’d share that with any of the other officers. The officers at the precinct knew they were _together_ after Hunk and Allura basically told everyone via a mass text to the entire station, but Keith was still shy about it and Shiro didn’t really like sharing the details of their private life with anyone, not even his closest co-workers. Of course, Allura had managed to get a few tidbits out of him, but for the most part he stayed true to his intentions of letting the newness of their redefined relationship take whatever turns fate had in mind for it.

 Keith was still working through the past, so Shiro never let himself get too far ahead. He still took the companion to his sessions with Coran twice a week, and he still soothed Keith through any nightmares that came up, though they had become a lot more infrequent, which was a relief. Shiro had no qualms with comforting Keith whenever he needed it, but he hated seeing how upset the companion would become when his subconscious decided to rehash the past without his permission. He knew it was always a cruel reminder for Keith so he did his best to make their lives together as happy as possible, and he knew it was working every time he saw Keith smile.

By the beginning of spring, Shiro could barely see the person Keith was when he had first met him. The companion was so different, so much brighter, and clearly grown into his own unique personality.

He maintained the same sweetness he always had when they were alone at home together, but he wasn’t afraid to act in a snarky nature when it came to his friends at the precinct. He often challenged other officers to sparring matches in the gym, most of which Keith won.

 After he had expressed interest in martial arts, Shiro had paid for him to be taught privately at a studio, and Keith had picked up karate with surprising ease. The companion always had had fast reflexes, perhaps a credit to his speciation, but now he was even quicker with his movements after the training. He figured it made Keith feel safer knowing he could take down someone larger than him. Whereas he used to stay close to Shiro’s side, almost hidden in his shadow, now when they went out in public together he typically walked non-crowded sidewalks with ease, swinging their joined hands between their bodies, sometimes brushing their shoulders together as if to just remind himself that Shiro was still there if needed.

Shiro couldn’t even put to words how delighted he was to see Keith coming out of his shell so quickly. It hadn’t even been a whole year since he was rescued and Shiro loved how changed he was. He knew in the first few days he spent with Keith that there was a fire buried deep inside him somewhere, and it had taken months but finally that spirit was on display most of the time rather than in momentary spurts.

They hadn’t really proceeded farther relationship wise in the time since Keith had first asked to kiss him, but Shiro didn’t mind. He was more than happy to just get to hold Keith and kiss him and wake up with him in his arms every single morning. He figured the next step in their relationship – whatever that may be – would come with time, and he had all the time in the world as long as Keith was at his side.  

And Keith was at his side, specifically squeezed into the same desk chair and half in his lap, when a rather interesting document fell onto his desk one afternoon at work.

“What’s this, Shiro?” Keith asked, nudging him gently before he handed him a packet of papers, “I don’t really recognize it…”

“Oh, it’s a transfer document,” Shiro explained, “Allura has some pull at the regional level now so she asked other departments if they would transfer some of their guys over as a promotion for them and an increased workforce for us.”

“Do we need a lot of new people?” Keith asked, a worried frown slipping onto his face, his ears flattening to his head a bit, “Wouldn’t it be- kind of crowded?”

“It’ll be fine, Keith,” Shiro smiled, reassuring him with a quick kiss to the cheek and a gentle pass of his fingers through Keith’s hair, “They need a lot of help in evidence processing. Most of the evidence we get from old companies and raids goes unprocessed because there’s just so much of it. If we get some new officers here, they’ll be helping us go through it a lot faster.”

“Oh okay,” Keith seemed to relax at that, “That’s good… I- I don’t want it to change here a lot… It’s nice here the way it is.”

“Alright, baby,” Shiro laughed before he turned his attention to the paperwork in hand. When his eyes landed on the name of the soon-to-be transfer he stopped short.

_Lance McClain._

The name seemed overly familiar, and he knew he had heard it before, but he couldn’t remember where he had-

“Isn’t that Hunk’s- uhm… His boyfriend?” Keith asked out, and at his utterance the connection was made.

Right. Of course.

It added up. Officer McClain was a transfer from a violent crimes division in the city. Hunk had mentioned enough about him for Shiro to put everything together. He remembered most of what Hunk had ever said about the man he lived with, including the fact that McClain wasn’t too fond of nor reverent of companions.

Immediately, he could feel his mood souring at the idea of McClain being transferred to their station. He knew it was a good pay raise, and clearly McClain was a good cop over in his division, but if he didn’t have respect for companions, for the people he would be protecting and advocating for, he didn’t know how he could have McClain sent here.

If he went through some channels, he knew he could get the decision annulled and have McClain awarded a higher position in the department he was already in, but that would take a lot of favors, and favors were hard things to earn from other departments.

Maybe McClain’s views on companions had changed since Hunk last spoke about that detail. It _had_ been several months, and maybe it was Hunk’s desire to get to work with his significant other. The other officer had mentioned in the past how little they got to see each other since McClain seemed to be on the opposite schedule from him and worked a lot of night shifts.

He frowned down at the paperwork, letting out a quiet sigh before he set it down on his desk, “Want to get lunch?” he asked, looking to Keith and taking his hand in his own, “I’m starving.” Keith nodded, smiling instantly, and Shiro stood, stretching his arms over his head before he wrapped them around Keith’s waist, pulling him close. Keith’s smile grew and he leaned forward, nuzzling at Shiro’s collarbones before he rested his cheek there in return.

Keith’s affectionate nature seemed to only have increased in the past few months, only when they were in private of course. So, even though Shiro had just started to slowly pet against his ears, when there was a knock at the door and it opened to reveal Hunk standing there, Keith pulled back, simply taking Shiro’s hand as a consolation.

“You guys going to lunch?” Hunk asked, “I was just about to head out.”

“Yup,” Shiro nodded before he looked down at Keith, “Mind waiting for us in the locker room, Keith? I just have something I need to go over with Hunk for a minute.”

“Okay,” Keith complied, giving him a knowing look and squeezing his hand before he let go, walking towards the door.

“What do you want to talk about?” Hunk asked once the companion was gone and the door had clicked shut behind him, “Am I getting a raise or something?” He grinned, a teasing tone to his voice, but his smile faded when Shiro turned back to his desk.

“I uh… Got some transfer paperwork today,” Shiro said, grabbing the papers off his desk to hand to Hunk, “Didn’t know if you knew about it.”

He watched as Hunk scanned the paper before the other officer’s eyes widened and he looked up at Shiro, “I had no idea,” he said, and Shiro believed him immediately if only by the look on his face, “Are you going to approve it?”

“I mean, I kind of have to,” Shiro shrugged, “Documents like this are mainly procedural anyway. We need the manpower too. The basement is practically filled to the ceiling with boxes of uncatalogued evidence.”

“I know but-” Hunk’s frown deepened, “I don’t know if Lance would really- _thrive_ here… I mean, honestly, Shiro? We- we’ve barely even _really_ talked in months… Since I got a job here everything’s been weird. I don’t know why. I don’t think it completely chalks up to him not liking companions or whatever excuse he makes, but he won’t talk to me about it and I don’t know if having that kind of attitude would be good for the station, or for- you know… for Keith to be around.”

“That did cross my mind already,” Shiro frowned, leaning back against the edge of his desk. The precinct had always been a place that Keith could go and feel entirely comfortable. Even at the beginning when he was shy and nervous, there was no one who didn’t want him there, no one who didn’t truly care about him even after just meeting him. In the time since he was rescued, the other officers had become like a family to him, and a protective one at that. He didn’t know how they would react to having someone who didn’t think positively about companions working with them and being around Keith.

“I don’t want Keith to be uncomfortable,” Hunk said, breaking him from his thoughts, “That’s why I only ever had you guys over to our place when Lance was working late or if he was out of town,” he shrugged, “I just- didn’t want Keith to think he wasn’t wanted.”

“I understand,” Shiro smiled, placing a comforting hand on Hunk’s shoulder, “But you don’t have to worry about that right now. Trust me, Keith can handle himself, and if not, he has me. Focus on your relationship with Lance now, okay?”

Hunk gave a nod and a small smile before he let out a long breath, “We should probably go. Keith’s waiting.” He handed the papers back to him and Shiro accepted them, casting a look over the first sheet before he sighed, setting the packet back on his desk to wait for him to sign off after lunch. It was no use dwelling on it so much before it had even happened.

And as much as he tried not to think about it, the thoughts persisted in the back of his mind throughout lunch, thereafter continuing through the rest of the workday. He had signed the papers and sent them off to approve the transfer, but, as with most things, his thoughts still dwelled on Keith.

But maybe it was about his own comfort too.

He was protective of Keith. In fact, _protective_ was probably an understatement. He was Keith’s owner in a legal sense, but he knew he was so much more in the companion’s eyes. He was the one who had saved Keith, protected him, let him grow and get better with a guiding hand. He was the one Keith woke up besides and the one person Keith had ever truly kissed and laughed with and felt _happy_ with.

He knew he would protect that at all costs. Maybe McClain would be a great employee, and even a friend to Keith, but his prerogative was going to have to be a preparation for the worst case scenario. That weighed heavily on his heart, and the idea of Keith feeling unwelcome at the precinct occupied his thoughts even as he drove home with the companion at his side.

They had a quiet dinner together at home, which mostly consisted of leftovers, and after the dishes were washed and everything was cleaned up, Keith slipped off to the bathroom for a bath. Shiro smiled as he watched him go, his tail swaying with anticipation behind him. Baths had become something of a routine for Keith, which was a remarkable change from the way the companion had initially thought. He always remembered the way he had to bait Keith, fever-ridden and sniffling with a cold, with bubble bath in order to even get the companion in the tub.

By the time Keith was finished with his bath, Shiro had already made it through another three chapters in the current book that had found a place onto his nightstand, but he quickly tucked the book away when the companion came in. Keith padded towards the bed dressed in a pair of soft pajama pants and one of Shiro’s long-sleeved t-shirts, the name of a 5k he had run several years earlier faded past the point of recognition on the front. The companion had taken a liking to wearing something of Shiro’s to bed most of the time, which never ceased to make his heart pick up and a warm feeling spread through his chest.

“Was the bath good?” He asked as Keith settled into the bed at his side, smiling as the companion got himself comfortable, his head resting against Shiro’s chest.

“Mhm,” Keith hummed, reaching out to grasp for Shiro’s hand, pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles before he laced their fingers together, “Is the book getting any better?”

“Not really,” Shiro laughed, rolling his eyes a bit. Allura had given him a book to borrow, insisting it was spectacular, but Allura did favor the kind of spy novels that could be found in airport convenience shops, and he was fairly certain they didn’t leave the same impact on him, “I’ll finish it though. It’s not as bad as the last one.” He settled his hand into Keith’s hair out of habit as he spoke, stroking his fingers slowly through the soft strands. His hair was smooth and damp from the bath, curling lightly against his fingers when he brushed over his neck before sliding back up to rub the companion’s ears.

It only took him a moment to realize that something was off, and that something was that it was too quiet. Keith usually started purring at the first swipe of his fingers against his ears, but when he looked down at the companion’s face, he found violet eyes that were slightly _troubled_ rather than content.

“Something wrong, sweetheart?” He asked, frowning as he grazed his thumb once over the swell of his cheek, “You seem off…”

“ _You_ seemed off,” Keith countered softly, “All through lunch, and then after that at work, and during dinner,” he listed off, his eyes moving to look up at him, his eyebrows knitting together, “And I know _why_ , Takashi… You- you’re not as good at keeping things to yourself as you think you are, you know…”

“Yeah?” Shiro let out a light, sheepish laugh under the hard press of Keith’s gaze, “I can’t fool you, can I?” He smiled as he shifted in the bed a bit, getting more on Keith’s eye level before he reached to cup his cheek, “I’m sorry I was so off though… I didn’t want to make you worry.” He should have realized he was though, and he berated himself for that for a moment. Keith had always been good at reading people, and he was especially good at reading Shiro’s own mood, and since the companion had come out of his shell more he wasn’t shy about speaking up when he sensed something was off.  

“You’re worried about Hunk’s boyfriend coming to work with us, right?” Keith asked quietly, “I mean, Hunk has told me that- that he- _Lance_ , isn’t as fond of companions as you are, as everyone else there is… It’s bothering you, right? Because of me?”

“I am a _little_ worried,” Shiro nodded, pressing a kiss to Keith’s forehead, “But you shouldn’t have to worry about something that like. You know everyone at the station cares about you _so much_. Everything is going to be fine…”

“I know that,” Keith said with a small shrug, “But I- I don’t like seeing _you_ so bothered by it,” he whispered out, averting his gaze as his voice wavered, the tiny change in the fluctuation in his words registering alarm bells in Shiro’s mind, “Seeing you so stressed,” Keith continued, “so _worried_ about something hypothetical just for _my_ sake, it makes me- it-” his words faltered, and his throat bobbed once as a swallowed hard, “It makes me feel like it’s my fault… Like when your mom was here and you had that- that bad dream. That was really- I just- I hated seeing you like that, and I- I don’t want you to feel like that again and I- it just feels like it’s _my_ _fault_ …”

“ _Baby_ ,” Shiro choked out, gathering the companion into a tight hug, holding him close against his chest as he spoke, “It is not your fault. It’s just _me_ in my head. That could never be on you.” The idea of Keith blaming himself for his own tendencies made Shiro’s heart clench painfully in his chest. He never wanted Keith to feel that way, to be upset because of something that was entirely in his own head.

“But it still- feels like it is,” Keith whispered finally, his lips slightly grazing the warm skin at his neck before he pulled back a bit, his eyes meeting Shiro’s as his gaze swam with a muddle of emotions Shiro couldn’t follow fast enough to pick out and define, “Takashi, you know that I- in my life, I have met way more people who were unkind to me for what I am rather than accepting... You and Allura and Hunk and everyone else are the minority, and I remembered that today when I was trying to figure out what was bothering you,” he explained, “For a while now, I’ve been by your side and with everyone else, and you have protected me from hearing anything but kindness, but I know the rest of the world isn’t like that… People like- like your _mother_ exist, and people like her can’t be changed, but we don’t even _know_ Lance… So you should stop worrying, okay? Even if he doesn’t like companions, I can handle it, and if not I- I have you…”

He trailed off, a hint of questioning in his voice and mirrored in his eyes, and Shiro nodded quickly, immediately, “ _Of course_ , Keith… Of course you have me. _Always_ , baby,” he said the words in a rush before he pressed a long kiss to Keith’s forehead, stroking his cheek as he tightened his arm around the companion’s waist, “I know how strong you are, sweetheart… I’m just- I know I’m a little overprotective, but that’s only because you- you are _everything_ to me… I just don’t want to see you upset again, like what happened with my mom…”

Keith’s ears drooped a bit at the mention of Shiro’s mother, but the next moment he was leaning in, nuzzling his nose against Shiro’s own before he placed a soft kiss against his lips, “That won’t happen again,” he whispered, his lips brushing over Shiro’s as he kissed him again, “That was- _different_ , and I know now that I won’t let you become that worried and upset again.”

“Alright, baby, I’ll do my best,” Shiro smiled, kissing Keith in return and smiling against his lips before he pulled back, gazing for a long moment into the companion’s eyes before he spoke again, “You are- you’re just so _precious_ to me, Keith,” he whispered, “You are my heart…” He didn’t really know where the words had come from, but they felt right to say in the moment, and he watched with amusement and something akin to satisfaction as Keith’s cheeks suddenly burned red, his eyes going wide before he buried his face against Shiro’s neck.

“Warn me before you say super sappy stuff like that,” Keith huffed out a whine against his neck before he peaked up again shyly, his cheeks still rosy and his gaze warm, “You’re precious to me, too, Takashi,” he managed out, his cheeks darkening further as he spoke. He fell quiet after that, letting out a soft sigh against Shiro’s neck, and Shiro took that as a sign to slowly start petting against his ears again.

As a low purr started to escape Keith’s throat, Shiro felt himself relaxing as well. Keith was right of course; there was no need for him to get so worked up over something hypothetical, and if they were always going to be by each others’ sides then he knew he needed to either find a way to guard his emotions better or not get so worked up for Keith’s sake.

“I can practically feel you thinking,” Keith mumbled the next moment, raising his head a bit, “Kiss me instead. Please?”

“Sounds good to me,” Shiro smiled, reaching to cradle Keith’s jaw in his palm before he claimed the companion’s lips. Soft lips parted against his own almost immediately, and he easily sank his tongue into Keith’s mouth. Shiro recognized the taste of the sweet mint toothpaste Keith favored, and the familiarity made his heart beat a bit faster. Keith was pressed against him, warm and content as they slowly exchanged kisses, which seemed to be soaking up all the day’s stresses and worries from his mind.

Getting to lose himself in the feel of Keith in his arms and Keith’s lips on his own was more than cathartic, and he could feel himself growing drowsy as their kisses grew slower and softer. He could tell that Keith was getting sleepy too, and when their kisses slowed to a stop, he pulled back ever so slightly to take in the sight of Keith’s face. His eyes were half-lidded, heavy with sleep, and his cheeks were a soft pink that matched the kissed appearance of his lips.

“You’re beautiful,” Shiro murmured before he could stop himself, stroking Keith’s cheek in his palm, “Always.”

A small, sweet smile came over Keith’s lips and he leaned up to press a final kiss against his lips before he tucked his head under Shiro’s chin, likely to hide his reddened cheeks once more, “Good night, Takashi,” he whispered out, his breath warm against Shiro’s neck.

“Good night, sweetheart. Sweet dreams…” He watched as Keith quickly fell asleep against him, his breaths evening to a slow and steady pace, each of which he could feel against his skin.

He stroked his hand down Keith’s back once, letting out a quiet sigh before he tilted his head down to press a kiss to one of his lax ears, “Keith…” He waited for a long moment, making sure the companion was asleep, before he spoke again, “I… I love you, baby,” he whispered into the quiet air of their bedroom.

For a while now, the words had been pressing at his lips, eager to come out when Keith would be able to hear him, but he knew that, like with getting to kiss the companion, he had to go at Keith’s pace. He doubted anyone had ever told the companion that he was truly and deeply loved, and that thought alone broke his heart every time it passed through his mind, but he didn’t know when it would be the right time to say it. He had imagined it though; seeing Keith’s eyes widen and his cheeks flush, and hopefully hearing the words repeated back to him from lips he had kissed over and over again. He didn’t know if Keith was ready for that, but he knew he had been in love with the companion for a while and he would wait as long as it took to finally tell him just how much he loved him.

The day he had first met Keith he had felt _something_ , an amalgam of care and sympathy and adoration, and that had all accumulated to loving him probably from the first moment he saw Keith really smile at him. He started classifying his feelings as _in love_ with him the moment Keith had kissed him, and he had dared to say it aloud just a few times when Keith was fast asleep at his side. That was all he could risk for the time being, but it was enough to keep his heart sated.

Eventually, he drifted off as well with Keith held close in his arms and peace in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bREATHES hi
> 
> So I don't really have much to say other than I hope you liked this short update ;w; 
> 
> I would love to hear from you in the comments about anything you liked in this chapter or your thoughts on the direction of the fic like where you think it might be going or just anything else that comes to your mind!! Comments really really motivate me to write, and they're free to make here just to give me a boost! They are really my favorite things in the world to get in my inbox so please don't be afraid to comment!!
> 
> Thank you so much and hopefully I'll be back soon with the next chapter in which Lance finally gets his butt into this fic hehe ;3c

**Author's Note:**

> Please come find me on twitter [@leokuumi](https://twitter.com/leokuumi) and on tumblr [here at Carbonbop](carbonbop.tumblr.com)!!! I would love to talk about Sheith or Voltron with anyone ∑d(ﾟ∀ﾟd)


End file.
